¿Que nos queda?
by allthingsinspace
Summary: Resumen: Callie está intentando retomar el control de su vida centrando su mente con el regreso al trabajo, cuando inesperadamente su camino se cruza con el Arizona. - "Mientras el latido del corazón persista, aun si es doloroso y apenas se siente, existirá la esperanza; y algo puede suceder que nos permita revivir y volver a creer". (Rated: T - Sujeto a cambios)
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic, así es que disculpen cualquier error. Me gusta escribir, pero me estoy aventurando en algo totalmente nuevo. Agradecería me den su opinión, es importante para mejorar. Las criticas, las sugerencias y las opiniones en general son siempre bienvenidas cuando se hacen con respeto.

No soy dueño de Anatomía de Grey o cualquiera de los personajes; los derechos pertenecen a ABC, los productores de Anatomía de Grey y Shonda Rhimes.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"Mientras el latido del corazón persista, aun si es doloroso y apenas se siente, existirá la esperanza;  
y algo puede suceder que nos permita revivir y volver a creer."_

_. . ._

Nos movemos entre el dolor y la alegría, lloramos y reímos, caemos y nos levantamos. La vida nos conduce de un lado para otro constantemente, pero a veces permanecemos inmóviles en medio del camino y no podemos avanzar.

Cuando eso sucede nos sentimos sobrepasados por las circunstancias, los sentimientos nos superan y las emociones nos atrapan. La angustia, la desesperación y la impotencia nos paraliza... nos enceguecemos por la tristeza, la rabia, el dolor y el miedo. Comenzamos a tomar elecciones equivocadas, la oscuridad llega a hacernos compañía y dejamos de respirar cada día un poco más. Pronto ya no vemos salida, ni creemos que algo pueda cambiar.

Caminamos ocultando nuestro sentir, mostrando la cara de "estoy bien" y vivimos en la constante de "la función debe continuar"; pero en nuestro interior todo lo que hacemos es gritar y llorar.

¿Y quién conoce nuestro interior?

. . .

El sol golpea fuertemente en las ventanas y sus rayos se deslizan por entre las persianas. Un cuerpo descansa entre sabanas y cobijas, el suave respirar y el latir de un corazón que a veces amenaza con apagarse es todo lo que suena en el silencio de un cuarto abrumador.

Cajones abiertos, ropa colgando, fotografías cubiertas de polvo y algunas botellas vacías de noches en vela buscando adormecimiento y no pensar.

El sonido incesante de una alarma comienza a sonar, una mano a tientas busca capturar al infractor en la mesita de noche. Dolor de cabeza, todo parece estallar.

Media vuelta, su espalda al colchón; unos ojos se abren y se fijan en cielo de la habitación. ¿Qué espera encontrar?

Pensamientos vacíos navegan en el espacio buscando aterrizar.

¿Alguna vez se podrá despertar?

Se mueve lentamente, se incorpora y baja sus pies para quedar sentada a la orilla de la gran cama. Sus manos descansan a un costado, apoyando las palmas al colchón queriendo impulsarse con fuerza hacia arriba... o como queriendo impulsar su vida, su corazón.

Suspiros pesados, una vista alrededor.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se limpió esta habitación?

Pensamientos.

Esto se asemeja al corazón, aquí nadie entra, nadie ve, nadie limpia. Todo se acumula, todo permanece tirado desde hace mucho tiempo.

El piloto automático del cuerpo se enciende y comienza a caminar, toda una rutina ya.

Pronto el vapor se acumula en el cuarto de baño e inerte bajo el agua intenta despertar. Media hora o quizás más. ¿Esto ayudará?

Un recorrido, la sala de estar, la cocina, una vuelta de allá para acá y el olor del café comienzan a llenar el ambiente.

Respirar.

Despertar.

Moverse.

Todo es un intentar... poco a poco.

###

* * *

_\- (11 de febrero 2013) –_

Punto de vista general

Hoy es un gran día para Arizona, el primer día en su nuevo trabajo como jefe del departamento de pediatría en uno de los mejores hospitales del país y se sentía orgullosa de si misma, había trabajado muchísimo para llegar a la posición en la que hoy se encontraba y se sentía feliz.

Lo primero de la mañana fue hablar con el jefe, realizar un recorrido por las instalaciones y colocarse al tanto de todo lo que debía hacerse cargo en su departamento. También tuvo su primera reunión de jefes de departamento, donde se habló de todo lo relacionado con la programación semanal, casos importantes y cuestiones administrativas. Se le dio la bienvenida oficial y fue presentada entre sus colegas; pronto todo termino y se le acercaron a saludar, palabras corteses y sonrisas amables. Sin mayores preámbulos, con una sonrisa comenzaba a afrontar su nuevo desafío profesional.

* * *

_\- (01 de marzo 2013) -_

Las primeras semanas para Arizona corrieron vertiginosamente y se sentía cansada. Tuvo sus primeras consultas y cirugías, todo se sentía increíble; tanto el ámbito profesional como el personal.

La mayoría de sus colegas eran amables y muy agradables. Compartieron almuerzos en la cafetería y la mayoría de ellos era fácil de llevar. Hoy era viernes y algunos se reunirán en un bar cercano al hospital que frecuentan y había sido invitada.

_"No creo que un poco de relajo me vaya mal",_ había pensado para sí.

. . .

El día pasó rápidamente y la noche en el bar llego. Muchas personas, un gran bullicio y bastante movimiento. Gente bailando, mesas llenas y la barra repleta. Arizona se encontraba compartiendo con sus nuevos colegas, se hablaba de todo y de nada... risas, bromas... todo el mundo parecía encajar.

Mientras hablaban y se divertían, de un momento a otro un gran sonido común le hizo saltar. - ¡Wow!, ¡Hey! – _dijeron varios al unisonó._

\- ¡Viniste! - _alguien dice y la rubia dirige su mirada a quien le están dando la bienvenida._

Observa a una mujer que llega y se siente al lado de Mark, hace un saludo general algo retraído y les da una sonrisa. - Sí, decidí venir un momento; gracias por la invitación... no me vendrá mal un trago. - _sonríe mirando a Mark._ \- Me da gusto volver a verlos, ha pasado un largo tiempo.

Todo el mundo la aprecia y están contentos de verla. La rubia no tengo idea de quién es y nadie parece notarlo porque siguen en lo suyo, hasta que Mark dice. - Oh!, Doctor Robbins, deje presentarle a un viejo amigo. Robbins esta es Callie. Callie, ella es nuestra nueva adquisición en PED. - _él se ríe._

\- Mucho gusto, soy Arizona Robbins. -_ la rubia le da gran sonrisa y Callie asiente._

\- Mucho gusto. - _es todo lo que responde la morena._

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

No he podido dejar de observar a Callie, ella ha llamado mucho mi atención. Ha hecho el intento de estar en la conversación que gira en torno a ella, se ríe de las bromas y de los recuerdos que todos comparten. Pero debo decir que está muy lejos de aquí. A veces se pierde en su vaso, pasa sus dedos por el borde y traga como que si tuviese algo espeso en su garganta; luego bebe y vuelta a lo mismo.

No sé si el resto lo nota, pero creo que lo único que le interesa esta noche es el líquido dentro de su vaso, pero está luchando con él. No he dejado de mirarla durante toda la noche, estoy intrigada por ella. Me pregunto qué pasa por su cabeza, que la tiene tan lejos de aquí.

\- ¡Hey Torres! ¿Y cuándo piensas regresar? - _alguien le pregunta y vuelvo mi atención a la conversación._

\- No lo sé aun, debo hablar con el jefe y resolver algunas cosas antes. Pero supongo que ya es hora de volver. - s_e rasca la cabeza y sonríe, como queriendo convencerse a sí misma._

\- ¿Trabajas en el hospital? ¿Eres cirujano? - _le hablo y por primera vez nota que estoy aquí, me mira... tiene lindo ojos._

\- Mmmm, sí; pero he estado fuera por un tiempo.

\- Y que... - _Voy a seguir preguntando, pero me interrumpen._

\- ¿Un tiempo Torres?, ¡Dios! que lo he sentido como un siglo. Te hemos extrañado. - _dice Mark._

Mark la abraza y la acerca a él como queriendo animarla implícitamente. Le besa la cabeza y le susurra algo al oído, ella solo sonríe y mira su vaso… hábito que ha tenido toda la noche.

Parece que ellos son amigos o algo más, es con quien intercambia miradas, con quien se entiende sin decir nada... a quien le permite mantener sus ojos, a quien le permite cercanía. A todos los demás les trata con deferencia, con cariño; pero con Mark es distinto. He escuchado mucho respecto a él, pero aquí, con ella... es distinto.

Curiosidad, intriga.

¿Es eso lo que tengo?

El tiempo sigue transcurriendo, uno que otro trago, la conversación sigue un poco más y la morena está diciendo adiós. No se va sola sin embargo, Mark la acompaña.

Yo... sigo divirtiéndome.

La noche fluye y nadie más se ha movido. Realmente fue una buena elección venir, además he estado observando a alguien desde hace un rato, un coqueteo se agradece en una noche así.

Quizás no me venga mal un poco de relax.

* * *

_\- (02 de marzo 2013) -_

Un móvil no deja de sonar.

"¡Dios! que alguien lo apague.", _pienso para mí. _

Estoy pegada a la orilla de mi cama boca abajo e intento llegar a la mesa de noche a tientas. Contesto. - ¡Hey! Arizona, me imagino que no te has olvidado de mí.

\- ¿Quién es? - _digo media adormilada y oigo una risa._

\- Wow! tu noche debe haber sido bastante buena como para no saber con quién hablas y olvidar que nos juntaríamos hoy.

\- ¿Teddy? ¿Qué hora es? -_ Me muevo,_ _Auch! mi cabeza me mata._

\- 11.45, casi medio día. - _sigue riendo._

\- ¡Oh! lo siento, lo olvide por completo. Te lo compensare con el almuerzo, deja levantarme y nos encontramos. ¿Aún quieres, verdad?

\- Por supuesto. Nos vemos.

Termino la llamada y debo hacerme la idea de levantarme, la cabeza me mata. Me doy vuelta hacia el otro lado y... - ¡Wow! -_ mi voz sale en asombro._

Un cuerpo muy desnudo de medio lado y con una mano afirmando su cabeza me mira con una sonrisa seductora. Pero mi cara debe haber sido confusa y extraña porque inmediatamente ese mismo cuerpo, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido y algo de incertidumbre en el rostro, me dice. - ¿Sucede algo? - _trato de pensar en quién es... y lo recuerdo._

\- Lo siento, es solo que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí aún. - _soy sincera, siempre lo soy._

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hay de malo?... ¿No te gusto?, ¿La pasaste mal?... porque eso no es lo que me pareció.

\- Oh no, no. Todo está bien. Todo estuvo bien. - _me apresuro a decir _\- Pero no imagino que estés esperando a que hagamos de esto una relación o nos enamoremos después de encontrarnos en un bar y tener relaciones. Pensé que estábamos en la misma página, una noche divertida, sin compromiso y por supuesto no quedarse al desayuno.

\- Sí que eres una chica directa. - _ella sonríe con aturdimiento._ \- Es solo que... pensé que quizás podríamos repetirlo. No sé, quizás salir y conocernos. Hace tiempo que he querido invitarte a salir, te he visto por el hospital y... - _La interrumpo inmediatamente._

\- ¿En el hospital?, ¿trabajas ahí?

\- Si, pensé que lo sabías... nos hemos cruzado un par de veces. - ¡_Oh no!, no puedo créelo; nunca me involucro con gente del trabajo y mira en donde estoy._

\- Lo siento pero creo que deberías irte, debo salir. No fue mi intención confundirte y nunca te había visto antes, no te recuerdo de nada; ni siquiera pensé en que podrías trabajar en el hospital. De verdad lo siento, creo que es mejor que olvidemos esto. Quiero decir que estuvo bien, pero eso es todo. - _Trato de no ofender, no quiero problemas futuros. __"Genial Robbins, la hiciste de maravilla!"._

La mujer sale rápidamente de mi cama sin decir más palabras, la frustración se ve reflejada en su rostro pero es mejor así. Por mi parte me levanto directo al baño, necesito una ducha con urgencia.

Pronto estoy lista y hago mi salida para mi almuerzo.

. . .

Teddy es mi mejor amiga y nos conocemos desde hace algunos años. Fue ella quien me hablo de la vacante aquí y me animo a postular al cargo. Ha sido bueno tenerla cerca.

Nuestro almuerzo fue algo tardío, pero como siempre fue agradable compartir con ella.

\- No puedo creerlo, ¿en serio?, ¿en que estabas pensando?... Está bien, está bien... no me lo digas. Tú no cambias, ¿verdad? - _mi amiga sonríe._

\- Solo estaba divirtiéndome, nada más que sexo... pero creo que desde hoy seré célibe, menos problemas – _nos reímos._

\- No me digas, no lo creería ni en cien años... no sirves para eso... ¿al menos valió la pena?

\- Mmmm... No estuvo tan mal. -_ suspiro profundo y me dejo caer en la silla hacia atrás._

Así transcurre mi tarde libre, contando mis desventuras a Teddy, siempre es así. Ella siempre disfruta de mis historias y yo por supuesto las de ella.

Tendré más cuidado para la próxima, siempre he separado el trabajo de la intimidad y no será aquí que las cosas cambien; no me gustan los dramas y las confusiones. Prefiero las cosas fáciles y sin compromiso, por lo mismo es mejor separar esa parte del ambiente laboral. La amistad sí, eso para cualquier sitio donde se dé, si es que se da.

_._

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

.

_\- (05 de marzo 2013) -  
_Punto de vista Arizona

Ya es martes y me encuentro en la estación de enfermeras terminando el papeleo mientras pienso en mi estancia hasta aquí en Seattle.

Han pasado varios días desde que desperté acompañada y debo decir que la chica era hermosa, pero esto me ha tenido molesta. No me gusta involucrarme con gente del trabajo porque luego todo se complica, agradezco no habérmela encontrado por ahí y espero no hacerlo; esta será la primera y última vez que me pasa.

No me gusta el compromiso y prefiero solo divertirme, ya ni recuerdo la última vez que estuve en una relación; bueno si lo recuerdo, el hecho es que no me gusta recordarlo. Todo es más fácil cuando no se involucran sentimientos y así debe seguir.

Miro mi reloj, es hora de ir a casa.

. . .

Hoy ha sido de esos días en los cuales mi cabeza está dispersa y va de un lugar a otro. No ha sido un mal día, pero tengo una sensación extraña y no sé lo que es.

Salgo del ascensor pensando en todo y nada, cuando me tropiezo con alguien que se dio la vuelta de improviso y chocamos.

\- Hey! cuidado, fíjate por dónde vas. - _digo molesta, levanto mi cabeza y me encuentro con la mujer que me mantuvo tan intrigada la otra noche en el bar._

Ella levanta la vista y es como si volviera a la realidad de sopetón. - Lo siento, no me fije. Estaba saliendo y me olvide de algo. Debo regresar... - _Me sonríe, viéndome pero sin verme._

_\- _Está bien, disculpa aceptada... yo también estaba distraída, lo siento... - _No se ve muy bien, nerviosa, ¿triste? Mmm, no se... al parecer lleva prisa..._

Va a seguir su camino, cuando le digo. - Doctor Torres ¿verdad? - _Me mira con cara de decirme, ¿te conozco?_

\- Soy Arizona Robbins, PED. Nos conocimos en el bar la otra noche. - _me mira entrecerrando los ojos, como forzándose a recordar. Me río de manera casual y sin dejar que note mi incomodidad._

_\- _No te preocupes, no me recuerdas. Bien, te dejo... parece que llevas prisa. - _Me molesto un poco, ¿Quién diablos no se acuerda de mí?_

Ella se sonríe un poco avergonzada y cuando voy a irme, me dice - Espera! lo siento. Mira, el viernes por la noche estaba un poco distraída... - _silencio - _el alcohol, el bullicio, la locura de un bar... ya sabes cómo es... si hubiese estado en todos mis sentidos, que no me olvido. Te lo aseguro. - _Me da una mirada extraña, como no creyendo lo que dijo_.

\- No te preocupes a todos nos pasa... - _Dímelo mí. -_ ¿Ya estás de vuelta?

\- ¿Mmm? – _Levanta la ceja_ \- ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Regresaste al trabajo ya?, ese día dijiste que trabajabas aquí y que habías estado fuera por un tiempo.

\- Aps, eso... no, aun no. Debo resolver algunos asuntos primero, pero yo creo que pronto. Volveré de a poco. - _ella mira con incomodidad y no se centra en ninguna cosa en particular._

\- ¿Cómo es eso, de a poco? - _mi pregunta la hace aún más incómoda, dijo más de lo que quería. - _Lo siento, no quise entrometerme. No tienes que contestar.

\- No, está bien. He estado tanto tiempo fuera, que no puedo llegar y entrar a un quirófano. Así es que quizás empiece por consultas, laboratorio y así... poco a poco... - _me mira directo a los ojos, sigue diciendo más de lo que quiere_. _Pero me da una pequeña sonrisa, algo nostálgico diría yo._

Debo decirlo, es muy hermosa. Hay algo en ella que... _interrumpe mi divagación mental._

\- Bien, te dejo. Fue un placer re-conocerte. - _se sonríe y me saca de mis pensamientos._

_\- _Si, no hay problema. Cuídate, espero que pronto estés de vuelta. - _¿de dónde salió eso?_

\- Gracias. - _se aleja rápidamente dejándome sumida en mis pensamientos. No sé si escucho lo último, solo se va._

¿Dónde estará siempre su cabeza?, ¿Qué es lo que la mantiene tan lejos? Ella intenta concentrarse y mostrarse bien, pero por alguna razón sé que está muy lejos de aquí. Lo puedo ver.

. . .

_\- Unas horas antes -  
_Punto de vista Callie

Hoy ha sido un día largo. No estaba en este lugar hace muchísimo tiempo. Desde... - _un suspiro pesado y un nudo se estanca en la garganta. Reúne valor, respira profundamente y niega con la cabeza. Intenta seguir su camino._

Hoy debo reunirme con Owen para ver mi posible regreso al hospital. Creo que es hora de volver al trabajo, esto es algo que estado evitando porque siento que me paralizará.

Pero debo comenzar a moverme, no sé si pase lo mismo con el resto de mi vida; no lo creo. Pero lo intentare con mi trabajo. Un trabajo que en algún minuto me lleno, me hacía feliz. Ahora es solo una forma de reactivarme y ponerme en movimiento.

La verdad es que no sé si es una buena idea o si resultara. Solo sé que debo reunir el valor, de lo contrario terminare atrofiada, en algún lugar muy oscuro. Un lugar al cual he ido y venido constantemente en el último tiempo.

Ahora estoy en la oficina de Owen esperando a que me atienda. Me siento a la espera y no puedo dejar de pensar y recordar y... tengo ganas de salir corriendo, siento que me ahogare con las sensaciones.

\- Adelante, le está esperando. - _me sobresalta la voz de la secretaria y me sacudo de los pensamientos._

Tomo una respiración profunda para llenar mis pulmones y durar toda la reunión. Es difícil estar aquí, pero aquí vamos. Estoy bien.

\- Hey!, Doctor Torres. Me alegro de tenerte aquí.

\- Gracias Owen. - _le sonrió._

_\- _Callie, es mucho el tiempo. En serio, me alegro de verte. - _sé que son verdaderas sus palabras. - _¿Cómo has estado con todo?

\- Bien, las cosas han sido difíciles. Pero estoy bien, lista para volver. - _me sale medio forzado, pero intento lo mejor que puedo; no quiero que vea las dudas de mi decisión._

_\- _Que bien, me alegra escuchar eso. Pero tú sabes que tu permiso es sin límites, como jefe de departamento y con lo que significas para este hospital... profesional y personalmente, tienes algunas garantías.

\- Lo sé, gracias por todo. Pero estoy lista y quiero volver.

\- Bien, entonces tú sabes que hay procedimientos que no podemos saltar. Tu puesto está de alguna manera asegurado, solo depende de ti tenerlo de vuelta. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no es llegar y entrar a un quirófano después de tanto tiempo, tratar con pacientes no es cualquier cosa. Por lo que deberás pasar por la consulta del Doctor Potter y de él dependerá tu habilitación. Todos conocemos tus capacidades, así es que creo que puedes ir tomando el control poco a poco. Lo primero será hacerte cargo de tu departamento, ponerse al día con todo y volver a manejarlo de manera administrativa. Mientras te den luz verde para operar y te habiliten del todo, podrás empezar con las consultas, volver al laboratorio y tus estudios; si estas lista. - _pausa_ \- Respecto a las cirugías, tomará más tiempo y deberás apoyarte en nuestro grupo Ortho. Sé que hay cosas que solo tú haces, por algo eres la cabeza; pero por el momento deberás delegar. Creo que podríamos empezar la próxima semana, debo reunirme con el Doctor Travis, quien se ha hecho cargo de manera interina de departamento, para informarle y darle el tiempo para que te traspase el mando dejando todo en orden. Obviamente es conveniente que trabajes con el de cerca, hasta que ya estés del todo involucrada.

\- Toda la información de una. - _me río nerviosamente. -_ casi ni respiraste. - _él se ríe - _Pero está bien, entiendo. Gracias. También creo que las cosas deben ir de a poco, de lo contrario me volveré loca. Agradezco la confianza.

\- No tienes que agradecer nada, tú eres parte de esta familia. Eres de los mejores en tu especialidad, si no el mejor; solo has estado fuera por algún tiempo. Lo que no significa que no seas un aporte y un gancho para este hospital. Desde que no estás, ha bajado mucho el porcentaje de casos complejos que se consultaron; llegaban aquí por ti. Así que espero que esto signifique, que en un tiempo no muy extenso, recuperemos la posición que teníamos de preferencia.

\- Bien, también espero eso. - _conversamos un poco más, luego nos despedimos y salgo de su oficina._

. . .

Todo es complejo, estoy tratando de procesar. Estaré de vuelta, en una semana. Los sentimientos, los pensamientos... todo gira a mí alrededor mientras camino. Hace tanto tiempo que no recorría estos pasillos.

Parece que todo se mueve en cámara lenta... mi respiración, mis pasos... es como si me moviera por inercia, sin saber a dónde voy. Desde que salí de la oficina de Owen hay miradas, saludos, sonrisas y buenos deseos, trato de responder y agradecer con una sonrisa.

He perdido minutos, no sé cómo llegue hall central. Solo me encuentro buscando algo en mi bolso y no sé qué es, al parecer hago cualquier cosa mientras trato de calmarme y respirar un poco.

Mis piernas parecen que fallaran en cualquier momento. Necesito agua, tengo calor... necesito refrescarme... debo ir al baño y...

\- Hey! cuidado, fíjate por dónde vas. - _Auch!, salgo de mis pensamientos. Acabo de tropezar con alguien. Lo que me faltaba, está molesta. Ni siquiera lo hice a propósito._

\- Lo siento, no me fije. Estaba saliendo y me olvide de algo. Debo regresar. - _digo enviándole una sonrisa de disculpas, no la vi._

Ella acepta mis disculpas y voy a seguir mi camino, cuando me dice - Doctor Torres ¿verdad? _\- ¿La conozco?_

Se presenta, pero no la recuerdo. Le doy mis disculpas porque sentí que se ofendió o se molestó... no sé, pero al parecer nos conocimos la otra noche en el bar.

Por no ser descortés de nuevo, intento seguir su conversación y me pregunta si volveré. En principio no entendiendo su pregunta; pero luego me repite si regrese al trabajo, al parecer se lo conté el día en que nos conocimos.

No estoy muy centrada, no sé muy bien que le estoy contestando o contando, pero me siento un poco incomoda, nerviosa... no me gusta hablar de mis asuntos, prefiero dejarlo en privado... y ella lo nota.

_\- _Lo siento, no quise entrometerme. No tienes que contestar. - _trato de mostrar una sonrisa, mal que mal seremos colegas, debo ser siempre profesional y compuesta... los problemas personales fuera._

\- No, está bien. Mmmm... He estado tanto tiempo fuera, que no puedo llegar y entrar a un quirófano. Así es que quizás empieza por las consultas, laboratorio y así... poco a poco... - _la estoy mirando directo a los ojos, no sé porque le cuento tanto. Pero sonrío. Me recordó a alguien... es fresca, relajada... hay algo que me hizo sentir nostalgia de otro tiempo._

Necesito salir de aquí. Lo hago y se pierden los minutos nuevamente, solo sé que estoy en el baño... frente al espejo, sudando frío.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé... Diablos!

* * *

_\- (08 de marzo 2013) -_

Es viernes, casi se termina la semana y aquí estoy sentada en un bar buscando un trago. Solo quedan un par de días y volveré. Estoy nerviosa, me la he pasado la semana relativamente bien; pero hoy ha sido difícil. Llame a Mark, pero no me contesta.

No sé qué hacer, me siento ansiosa de solo pensar; me pregunto si es una buena decisión, me respondo que quizás no es buena idea y no estoy lista, ¿pero cuando lo estaré?

Quizás debería privilegiar a mis pacientes por sobre mi necesidad de recomponer una parte de mi vida. Pero me siento tan vacía y necesito hacer algo por mí mismo de nuevo. Mi trabajo siempre me sirvió para mantenerme en pie, pero ahora... todo es tan distinto... mierda!

¿Cuándo fue el día en que mi vida se fue al carajo?

Aquí estoy en un bar tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con un de los hábitos con los cual he luchado y había logrado manejar tan bien en el último tiempo; pero estas semanas ya he sucumbido. Solo en algunas ocasiones y aún con cierto control, pero siento que tarde o temprano lo perderé si sigo así... todo es una mierda!

. . .

Punto de vista de Arizona

He estado casi una hora sentada aquí en una conversación con una mujer hermosa tal como me gustan, pero que no logra atraparme. Sin embargo no dejo de mirar al otro lado de la barra a una mujer, otra mujer. Esta con un baso en su mano y al parecer está cuestionando llevárselo a la boca o no.

Me gustaría acercarme y hablarle, me da la impresión que necesita hablar con alguien. Pero no puedo, estoy con una mujer caliente que me invito una copa y eso es lo mío hoy. No hacer de psicólogo... Ah! y no trabaja en el hospital, ya me asegure de eso.

Pero sigo en otra parte, porque no he logrado sacármela de la cabeza preguntándome acerca de ella. Me intriga.

Debo decir que he sucumbido a preguntar por ella de manera discreta. No es mucho lo que he logrado, el hospital es un lugar donde los chismes se extienden rápidamente; pero con ese Doctor en particular es distinto. Todos se cierran en torno a ella, es como que hubiesen hecho un acuerdo común de no hablar. Se limitan a decir que se tomó un descanso muy largo, después de un accidente en el cual estuvo involucrada. Todos coinciden en que es un tremendo cirujano y una persona increíble. Es recordada con mucho cariño y preocupación. La quieren.

Como no quede satisfecha y la curiosidad me mataba, también le pregunte a Teddy. Siendo ella mi amiga imagine que me diría todo. Pero me topé con lo mismo, luego de un interrogatorio acerca de porque quería saber de ella si apenas la conocía. Me advirtió, sin ser muy explícita, que no jugara allí; porque ella estaba en un punto en el cual estaba tratando de volver a tomar control de su vida. Yo solo dije que me llamaba la atención, que no era nada malo; que solo me preguntaba si necesitaría una amiga. Soy una amiga increíble y ella parece muy solitaria… claro, para las dos veces que la he visto eso es lo que me ha parecido. No hay dobles intenciones.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú? - _¿Mmmm?, ¿me pregunta a mí? Si. ¿A quién más si no?, soy yo la que está con ella._

\- Perdón, no estaba prestando atención, ¿qué decías? - _le doy una de mis mejores sonrisa._

\- Sabes, me voy. - _¿qué? Arizona que te pasa, no puedes dejarla ir ¿y tú noche?_

\- ¡Hey! espera, lo siento. Solo ha sido un largo día, siento arruinarlo. No tienes que irte. – _otra_ _sonrisa, esa nunca falla._

\- Lo siento, pero no estoy para andar rogando por atención. - _silencio_ \- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías ir por ella y dejar de mirarla... menos mal y no te ha dado atención, porque pensaría que eres un acosador.

\- ¿Que?... Yo... - _silencio, tartamudeo_ \- no, no… no estaba... - _me interrumpe_.

\- Lo que sea, adiós. - _se va, dejándome sola._

Genial. ¿Quién se cree?, yo no estaba mirando a nadie. Lo que me faltaba. Está bien, sí... debo admitir que solo he prestado atención a una sola mujer esta noche y no era a quien estaba conmigo.

¿Y si me acerco?

Me quede pensando un momento mientras seguía bebiendo mi copa. La termino y me arme de valor.

\- Hola doctora Torres. - _Salta y sale de sus pensamientos. Genial, parece que estamos condenados a tropezarnos o sobresaltarnos._

\- Hey! Arizona. – _Me recordó_ \- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba con unos amigos y ya me iba, pero te vi aquí sola. – _Miento_ \- ¿Molesto? ¿Te puedo acompañar?

\- Por supuesto, solo estaba acortando la noche. – _veo que llego a un acuerdo con su primer vaso, porque parece bastante relajada por el alcohol ahora. - _¿Quieres algo de beber? – _me pregunta_ – Ah... y... Llámame Callie, es menos formal y estamos en un bar; no en el trabajo. – _le sonrió, parece ser agradable cuando no esta tan sombría._

Le acepto un trago y nos envolvemos en una conversación no muy profunda, no quiero matar su estado de ánimo con preguntas; porque parece que ha logrado relajarse.

Después de bastante rato, creo que hemos tenido bastante y siento que es hora de irse. Yo estoy bastante bien, he bebido pero al parecer Callie está sintiendo algunos efectos. Así es que le sugiero que es hora de irse.

\- Nooo, no quiero. La estoy pasando muy bien, eres muy agradable. ¿Por qué terminar la noche?

\- Creo que hemos tenido suficiente, ¿por qué no me dices donde vives y te acompaño? – _Hace un maldito movimiento con la ceja muy sugerente, siento que ha malentendido mis palabras_.

\- Lo siento no quise que sonara así, solo me refiero a acompañarte para que llegues bien. Es tarde y debo decir que has bebido bastante.

\- No hay problemas, entiendo... pero pareces mi madre. - _se ríe y... silencio_ \- Está bien, creo que tienes algo de razón. No vivo muy lejos en todo caso – _se dispone a bajar de su asiento y tropieza conmigo. Pongo una mano en su cadera con el fin de estabilizarla. Demasiado cerca, cuidado Robbins. Huele a alcohol, pero aun así prevalece un suave olor de un perfume que no conozco. Solo sé que es increíble._

. . .

Hemos salido y se siente el golpe del aire es frío, ella me indica hacia donde caminar. Lo hacemos en silencio, hasta que lo interrumpo.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo Callie? _– mis pensamientos salen sin consentimiento, diablos!_

\- ¿Qué?... Nada, solo quería un momento de relax. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?, el lunes comienzo a trabajar y solo necesitaba un aliciente. No quería pensar mucho... eso es todo.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas un aliciente?, ¿Por qué venir a un bar a beber sola? Te he visto solo dos veces y no puedo dejar de pensar que algo te sucede... a veces hablar hace bien... yo sé que no nos conocemos, pero soy buena escuchando... y si tú necesitas... - _me interrumpe_.

\- No necesito hablar. Solo quería pasar la noche sin preocupaciones, sin pensamientos... pero no fue así, al parecer solo me emborrache y me encontré con mi madre... - _se sonríe_.

\- Lo siento, esperabas golpear en un chico y yo solo arruine tu noche. No fue mi intención. – _se ríe nuevamente, tiene una hermosa sonrisa._

\- Me la pase muy bien contigo, no lo sientas. No siempre las cosas ocurren como las esperamos... dímelo a mí, que teniendo todo...- _se ensombrece y su ánimo decae_ \- olvídalo, no me hagas caso... estoy un poco borracha al parecer.

Seguimos caminando y nos detenemos en un edificio cercano al hospital. – Bien aquí es. Gracias por acompañarme. -_ nos quedamos en silencio, nos miramos... sus ojos están cristalizados por el alcohol, sus movimientos son un poco torpes._

\- Te acompaño, no quiero que tropieces por ahí. Me asegurare dejarte en tu apartamento.

\- No, no... No es necesario. – _Se tropieza en las palabras_ – Mmmm... Mi apartamento no está muy presentable, está hecho un desastre. Aquí está bien, no me perderé. Gracias de todos modos.

No insisto, sin embargo tengo una sensación extraña. ¿Debería irme? o ¿acompañarla?... quizás acompañarla es tentar a la suerte... y debo decir que ella me tienta de todas las maneras posibles.

De un momento a otro el silencio se hace cargo y pareciera que el tiempo se detiene. Nos perdemos cada uno es sus propios pensamientos.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_._

Punto de vista general

La noche es fría y el tiempo se detiene... silencio es todo lo que existe en estos momentos. Ráfagas de viento se deslizan entre medio y mientras cada una navega en sus propios pensamientos.

Arizona interrumpe abruptamente. - Bien... – _la voz de Arizona intenta traer de regreso a Callie de donde quiera que fue._ – Callie... – _la morena la mira, le sonríe amablemente inclinado la cabeza hacia un costado y vuelve a hablar. _\- ¿Estás bien? - _pregunta con cautela._

La rubia mira a los ojos de Callie. Su cabeza no había parado de pensar desde el día en que la conoció preguntándose qué es lo que escondían sus ojos. Hoy logro verlo con claridad, no necesito preguntar... es tristeza mal disimulada, dolor crudo y vació. Quiso abrazarla... por un momento la vio tan vulnerable, tan rota... y lo supo, quería ayudarla.

Callie se demoró en responder, toma un respiro profundo y se obligó a una sonrisa. - Si, lo estoy... lo siento... me perdí en mis pensamientos... los efectos del alcohol supongo. - _se sonríe_ \- Bien, subiré. Gracias por el buen rato, fue bueno encontrarte por ahí.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, fue agradable. Espero que descanses y que mañana el dolor de cabeza no sea tan duro. – _Callie_ _se sonríe con timidez y algo de vergüenza._

La morena mira a Arizona y sin más que decir se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, pero sus pasos son interrumpidos. - Callie! – _ella_ _se detiene y gira para mirar a la rubia._

\- ¿Mmmm?...

\- Solo quería decirte... que si en algún momento necesitas hablar, de lo que sea... voy a estar por ahí. – _las_ _palabras salen con cuidado. - _Sé que no me conoces y... - _me interrumpe._

\- Gracias. Pero estoy bien, no hay nada de qué hablar. – Callie _se pone a la defensiva y se despide - _Adiós, que estés bien_._

Por un momento Arizona se queda allí viendo como la morena desaparece en el edificio. Mira a su alrededor, suspira profundo y se abraza a sí misma, el viento es frio... frota sus brazos y comienza a caminar.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

_Dos mujeres caminan descalzas por la playa, sus manos entrelazadas; disfrutando de la suave briza. El sol les abrazaba tímidamente. Silencio, no necesitaban decir nada. Se sientan mirando el horizonte rojizo, hermosos reflejos de los últimos rayos del sol caen en el mar._

_Paz. Amor. Futuro._

_\- Esto es hermoso. Así como nuestra vida, todo... perfecto - silencio - ¿crees que podría ser más perfecto? - una sonrisa satisfecha, llena de amor._

_\- Si... creo que podría... - sus palabras salen en tranquilidad y la otra mujer se ríe. - Hay algo que haría de esto totalmente perfecto o lo hará... - se miran a los ojos y les envuelve un silencio - Estoy embarazada..._

_Incredulidad. Emoción. Amor._

_\- ¿Tu lo estás? - la otra mujer asiente - ¿sí?, no lo puedo creer, ¿al fin? ¿Resulto? Dios! Esto es realmente maravilloso, tendremos un bebe! - Se gira y coloca la mano en el vientre de la otra mujer, se miran profundamente a los ojos y se besan - Gracias, gracias, gracias... por hacerme tan feliz. No me falta nada, todo es absolutamente perfecto._

_\- Creí por en un momento que no lo lograríamos, pero ahora sé que todo es posible. Tú me has enseñado a perseverar, a tener coraje y a creer. Te amo tanto Callie y no podría ser más feliz. Me haces feliz._

_\- Soy feliz junto a ti también._

_Risas, miradas, complicidad, amor... futuro..._

. . .

Me despierto de sobresalto, es de madrugada; la luna se refleja a través de las ventanas. Miro a todos lados y la realidad me golpea. Era solo un sueño. Un nudo se estrella en mi garganta y trato de contener. No me gusta llorar, pero mis manos van a la cara.

Sollozos y un grito de lamento ahogado se dirige a quien sea que escuche. No puedo controlar mis lágrimas y me da rabia. No quiero sentir esto, no quiero llorar... pero aquí nadie me ve y me permito hacerlo... en el silencio y el vació de una habitación oscura que son ahora mis compañeros de cada noche.

He querido arrancarme todo lo que siento muchas veces, más de las que puedo contar. He querido dormir y no despertar más. Pero aquí sigo estando, sin estar. Aun respiro, pero duele como el infierno.

Los segundos parecen pasar lentamente y la noche se vuelve inmensa. La penumbra alberga minutos sin sentido, en busca del sueño. Pero parece no llegar.

* * *

_\- (11 de marzo 2013) -_

Después de un fin de semana algo duro, pero que he podido manejar, ya es lunes y me recompuse lo mejor pude. Es el día. La vuelta al hospital. Espero no lo arruinarlo. Me digo, cabeza alta y profesionalismo, es lo que debe prevalecer.

Después de cumplir esta mañana con Owen y con el Jefe interino de Ortho; me dirijo a mi oficina. Un lugar testigo de muchas cosas.

Mi oficina... nunca creí que repetiría eso alguna vez.

Hasta el momento, mantengo las emociones controladas; lo que no significa que no quiera salir corriendo. Tengo una sensación extraña al ver tantos rostros conocidos y familiares que no veía por tanto tiempo. Parecen estar contentos de verme, pongo mi mejor cara y saludo con amabilidad.

Así voy haciendo mi camino, entre recuerdos y sensaciones que comienzan a tocarme poco a poco.

Fui tan feliz aquí y hay tantos hermosos recuerdos. Pero aquí también permanece el recuerdo del dolor más grande que he experimentado, lo que hizo que mi vida se fuera a la deriva de los excesos y perdida de mi misma. Momento en que me aleje de todos, de mi trabajo y todo lo que pudiera involucrar estas paredes. No podía ver a nadie, ni quería que nadie me viera. No quería la compasión, ni la lastima de nadie. Solo quería olvidar quien era.

Me adormecí en los excesos y me lance al sexo sin sentido, buscaba olvidar; pero nada funciono. El dolor no se detuvo y los pensamientos no dejaron de atormentarme. Nada, ni nadie me saco de mi aturdimiento, de mi inconsciencia, de mi inercia.

Quería perderme, quería no sentir... quería morir... expulse a todos mi vida y me perdí completamente por un largo tiempo, hasta tocar fondo.

Allí hubo alguien que no le importo cuantas veces le dije que me dejara en paz, cuantas veces le dije que se alejara de mí, ni cuantas veces lo maltrate... se mantuvo siempre cerca, en silencio a la espera y en el peor de mis momentos, cuando necesite una mano que me ayudará... el extendió la suya sin hacer preguntas.

_"Si sientes que ya no puedes vivir, al menos debes aprender a sobrevivir. Las cosas sanaran con el tiempo y veras como todo toma su lugar. No puedes seguir así, debes caminar con la cabeza en alto y aunque el corazón duela, debes seguir adelante. Perdiste demasiado, pero recuerda que amaste como nadie y te amaron así también. Eso debe ser el motor para volver a caminar. La Torres que conozco pelea, lucha con todo y es hora de hacerlo... y si no puedes, si no tienes fuerza; yo estaré aquí para ayudarte... porque eres mi mejor amiga y te amo. No voy a permitir que tu vida acabe así. Tu trabajo debes recuperarlo, ayudar a otras personas te hacia feliz. Ese es el camino, ocúpate... no dejes que tus manos, que tu talento se adormezca y se desperdicien, hay que empezar por algo."_

Toque fondo. Llegue tan abajo como nunca pensé que llegaría y atente contra mí misma. Lo que siempre pensé que era la peor de las decisiones, era la alternativa elegida para una salida. Solía ser una persona con coraje, valiente, nada me amilanaba; pero no quedaba nada de esa persona. La rabia y la culpa me fueron consumiendo. Después de que desperté en el hospital de la inconsciencia, Mark estaba a mi lado y con su ayuda empecé a poner algo de orden, al desorden que era mi vida. El me sugirió que buscar ayuda, pero me negué... esto debía hacerlo por mí misma y comencé poco a poco.

Estuve de acuerdo con él, en que debía aprender a sobrevivir y me convenció que el trabajo era una forma de reactivarme, de mantenerme ocupada. Ese era mi siguiente paso.

No hable con el de lo que sentía, no podía hacerlo. Pero no era necesario hacerlo, el me conocía.

Luche como nadie para dejar los excesos, logre controlarme. Fue duro, sigue siendo un gran trabajo y a veces me asusta, porque he sucumbido a beber en las últimas semanas; pero allí lo mantengo a ralla por el momento y no es como antes.

Había decidido intentar tomar control de lo poco que me quedaba, fui un cirujano talentoso, respetado y comprometido. Me convencí que en algún lugar dentro de mí aún debía estar y lo encontraría. Y es eso lo que estoy haciendo hoy... intentándolo...

Respiro profundo, yo puedo hacer esto. Porque si no lo logro, no sé si quedara algo de mí. Pero aquí estoy... intentándolo en un último aliento. ¿Quedará algo?

. . .

No sé cuánto he permanecido frente a mi oficina hasta que me atrevo a poner mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, inhalo profundo. Esto es tremendamente difícil... abro, miro... y con cuidado doy unos pasos hacia adentro.

Silencio.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí.

_Tras las puertas cerradas, nadie puede ver, ni sentir el desmoronamiento de los sentimientos y sensaciones que se han albergado por tanto tiempo_.

* * *

_\- (18 de marzo 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Hoy he tenido una mañana muy ocupada. Incluso no pude cumplir con la reunión de departamentos de los lunes. Menos mal que tuve el fin de semana libre, si no ya estaría colapsando recién iniciada la semana. Es el primer minuto que tengo para mí, por lo que decidí ir por un café para reactivarme.

Mientras camino, no dejo de pensar en la noche del otro viernes. Pienso en Callie. Se me ha metido en la cabeza y no puedo arrancarla de allí. No logro entender por qué me preocupa tanto.

Diablos! Ella es muy hermosa y no me es nada indiferente como mujer; aun cuando se ve cansada y lleva algunas ojeras, puedo apreciarlo. Si la hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias no hubiese dudado en intentar llevarla a la cama.

Pero cuando mis pensamientos van a ese lugar, inmediatamente se cruzan en mi mente sus ojos y el destello de su dolor detiene esos pensamientos. Entonces sé que no hay lugar para eso y solo pienso en como la podría ayudar... el pitido de mi busca me interrumpe...

No! ¿Ni siquiera un minuto para mí?

* * *

_\- (21 de marzo 2013) -_

Debo decir que esta semana ha sido totalmente de locos y ha pasado rapidísima. Estoy agotada. El domingo estuve atrapada en urgencias casi todo el día y no he parado hasta hoy. He permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, entre las salas de guardia y los casos. Solo el viernes me fui a mi departamento, claro sin antes pasar por el bar.

Han pasado poco menos de dos semanas desde que vi a Callie la última vez, pero ella sigue allí en mi mente. He querido preguntar a Mark, pero algo me detiene. El viernes cuando salía del hospital, pase al bar con la leve esperanza de encontrarla allí; pero no estuvo y después solo me fui a descansar.

Recién comienzo el día y ya me encuentro en mi oficina a la espera de una consulta que solicite, una chica llego a PED con un caso muy extraño y complejo. Estoy revisando su historial clínico y la verdad es que no quiero dar esperanzas falsas a sus padres de que podamos hacer algo distinto aquí. No es mi especialidad, pero concuerdo con los reportes médicos anteriores; pero las esperanzas de los padres nunca se apagan, así que siempre hay que agotar hasta la última instancia.

De un momento a otro mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos con el golpe en la puerta. - Adelante. - _levanto la vista de las fichas que descansan en mi escritorio y me sorprendo. Mucho._

\- ¿Callie? - _estoy confundida, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?_

\- Hola - _me sonríe_ \- no te sorprendas, soy a quien estas esperando.

\- ¿sí? - _las palabras parece que se me han perdido_. _Mi cara debe ser bastante divertida... no lo sé... pero ella se ríe, como nunca la había escuchado... el sonido me atrapa y me pierdo por un instante._

\- ¿No te dice nada unos matorrales azules y una bata blanca? - _se sonríe y avanza a mi escritorio _\- Mmmm, creo que no. Pero no te culpo. ¿Me puedo sentar? - _asiento con la cabeza y_ _levanta sus cejas como esperando alguna respuesta, pero nada sale._

_Entonces ella dice - _Bien me presento entonces, soy la Doctora Callie Torres, Ortho. Pediste una consulta y aquí estoy - e_xtiende sus manos y hace un gesto mostrándose._ _Dios! que pequeñito es este mundo, la persona que no ha salido de mi cabeza está frente a mí._

\- ¿En serio? - _Vamos Arizona concéntrate y compórtate como un adulto, articula algún pensamiento coherente - _Mmm... Quiero decir... que no me lo esperaba... nunca dijiste cuando empezabas, ni cual era tu especialidad. - _le sonrío y comienzo a comportarme algo más normal. Respiro. - _Empecemos de nuevo - _hago una pausa y le hablo _\- es un placer conocerte Doctor Calliope Torres. - _le guiño un ojo y parece confundida._

_\- _¿Cómo sabes cuál es...? _\- antes que termine la interrumpo y le indico su bata. - _Oh!, por favor solo llámame Callie. – _suena mejor Calliope, pienso_.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estas de vuelta?

\- Del lunes pasado. - _¿Y porque no la había visto?_

_\- _¿Y nunca nos tropezamos?

\- Me ha sido difícil salir de la oficina con todo lo que tengo que hacer. Pero ya me estoy organizando mejor.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento y lo interrumpo con lo que nos trajo aquí. Le cuento del caso, lo que han dicho otros médicos y cuál es mi opinión. Conversamos por bastante tiempo, me hace algunas preguntas y me expresa algunas cosas que piensa; me escucha con bastante atención y noto que evalúa todo en su mente como analizando posibilidades. Estoy sorprendida de cómo se involucra tan rápidamente con lo que le expongo.

\- Mira, tú sabes que he estado fuera por mucho tiempo. Regrese hace poco y como bien sabes me encargaré solo de algunas cosas en principio y en caso de cirugías debo apoyarme en otros cirujanos. Pero confió en que no he perdido mis habilidades, mis conocimientos e incluso mis competencias; conozco la materia mejor que nadie. Creo que existen algunas posibilidades por explorar aquí y se podrían estudiar su factibilidad. Pero si quieres que ponga a alguien más delante de esto, lo entiendo y no hay problemas; solo dime y le diré a otro médico.

Me quedo aturdida momentáneamente. Su postura frente al caso y la sinceridad respecto a su situación, me causan respeto y admiración. Me imagino que no debe ser fácil para ningún cirujano de nivel, aceptar frente otro, que no puede hacer cargo de su trabajo como quisiera. Me imagino además que debe sentir que en cualquier momento alguien la puede cuestionar.

\- ¿En serio crees que hay otras posibilidades?

\- Si lo creo, no quisiera crear falsas expectativas, necesito estudiarlo. Pero me he especializado a lo largo de mi carrera en muchos terrenos que el común de los médicos desecha, porque prefieren lo tradicional a lo innovador. Solo debo introducirme en ello y estudiarlo. No es primera vez que veo algo así.

\- Bien eso me basta. No quiero otro médico y si hay que involucrar cirugía encontraras la manera de que alguien la lleve a cabo por ti y sé que estarás encima de todo. Debo decir que encuentres o no otro plan, estoy agradecida de ante mano por estudiar otras alternativas y no ir por lo más obvio.

\- ¿Estás a segura?

\- Por supuesto Calliope, no tengo ninguna duda. Trabajaremos en ello y te apoyare en todo lo que necesites. - _se sonríe con vergüenza._

\- Bien, entonces me ocupare de ello y te mantendré informada. Necesito ver y examinar a... ¿cuál es el nombre de la chica?

\- Angie.

\- Bien, entonces ¿visitemos a Angie? – _asiento y nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, salimos._

. . .

Punto de vista de Callie

Hoy me siento extrañamente bien, como hace mucho no me sentía. Y estoy segura de que el motivo de esto es lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Ahora me dirigía almorzar, pero antes subí a la azotea del hospital en busca de un momento de tranquilidad. Encendí un cigarrillo, un mal hábito que adquirí cuando comencé a tratar con mis de problemas. Me ayudaba a calmar la ansiedad y los nervios, no es algo que hago a diario pero de vez en cuando lo hago.

Cuando hicieron el llamado para una consulta desde pediatría, inmediatamente supe de quien venía. Después de ese viernes por la noche en el bar, cuando me la encontré; me sentía bastante avergonzada con Arizona y tenía un poco de reticencia a encontrármela.

Pero como suponía que tarde o temprano sucedería y la verdad es que sucedió más temprano que tarde. Así es que me arme de valor y solo fui. Soy la cabeza de Ortho y ese es mi trabajo me dije.

Cuando toque a su puerta y vio que era yo, se sorprendió realmente. Me imagino que nunca espero que estuviese en su oficina. Me causo mucha gracia que se comportara tan torpemente al principio. Pero luego del shock inicial, nos introducimos en lo que nos convocaba. Fue una buena mañana, mi primera consulta real que requería algo más de mí.

Eso es lo que ha hecho mi día. Involucrarme en un caso de esta manera. Buscar un plan distinto a todo lo que han dicho, explorar otras posibilidades, ofrecer otras alternativas. Eso es, allí esta lo que me debe ocupar. Lo que decía Mark.

Desde que volví, no ha sido fácil caminar diariamente con lo que llevo dentro, menos por estos pasillos; pero si ha sido posible ocuparme y en eso estoy.

Por primera vez en casi un año, siento que me sostengo un poco a mí misma.

Por lo demás me sorprendió muy gratamente Arizona, es fácil hablar con ella y al parecer trabajaremos muy bien juntas.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

_\- (08 de abril 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Han pasado cuatro semanas desde que volví a trabajar. En lo profesional ha sido muy ocupado y en lo personal muy complejo.

En lo personal he debido lidiar con momentos muy difíciles, que han exigido todo de mí para permanecer compuesta y no verme sobrepasada delante de mis colegas o pacientes. Algo que hasta el momento he conseguido. Pero en la soledad, cuando no hay nadie todo me abruma.

Tengo momentos en los cuales me veo atrapada por los recuerdos, vienen como destellos a mi cabeza y me agobian; me generan ansiedad, angustia, desesperación. Sin darme cuenta me pierdo en tiempos y espacios, me paralizo o me dan ganas de salir corriendo. A veces quiero gritar y en otras solo me ahogo. Por momentos creo que enloqueceré y no podre hacer frente a nada... pero sé que tengo que aprender a lidiar con estas cosas si quiero ser el cirujano que solía ser.

Si miro hacia atrás, aun con todo lo anterior; debo decir que me encuentro en un mejor lugar. Porque sigo con ganas de recuperar mi vida laboral y eso es lo que me ha salvado de caer en las mismas conductas antiguas que me llevaron tan lejos.

En lo laboral he estado inmersa en el caso de Angie. Estudie el caso y fue factible la opción que había recomendado, hasta el momento todo se desarrolla favorablemente; pero será un proceso largo. En esto he trabajado con Arizona y ha sido increíble.

Ella es un excelente profesional. Ha estado involucrada cien por cien conmigo y me alentado en momentos que realmente lo necesitaba. No puedo decir que somos amigas, pero hemos desarrollado algún vínculo extraño; compartimos almuerzos y cafés. El caso de Angie nos ha mantenido bastante vinculadas y es agradable compartir con ella, me refresca con sus comentarios y su manera de ser; siempre sale con algo nuevo.

Y bueno, algo que me fije la última vez que la vi, es que... es hermosa.

¿Como no lo había notado antes? Tiene unos ojos azules intensos... especiales...

Suspiro. Silencio.

. . .

Bien. Ya termine por hoy, ha sido un largo día y todo lo que quiero es llegar a mi departamento para descansar. Voy caminado por el exterior de la entrada principal, cuando alguien me llama desde atrás.

\- Hey! Calliope! - _ya sé quién es, me detengo y me giro. Le sonrío.  
_

\- Hey! -_ al parecer venia corriendo_. - Pareces que vinieras de una maratón. - _se ríe.  
_

\- Es solo que te vi salir y quería alcanzarte, ¿Ya te vas a casa? - _respira algo cansada.  
_

\- Si, es todo lo que quiero. - _su rostro se desanima.  
_

\- Aps... bien. - _silencio, mira hacia un lado y luego vuelve a mirarme. Yo la miro esperando que diga algo. _\- Mmmm, no importa... es solo que... me preguntaba si nos acercábamos al bar por una copa. Sé que mañana es día de trabajo, pero ¿al menos un rato? – _levanta las cejas a la espera.  
_

\- Lo siento. No creo que sea una buena idea para mí. No es que no aprecie la invitación, es solo que necesito descansar.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? - _me pregunta con real preocupación.  
_

\- No, solo ha sido un día largo... y estoy cansada. -_ le doy una sonrisa.  
_

_\- _Entiendo. Está bien. ¿Te puedo acompañar mientras caminas?... voy en esa dirección, creo que yo si necesito esa copa. - _se ríe, como si estuviese confesado algo inapropiado.  
_

_\- _Está bien_. - respondo._

Caminamos tranquilamente conversando de Angie y de algunas otras cosas. Cuando llegamos a la esquina, nos detenemos y de repente se escucha un grueso sonido de frenos, ruidos de cristales y gritos.

Veo la escena.

Arizona inmediatamente dice que necesitan ayuda, pero yo me paralizo.

Frenos, cristales rotos y gritos...

Todo se repite una y otra en su cabeza.

Arizona se da cuenta de que algo sucede.

\- Callie! Hey! - _No Responde.  
_

\- Calliope! Mírame... - _nada..._

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

Frenos, cristales rotos y gritos... todo se repite una y otra vez. Recuerdos se cruzan en la mente velozmente. Destellos de conversaciones, acontecimientos vienen y van.

_Luz roja, detención. Esperar._

_\- Cariño, ya falta poco. Solo debes tener un poco de paciencia, unos días más y estará con nosotras.  
_

_\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que quiero tenerla en mis brazos ya. - risas. - ¿crees que le gustara su habitación?.  
_

_\- Callie, amor... le fascinara. Solo saber que su madre hizo cada detalle existente en ese lugar, le bastara para que sea especial para ella.  
_

_\- No puedo esperar a que llegue._

_Luz verde. Seguro. Avanzar._

_Risas, alegría... el tiempo se ralentiza..._

_\- Callie! Cuidado con...  
_

_\- Laura! Dios! Noooo!_

_Oscuridad._

_Silencio._

_. . ._

_Voces._

_ ¡Rápido! ¡Que tenemos! ¡Es Callie! ¡Accidente de coche! ¡Llamen a Owen! ¡Hay mas heridos! ¡Está consciente! ¡Hey, Callie... me escuchas! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Nos ocuparemos de ti! ¡Quédate con nosotros! ¡Vamos, vamos!... Voces y más voces... oscuridad..._

_. . ._

_\- ¿Dónde estoy? – me despierto. - ¿Mi esposa, donde esta? - desesperación, intranquilidad. - Dios! mi hija!, necesito verlas. ¿Donde están?.  
_

_\- Por favor Callie, necesito que te tranquilices. – Bailey le dice con cuidado.  
_

_\- Necesito verla, dime donde están. - Enderezarse, dolor. - AAAAAH!.  
_

_\- Tuviste una cirugía, debes calmarte. – Bailey respira profundo y dice - Tu esposa... Laura... esta... - silencio - su estado es grave, su corazón, sus pulmones... – silencio, respira profundo - ha tenido varias cirugías, hacemos lo mejor. Nos estamos ocupando de ella._

_Lagrimas. Dolor. Confusión._

_\- No puede ser... ¿Y mi hija? - las lagrimas no paran. El dolor no para.  
_

_\- Ella... - silencio - Ella está en cuidados incentivos… está luchando..._

_Lagrimas. Dolor. Confusión._

_Dolor y más dolor._

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

En la calle todo es confusión, un accidente de coches se ha producido mientras estábamos detenidas en el cruce cercano al hospital. Ocurrió apenas hace unos instantes y me disponía a ayudar, pero vi a Callie paralizarse y me asuste. Me dijo que estaba cansada, quizás no se sentía bien y no quiso decirme. Se ve pálida, a punto de desplomarse.

\- Callie! Hey! - _No responde _\- Calliope! Mírame... -_ nada... me estoy asustando. Respira con dificultad y hay lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos pero no salen. Tiene la mirada perdida. _\- Calliope... -_ le hablo suavemente no queriendo asustarla_ \- ¿Que sucede?, responde por favor. –_ la sujeto firme y miro donde podemos sentarnos. Ella tiembla. _\- Ven, vamos, movámonos de aquí -_ la ayudo y la siento en la acera, me pongo en cuclillas frente a ella. Tomo su rostro y trato de hacerla reaccionar. - _Dime que está pasando, que sientes. Me estas asustando. - _no se qué hacer, está paralizada, perdida._

\- Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa. - _la miro, no sé de qué habla_ \- soy yo la que debería... - _niega con la cabeza. Es todo lo que sale de ella, su estado no cambia.  
_

\- No sé de que hablas, pero estoy segura de que sea lo que sea, no es tu culpa. Por favor mírame. Vamos, mírame por favor. - _decido que lo mejor es ir a casa. Sujeto sus hombros y le obligo un poco hacia atrás para que me mire pero nada.  
_

\- Vamos, salgamos de aquí. Te llevare a casa. - _La gente nos observa, pero no se acerca. La ayudo a pararse y poco a poco caminamos. Cruzamos la calle, nos dirigimos a su edificio. Ya llego la asistencia médica y la policía ya está en el lugar. Callie no levanta la cabeza, lleva sus brazos cruzados como protegiéndose de algo. En ningún minuto mira hacia la escena del accidente. - _No sé cuál es tu piso, debes decirme. - _no hay respuesta. Miro al frente, pensando que hacer y solo entramos._

Me encuentro con el conserje del edificio y le pregunto por el apartamento de Callie, me mira como preguntado si ella está bien y le ruego con la mirada no decir nada, el lo entiende y me indica donde es.

Busco en su bolso las llaves y abro, ya estamos adentro. Es un lugar oscuro, todas las ventanas están con las cortinas cerradas. Enciendo una luz y es muy tenue. Observo todo, mientras nos acercamos al sofá y la inclino para que se siente allí.

Cualquiera que ve su apartamento diría que aquí no ha vivido nadie por algún tiempo. Hay polvo acumulado, oscuridad... y soledad...

Me dirijo a la cocina en busca de agua y cuando estoy de regreso la veo con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos. Bebe el agua que le paso, pero no dice nada. Sus ojos no cumplen con los míos, me arrodillo frente a ella para hablarle. Respira pesado y tiene la mandíbula apretada.

\- Callie, ¿te sientes mejor?, ¿necesitas algo? - _ella niega con la cabeza, no sé si me dice que no está bien o que no necesita algo. - _Porque no me dices que sucede y así puedo ayudarte. - _vuelve a negar con la cabeza, me acerco a ella y me agacho un poco para ver su cara, pero ella se niega a levantarla_ \- Mira, tu puedes confiar en mí. No juzgare, solo estaré aquí. Haré lo que me pidas, pero dime algo.

\- Vete por favor, necesito estar sola. - _lo dice sin levantar su cabeza y se levanta de improviso en busca de algo a la cocina. Revisa algunos cajones y pareciera que no encuentra lo que busca. Sigue buscando, hasta que la veo con una botella en la mano y la abre.  
_

_-_ Callie, esa no es la forma. - _no responde, deja la botella en el mostrador y se apoya con ambas manos separadas, mira hacia abajo. Luchando con sus sentimientos, se muerde la mejilla interiormente y niega con la cabeza.  
_

\- Tú no sabes nada! - _me dice tratando de no gritar, apretando la mandíbula _\- así que no me digas cual es la forma. Te agradezco que estuvieras allí y te encargaras de traerme a casa, pero necesito que te vayas.

\- No te voy a dejar así, aunque me lo pidas – _soy firme, no creo que deba estar sola. Sea lo que sea que le pasa, su estado me asusta. Quizás deba llamar a Mark, son amigos.  
_

\- Diablos Arizona, para favorecer vete! - _me grita._

\- No! no lo haré! - _camino acercándome un poco a ella, no demasiado._

Callie agarra la botella y se la lleva a la boca en un trago muy largo.

\- Callie, por favor deja eso. No ayudara. – _lo digo suavemente.  
_

\- No me digas que hacer!, tu no me conoces!, no sabes nada de mí! - _agarra la botella y golpea con fuerza contra el mesón sin soltar el gollete. Salpica el líquido y los vidrios a todos lados. Se gira en contra al mesón, se desliza por su espalda y cae sentada al suelo. Rendida. Dobla sus rodillas y envuelve sus brazos alrededor. Coloca su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Me doy cuenta que su mano sangra._

Me acerco con cautela, retiro los vidrios que están cerca de ella, alcanzo un paño de cocina y lo envuelvo en su mano y me siento a su lado mirándola. No sé si quiere que la abrace, pero me quedo allí un momento en silencio sin preguntar nada.

\- No puedo... - _las palabras salen de ella_ \- no quiero... - _silencio _\- lo he intentado, pero todo es tan inmenso... -_ un largo silencio_ \- ya no están conmigo y es mi culpa. – _Su voz es dura, con rabia, contenida _\- por favor vete, no quiero que me veas así.

\- No me iré, no hay nada de malo en que te vea así. Confía en mí por favor. Si no quieres hablar no lo hagas, solo permíteme estar aquí. Déjame ver tu mano.

Tomo su mano, pero nunca me mira. Es un corte no muy profundo pero sangra bastante, hago presión con el paño contra su mano para detener la hemorragia. No creo necesite sutura, pero si limpieza. Veo pequeños residuos de vidrio.

\- Debemos limpiar la herida, ¿donde tienes un botiquín? - _no me dice nada. Me imagino que en el baño debe haber algo. - _Ya vuelvo iré a buscar algo para limpiar.

Camino en dirección al pasillo, llego a una puerta y está cerrada con llaves. Miro a mi alrededor y me dirijo a otra, esta debe ser su habitación... entro... hay cosas por todos lados... decido ir directo a la puerta que creo es el baño, no quiero violar su privacidad. Allí encontré lo que buscaba.

De regreso me detengo en algunas fotografías que hay la muralla. En casi todas sale junto a una mujer muy hermosa y se ven muy felices. ¿Quién será? Hay otras personas por allí, pero esa mujer me llama la atención. Nunca he visto a Callie así, como aparece en esas fotos... su rostro, sus ojos... todo es distinto. Continúo mi camino.

\- Hey!, aquí encontré algo. - _tomo su mano y comienzo mi trabajo. Nos quedamos en silencio. Solo escucho su respiración pesada.  
_

\- Lo siento. - _ella respira y busca las palabras_. - yo... mi vida es complicada... en realidad es una mierda... y no debiste presenciar esto... todo esto... - _me mira y se mira para que la vea_ \- Mírame, soy patética, estoy hecha un lío... y ni si quiera sé si puedo continuar con mi trabajo - _niega con la cabeza_ \- volví para intentar ocuparme y hacer algo por mí de nuevo... pero... ¿cómo puedo hacer mi trabajo así?... trato con pacientes, con personas... no puedo exponerlas a esto… a que ocurra algo así allí y cometa un error... no me lo perdonaría jamás... no puedo cometer más errores... porque no puedo más... no soportaría nada más... perdí a mi esposa y a mi hija... - _se calla_, _hay tanto dolor... se contiene, no quiere llorar... esta tensa - _todo lo que me queda es mi profesión y si lo arruino... no sé si seré capaz... no...

Me inclino y la abrazo, no me importa si cruzo algún límite.

Nos quedamos en silencio...

Ha confiado en mí, es lo que quería. Pero no digo nada. ¿Qué dices cuando hay tanto dolor, cuando no tienes idea de lo que significa esa pérdida? Solo la mantengo en mi contra, transmitiéndole mi sentir. Perdí a mi hermano hace algunos años y fue devastador. No puedo ni imaginar lo que significa algo así. Su esposa e hija. Dios! que difícil.

¿Su esposa?, eso no lo vi venir. Ella debe ser la mujer de las fotos.

\- Debes cambiarte de ropa y descansar un poco, vamos. -_ trato de enderezarme, no sé cuanto rato llevamos así.  
_

\- No es necesario hacer más Arizona _\- por primera vez me mira a los ojos. - _ya has hecho suficiente. Gracias por tratar conmigo. Yo no he compartido nada de esto con nadie, todos saben lo que paso; pero es la primera vez que exteriorizo las cosas.

\- Me quedaré, estaré aquí para lo que necesites. Puedes confiar en mí. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, estoy segura de eso. No te conozco mucho, pero se en mi corazón que nada de esto es tu culpa. Y vas a salir de ese lugar, yo quiero ayudar. No puedo ni siquiera imaginar todo lo que has vivido y no pretendo decir que se lo que estas pasando... porque nadie más que tú lo sabes... pero permíteme estar para ti, permíteme ayudarte, permíteme ser tu amiga por favor. _\- ella no dice nada, me mira pero después de unos segundos aparta la mirada rápidamente._

Le extiendo la mano y la llevo a su habilitación. Le cuesta mantenerse en pie, se ve exhausta. La siento en la cama y le pregunto dónde se encuentra su ropa. Me mira con vergüenza, con timidez... pero finalmente me indica donde. Me dirijo al baño y lleno la bañera. Creo que un baño le vendrá bien. La conduzco al baño, le digo que se desvista y se meta a la bañera. Salgo para darle espacio, veo de reojo al salir que se ha sentado en el borde. Le digo que me llame si necesita algo.

Miro a mi alrededor y es todo es un desastre. Busco en el armario sabanas limpias y las cambio. Recojo algunas ropas, llevo a la cocina algunas botellas, cierro cajones de su armario. Todo lo que he visto y sigo viendo me abruma, solo ordeno un poco. Después de un rato, me acerco a la puerta y le pregunto si todo está bien. - Si, ya estoy lista. - _su voz es temblorosa_.

Cuando salió del baño, me atrapado en mis pensamientos y al levantar la vista me sorprendió verla solo envuelta en su toalla. Su pelo esta revuelto y estilando.

Wow! aprieto mi mandíbula, para contener cualquier comentario o pensamiento. Ella es hermosa.

Me rearmo y me levanto de donde estaba. Ella se sienta en la cama y suspira profundo. Me quedo detenida por un instante recorriendo su cuerpo y me detengo donde hay una cicatriz que asoma en el medio de su pecho, donde cuelga un collar con un corazón y dos anillos.

Ella se da cuenta que la observo y coloca su mano. Arranco mi mirada abruptamente - Lo siento, no quise incomodarte. _\- le digo. - _Te traeré agua – _salgo rápidamente._

Al volver, ella está recostada sobre las colchas. Me acerco, le digo que se mueva... le indico meterse debajo y la cubro. Se recuesta de costado, dándome la espalda.

\- No era necesario que ordenaras nada. Pero gracias de todos modos. - _lo dice con un dejo de vergüenza. Y su voz es seca, con dureza... tratando de contener las emociones... como desde el principio._

_\- _No te preocupes, no fue nada. Ahora trata de descansar, llamare a Owen para decirle que estas enferma y que mañana no iras; así tendrás tiempo para ti. - _tengo muchas ganas de recostarme a su lado y abrazarla mientras se queda dormida, pero... quizás sería demasiado... de todo lo que pensaba o quería, me sale lo que no quería hacer. _\- Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya. ¿Necesitas algo? - _no dice nada, siento impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Trago el nudo que se formo en mi garganta y asiento con la cabeza _\- Okey, si necesitas algo, solo llámame. Te deje mi número en la puerta de la nevera. Mmmm y... - _no sé que mas decir_ \- cuídate por favor. - _me doy vuelta y camino a la puerta._

\- Arizona... - _Me giro y la miro. Ella sigue acurrucada de medio lado.  
_

\- Dime.

\- No te vayas. -_ la voz casi no le alcanza _\- no quiero estar sola. - _no necesite más_.

\- Por supuesto, me quedare. - _y no sé si es buena idea, pero me acuesto sobre el cobertor detrás de ella y la abrazo. No se niega, solo la siento respirar pesado, conteniendo las lágrimas. Me acerco a su oído y le digo suavemente... _\- No hay nada de malo en llorar, ni en sentir... solo déjalo salir.

Y comienza a llorar inconsolablemente...

Han pasado algunas horas y Callie logro quedarse dormida. He estado despierta en todo momento y su sueño no es tranquilo, se mueve, murmura.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie.

_\- Hola Callie.  
_

_\- Mark.  
_

_\- ¿Ya estas lista?  
_

_\- Sí - respiración profunda.  
_

_\- ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a casa?, debes descansar. Yo puedo llamarte si hay algún cambio._

_Me río sin ganas. - No, no podría. Mi vida está aquí, conectadas a unas maquinas y todo por mi culpa. Ni siquiera pienses en que me iré a casa._

_\- Callie... - lo interrumpo.  
_

_\- No Mark, por favor. No estoy de humor para discutir. - salgo y me dirijo primero a la habitación de Laura._

_Me acerco a ella, esta conecta a tubos, cables... y su rostro... no puedo créelo._

_-Dios! Cariño. Lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Por favor lucha... Lucha por mi... por Emily, nuestra hija... ¿recuerdas que le llamaríamos así?... ella te necesita y... yo también... no puedo... yo... yo no puedo ver mi vida sin ti... así que por favor, solo lucha... por favor... despierta._

_No puedo dejar de llorar, estoy aferrada a su mano. _

_Después bastante tiempo, respiro profundo y me levanto. - Iré a ver a nuestra pequeña gigante. Ella es igual de fuerte que su madre y también está luchando duro._

_. . ._

_Si creí que ver a Laura era difícil, ver a mi hija fue devastador. No habían palabras, solo había desconsuelo. Sentir que el motor de mi vida se apagaba y amenazaba con detenerse para siempre, era demasiado abrumador._

_Me acerque a su incubadora y allí estaba... tan hermosa, tan pequeñita... metí mis manos por los costados para tocarla... y cuando hice la conexión con ella, me desmorone... no había consuelo, no había nada que se llevara la culpa... yo era la que conducía e iba tan absorta en mi burbuja de felicidad... si hubiese prestado más atención, hubiese visto que perpendicularmente venia un vehículo descontrolado y podría haber acelerado o no sé, hacer algo... y no hubiese impacto el lado de Laura._

_Era mi culpa._

_. . ._

_Me divido en las dos últimas semanas entre una y otra habitación, esperando que alguna despierte o me den noticias alentadoras. Pero nada._

_\- Vamos Laura! por favor despierta. No podemos seguir así. - le sonrió con tristeza. - ¿Recuerdas que iríamos a la casa de la playa, pero ahora con nuestra hija? Ella esta esperándolo también... no me ha dicho nada, pero puedo sentir que es lo primero que quiere hacer; porque le he hablado de lo hermoso que es el lugar y de lo mucho que nosotras disfrutábamos estar allí. Que era nuestro lugar... - sonrió - ella quiere ser parte de nuestro lugar también... por eso..._

_Las maquinas comienzan a sonar y me sobresalto. No sé que está sucediendo. - Que alguien venga por favor!, No sé qué sucede!_

_\- Callie debes salir. - dice Miranda, Meredith se encarga de Laura. - Llamen a Teddy! - le dice a la enfermera. - vamos afuera por favor, déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo. – Luego mira a Meredith y le dice - Yo me haré cargo de eso, saca a Callie de aquí y llama a Mark.  
_

_\- No, no... Yo quiero quedarme..._

_. . ._

_\- Te traje un café, como te gusta - Mark no se ha movido de mi lado.  
_

_\- Gracias.  
_

_\- Mark, ¿Puedes venir aquí un momento? - Karev lo llama. Los veo alejarse un poco, hablan y Mark se lleva las manos a las caderas y está mirando hacia el suelo. No, no más malas noticias por favor. Mark se acerca a mí...  
_

_\- Callie... se trata de Emily... - silencio... devastación..._

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

Un grito me despierta, me había quedado dormida. Pero un angustioso grito me saca del ensueño.

\- Nooo! - _Callie se ha despertado de sobresalto, llorando y gritando_.

Me inclino por su costado para hablarle cerca del oído.

\- Callie, estabas soñando. Mírame, respira. Cálmate. - _Respira rápidamente._

_\- _Ellas murieron por mi culpa. Lo arruine todo. Las amaba, todo era perfecto. Y luego... mi hija Emily primero... - _las lagrimas no se detienen_ – y... Laura más tarde ese mismo día. - _silencio_ \- fue... fue un día de mierda! Debí ser yo, ellas deberían estar aquí.

Silencio.

\- Lo siento. Siento mucho por todo lo que has tenido que pasar. Pero créeme cuando te digo que no tienes la culpa de nada. – _froto sus hombros intentando consolarla_.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? Tu no estabas allí... yo... conducía ese vehículo... _\- pesar, culpa, las lagrimas_ _no se detienen _\- Si solo hubiese prestado más atención... yo... yo... solo llevo un par de cicatrices... pero ellas... ellas ya no están...

Le abrazo fuertemente... froto su costado, tratando de calmarla, de aliviarla y le hablo despacio...

\- Los accidentes ocurren Callie. Y si, es una mierda; pero no es tu culpa.

Silencio.

Será una larga noche. Mañana un largo día. Necesito dormir un poco, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy. No puedo imaginar el infierno que ha vivido Callie. Debo decir que la admiro, estar en pie aun. Sea como sea, ha luchado. Y no debe ser fácil.

Definitivamente quiero ser su amiga y apoyarla. Quiero verla con la cabeza alta y en paz con ella misma. Quiero ver esa mirada y esa sonrisa de las fotografías algún día... ¿es mucho pedir?.

Solo quiero verlo y la verdad es que sea quien sea que le traiga de regreso ese brillo, me hará feliz.

. . .

Punto de vista general

A veces ocurren cosas que nos lastiman y nos hieren tan profundamente que creemos que no podremos reponernos nunca más. La vida se oscurece y nuestra chispa se apaga.

Pero como una herida real, como un corte profundo en nuestra piel, toman tiempo en cerrar... mientras permanecen abiertas, sangran y duelen... a veces parecen mejorar, pero pronto vuelven abrirse porque no han curado correctamente. Pero llegado el tiempo, sanan desde exterior hasta el interior y solo quedan las cicatrices; esas nos recuerdan lo vivido constantemente, pero ya no sangran ni duelen como antes.

Algunas cicatrices son visibles y otras nadie las ve, debemos aprender a vivir con ellas... las veremos por siempre, serán parte de nosotros; pero debemos ser capaces de mirarlas y aceptarlas... porque son parte de nosotros, son nuestra historia. Un recuerdo de que la vida nos ha herido y ha dejado sus marcas, que no todo ha sido fácil... pero nos recuerda también que hemos vivido y luchado a brazo partido.

Solo en nosotros esta el poder para levantarnos y seguir adelante o en dejarnos caer y ahogarnos en nuestro dolor. Quienes lo han vivido y se han levantado lo podrán decir, siempre es posible volver a levantarse.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_\- (11 de abril 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Han pasado solo unos días desde que salí del departamento de Callie y no nos habíamos encontrado para nada. Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, de verla... saber cómo seguía, pero parecía que me evitaba y eso me molestaba. No quería que piense que era entrometida, por lo que la deje en esos momentos.

Pero como sentía que habíamos avanzado a algo cercano a la amistad, hoy fui directo a su piso a averiguar qué diablos pasaba. No voy a dejar que me aleje después de que confió en mí. Quizás siente que compartió mucho y eso le asusta, pero si cree que ahora puede solo excluirme. Esta equivocada, me preocupo por ella.

Pregunte en la estación de enfermeras y me dijeron que se encontraba en su oficina. Me pare afuera y respire profundo, llame a su puerta y espere su respuesta. Una vez adentro, le salude. Me miro pero inmediatamente aparto su vista. Creo que vi vergüenza en sus ojos.

\- Hey! yo solo quería verte. Saber de ti. - _me salió un poco tímido -_ ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien - _es un poco cortante, sin levantar los ojos de los papeles sobre su escritorio.  
_

_-_ Estas un poco monosilábicas hoy, no te he visto y he estado preocupada… lo menos que esperaba es que fueras más expresiva. – _le doy una sonrisa y ladeo mi cabeza. - ¿_Tienes algún problema?, porque me da la impresión que me has estado evitando.

\- ¿Yo?... Mmmm... no... no te estoy evitando... solo... solo he estado con bastante trabajo... papeleo _– apunta a su escritorio _\- y casi ni he salido de mi oficina. – _me hace un gesto con los dedos al rededor._ \- no he tenido tiempo de café... ni almuerzos en la cafetería... pero no... no piense que te evito... no tendría por que... -_ la interrumpo, de todos modos es linda cuando divaga._

_\- _Bien, lo de monosilábica lo superaste exponencialmente con tu divagación anterior._ \- lo digo riéndome. - _Además debo decir que eres adorable cuando lo haces. -_ Ups! eso salió sin pensar. Me sonrojo y ella me da una media sonrisa, pero no dice nada; solo se ve un poco cohibida. Pero sigo como si nada - ¿_entonces, puedo entender de lo anterior, que no me estas evitando?

\- Correcto... - _silencio_ \- bueno, si... un poco - _se sonroja_. - lo siento, no fue intencionalmente. -_ Me río de buena gana.  
_

\- Está bien. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Mmmm... - _baja su mirada_ \- es solo que me siento algo avergonzada por todo lo que presenciaste y lo que dije.

\- ¿En serio?, no tienes que sentirte así. Confiaste en mí y eso está bien. Lo que dije ese día, lo dije enserio… permíteme ser tu amiga... además soy una amiga increíble... en serio. -_ Le digo con una sonrisa para suavizar su estado de ánimo y lo logro._

\- ¿Así que eres una amiga increíble? - _se ríe_.

\- Si lo soy, espera y veras - _le doy un guiño. El ambiente ahora es mejor.  
_

\- Gracias. En serio, por no correr ese día; por no asustarte conmigo. Acostumbro alejar a la gente de mí.

\- Te aprecio en serio Callie, aun si es poco el tiempo que nos conocemos y no pueda explicarlo; pero debes saber que puedes confiar en mí, estaré cuando lo necesites. - _aprieta sus labios y asiente con la cabeza._

\- Gracias. En serio. - _silencio _\- por alguna razón que desconozco confió en ti y... eso me asusta. Yo no he hablado con nadie de lo sucedido. Mark es mi mejor amigo, ha estado conmigo desde el principio en todas. El me conoce como nadie, pero no hable con el de cómo me sentía... no hablaba de eso, aunque fuera obvio el cómo me sentía. El solo estuvo y soporto mis putadas, mis momentos más negros... me vio como nadie más me ha visto... si no fuera por él, quizás no estaría hablando contigo ahora; llegue a un momento en que toque fondo y el estuvo allí... me hizo ver un punto y me ayudo. Por alguna razón que no conozco, me provocas confianza y me siento bien cuando estoy contigo... pero me asusta, no quiero ser una mierda contigo. Soy un lió, no estoy en un buen momento de mi vida y quizás sea una amiga horrible. - _se ríe_ \- yo solo quiero volver a ser el cirujano que solía ser, eso es lo que me mueve ahora y lo que me ocupa. -_ me río _\- Nunca pensé en crear nuevos lazos, ha sido toda una sorpresa esto. Me agradas, siento que puedo confiar en ti... así que si en este camino gano una amiga, será increíble.

\- Estoy segura de que lo será.

. . .

* * *

_1 mes después.  
\- (11 mayo 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

La vida continúa y es lejos de lo que uno ha pensado o planeado a veces. Si hubiera dicho que volver al hospital significaría crear nuevos lazos, me reiría. Porque lo único que quería era ocuparme en mi trabajo tanto como fuera posible para no pensar en nada más y no implicarme con nadie. Estaba hecha un lió, mi vida no era algo que me enorgulleciera para compartir y ser visto por nadie.

Mi amistad con Arizona ha sido refrescante, ella ha hecho de mis momentos difíciles algo menos difíciles. Y de mis momentos diarios, algo más que ordinarios.

Ella ha conocido mucho de mí, me he abierto en un montón de cosas que creí no compartiría con nadie. Nuestra amistad se da y crece de manera natural. Y la confianza es reciproca, he conocido más de ella también... su vida, sus dolores, sus miedos y sus inclinaciones... digo esto al final... porque esto me sorprendió. Creo que he sido poco observadora y bastante lenta con lo que acontecía a mí alrededor, de otro modo lo hubiese visto. Dios! ¿En serio?, en otro tiempo no se me hubiese pasado. Alguna vez he creído que me coqueteaba de manera sutil, pero nunca lo relacione con su inclinación sexual. Sonrió al recordar la conversación con la cual me entere.

_\- Hey! - una chica se acerca a Arizona, mientras estamos en la cafetería. - ¿como estas? ¿Te acuerdas de mí? No te veo desde... bueno tú ya sabes.  
_

_\- Hola. Bien gracias. - su voz es seca y su cara solo dice: trágame tierra. Esta totalmente incomoda. Se provoca un silencio muy largo e incomodo.  
_

_\- Ya que Arizona no nos presenta, soy Noel. - se dirige a mi - ¿Tu eres? - yo voy a responder, pero Arizona me interrumpe.  
_

_\- Noel, ella es la Doctora Torres… no quiero ser descortés, pero estamos en algo muy importante y no tenemos mucho tiempo.  
_

_\- Wow! sigues tan fina y directa. Creí que había sido solo por la primera impresión después de esa noche y creí que con el tiempo serias diferente; pero me equivoque, realmente eres una pu... - yo la interrumpo.  
_

_\- Deberías guardarte el comentario, lo digo en serio. No quiero ser grosera, pero el Doctor Robbins ya le dijo que estábamos ocupadas.  
_

_\- Como sea, no eres tan interesante como para perder mi tiempo contigo. - Guau! la chica se las trae y la cara de Arizona ni hablar. Se va.  
_

_\- ¿Que fue eso? - le digo con curiosidad.  
_

_\- Un error. Y sí, soy gay. - lo dice vomitando la información.  
_

_\- ¿Mmmm? - estoy sorprendida. Ella se ríe y me dice.  
_

_\- ¿Qué?, ¿es todo?... ¿un sonido?... no me digas que eres homofóbica y no puedes tener una amiga así. - se ríe y me fijo en unos hoyuelos que aparecen en sus mejillas. ¿Son nuevos o nunca me fije en ellos?  
_

_\- Noooo. Eso es ridículo, estuve casada con una mujer... soy gay... bueno bi... bueno no se... - me rió - es solo que me sorprendió. No lo esperaba, no me di cuenta... no se... - me río.  
_

_\- Que incomodo... - silencio - Ni siquiera sabía que trabajaba aquí cuando la conocí en el bar. La vi a poco tiempo que empecé a trabajar aquí. Creo que fue la misma noche que te conocí.  
_

_\- Tú te las traes, ¿verdad? - me mira entrecerrando los ojos.  
_

_\- Y tu también. ¿Bi?, eso es nuevo. Wow! - nos reímos._

Debo decir que me reí mucho cuando me contó cómo se entero de la chica a la mañana siguiente. Ella prefiere las cosas fáciles desde hace mucho tiempo. Dice que es más fácil no involucrar sentimientos y que involucrase con colegas es drama seguro, así es que lo evita.

No me la imaginaba así, no relaciones... es tan comprometida con otras cosas, por lo que pensé que lo era en todos los sentido. Pero no la juzgo, yo también he estado allí.

Nuestra relación a crecido conforme hemos compartimos más cosas y ha pasado tiempo. Aunque no ha sido mucho tiempo, somos amigas. Las cosas fluyen, son fáciles.

Por otra parte, en este tiempo, he estado lidiando bastante bien con todo. He tenido algunos momentos donde me siento sobrepasada, pero el resto del tiempo me mantengo muy ocupada. He empezado también a compartir con mis otros colegas los almuerzos en la cafetería, además de Arizona y Mark.

En mi espacio interno sigue siendo conflictivo y en mi soledad las cosas suelen seguir siendo difíciles. Pero trabajo en ello.

Hoy fui a otra de mis citas con el Doctor Potter. Si me hubieran dicho que estaría frente un psicólogo, un terapeuta o lo que sea... en otro tiempo, me hubiese dado contra una pared. Si fuera por mí, nunca hubiese empezado siquiera a ir. Pero era parte de lo que debía hacer, si quería volver al quirófano.

Esa fue la premisa en mi mente en primer lugar, lo que debía hacer y nunca reconocer que lo podría necesitar.

Debo decir que las primeras sesiones fueron absolutamente incomodas, me frustraba estar allí. Después de algunas sesiones mejoro. No acostumbro a verbalizar mis sentimientos y sobretodo no hablo de las cosas que me han ocurrido, menos con desconocidos. Pero el Doctor Potter era bastante bueno en su trabajo y logro convencerme de que esto sería bueno para mí y que no lo viera como un mero trámite para lograr mi habilitación.

Así es como comenzamos a trabajar. Esto no era como imaginaba, yo creía que debía sentarme frente a él y contarle mi vida entera; que sería un monólogo. Pero no fue así, si bien tuve que exteriorizar algunas cosas; lo hice sin profundizar en detalles. El era muy empático.

Debí abordar el motivo que me llevo a ausentarme del hospital y por ende los motivos que me mantuvieron alejada tanto tiempo. Los excesos a los cuales me enfrente durante ese tiempo y lo que me llevo a tocar fondo. Mis crisis y lo que las gatillaban. En ello nos centramos. Su evaluación, una depresión grave por pérdida y culpa mal vinculada; lo cual me llevo a los excesos y a la autodestrucción.

Me dijo que ya había dado el primer paso el día que decidí volver a trabajar. Querer salir del lugar que me encontraba, era el primer paso y la activación era fundamental.

Así comenzó mi terapia: "Aceptar el dolor es necesario para librarse del sufrimiento". El objetivo era crear una vida significativa, donde lo fundamental era aceptar el dolor que venía con ella.

Ese era el principio.

Ese era el camino para empezar a avanzar.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_**\- **(18 de Mayo 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Me siento bien. Las cosas son buenas y mi trabajo simplemente me encanta. Debo decir que la decisión de venir a Seattle fue la mejor. Han pasado 3 meses desde que llegue y todo anda increíble. Me integre rápidamente, la relación con mis colegas es buenísima y mi trabajo está muy bien evaluado. Además esta, Calliope.

Somos amigas, ella me dio la oportunidad de entrar en su vida y no pretendo perder eso por nada en el mundo. Nuestra amistad es maravillosa, todo comenzó de manera casual y poco común. Pero esas relaciones son las mejores. Las que nacen sin darse cuenta, las que no se fuerzan, las que fluyen sin dificultades, las que crecen naturalmente.

Desde que la conocí en ese bar hace poco más de dos meses, ella impacto en mí de alguna manera; me intrigaba. Luego en los encuentros posteriores que los albergo la casualidad, el hall del hospital y el bar nuevamente, en sus ojos habían tantas cosas; que la curiosidad y las ganas de conocerla crecían. Finalmente, sin pensarlo, ni esperarlo empezamos a trabajar juntas; esto fue toda una sorpresa, que acepte sin cuestionarlo. Así fue como empezamos a acercarnos.

Pero no fue hasta hace un mes, cuando ocurrió lo del accidente de coche que presenciamos juntas; que realmente cambiaron las cosas.

Ahora después de un mes de eso, mi amistad con Callie es cada día más fuerte y siento que no podría prescindir de ella. Ha llenado mi vida de manera sorpresiva y explosiva. Teddy es mi amiga hace varios años, pero lo de Callie es algo totalmente distinto. Lo que comparto con ella, no lo he compartido con nadie antes. Es extraño, es una amistad a otro nivel y me encanta. No quiero perder nunca esto.

Ella ha estado trabajando duro para superar sus problemas, para ser el cirujano que fue; pero yo siento que su visitas al Doctor Potter están haciendo algo más. Creo que las cosas pueden mejorar respecto a lo que siente de su perdida y las implicancias negativas de ello en su vida. Es un largo camino, pero está en eso y me llena de alegría. Verla curar sus heridas y estar en paz consigo misma, es todo lo que quiero ver algún día.

A pesar de sus momentos difíciles, he comenzado a ver por instantes su frescura y eso es nuevo. Cuando se siente bien y pasa por buenos momentos, se relaja y es realmente toda una novedad. Lo disfruto. Hemos tenido conversaciones, momentos realmente frescos y divertidos que quisiera ver más a menudo.

Hemos avanzado en todos los sentido de nuestra amistad. Nos llevamos cada vez mejor, la mayor parte del tiempo no necesitamos decir mucho para entendernos. La complicidad también es algo que ha aparecido y nuestras conversaciones han adquirido más confianza; hablamos de casi todo.

Un lugar que no habíamos explorado, eran sobre nuestras relaciones. Ella sabía que yo era lesbiana luego de que Noel se presentara, se río de lo que me paso pero nunca pregunto nada; aunque le conté que no era de relaciones a largo plazo, ni compromisos. Tampoco pregunte por su vida post Laura, solo sé que tuvo sexo sin sentido y excesos de los cuales no se sentía orgullosa. Pero ninguna profundizo más y no porque me molestara hablar de eso, me sentía capaz de hablar de cualquier cosa con ella. Pero nunca se dio, imagino que eso se alcanza con el tiempo.

Pero el otro día me sorprendió cuando de manera muy natural surgió el tema y me pregunto si estaba saliendo con alguien. Estábamos para variar compartiendo en nuestra hora de almuerzo, lo que era habitual cada vez que coinciden nuestros horarios. A veces nos unimos a otros o simplemente estamos solas, como en esta ocasión.

_\- Ellos son realmente poco discretos, ¿eh? - le digo dando un mordisco a mi zanahoria.  
_

_\- ¿Mmmm, de que hablas? - tomo un sorbo de su bebida y levanta su característica ceja, en señal de no entender.  
_

_\- Calliope, ellos. – le digo silenciosamente - Los que están en la otra mesa. - le indico con cabeza muy discretamente.  
_

_\- ¿Qué pasa con ellos?  
_

_\- ¿En serio no has escuchado los rumores? ¿En qué mundo vives? - me río -Según dicen están teniendo una aventura. La enfermera pelirroja se supone que tiene novio y mírala; cualquiera puede ver que allí hay algo. Observa cómo se miran y coquetean. - me mira con cara de incredulidad._

_\- Tu sí que te pones al día con el correo de los chismes. - se ríe - Yo no había escuchado nada. Pero de lo que he visto ahora, no veo nada raro. - mira hacia ellos.  
_

_\- Mmmm... bien yo creo que hay algo, mi olfato no me traiciona. - muevo mis cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo.  
_

_\- Arizona - dice mi nombre lentamente, acercándose hacia delante en la mesa - Creo que deberías conocer a alguien y divertirte. Así no estaríamos hablando de gente que no me interesa y me estarías contando qué tal te va a ti, que realmente seria más interesante que ellos. - me hace un gesto hacia la otra mesa._

_\- Que no hable de ello, no significa que no salga de vez en cuando por ahí. - le guiño el ojo.  
_

_\- ¿En serio? - eso no me lo esperaba. - No me habías contado, ni tampoco lo había notado.  
_

_\- Mmmm, no creí que hablábamos de eso y la verdad es que no he tenido nada importante como para contar Solo... tú ya sabes... solo... eso... y... que fue hace rato... y… las cosas no han sido de lo mejor… Mmmm... No me llegan a emocionar mucho... tú me entiendes... - ella me mira con cara de curiosidad, no sé porque me puse tan torpe para hablar. - Y no sé si será que estoy vieja o que... pero ya no me emociona tanto ir por ahí y salir como antes... y eso que no tengo... Mmmm... No he tenido... desde hace algún tiempo y eso no pasaba nunca... - estoy nerviosa hablando y no sé por qué._

_\- ¿Que quieres decir con todo lo anterior? - se ríe - Déjame ver si entendí. Has salido, nada importante, solo ha sido sexo y ni tan bueno. Que ya no sales como antes en busca de alguna chica caliente y que esta frustrada porque no tienes sexo hace algún tiempo y eso no pasaba nunca. ¿Es eso? Y como no ha sido importante no me has contado.  
_

_\- Wow! - me río - si, lo entendiste perfecto.  
_

_\- Porque te costo tanto decirlo, somos amigas. Tenemos confianza, creo que ya estamos lejos de las incomodidades o ¿no? Podemos hablar de lo que sea.  
_

_\- Por supuesto. Es solo que me puse torpe, como nunca hablamos antes; fue extraño en primer momento. Pero claramente tenemos confianza y podemos hablar de todo. Pero en todo caso no te conté, porque no hay nada importante ni emocionante. Hace tiempo que nadie me hace perder la cabeza con el sexo. - pongo cara de desilusionada.  
_

_\- A lo mejor es porque no existe conexión con la persona y te llego el minuto en que necesitas algo más que sexo. No digo que busques una relación, te comprometas, te cases y todo eso... aunque si eso pasa está bien, pero quizás necesitas conocer a alguien con quien tengas algo más en común, que le gusten las mismas cosas, que compartan algo más que una noche... sin mayor compromisos y de común acuerdo; pero algo más permanente en el tiempo._

_\- Mmmm... No se la verdad. Puedes que tengas razón... quizás ya no estoy en edad de andar lanzada por la vida y la noche en buscas de una aventura. - me río.  
_

_\- No creo que estés demasiado vieja. Creo que eres hermosa y que puedes encontrar algo emocionante y lindo que valga la pena contar. Solo tienes que darte la oportunidad. - Me mira y sé que lo dice en serio.  
_

_\- Gracias. - silencio - ¿Y qué?, ¿ahora nos pondremos en campaña? ¿Me buscaras citas y esas cosas? - me río.  
_

_\- No, pero si es lo que quieres te ayudare. Pero obviamente cualquiera, tendrá que pasar por mi visto bueno; eres mi amiga y te mereces lo mejor.  
_

_\- Okey. ¿Tú serás mi control de calidad? - levanto una ceja sugerentemente - Digo... me refiero a que probaras que tal son como citas o solo utilizaras tu sexto sentido para decirme si están bien para mí. - corrijo lo anterior, porque sonó extraño. Se ríe, me encanta su risa; el sonido es contagioso y eso es algo que he visto más a menudo y me encanta.  
_

_\- Noooo, solo el sexto sentido. - nos reímos las dos._

Después de eso, todo siguió naturalmente y ya estábamos por sobre todas las cosas incomodas; no había nada que no hablásemos. Bueno, nunca profundizo mucho en lo vivido con la muerte de su esposa e hija, eso era un tema que no le gustaba tocar y yo lo respetaba; tampoco preguntaba. Solo escuchaba si ella compartía algo.

Debo decir que paso bastante tiempo con ella, por lo que no me sorprende que no salga como antes. Teddy dice que tengo "Calliope dependencia aguda" y que me debo tratar, porque no soy la misma de antes. Yo creo que exagera, porque precisamente mañana viernes saldré con alguien. Le conté a Callie y me dijo que la conociera, que no me cerrara a la posibilidad y que pasara un buen rato. Creo que tiene razón... lo haré, necesito algo de "relax" y cambio de aire; aunque no me molesta compartir el mismo aire que Callie. Me refiero a estar con ella, compartir con ella. ¿Verdad? me digo a mi misma.

* * *

_\- (24 de Mayo 2013) -_

Ya es viernes, normalmente los viernes son de Joe`s con Callie y quien se una a nosotras. En principio ella era reacia a ir, pero luego se decidió y ahora cada vez que se puede es: viernes de bar. Casi siempre pedimos tragos sin alcohol, ella ya no bebe nada fuerte. Por lo general si quiere algo más, no pasa de alguna copa de vino o cerveza; pero no más que eso. Pero hoy no iré, tengo otros planes que debieran entusiasmarme.

En eso pensaba cuando la puerta de mi oficina se abrió y vi que se asomaba Callie.

\- Hey! ¿Qué haces por aquí?

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - le indico que lo hagas.

\- ¿Ya te vas? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te sientes bien? - le pregunto con preocupación.

\- Si estoy bien. No pasa nada, no te preocupes. Solo termine temprano y quería pasar a despedirme. Espero que te vaya bien esta noche.

\- Aps! eso... Yeah! Gracias. - _trato de sonar lo mas entusiasmada posible_ \- ¿y tú? ¿Pasaras por Joe`s esta noche?

\- No, no lo creo. Quiero aprovechar la tarde con algunas cosas en mi departamento. Lo he tenido descuidado hace mucho y creo que es hora de meter un poco de mano y tiempo allí. - _se ríe_. - Bueno era eso, nos vemos.

\- Hey! Callie... - se da vueltas antes de abrir la puerta, pero no digo nada de lo que quería - Nos vemos, que tengas un buen día mañana, porque... ¿lo tienes libre verdad?

\- Si. Gracias. - _y sale._

Aquí me quedo sola con mis pensamientos. ¿Por qué no le dije simplemente?

Yo también tengo el día libre y había pensado en invitarla a almorzar algún lado y hacer algo diferente, algo que no sea Joe`s o cafetería. Tenemos tanta confianza, pero nunca la he invitado a mi departamento para una cena o películas, ni tampoco para ir a comer rico en algún lugar diferente. Yo hago eso con Teddy o bueno, lo hacía. Lo puedo hacer con ella también, somos amigas.

. . .

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente. Llegué a casa agotada, me duche y cambie de ropa. Lista para salir y no me encuentro tan emocionada, partimos mal.

Tome las llaves y me fui a mi cita.

. . .

Estoy sentada en un gran restaurante, muy lujoso y caro; donde estoy con una mujer muy atractiva que me ha invitado. Ella es abogada, la conocí a través de unos conocidos en común la semana pasada. Conversamos bastante ese día. Fue agradable y cuando me iba, me dijo que estaría encantada si aceptaba cenar con ella. Me dio su número y me pidió que le llamara cuando pudiera. Y aquí estoy, con Melisa; "disfrutando la cena".

Hemos conversado bastante o bueno ella ha hablado bastante. No ha ido mal, pero no dejo de pensar en que estaría mejor en Joe`s. Tanta elegancia me choca a veces, no es que no la aprecie o no me guste; es solo que hoy tenía ganas de algo más relajado. No sé porque, pero algo falta.

\- Si me permites, iré al baño. Vuelvo enseguida. – _le digo por supuesto_, _se levanta de la mesa y me quedo sola con mis pensamientos. ¿Que estará haciendo Callie?_

Saco mi teléfono, lo desbloqueo y busco su nombre. Pienso en si es buena idea enviarle un texto. Sin darme cuenta ya se lo estoy enviando.

_* Hey! Calliope ¿qué haces?  
¿Tu departamento ya luce como nuevo? ;)_

Espere un momento, pensé en que no obtendría respuesta; pero llego.

_* Ya casi termino, pero estoy por hacer una pausa.  
El hambre golpeo mi estomago y espero a que llegue el chico de la pizza._

Sonrío, ¿el chico de la pizza? Me aventuro con un texto que suene divertido e insinuante.

_* Pizza! ¿Chico? Suena bien!  
Disfruta por mí. Eso sí solo la pizza, al chico te lo dejo. ;)_

_* Jjajajja. Okey. ;)  
¿Todo bien con tu cita?_

_* Ha estado bien, pero preferiría estar comiendo pizza contigo. :(_

¿Por qué dije eso?, diablos! ya lo envíe.

_* ¿Qué? ¿En serio? Creo que así no te ira muy bien en el mundo de las citas.  
Pero si sales temprano pasa por aquí, compartiré contigo. ;)_

Le contesto de la manera más natural posible.

_*Suena prometedor. :)  
Pero no quiero entrometerme entre el chico de la pizza y tú._

_* Jajjaj. No te preocupes, me asegurare de que ya no este.  
Avísame cualquier cosa. Bye._

Me río de su respuesta, ¿y si fuera cierto? Bueno, tiene todo el derecho de rehacer su vida. Pero vamos, era una broma solamente ¿o no?

_* Te dejo, volvió mi cita.  
Si me escapo, me dejare caer.  
Bye. :)_

Al llegar Melisa me pregunto qué era lo que me tenia sonriendo, me había observado mientras caminaba a la mesa. Le dije que eran por los mensajes que me envió una amiga. Bueno, omití el hecho que yo empecé la conversación, porque me aburría esperando.

Quiero irme, pero no quiero ser mal educada; no sé cómo hacerlo. La verdad que me entusiasma más la pizza, que seguir aquí. ¿Tendrá algo de razón Teddy y mi "Calliope dependencia"? No, no lo creo; es solo que nos llevamos bien.

Son las nueve y ya terminamos de cenar hace algún rato. Melisa me pregunta si quiero ir a un club que conocía a bailar, luego si me parecía podíamos ir a su departamento y continuar la noche. Aquí tuve mi escusa, le dije que estaba cansada; que había tenido un día realmente agotador en el trabajo e ir a bailar no era una opción. Que había estado bien la cena y le agradecía la invitación, pero que prefería descansar. En su cara había cierta decepción, pero dijo que lo entendía.

Al rato salimos y nos despedimos. Así es como inmediatamente me subí a mi auto y envié un texto.

_* ¿Todavía es hora?  
_

_* Por supuesto, recién llego la pizza.  
_

_* Okis, estoy en camino._

. . .

Llegue a su puerta y toque. No sé porque pero estaba un poco nerviosa. Supongo que era porque solo había estado una vez aquí y las circunstancias eran totalmente distintas.

Cuando me abrió, ufff!... no fueron mejor mis nervios. Su apariencia era increíble. Llevaba el pelo tomado, su cuello se veía despejado y su cadena caía en su pecho. Tenía puesto una camiseta de algodón blanco ajustado y unos jean azules bien gastados, sin nada de maquillaje. Totalmente sencilla, nada producida; esto era Callie en su espacio. Guau! Sencillamente hermosa.

\- Hey! ¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras allí en la puerta? - _me saco aturdimiento.  
_

\- Oh! por supuesto. - _entro y le doy una vista al departamento _\- Si que era cierto que te ocuparías de este lugar. - _Todo estaba limpio, ordenado y a pesar de ser de noche se veía claro. Nada parecido a la primera vez.  
_

_-_Sí, ya era hora. Tengo bastante de que deshacerme mañana, esas cajas irán directo a la basura - o_bservo unas cajas apiladas cercano a la puerta. - _Solo me falta algunas cosas más, pero descansare. ¿Me acompañas con la pizza? - _me dice mientras se acerca al mesón de la cocina._

Inmediatamente nos ponemos a hablar, mientras saca unos platos para la pizza.

Cuando terminamos nos trasladamos al sofá y nos sentamos en los extremos, una frente a otra de medio lado. Ella tenía una pierna doblada enganchada debajo de la otra que caía del sofá, su codo apoyando en el borde superior del respaldo; mientras su cabeza caía en su mano. No podía dejar de mirarla, me gustaba verla así; relajada.

Después de un rato me encontré con mis piernas estiradas a lo largo del sofá, no sé en qué minuto saque mis zapatos, ni cuando extendí las piernas. Mientras la conversación avanzaba, Callie de vez en cuando alcanzaba mis pies y mis tobillos con pequeños masajes. No sé si se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pero parecía no molestarle y a mí tampoco. Nos reímos de no sé de qué cosa y volvía a lo mismo. Yo no quería que terminara.

La hora pasaba sin darnos cuenta. Hasta que le di un vistazo a mi celular y me di cuenta de lo tarde que era. Inmediatamente le dije que era hora de irme. Pero ella dijo que me quedará, no quería que manejara tan tarde. Acepte, mañana no trabajaba; así es que no sería un problema.

Limpiamos las cosas que dejamos en la cocina, Callie fue a buscar una camiseta para que durmiera, me la entrego y me condujo a la habitación de invitados; me indico que me sintiera como en casa y si necesitaba algo que solo le dijera o me sintiera en la libertar de simplemente hacerlo.

Así fue como me fui a la cama y nunca pensé que sería tan difícil conciliar el sueño. No podía. Había tantas cosas en la cabeza.

No dejaba de pensar en el porqué estaba notando cada detalle de Callie, no es que antes no me fijara en que ella era hermosa; pero ahora todo... todo... llamaba mi atención. Sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, la forma en que vestía, él como reía, su olor, cuando me tocaba sin darse cuenta, sus bromas, sus insinuaciones... todo... a veces me quedaba atrapada en esos detalles, en esas cosas y me cautivaba...

Esto está mal, no puedo pensar en ella de otra forma. Somos amigas y no puedo traspasar esa línea. Eso significaría alejarla y no estoy dispuesta a que eso suceda. Debo sacar esas ideas de mi cabeza, solo estoy confundida.

Me levante y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Encendí la luz y tome un vaso para llenarlo de agua… cuando me sobresalte...

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – _Callie_ _estaba en el sillón, no puedo verla porque está oscuro en ese sector.  
_

\- Tenía sed. Pero si, me estaba costando dormir. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasa? _– me doy vueltas y siento que se levanta del sillón.  
_

_-_ Tampoco puedo dormir. – _se acerca a la luz y simplemente... se ve, Wow!_

Lleva una camisa de dormir de seda, de tirantes finos, con detalles con encaje en el escote y cae a medio muslo. Esta descalza, puedo ver sus piernas y son increíbles, su collar descansa en el escote, no lleva sujetador y es simplemente perfecta. El pelo desordenado y suelto la hacen ver sensual.

Dios! me siento de una manera que jamás me he sentido, siento algo potente en la boca del estomago; entre vértigo y un tirón. No sé explicarlo. Trago grueso y es como que bajara algo desde la garganta hasta los pies, arremolinado todo a su paso. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral, desde la parte cervical baja en una sensación de hormigueo a la parte lumbar. Nunca, en toda mi vida he sentido esto, menos con solo mirar a alguien. Mis manos sudan y quisiera acercarme, pero... sacudo mi cabeza, nada de esto es real. No es correcto, aparto mi mirada; bebo más agua y me doy vuelta para dejar el vaso.

Debo sacarme esto de la cabeza e irme a la habitación. Esto no está pasando.

\- Bien, creo que yo iré a buscar el sueño. - _La miro y le doy una sonrisa pasando por su lado. – _Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches. – _dice ella. La dejo allí._

Llego a la habitación y suelto el aire que no sabía tenia contenido. Me desplomo de espalda en la cama. Esto no puede estar pasando. Si no le pongo freno, será aun más difícil. Debo sacarlo de mi cabeza, debo hacer algo.

Quizás debería darle una oportunidad a Melisa. ¿Será? ¿Quizás la falta de sexo me este pasando la cuenta?

No puedo apartar de mi mente su imagen. La noche será muy larga.

Diablos! Solo a mi me pasa esto! ¿Y con Callie?

No!. Ella es mi amiga nada más y ahí debe quedar.

No! Me tapo la cara con la almohada, para contener el grito que quiere salir.

Ahh! no puede ser!

Bien hecho Arizona!, así se hace.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

_**\- **(06 de junio 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Nunca he sido una persona madrugadora, pero hoy mis ojos se abrieron temprano. El día se veía un poco gris, mire por las ventanas de mi habitación y el cielo era algo oscuro; amenazando con llover.

Abrí la ventana y una ráfaga de viento entro, era frío y me estremeció. Cerré mis ojos, recordé que dentro de unos días se cumplirá un año de la muerte de mi esposa e hija.

Me levante con la intención de hacer frente a las cosas como he venido haciendo hasta ahora. Es necesario para funcionar bien en el trabajo, enfrentar el día y avanzar.

En este punto, algunas cosas han cambiado. Todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que me embargaban de algún modo siguen, pero han variado y las manejo mejor.

Ha pasado casi un año y la vida continua.

En general he aprendido a seguir adelante con lo que he vivido, sigo teniendo tiempos difíciles; pero hace mucho que no tengo momentos como antes. Esos que me paralizaban, en los que me hacía daño o sentía que no podía continuar.

Hoy el dolor y la tristeza están allí... arraigados en el corazón y permanecen bajo la piel; pero puedo sonreír también al día a día y sé que se puede seguir caminando.

. . .

Han pasado casi tres meses desde que empecé a trabajar y acabo de salir de la consulta del Doctor Potter y mi día se ilumino inesperadamente, después de nuestra sesión me dio una noticia. Estoy lista para volver al quirófano. Eso no significa que ya no le veré más, aun me queda un largo camino; pero esto es un pasó tremendamente grande que me anima.

Hoy he sonreído, a pesar de todo.

Mucho ha cambiado desde que volví a trabajar, recupere una parte importante de mi vida cuando creí que ya no había nada más para mí. Recupere a personas que había alejado de mí y gane otras nuevas también.

Arizona, quiero compartirlo con ella.

Salí con un entusiasmo que no sentía hace mucho, algo que no se explicar me embargaba y todo lo que quería hacer era encontrarla y contarle. Me fui directo a su piso, pregunte por ella y me indicaron que estaba descansando en una sala de guardia. Me dirigí hacia allá.

La encontré dormida. Se veía tranquila y no la quise despertar, me senté en el sofá cercano y la observe. Me perdí por un instante en su tranquilidad, no sé en qué minuto se despertó y me hablo.

\- ¿Callie? - _se escuchaba lejano. - _¿Calliope?

\- ¿Mmmm? - _fue todo lo que salió, estaba sentada en la cama y aparte la mirada.  
_

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? - _se levanta y se para frente a mí._

Volví de donde me fui y le sonreí. Me pare y solo la abrace. Nuestra amistad era cercana, un abrazo no era algo raro. Pero sentí en él su curiosidad. Ella se separo un poco y me miro.

\- No es que me moleste. ¿Pero a qué se debe esto? - _tenia una sonrisa con hoyuelos en su cara, sabía que no era nada malo.  
_

\- ¿Debo tener algún motivo para abrazarte? - _le mire con una cara de falsa molestia.  
_

\- No, por supuesto que no. Pero sé que hay algo. - _le sonrío.  
_

\- ¿Cómo me conoces tan bien? _– vuelvo a sonreír, con ella es fácil_. - La verdad es que si, algo paso y quería contarte.

\- Lo sabia! ¿Qué es?, dímelo ya. - _mueve sus manos impacientemente para que le cuente.  
_

\- Estoy lista para volver al quirófano - _le doy una sonrisa que casi no puedo contener en mi cara. - _el Doctor Po... - _antes de que termine me abraza fuertemente y nos quedamos así por un momento… luego mientras lo hace, me habla.  
_

_\- _Estoy tan feliz por ti - _se siente tan reconfortante y especial abrazarla. - _Se cuanto significa y cuanto has trabajado para alcanzarlo. Te felicito, en serio, estoy feliz.

\- Gracias... - _me separo un poco para mirarla a los ojos._ \- Gracias por querer ser parte de mi vida en un momento que era un lió tan grande... - _me rió_ \- bueno lo sigo siendo... - _ella niega con la cabeza_ \- pero gracias... por estar allí... por apoyarme, ayudarme... - _debo bajar la mirada, no sé que me paso; de un momento a otro me sentí extraña. - _Gracias, por ser mi amiga.

Ella lleva su mano a mi barbilla y levanta mi cara para que la mire. Ladea un poco su cabeza y me habla sonriendo.

\- No tienes que agradecerme, me hace feliz ser tu amiga. - _guarda silencio y respira_ \- La verdad es que conocerte y ser parte de tu vida, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. - _se sorprende de lo que dice, pareciera que no lo quería exteriorizar; pero no aparta la mirada. Hay algo en su mirada que no sé que es, pero nunca lo había visto. - _Soy yo la que debería darte las gracias por abrirme esa puerta. - _y apunta a mi corazón._

Nos quedamos en silencio, en un cómodo silencio por un momento. Pero lo interrumpo.

\- ¿Entonces, qué dices si vamos a celebrar después de terminar nuestros turnos? - _le digo esperanzada de que diga si_ \- Le iba a contar a Mark también, a ver si nos acompañaba. - _se me ocurre incluir a Mark y no sé por qué._

La veo apartar la mirada y me dice que no puede. Decir que estoy decepcionada es decir poco, pero lo guardo.

\- Lo siento, Melisa va a pasar por mí. Si solo me hubieses dicho hace unas horas, le hubiese dicho que no.

\- Okey, no te preocupes. - ¿_estoy triste?, evito su mirada_ \- Esta bien, Mmmm... Te veré después. - _no se porque de un momento a otro se ha ido todo el entusiasmo que tenia.  
_

\- Hey espera! en serio lo siento... sé que esto es importante, déjame llamar y decirle que la veré más tarde o... yo... - _la interrumpo y trato de sonar convincente.  
_

_-_ En serio, está bien. Tienes planes y no quiero arruinarlos. Podemos cualquier otro día hacer un brindis o algo. No importa, solo ve.

\- Pero... - _se ve un poco confundida.  
_

\- Arizona, está bien. Tranquila. - _le doy una sonrisa_ \- Solo diviértete. Nos vemos luego. - _y salgo._

¿Qué paso? Decir que sigo con entusiasmo... es una mentira.

Quería celebrarlo con ella, pero tiene planes. Y está bien, está saliendo con Melisa hace algo más que una semana; todo es muy nuevo y debe ponerle ganas para que resulte.

Cuando Arizona me contó que había estado hablando con Melisa de nuevo y que habían quedado para salir, me sorprendió. Después de esa vez que llego a mi departamento, porque prefería estar comiendo pizza conmigo en vez de estar en ese restaurante con ella; no imagine que la volvería a ver. Según lo que me contó, había estado bien; pero no le entusiasmaba más.

Creí que simplemente buscaría por otra parte, además después de eso, vernos constantemente y hacer cosas juntas era siempre. Ya no era solo Joe`s, la cafetería o trabajar. Ahora quedábamos en nuestros departamentos, salíamos por allí a cenar, íbamos de compras, en fin... todo lo que dos amigas hacen.

No lo vi venir, incluso me burlaba de ella porque le decía que con todo el tiempo que pasaba conmigo; no encontraría una cita. No era que me quejara, me encanta compartir con ella; pero como buena amiga debo velar por sus intereses y preocupaciones. Sabía que estaba resintiendo el hecho de que no estaba con nadie hace mucho tiempo y decía que extraña el sexo. Nos reíamos de sus ocurrencias y del cómo encontraría a alguien así.

Por eso no lo vi venir.

Unos días después de salir con ella, me contó que esa noche durmieron juntas; hablamos de ello y quería darle una oportunidad; ver que resultaba. Como buena amiga la apoye y le dije que estaba bien, me hice a la idea de que pasaríamos menos tiempo juntas y hoy ya lo estoy notando.

Se siente extraño que me dijera que tenía planes, pasamos tanto tiempo juntas que me acostumbre a ello.

Eso debe ser lo que hizo cambiar mi estado de ánimo.

. . .

Mi turno ya termino y me encuentro en Joe`s con Mark y Lexie. No era lo que tenía en mente, pero él es mi amigo también.

Estábamos conversando cuando mire hacia la entrada y vi Arizona llegar con una mujer que no conocía, pero suponía quien era. Siguió su camino y se sentaron en una mesa lejos, al parecer no me vio y era algo que agradecía.

Debería haberme ido, pero por alguna razón me quede. De vez en cuando la miraba sin ser demasiada obvia y se veía a gusto. Después de un rato volví a mirar y ya no estaban en la mesa, busque por el lugar y me fije donde estaban bailando. Lamenté haberme quedado.

Allí estaban, bailando muy sensualmente. Melisa tenía sus manos en las caderas de Arizona y se movían muy bien juntas. Arizona estaba muy cerca de su cuello y tenía los ojos cerrados. Me pregunte que se sentiría ser yo la que estuviese allí con ella, pero tan rápido como pensé en eso me recrimine y sacudí mi cabeza de las tonterías que se me cruzaban; eso no es algo que me permita pensar, no puedo. No debo.

\- ¿Está todo bien? - _pregunta Mark y mira en dirección de donde van mis ojos_ \- Se ven bien juntas, ¿no? - _me mira como cuestionando mi rostro. -_ ¿Te sientes bien?

\- ¿Qué?, si. Todo está bien. Necesito ir al baño - _me levanto para ir y arriesgo una mirada más en mi camino, justo en ese momento sus ojos se abren y se cruzaron con los míos; Melisa estaba de espaldas a mí. Me detuve sin querer hacerlo y nos miramos, ella parecía sorprendida de repente y también detuvo sus movimientos. Reaccione y salí lo más rápido que pude. Me sentí como si estuviese entrometiéndome en algo que no me correspondía._

Cuando llegue al baño por fin respire, me refresque la cara y me quede de pie con las manos apoyadas en el lavado mirando al espejo. Vi el collar colgado en mi pecho, lleve mi mano al él y lo agarre con fuerza. Cerré los ojos y sentí como si hubiese hecho algo mal, tenía ganas de llorar. Era todo tan confuso en mi cabeza, extrañaba a Laura.

Me sobresalte cuando alguien me pregunto si me sentía bien, abrí mis ojos y vi su reflejo en el espejo. Hubo un silencio que me pareció un poco largo, ella miro hacia mi pecho donde tenía mi mano y sin apartar su vista de allí comenzó hablar.

\- No espere que estuvieras aquí, no te vi cuando llegue. – _Luego_ _levanta su vista a mis ojos_ \- Te vi mientras bailaba y...

\- _niega con la cabeza _\- siento no estar celebrando contigo, yo quería cancelar; pero tú... - _la interrumpo, siento que quiere darme explicaciones y no tiene por qué._

\- Solo estaba con Mark y Lexie, pero ya me iba. - _ambas estamos incomodas. Por primera vez, me siento incomoda con ella. - _Está bien, es lo que tenías que hacer. Tenías planes con tu chica y eso está bien. - _no se si sueno convincente, hay algo que me molesta. - _Bien ya me iba. Nos vemos._ \- le doy una media sonrisa. Me doy vueltas y me dirijo a la puerta. Ella no se mueve. Cuando voy a pasar por su lado alcanza mi mano, la agarra y evita que salga. Me detengo y quedo observando nuestras manos. No he soltado la otra de mi collar._

_\- _Calliope_... - silencio - _Yo_... - más silencio - _en realidad... yo..._– mira mi mano en el collar y cierra los ojos_ – yo estoy muy feliz por ti._ \- por un momento creí que diría algo distinto. La miro, asiento con la cabeza, mis labios apretados. Controlando las emociones dispersas, mi corazón latiendo rápido con miedo a hacer escuchado y no sé por qué; quiero salir corriendo. No he soltado mi collar, pero sigo mirando nuestras manos. Ella mueve su pulgar acariciándome mi mano muy suavemente._

\- Lo sé. - _silencio, no sé qué me pasa solo quiero llorar; pero me contengo_ \- Ahora vuelve allá afuera, porque te esperan. - _ella vuelve nuevamente su vista a mi mano que está en el collar.  
_

\- Tú... - _piensa en lo que va a decir._ \- ¿tú la amas aun? ¿Verdad? - _su ojos están conteniendo algunas lagrimas._ – Yo… lo siento, no qui... _\- la interrumpo._

\- Si - _respiro profundamente y levanto mi mirada._ \- Debo irme, necesito descansar. - _salgo de allí, con un sin fin de emociones confusas._

Con premura me acerque a la mesa que compartía con Mark; recogí mis cosas y me apresure a salir.

Solo quería llegar a mi cama y dormir.

No sé qué estaba pasando conmigo, me sentía molesta y triste a la vez.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

Hoy Calliope estaba feliz y me encanta verla así. Cuando estaba en la sala de guardia descansando y desperté, la vi perdida en sus pensamientos sentada en el sofá mirándome; me causo gracia. Le hable, pero no me estaba escuchando. Me levante y me acerque volviendo a insistir, salió de donde estaba y me sonrió. Se paro y me abrazo de repente, fui gratamente sorprendida. Su abrazo fue increíble, fue un momento muy especial. Sabía que nada malo sucedía, pero tenía curiosidad. Fue cuando me contó lo de su habilitación y entendí su entusiasmo; estaba feliz por ella.

Ella me dijo que quería celebrar y arruine el momento. Tenía planes con Melisa.

Solo debí haber ido con Callie, ¿qué más daba si cancelaba?

Comencé a salir con Melisa porque mis sentimientos estaban confundidos. No quería que ellos me embargaran o fueran más allá, por lo que creí que era una buena idea salir con alguien y tratar que funcionara; así es como la llame y quedamos en salir de nuevo.

Pasaba mucho tiempo con Callie y eso no me molestaba, pero se hacía cada vez más difícil mantener a ralla lo que empezaba a sentir. Por lo tanto Melisa era un medio. Un medio para no pensar en mi amistad de otro modo, porque no era justo que yo confundiera las cosas. Callie se alejaría de mí y por nada en el mundo permitiría que saliera de mi vida. La amistad ante todo.

Cuando le conté que saldría con ella me pareció que se puso contenta por mí. Esa era una señal de que solo somos amigas y yo debía sacarme todo esto de la cabeza, porque era un error.

Sé que era injusto salir con Melisa por esos motivos, pero intentaría mi mayor esfuerzo para que funcionara; por lo demás era una mujer atractiva y eso ayudaría. No era mi intención dormir con ella en esa salida, pero se dio y no me negué. Pensé que el sexo sería bueno, antes siempre lo usaba para despejar la cabeza. Pero no sé si resulto. No estuvo mal, pero como todo hace mucho tiempo… algo faltaba, pero no iba a cuestionar nada más.

No le conté inmediatamente a Callie, me sentía avergonzada. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Me acosté con ella para sacarte de mi cabeza? ¿Qué iba a pensar de mí?

Pero sentí que debía contarle, ¿por qué ocultar algo así? No estaba haciendo nada malo.

Cuando le conté, lo hice queriendo sopesar su reacción. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero según sus palabras y actitud; parecía estar bien con ello. Una razón más para seguir adelante. Yo de algún modo quería que me dijera que era una estupidez y soñaba con escuchar que ella también estaba confundida y nos diéramos una oportunidad, pero no era real. Solo cosas en mi cabeza. Definitivamente la amistad ante todo.

Así llegue a Joe`s, Melisa llego a recogerme al hospital; quería ir a otro lugar pero ella quería conocer mi ambiente. Con mil cosas en la cabeza llegamos, nos sentamos y pedimos algo de beber. La verdad es que quería sacarme la sensación de Callie, lo que su abrazo me dejo y tenía una sola cosa en mente. Salir de aquí pronto y tener sexo. Pero Melisa quería compartir y bailar. Así que me hice la idea, de que lo que tenía en mente no sería tan pronto como quería.

Mi cabeza estaba dispersa, poco escuchaba; pero me mostré lo más interesada posible. Sonreía y asentía. Luego sin darme cuenta, estábamos bailando.

Sentía las manos de Melisa en mis caderas y como me acercaba hacia ella, no me rehusé. Quería esa conexión, intentarlo al menos y dejarme llevar. Cerré los ojos intentando sentir, empujándome a disfrutarlo; me movía con ella a un ritmo pero nada. Fue cuando abrí mis ojos y se cruzaron con los de Callie que iba hacia el baño. Sentí que los segundos se detuvieron y me sentí muy mal.

Se detuvo y me detuve, una sensación extraña me embargo; quería acercarme a ella y darle alguna explicación. ¿Pero porque?

Antes de continuar y completar mis pensamientos ella ya estaba fuera de mi vista. ¿Que fue eso? ¿Se molesto? ¿Sera eso posible? ¿O es solo mi cabeza?

Me disculpe y la seguí al baño. Cuando abrí la puerta, entre y la vi. Estaba frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados y con su mano en el pecho.

Por un momento pensé que estaba así por lo que había visto, creí que había sentido algo, que se había dado cuenta de algo. Le pregunte si estaba bien y se sobresalto, abrió los ojos y me vio a través del espejo. Sus ojos parecían tristes y solo comencé a hablar, pero no me dejo terminar; me interrumpió antes de terminar.

\- Solo estaba con Mark y Lexie... pero ya me iba. – _sentí la incomodidad por primera vez con ella. - _Está bien, es lo que tenías que hacer. Tenía planes con tu chica y eso está bien. - _¿mi chica?, que es eso. - _Bien ya me iba. Nos vemos._ – me da una media sonrisa. Se dirige a la puerta. No me muevo, ni digo nada. Cuando pasa a mi lado, alcanzo su mano y la agarro evitando que salga._

_\- _Calliope_... - silencio - _Yo_... - más silencio - _en realidad... yo... _– no sé que iba a decir, pero cuando observo su mano en el pecho, me doy cuenta que se aferra a su collar. Soy tan estúpida, cierro los ojos fuertemente; no sé en qué pensaba… ella esta así por Laura, la extraña. _– Yo estoy muy feliz por ti._ – Ella asiente con la cabeza, controlando sus emociones. No ha soltado su collar, me doy cuenta está mirando nuestras manos que no he soltado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que la acariciaba con el pulgar; se sentía tan bien. No era capaz de parar. Vuelvo mi vista nuevamente a su otra mano en el collar._

\- Tú... - _¿porque quiero preguntar eso, si se cual es la respuesta?_ \- ¿tú la amas aun? ¿Verdad? - _siento que quiero llorar, pero ¿por qué pregunte?_ \- Yo... lo siento, no qui... _\- me interrumpe_.

\- Si –_ ¿que esperaba que digiera?_ \- Debo irme... necesito descansar. - _y sale._

Me quedo parada en el mismo lugar no se por cuánto tiempo.

Melisa, lo había olvidado.

* * *

_\- (9 de junio 2013) -_

Punto de vista de Callie

¿Qué es el tiempo?. El tiempo es una propiedad física, un concepto amplio que se aplica en diferentes contextos; que lo explican y definen con tecnicismos complejos. Para mi es algo intangible; que intento, sin éxito, entender.

Sé que el tiempo avanza. Que es algo así como la duración de un movimiento constante, en el cual ocurren acontecimientos y se producen cambios.

Lo relaciono con "algo" llamado segundos, minutos u horas... la medida que determina la duración de ese movimiento.

¿El tiempo siempre avanza o también se detiene?, ¿Avanza mientras vivimos y se detiene con la muerte?, ¿Es algo constante en el universo y no de una vida en particular?

He sentido que el tiempo se ha detenido y muchas veces se ha perdido. ¿Es eso posible?. Se detuvo cuando perdí lo que más amaba, lo perdí cuando me perdí a mi misma.

Pero nunca se detuvo, ni se perdió. Solo pasó sin ser consciente de ello.

El tiempo ha pasado y con él la vida ha cambiado, de una manera que aun quiero entender.

Un año. Un año exacto.

Un año, es el tiempo que ha transcurrido.

Un año del dolor más profundo que he experimentado.

Un año y aquí estoy, de pie; como nunca creí que estaría. Con el corazón magullado, pero latiendo aun. Con heridas que aun no sanan, pero en las cuales estoy trabajando.

Un año en el cual me perdí y me volví a encontrar.

Un año en el cual no he dejado de extrañar y de amar.

Un año en el cual he cambiado.

Un año que me ha traído cosas nuevas, cosas que aun no sé explicar.

. . .

Desde que salí del bar, he estado tratando de evitar Arizona. He querido distanciarme un poco porque quiero comprender que me sucedió, pero no puedo; no entiendo o no quiero entender.

Lo intente, pero me cierro a las posibilidades que se cruzan en mi cabeza. Eso no es posible, porque esta Laura. Ella todavía está en mí, aun cuando no está y no le puedo hacer eso. Le debo respeto por todos los años, por nuestra vida, por nuestra historia.

He estado trabajando todos estos días, me las he arreglado para verla lo menos posible y no hacerla sentir incomoda. Pero fueron días difíciles mientras se acercaba irremediablemente el hoy.

Hoy es domingo, debería estar en el hospital. Pero llame a Owen y me excuse que no me sentía muy bien.

No quiero ver a nadie, quiero estar sola. Tranquila.

. . .

Es temprano y he decidido salir a caminar, eso siempre fue bueno para despejar mi cabeza.

La extraño.

Mientras camino, recuerdo aquellos momentos en que de la mano salíamos a pasear y conversábamos por horas. Nos sentábamos por ahí, disfrutábamos del viento o de la lluvia cuando nos pillaba.

Sonrió.

Como extraño tenerla a mi lado. Despertar con ella, mirarla mientras duerme, hacer el amor, recorrer su cuerpo, perderme en ella. Como extraño sentirme amada, deseada, única para alguien... así me hacía sentir ella.

¿Alguna vez pasare de ti Laura?, pienso para mí.

Respiro profundo y se me cruza en la mente Arizona, pero no es correcto. No puedo pensar en ello.

Después de Laura, tuve sexo. Pero miro hacia atrás y me arrepiento tanto. Solo ensucie su memoria, estaba tan mal, que ni siquiera me daba cuenta como me perdía cada día en eso y tantas otras cosas. Caminaba en la inconsciencia constante para olvidar y no pensar, pero no resulto.

Hoy puedo recordar y sí, recuerdo aun con tristeza... me duele... pero ya no está aquello que me llevo tan lejos de mi misma.

Las extraño. Las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Mi pequeña Emily. Nunca debiste partir de manera tan trágica y siendo tan pequeña. Sé que las cosas pasan por algo, por un motivo. Quiero creer que fue por algo, ese es mi consuelo. Quiero creer que de un dolor mayor se escapo.

Aun no puedo entrar a su habitación y no sé cuando seré capaz de hacerlo, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz algún día. Pero siento que allí hay una parte de nosotras tres y aun no puedo enfrentarlo. Prefiero mantener la puerta cerrada para cuando este lista.

¿Qué será de ti y de Laura? ¿Estarán en algún lugar juntas, descansando de esta vida? ¿Existirá aquel lugar del cual tanto hablan? ¿Nos volveremos a encontrar algún día?

Quiero creer que las almas van algún lugar y que desde allí me acompañaran siempre, porque siempre serán parte de mi vida, de mi corazón.

A veces miro las estrellas y veo tanta luz en el universo, que imagino que están allí en algún lugar como una de ellas. Fueron luz en mi vida y quiero guardar eso, quiero recordar cada minuto de felicidad que me dieron. Quiero hacer de este día un día de luz y no de oscuridad.

No es fácil lidiar con el dolor, pero no quiero que oscurezca lo maravilloso que fue tenerlas conmigo. Hay lágrimas, siempre las abran. Las extraños, porque quisiera que estuviesen conmigo.

. . .

El tiempo avanza y con ello avanzamos también. Se ha oscurecido, corre un viento frió y no me di cuenta de lo tarde que es. He caminado, de un lugar a otro no quiero detenerme en ningún lugar. Pensé en ir a su tumba, pero no estoy lista para eso.

Es hora de volver y continuar.

Retomo mi camino de regreso, el viento frió de Seattle golpea mi rostro y las lagrimas se han secado contra mi cara. Siento mis ojos cansados.

. . .

Voy subiendo en el ascensor de mi edificio. Cuando las puertas se abren, veo a Arizona afuera de mi departamento sentada contra la pared.

Salgo, me acerco y la miro.

Levanta su vista y me habla.

\- ¿Estás bien?, te he llamado todo el día y no me has contestado. Te he enviado mensajes y nada. No te he visto en días, porque me has estado evitando y hoy no fuiste a trabajar... qué diablos te pasa! _– levanta un poco la voz, parece algo molesta; yo permanezco inmóvil – _he estado preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo. Dios! Callie porque te comportas así! – _se levanta._

\- Lo siento. – _busco en mis bolsillos y no está mi teléfono_. –Salí sin teléfono, no me di cuenta.

\- ¿Y estuviste todo el día afuera? ¿Dónde estuviste?

\- Lo siento Arizona _– bajo mi mirada y me acerco abrir la puerta_. – no estoy con ganas hablar. No es un buen momento. Quiero estar tranquila.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y me vas a dejar así? – _entro y dejo la puerta abierta. Si quiere entrar que lo haga. Me siento en el sofá, ella entra y se sienta a mi lado. – _Me vas a decir que pasa_ – su voz es más tranquila ahora._

Guardo un momento de silencio y luego respiro, no la quiero mirar.

_\- _Hoy se cumple un año... solo quería caminar y no ir a trabajar. Solo necesitaba estar tranquila. – _le digo sin mirar, me molesto con su actitud; aunque sé que ella no tenia porque saberlo si no le dije.  
_

\- Oh!... - _silencio y sorpresa_ \- lo siento... yo no sabía... no era mi intención presentarme así y decirte todo eso - _parece que realmente lo siente y se complicada. -_ yo solo estaba tan asustada.

\- Está bien. - _es todo lo que digo, me quedo tranquila.  
_

\- ¿Estás bien? - _lo dice suavemente, se acomoda de medio lado en el sofá y pone su mano en mi muslo. - _¿Me puedes mirar por favor?

La miro y me detengo en sus ojos. Me quedo por un momento allí y luego le digo. - Si, es difícil. Pero me siento extrañamente tranquila. - _silencio_ \- Aun así me siento triste, me siento sola y las extraño.

Arizona no dice nada, solo se acerca un poco más. Su mano sigue en mi muslo y con la otra me abraza, acaricia mi espalda. Yo me incline hacia adelante y coloco mi frente en su hombro mirando hacia abajo; mi mano cae en el brazo que tiene en mi muslo.

Respiro profundo, tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados. Las lágrimas comienzan a caer nuevamente, hay tristeza y confusión.

No quiero sentir esto, precisamente hoy.

No es correcto.

Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en atraerla hacia mí y sentir su cuerpo apretado al mío. Dios! esto no me puede estar pasando, no hoy.

Levanto mi cabeza poco a poco y se encuentran mis ojos con sus labios. Ah! quiero besarle, cierro fuerte los ojos para no mirar ni pensar. Ella está siendo amable conmigo porque me ve triste y yo estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos.

Laura, perdóname; me siento horrible.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los de ella, ha bajado su rostro para encontrarse conmigo. Lleva sus manos a mi cara, suavemente remueve las lágrimas con sus pulgares y me estremezco. Las lágrimas no paran de caer por mis mejillas, me siento culpable. Me mira a los ojos, pero no dice nada.

Quiero tan mal dejarme llevar, pero no sería correcto. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo arruinar lo que tengo con ella por un impulso, por sentirme sola. Extraño sentir los toques de alguien... los labios de alguien... pero no de cualquiera, de alguien que me haga sentir especial y única.

Rompo el silencio y mis pensamientos.

\- Creo que es mejor que te vayas. Lo siento mucho, pero necesito estar sola. - _bajo la mirada, no me atrevo a mantenerla.  
_

\- Calliope, por favor... déjame estar contigo, a tu lado... tú no estás sola, soy tu amiga.

Niego con la cabeza, eso es... somos amigas, por eso debes irte. Respiro profundo y me armo de valor. - Por favor, necesito estar sola. Sé que eres mi amiga y lo agradezco. Pero en este minuto, solo necesito... estar sola.

Ella se levanta cuidadosamente, asiente con la cabeza. Esta triste también. Pero es lo mejor, así debe ser. Me da un suave beso en la mejilla y se marcha. No dice nada, solo se va con la cabeza gacha y en silencio.

Me quedo sola y mi mano va a la mejilla, donde sus labios se posaron para ese beso.

Un beso, ¿hace cuanto no siento un beso?

Pero este fue un simple beso, inocente, cariñoso, de amigas. Pero aun lo siento.

Soy consciente de lo que estoy haciendo y me molesto. ¿Porque hoy, cuando solo debería estar pensando en mi esposa e hija?

. . .

El tiempo ha pasado y con él la vida ha cambiado de una manera que aun quiero entender.

¿Seremos capaces de aceptar algunos de esos cambios y arriesgarse?

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**_\- _**_(11 de junio 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Nada pasa como queremos, intentamos manejar las cosas a nuestra manera, pero la vida lo hace a su antojo. No tenemos control sobre los sentimientos, no importa si elegimos hacia dónde ir con ellos; ellos deciden ir en contra.

El domingo que recién paso fue un día de mierda. Por la mañana cuando llegue, busque a Callie para compartir nuestro habitual café. Tenía la intención de hacer las cosas mejor y redimirme por no haber estado con ella celebrando como quería. Me dijo que no importaba, pero sé que importa; porque si hubiera sido al revés, me importaría. Se veía tan triste cuando me dejo en el baño, por lo que esperaba poder subirle el ánimo.

Ese día por un minuto pensé que se sintió mal por haberme visto con Melisa, pero me di cuenta rápidamente que estaba siendo ridícula. Me quedo claro cuando se fue, pude ver que todo lo que le pasaba era que extrañaba a su familia y la embargo la tristeza. Creo que de alguna manera en ese momento sentí celos de Laura. Sé que no debería sentirme así, ella fue su esposa y falleció. Pero cuando veo a Callie, soy capaz de sentir que tuvieron una historia tan inmensa, una conexión tan fuerte y que de algún modo aún existe; que yo quisiera tener algo así.

Hace algún tiempo todo lo quería era sexo y nada de relaciones, nada de involucrar sentimientos. Estaba bien con eso, había cerrado todas las puertas a los sentimientos hace mucho tiempo. Pero sin esperarlo, ni quererlo, ni verlo venir... comencé a sentirme como no quería sentirme. Me encontré anhelando, deseando, queriendo, soñando con alguien nuevamente y no solo de una manera sexual, sino que de una manera completa... queriendo una conexión total.

Ese querer lo había arrancado de mí, pero vino sin control y se alojó en mi corazón sin querer irse. Me negué en principio y luego lo trate de obviar, pero ya no es algo que pueda negar; soy totalmente consciente de ello. Ese día tuve la certeza, quiero a Calliope y no solo como a una amiga. Pero sé que no es posible y debe quedar en mí, por eso estoy saliendo con alguien más que no es a quien yo quiero; pero supongo que con el tiempo podre querer, es una buena mujer.

En fin, el domingo la busque por todos lados; le mande un par de textos y nada. Hasta que me entere que había pedido permiso para ausentarse. Me preocupe inmediatamente, porque seguí intentando comunicarme con ella de manera infructuosa. Todo el día y nada. Estaba tan preocupada y asustada.

Esperaba terminar temprano e ir a su departamento, pero salí tarde; fue un día de emergencias. Solo quería cruzar la calle y asegurarme que estaba bien, pero no podía salir. Si tan solo me hubiese contestado mis llamados o textos, pero nada. Cuando me vi libre, corrí hacia su edificio. Cuando llegue a su puerta y llame infructuosamente; me aterre. Sentí que el corazón se me iba a detener. Imagine tantas posibilidades que podían suceder. Me asustaba que pudiera haber tenido alguna crisis. Se veía tan triste y confundida, como hace mucho no la veía. Mi mente voló a los lugares más sombríos. Solo pude sentarme contra la pared y esperar. Y apareció. Se veía cansada y sus ojos estaban rojos; aun así no pude controlar mis palabras. Tan pronto como la vi que estaba bien, me enoje. Pero ella parecía no importarle, solo me dijo que había olvidado su teléfono y por eso no contesto. Entro a su departamento, dejo la puerta abierta y la seguí con la intención de seguir discutiendo, pero cuando la vi sentada en el sofá sin decir nada; le pregunte de forma más tranquila que estaba pasando.

Fui tan estúpida, debí partir por ahí. Preguntando qué pasaba. Era el aniversario de la muerte de su esposa e hija.

Dios! de haberlo sabido, no le habría hablado como lo hice. Pero... ah! que rabia!... estaba tan asustada... si tan solo lo hubiese sabido. Ahora entendía porque estaba más retraída los últimos días; y yo que creí que me estaba evitado.

Esa noche me pidió que saliera, quería estar sola. A pesar que le dije que quería estar con ella, insistió en que la dejara. Todo lo que quería era quedarme a su lado y abrazarla; que me sintiera cerca. Por un momento creí que era lo que deseaba también, lo sentí al ver sus ojos. Pero pronto puso una barrera y solo fui capaz de leer la tristeza y dolor en sus ojos, pero no era de la misma forma a cuando la conocí. Ahora todavía había tristeza y dolor, pero sus ojos eran más tranquilos. Así es que me levante, le bese la mejilla y me fui en silencio; no quería incomodarla más. Solo esperaba que no me alejara y que las cosas siguieran bien entre nosotras.

. . .

Ayer lunes no la vi. Tampoco la busque o llame. Quise darle espacio, si me necesitaba me buscaría. Pero no sucedió.

Hoy a la hora de almuerzo, todavía no la había visto. Pero no quería dejar pasar otro día. En la mañana pase por el café habitual con la intención de encontrármela, pero no fue. Tuve la intención de ir a su piso, pero no quería asediarla. Luego solo trate de darme algunas vueltas por nuestros lugares comunes en busca de alguna casualidad, pero nada. Le mande un texto preguntando por el almuerzo y no recibí respuesta.

Hasta que la vi entrando en la cafetería cuando yo estaba almorzando.

_La observe; fue por su bandeja y buscaba donde sentarse cuando me vio. Le sonreí casi como una niña que encontró el juguete preferido que había perdido y le hice señas para que se acercara. Mientras se acercaba pude apreciar que se veía cansada, se sentó frente a mí y me saludo con una sonrisa; pero le faltaba algo. Conversamos de algunas cosas; pero debí preguntar._

_\- ¿Te pasa algo?_

_\- Mmmm - traga lo que está comiendo. - no, nada. ¿Por qué?_

_\- No sé, te noto extraña. Te ves cansada. No te vi ayer y hoy te envíe un mensaje para almorzar, pero no contestaste. Te he extrañado, solo es eso. - Es la verdad, la extrañaba terriblemente. No es que no había pasado antes no vernos, pero siempre estábamos en contacto de alguna manera._

_\- No, no pasa nada. Mi teléfono murió, no he ido a mi departamento desde ayer. Debí quedarme para una cirugía de emergencia en la noche de ayer y Owen quería que la tomara para ir entrando en calor. Me quede aquí, no pude dormir mucho y hoy ha sido una mañana realmente ocupada._

_\- ¿En serio? ¿Tuviste tu primera cirugía y no me contaste? ¿Por qué? No lo puedo creer, hubiese querido estar ahí en primera fila... - realmente me dolió, ¿por qué no lo compartió conmigo?_

_\- No sé, era tarde. No era nada muy complejo y no me pareció importante contarte. Además imagine que ya te habías ido y podrías estar ocupada. - siento que no es solo cansancio lo que tiene._

_\- Me hubiese gustado que lo compartieras conmigo. Pero da igual, ya está. - estoy decepcionada, además no estaba ocupada. Bueno, pase con Melisa por unas copas; pero luego me fui a casa pronto. ¿Qué le está pasando conmigo?_

_\- Lo siento. No creí que importaría._

_\- Está bien. Pero no me gusta que me excluyas de tu vida. Y para que lo sepas si era importante.- sonríe, yo quiero que las cosas sean fáciles, así que me olvido del asunto y la invito a salir - ¿qué tal si pasamos a Joe's cuando salgamos? - Le sonrío con mis hoyuelos, se que le encantan aunque no me lo diga._

_\- No, esta noche no. Lo siento. - no esperaba esa respuesta._

_\- Aps... Bien. - me siento triste, primero lo de la cirugía y ahora no quiere salir conmigo._

_\- No te sientas mal. Lo siento, estoy realmente cansada. Solo quiero que se acabe el día pronto. Había olvidado lo agotador que era estar en cirugía y fue la primera desde ufffff... mucho tiempo. - no me convence del todo, pero si se ve de cansada. Aflojo un poco._

_\- Está bien. Pero me la debes y no hay escusas. - me sonríe y asiente._

Luego de eso no la vi hasta cuando me iba, la vi salir y realmente se veía agotada. Ni siquiera la quise alcanzar.

Así termino mi día, en mi departamento con una copa de vino y pensado en Callie. Melisa me llamo, quería venir; pero no quería verla. Después de que hable con Callie, prefería estar tranquila en mi sofá y disfrutar de mi soledad.

Calliope, Calliope Calliope... es tan difícil sacarte de mis pensamientos.

Tomo un sorbo de mi vino, con la esperanza que me lleve pronto al país de los sueños.

* * *

_\- (14 junio 2013) -_

La semana está avanzando rápidamente y las cosas mejoraron poco a poco con Callie. Hemos compartido nuestros cafés mañaneros, pero sigo pensando que algo más que cansancio hay. Hemos vuelto a los textos, pero siempre soy yo la que los inicia. ¿Habrá algo más, que no me haya dicho?

En fin, mi cabeza no paraba de pensar; mi mañana había sido bastante lenta. Hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Callie, pero como notaba el ambiente medio extraño no lo había hecho. La verdad aun no sé si es buena idea, le he hablado tanto a Melisa respecto a Callie; que quiere conocerla. No sé si estamos en esa etapa de conocer a las personas importantes de nuestras vidas, pero ha insistido tanto.

Le mande un texto a Callie para cumplir en una sala de guardia, la he estado esperando pero no ha llegado. ¿Qué pensará ella si se lo planteo?, será buena idea incluso planteárselo. Sé que no ha estado de ánimo, que ha estado cansada... Estoy debatiendo conmigo misma, cuando oigo la puerta.

\- Hey! siento haberme demorado, pero quede atascada con algo.

\- No hay problemas. - _por donde empiezo_ \- ¿más cirugías? - _pregunto para tener algo que conversar, antes de que le diga. No sé porque estoy tan nerviosa._

\- Si, ayer tuve otra y creo que voy bien. Al menos no he matado a nadie todavía. - _se ríe, se ve algo más relajada_ \- Pero bien, todo bien. Me cuesta agarrar la fuerza en principio, pero luego de unos minutos de respiraciones profundas y concentración; logro partir confiada y doy lo mejor de mí. No he tenido nada complejo aun, he partido con cirugías más de rutina para ir agarrando confianza.

\- Que bien, me alegro mucho. Hay que ir paso a paso. - _ella asiente con la cabeza._

\- ¿Y que querías hablar conmigo?

\- Mmmm, no sé si sea buena idea la verdad. Quería hablarte de algo, pero si no quieres que está bien. - _me paseo en las palabra._

\- Bien. Sólo dime.

\- Bueno, tú sabes que... - _silencio_ \- que estoy saliendo con Melisa desde algún tiempo. - _asiente con la cabeza mientras escucha_ \- Y bueno... al parecer le hablo mucho de ti. - _me mira y levanta una ceja_ \- el tema es que quiere conocerte, quiere que... me pregunto si aceptarías unirte a nosotras la otra semana junto a dos amigas de ella... - _mejor lo suelto todo de una_ \- iremos a un club cercano, bastante bueno... Mmmm... Me encantaría que me acompañaras, la verdad es que no soy mucho de esos clubes, ella y sus amigas si... por lo que si tu estas ahí, no me sentiré tan fuera de lugar. ¿Qué dices? - _levanto mis cejas en señal de expectación._

\- ¿Ya están en esa etapa? ¿Conociendo a su entorno?, parece que las cosas van bastante bien. - _no se leer su mirada._ \- ¿cuándo conocerá a tus padres? - _se ríe._

\- ¿Qué? Nooo... no hemos llegado hasta allí - _se ríe de mi reacción_ \- Le hablo de ti Calliope y esta tan malditamente curiosa. Pero no le hablo de mis padres, ni se me ha ocurrido. - _vuelve a reírse._

\- No creo que sea buena idea. Tú sabes que no soy muy sociable. Menos ir a un ¿club?

\- Sé que dije que si no querías estaba bien, pero por favor. - _hago un puchero y después de un rato, al fin accede._

\- Uffff... está bien. Pero debes saber que no creo que sea buena idea. - _le doy mi mejor sonrisa y la abrazo bien fuerte._

\- Gracias, eres la mejor. - _mueve su cabeza como no creyendo que dijo sí._

No sé lo que resultara de esto, pero ahí veremos. Al menos estaré con Callie.

Todo es una locura.

* * *

_\- (15 de junio 2013) -_

Punto de vista de Callie

No sé en que estuve ayer cuando le dije a Arizona que iría a ese famoso club. Le he dado vueltas al asunto y sé que es una pésima idea. Pero ya le dije que sí y debo asumir mis decisiones.

Al parecer las cosas entre ellas están funcionando y yo soy su amiga, así que supongo que puedo hacer eso. Aun así, espero que los días pasen lentos; no quiero pensar en ello. Incluso sería feliz si no existe el sábado y nos saltamos directamente al domingo. Me río de mi estupidez.

Ya me voy, es viernes. No creí que volver al quirófano iba hacer tan agotador. Pero bueno, aun así es gratificante hacer lo que sé.

Diablos! debí decir que no.

Estoy esperando el ascensor.

Cuando uno quiere que las cosas vayan más rápido se vuelve más lento. No sé si es el cansancio, pero siento una eternidad esperando y no llega nunca.

Ahí está, por fin. Se abren las puertas.

\- Hey! – _levanto la vista a la voz, es Arizona._

\- Hola. ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si. ¿Y tú… vas al bar? - _parece tímida._

\- No. Estoy cansada. - _parece analizar algo en su cabeza._

\- Mmmm... Y qué tal si vamos a tu departamento, pedimos una pizza y... ¿y te doy un masaje? - _mueve sus cejas, me rió_ \- además, muero de hambre! Por fis! - _se agarra el estómago y hace una mueca._

\- No creo sea una buena idea, ¿no tienes planes con Melisa? - _me salió un poco seco, no fue mi intención._

\- Quiero hacer planes contigo Calliope, no hemos salido últimamente. Pero si no quieres está bien - _se puso triste y es verdad lo que dice._

\- Está bien, lo siento. Vamos! - _pongo cara de resignación y derrota_ \- Además un masaje no me viene mal. - _su cara cambia a una sonrisa._

Se abren las puertas del ascensor y salimos. Caminamos hacia la salida y chocamos con el viento frío de Seattle. Vamos riendo y hablando... cuando suena su teléfono...

\- Lo siento, responderé. - _se detiene y yo avanzo un poco para darle privacidad._

Responde y de lo que puedo escuchar, al parecer habla con Melisa... "tengo planes... otro día será". Su voz es baja, así que imagino que habla con ella. Yo estoy más allá y le doy la espalda. Siento cuando se acerca y me doy vueltas.

\- ¿Todo bien? - _le pregunto._

\- Si todo bien. Nada importante. Vamos! apuremos el paso... muero de hambre y prometí unos masajes a alguien que está muy cansada.

Me sonrío, hay cosas que no cambian a pesar de todo.

\- Vamos! muero por ese masaje y tú por la pizza. - _nos reímos._

* * *

_\- (22 de junio 2013) -_

No puedo creer que la semana ya paso, lo único que deseaba era que no llegara el sábado y aquí estamos.

Vine a mi departamento a darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa para mi compromiso con Arizona y su... ¿novia?... bueno no sé cómo llamarla, ella no la llama de ninguna forma.

Esta semana ha sido buena, ya le he tomado el ritmo al quirófano y cada día me siento mejor. Con Arizona las cosas siguen igual, por más que quiera a veces alejarme un poco de ella, me resulta prácticamente imposible. Arrasa en mi vida, llena todo... siempre está alrededor.

No sé porque me ha costado tanto decidir que ropa usar, sigo sin decidirme. Sin saber el porqué, quiero verme bien esta noche.

Elegí unos jeans negros, pero no me decido por la blusa; me he probado una y otra. Me miro al espejo, estoy con una de esas blusas que caen suavemente, de tela liviana... el cuello es pequeño y delicado, tiene botones hasta mitad. Se ve bien. Desabotono algunos, se ve un bonito escote. El pelo lo llevo suelto y cae en los hombros. Sonrió. El escote se ve delicado y sugerente, pero se ve algo de mi cicatriz. Ya no se nota mucho pero igualmente no me gusta que la vean, evito los escotes muy pronunciados. Aunque la cadena cuelga en mi pecho por dentro de mi blusa y la disimula un poco. Mmmm... Mejor me la cambio.

Me saco la blusa y quedo solo en sujetador, me miro al espejo y veo mi imagen completa. Ahí está la cicatriz en mi pecho y otra cerca de mis costillas. Las recorro con mi dedo, desde donde inician hasta donde terminan. Se ven sanas, cicatrizada correctamente... pero están allí... mi cuerpo ya no es el mismo de antes, estoy más delgada, el hueso de mi clavícula se marca... me quedo perdida en mi cuerpo y en sus cambios, cuando ciento que alguien llama a la puerta, debe ser Arizona.

Tomo la última blusa que me saque y rápidamente me la pongo. Agarro mi chaqueta, el bolso y salgo de la habitación. Llego a la puerta y ahí está.

\- Hey!, ¿estás lista?, se nos hace la hora y... - _no continua hablando, se produce un silencio... se ve hermosa, bueno siempre lo está. Wow! Lleva una blusa gris que resalta su figura y unos jeans azul marino metidos en sus botas; toda ella es perfecta. Sus rizos están muy marcados y alborotados, caen sobre sus hombros. El azul de sus ojos, parecen más azul de lo normal. Tierra llamando a Callie, vamos reacciona._

\- Hola! sí, estoy lista. Vamos. - _hacemos nuestro camino al ascensor en silencio. Entramos y nos ponemos una frente a la otra en total silencio. Puedo notar los ojos de Arizona sobre mí, aunque estoy mirando hacia abajo._

\- Te ves muy bonita. _– le sale de repente_, _lo dice suavemente y muy despacio; casi sin voz. Subo mi mirada desde sus pies, haciendo el camino por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus ojos y la miro; mantengo la mirada. No puedo apartarla._

\- Tú igual te ves muy bonita. - _Nos miramos, ninguna dice nada más. Ninguna aparta la mirada._

De un momento a otro, se ha hecho un poco espeso el aire y hace calor.

El ascensor se demora más de lo habitual.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

He estado muy nerviosa, casi es como si tuviera una cita con Callie. Estoy en su puerta y aun no soy capaz de tocar. Bajo mi cabeza, respiro profundo y al fin toco. Siento que alguien se acerca apresuradamente del otro lado y abren, levanto la vista y hablo.

\- Hey!, ¿estás lista?, se nos hace la hora y... - _tan pronto como voy articulando las palabras van muriendo, no termino lo que iba a decir porque Callie se ve preciosa. No es que no lo sea siempre, pero hoy se ve distinta. Wow! esa blusa, su maquillaje, su pelo... pareciera que brilla... esa blusa cae tan delicadamente, que se me muy sensual y definitivamente tiene un lindo escote que deja jugar a la imaginación._

\- Hola! sí, estoy lista. Vamos. - _Callie rompe mi trance con sus palabras, no sé cuanto a pasado desde que abrió._

Salimos y hacemos nuestro camino al ascensor en silencio. Llegamos a él y nos ubicamos una frente a la otra, ella está apoyada a la pared y mira hacia abajo. La estoy mirando.

\- Te ves muy bonita. _– se me sale sin querer _y _lo digo casi sin voz. Ella comienza a subir su mirada despacio, pasando por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis ojos y me mira fijamente, mantengo la mirada. No puedo apartarla._

\- Tú igual te ves muy bonita. - _me lo dice sin apartar su mirada. Ninguna aparta la mirada. No decimos nada más._

De un momento a otro, se ha hecho un poco espeso el aire y hace calor.

El ascensor se demora más de lo habitual.

. . .

Punto de vista general

Las puertas del ascensor se abren de repente y suenan en aviso, ambas se sobresaltan y dicen al mismo tiempo, "Llegamos".

Salen sin decir palabras, robándose miradas y con algunos roces en sus brazos hasta que llegan al estacionamiento donde está el auto de Arizona; se separan cada una a su puerta. Suben en silencio y se abrochan sus cinturones de seguridad. Nada más que el clic del broche resonó. Ya están en camino a su destino.

Ninguna quiere llegar, prefieren permanecer solas sin nadie más alrededor. Cada una está en el pensamiento de la otra sin saberlo. Creen estar mal con lo que sienten porque sería un error, y pensar en la posibilidad de perder a la otra por confundir las cosas no es una opción.

Arizona cuestiona el hecho de que Callie no está lista, que aun ama a su esposa y la extraña. Jamás podría corresponderle, piensa que solo es posible la amistad. Recuerda el momento del ascensor y sabe que Callie la miro, que la miro con otros ojos por un minuto. Pero fue solo eso, no cree que pueda sentir algo más. Solo una reacción normal al ver a alguien que se ve bien en lo que lleva y Arizona se sabe atractiva; más esta noche que quería verse bien. Pero solo fue eso, una reacción natural por un minuto. No hay más.

Callie cuestiona el hecho de que Arizona está saliendo con alguien y que esta noche la conocerá. Eso es suficiente para saber que ella la quiere solo como amiga y por lo demás también esta Laura. Ella sabe que Arizona la miro y sintió el aire cambiar, pero cree que solo fue un instante. Y eso puede suceder, Arizona no es tímida y si vio algo que aprecia lo dice y ya. Pero más que eso no es. No hay más.

Dos mundos quieren encontrarse, pero ninguno lo cree posible. Seria irreal y poco probable. No hay nada más. Ninguna acepta las posibilidades, prefieren lo cómodo de su amistad y no arriesgar.

¿Hasta cuándo podrán?

. . .

Han llegado al lugar, no han dicho mucho.

Entraron y Arizona busco a Melisa, había tanta gente que era difícil. Le envío un texto y por fin supo donde les esperaban. Se adentraron y se encontraron. Ambas se sentían nerviosas.

Melisa con una gran sonrisa las recibió, Callie se encontraba unos pasos atrás de Arizona.

\- Hey! llegaron. - _se acerca a Arizona y la besa suavemente en los labios dejándola paralizada._ \- chicas! les presento a mi novia, Arizona estas son mis mejores amigas; Alicia y Emma. - _Arizona quedo pasmada, ¿novia? Aunque llevaban algún tiempo saliendo, nunca hablaron de lo que eran. Le dio una punzada en el estomago pensando en que diría Callie a eso. No quería mirarla._

Callie por su parte tan pronto como vio ese beso y presencio la presentación modo novia, lamento haber venido. Sería una larga noche, pero debía poner su mejor sonrisa. Era por Arizona, su amiga. Allí murió todo lo que había pasado recientemente. La realidad era esa.

Luego de las presentaciones de un lado. Arizona atrajo a Callie a su lado y se las presento. Melisa muy entusiasta la abrazo.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Arizona habla tanto de ti.

\- Encantada de conocerte. - _lamento decirte que Arizona no habla tanto de ti y que no tenía ningún interés en conocerte, pero me lo guardare._

Así se sentaron y entre medio del bullicio del lugar conversaban. Callie y Arizona estaban tratando de reírse de las cosas que contaban las amigas de Melisa, pero era casi una tortura. Se miraban sin decir nada, pero entendían a la perfección lo que se decían. El bullicio y el ambiente alborotado las tenían cansadas. Pero el resto parecía no notarlo. De un momento a otro, Emma y Alicia se excusaron para ir a bailar; dejando solo a las tres.

Arizona no había dejado de mirar a Callie durante toda la noche cada vez que podía y cuando nadie la veía. Callie por su lado, trataba de no mirar a Arizona; no quería ponerse en evidencia delante de nadie. Trataba de estar en la conversación y se esforzaba para ser indiferente cuando notaba que Melisa hacía algún gesto cariñoso hacia Arizona.

A Melisa le encanto Callie, en principio sentía celos porque siempre estaba presente entre ellas de algún modo, pero se dio cuenta que su "novia" y ella solo eran amigas.

Así transcurrió la noche sin sobre saltos, hasta que Melisa decidió llevarse a Arizona a bailar. Esta miro a Callie casi disculpándose por dejarla ahí. Se quedo sola, todo lo que quería hacer era irse. En ningún momento miro hacia la pista de baile, solo se quedo allí.

Después de un rato volvieron. Arizona estaba muy incómoda con Melisa y quería disculparse con Callie por dejarla. Pero no hizo tal cosa y siguieron conversando hasta la interrupción de Melisa.

\- ¿Cariño porque no invitas a Callie a bailar?, se ve un poco aburrida – _la pregunta sobresalto a Arizona y le besó los labios algo más largo de lo hubiese querido la rubia. A_r_izona miro a Callie y se armo de valor, no iba a preguntar si ella quería._

\- Vamos Calliope, es tu turno. Te enseñare a bailar. - _Le dio una súper sonrisa._

\- No, está bien. Prefiero quedarme aquí.

\- No estoy preguntando, solo ven – _le estiro su mano para que la tomara._ – supongo que no me dejaras con la mano estirada o ¿sí? – _y la miro intensamente_.

\- _¿En serio?_ \- _Callie miro incrédula_ \- Mmmm... Está bien. – _se resigno._

. . .

Caminaron hacia algún lugar de la pista lejos de las miradas de los demás. Arizona iba por delante, tirando de la mano de Callie. Cuando encontraron un lugar se detuvieron, quedando una frente a la otra y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música con relativa distancia entre ellas sin decir nada. De vez en cuando se acercaban y rozaban sus manos, brazos o algo de caderas. Y vuelta a distanciarse. Era como un juego silencioso que tenia control propio, que estaban disfrutando.

Desde que se encontraron esta noche, un aire distinto las envolvía. Cada una en su interior luchaba por no exteriorizar lo que sentía. Se miraban, se sonreían tratando de disimular sus pensamientos.

¿Acercarse un poco más, sería demasiado?

Arizona apretaba su mandíbula para contenerse, su mirada vagaba a ratos por los labios de la morena y todo lo que quería era acercarse, tomar el labio inferior entre sus diente y luego besarla. Se sentía encendida, como nunca nadie la encendió antes... una sola mirada, un solo roce… no necesitaba más, para querer todo con Callie. Estaba segura de lo que sentía. Pero no era correcto.

Callie luchaba con ceder a la tentación de acercar su cuerpo al de la rubia, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía así. Quería perderse en un beso, pero peleaba con su corazón porque Laura cruzaba su mente una y otra vez. Era tan difícil todo en su cabeza. Estaba tan confundida. Nada era correcto.

La música cambia a algo más lento y sensual. Se miraban a los ojos sin dejar de moverse a distancia, de pronto poco a poco todo el mundo comenzó a desaparecer, solo eran ellas y nadie más. Los pensamientos comenzaron a alejarse, los cuestionamientos se iban desvaneciendo. Sin perder la mirada, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco; pidiendo permiso a la otra.

Avanzaban moviéndose al ritmo de la música, suavemente. Sus cuerpos rozándose poco a poco. Arizona llevo una de sus manos por detrás del cuello de Callie y con la otra alternaba para acariciarle el hombro y el brazo, subiendo y bajando por ellos suavemente. Al mismo tiempo la morena comenzó a llevar sus manos a las caderas de la rubia y vagaba hacia su cintura, e iba a ratos a su espalda.

Sin dejar de perder el ritmo sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos. Por momentos se tomaban una de sus manos, entrelazaban sus dedos, se desenredaban, chocaban y presionaban sus palmas. Un baile propio, que querían replicar con sus cuerpos.

Sin darse cuenta sus frentes se encontraron reunidas, ojos cerrados, cuerpos en presión y sus cabezas bailaban esquivando los muros imaginarios para no sucumbir ante el deseo de perderse en un beso. Respiraciones pesadas, calor, excitación, deseo, era todo lo que sentían. Y querían sentir más, pero no podían. El hechizo debía romperse por su bien, pero no sabían cómo.

Callie fue la primera en decir algo, se acerco al oído de su compañera. Más cerca de lo necesario.

\- Arizona... - _su voz salió en un susurro, baja, ronca y caliente. Arizona sintió su aliento provocar escalofríos a través de su cuerpo y se movió instintivamente en contra de la pelvis de la morena, agarrando con fuerza su pelo. Esta no quedo indiferente y apretó firmemente la cadera de la rubia hacia ella._

\- Calliope... - _su voz era como un suplica, un quejido, un susurro lamentoso... todo lo que quería era a Callie._

El silencio se hizo cargo, no podían articular palabras. Ninguna se miro más, se escondían en sus cuellos. Temían que arriesgar una mirada seria terminar el hechizo en que estaban.

Pero debían hacer lo correcto, debían tomar control de sí mismas; debían parar. En un acuerdo tácito, silencioso… intempestivamente se detuvieron. Luego lenta y dolorosamente se separaron. Ninguna dijo nada. Pasaron unos segundos para recién mirarse a los ojos y el hechizo había sido levantado.

Como si nunca hubiese pasado nada, hicieron su camino silenciosamente de vuelta a la mesa y la realidad golpeo.

Al llegar Callie vio como Melisa recibió cariñosamente a Arizona y todo le exploto en la cara. Esa era la realidad. Instintivamente agarro su collar, una costumbre que tenía cuando algo la superaba, la confundía o la ponía triste. Aferrarse a lo cercano, a lo que alguna vez fue seguro. Eso la ayudaba.

Ha Arizona la realidad también le golpeo. Cuando Melisa la recibió con un beso y al sentarse puso su mano en uno de sus muslo, se dio cuenta que estaba en una relación con alguien más. Y al ver a Callie tomar su collar pensó que jamás podría competir con Laura.

El hechizo había terminado. Pero... ¿podrían volver a la normalidad después de esto?.

Respiraron profundo, se miraron de vez en cuando. Pero no paso mucho más tiempo para que Callie dijera que se iba, Arizona se levanto para decir adiós y salir también... pero la morena la detuvo, le dijo que no se preocupara que tomaría un taxi, no tenía que interrumpir su noche por ella. Arizona iba a protestar, pero Callie no la dejo... dio una sonrisa a todos, miro a su amiga y salió.

¿Será difícil la vuelta al trabajo, a la normalidad y la facilidad de su relación de amistad?

¿Hablaran de lo sucedido? o ¿simplemente actuaran como si nunca paso nada?

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Los capítulos, creo, subirán de clasificación; así que les dejo saber.  
No sé donde puedan clasificarse exactamente, pero quiero advertirlo.

Que tengan una buena lectura!

* * *

_\- (24 de junio 2013) -_

Punto de vista general

El día es tranquilo, el clima como pocas veces es cálido. Los pasillos del hospital cumplen con su cotidiano ajetreo.

La cafetería es un lugar habitual de encuentros y desencuentros para quienes trabajan allí. El olor a café consume sus mentes y les permite tomar un minuto al margen del constante ir y venir.

Para algunos el primer café de la mañana, es una práctica habitual y se torna ineludible.

En la fila, una mujer de cabello oscuro perdida en sus pensamientos espera por su café habitual. Su mente divaga a acontecimientos recientes y sus implicaciones. Obviar las cosas muchas veces es un mecanismo de defensa para ocultar nuestros temores. Cuando hemos perdido alguien importante en nuestra vida, tenemos muchos miedos; uno de ellos es el miedo a avanzar. Porque creemos que con ello traicionamos nuestro corazón. También están los temores de arruinar las cosas buenas que han llegado a nuestra vida. Y los temores toman fuerza.

\- Hey! - _la mujer se sobresalta. Se comienza a dar vuelta y aparece en su vista el motivo de sus pensamientos.  
_

\- Hola. - _responde casi con timidez_.

El silencio se hace cargo.

El no saber cómo actuar, el cómo comportarse después de dejarse llevar la noche del sábado; nubla sus mente en busca de respuestas. Para algunos obviar las cosas, es la manera más fácil de seguir; por el temor a que si nos arriesgamos podemos obtener respuestas que no queríamos. Así es que para algunos como Arizona, es la opción más cómoda seguir como si nada.

\- ¿Todo bien? - _Arizona pregunta implícitamente respecto a lo que quieren obviar_.

\- Todo bien - _Callie responde entendiendo, hablan sin hablar _\- ¿El café de siempre? - _otra pregunta implícita_.

\- Si como siempre. - _otra respuesta disfrazada_.

El silencio las embarga con tímidas sonrisas que se entregan. Todo ha quedado implícitamente hablado.

Todo está bien y seguirán como siempre. No hay implicaciones.

Ambas hacen un acuerdo silencioso y deciden obviar las cosas que las envuelven.

Pero por ahí dicen que la verdad y su fuerza, tarde o temprano nos alcanza. De una u otra forma.

* * *

_\- (01 de julio 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

El tiempo pasa, siento que solo fue ayer cuando me decidí a volver. Pero ya llevo un buen tiempo y debo decir que me he posicionado por completo en mi cargo de Jefe de departamento y cirujano de este hospital. Lo único que me faltaba para sentirme de nuevo en control de mi profesión, era volver al quirófano y eso ya está.

En lo personal las cosas también mejoraron, me siento tranquila y eso me permite trabajar sin inconvenientes y apreciar las cosas que me rodea. No hay un día en que no piense en Laura y Emily, pero aprendí a vivir con ello. Sinceramente creo que por fin, después de un año, puedo decir que he encontrado cierto equilibrio.

Equilibrio.

Si miro hacia atrás, jamás pensé en llegar aquí. Esto era lejano e incluso inimaginable como conducía mi vida. Pero aquí estoy y ha sido un trabajo duro, un trabajo en el cual Arizona, Mark y el Doctor Potter han sido fundamentales.

Sobre todo Arizona.

Arizona llego a mi vida cuando era un lió absoluto, llego arrasando con su interminable energía y su inagotable frescura. Me hizo sonreír en medio de todo, cuando mi único objetivo era fijar mi parte profesional; ella me hizo ir más allá. Ella iba por la vida con ganas, rebosando energía; no es que no tuviese problemas, tristezas o dolores. Porque los tenia, pero como ella decía era "Un buen hombre en la tormenta". Eso me contagiaba cada día.

Cuando pienso en ella, siento que su presencia y su amistad ha sido un regalo.

Es por eso que cuando pienso en esa noche en el club, inmediatamente me niego a cualquier posibilidad de confundir las cosas; aunque no es la primera vez que me pasa. La primera fue para el aniversario de Laura, pero me sentí tan mal por pensar así; que arranque todo aquello de mi cabeza.

Debo reconocer que ella es hermosa y realmente atractiva, no soy de piedra por lo que se que ha sido algo físico lo del baile. Hace mucho que no estoy con nadie y con la cercanía entre nosotros es lógico que me dejara llevar. Pero ni ella, ni nuestra amistad merece eso de mí. No puedo permitirme nada por más pequeño que sean esos momentos, porque es mi mejor amiga, tiene una relación con alguien más y yo no estoy lista nada de eso.

Por ningún motivo voy a permitir que algo interfiera o arruine lo que tenemos, porque de algo estoy segura y es que no puedo prescindir de ella en mi vida.

Después de aquel día, las cosas fueron torpes al principio; pero luego fueron tomando su lugar. Pero algo quedo en el aire desde entonces.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

Con Melisa las cosas siguen, no me late el corazón, ni saltan las chispas; pero me he acostumbrado a ello. Ella es una buena mujer y sé que con el tiempo lograre quererla. Es eso de lo que me he convencido.

Hace algún tiempo reconocí a mi misma los sentimientos que estaba teniendo respecto a Calliope. Pero tome la decisión de guardarlos en mí, porque no quiero que ella se aleje de mí por mi culpa y decidí intentar una relación con alguien más, que me permita salir de Callie.

Aun así, hay días que ocurren pequeñas cosas que desestabilizan mi entorno y siento que todo lo que he avanzado para controlar mis sentimientos y reprimirlos se viene abajo. Solo logran que mis sentimientos crezcan más. Pero se Callie no se siente de la misma forma, soy solo su mejor amiga; es por eso que deje las cosas allí, por miedo a que esto pueda significar que ella se aleje de mi vida y no eso no lo podría soportar.

La noche del club, fue una de esas cosas. Fue más intensa que cualquier otra cosa anterior, pero quedo junto con todo lo demás; aunque estoy segura de que Callie experimento lo mismo con nuestra cercanía y ese baile. Pero sé que fue solo algo del momento que nos envolvió y se dejo llevar. Nunca tocamos el tema, pero sin decirnos nada acordamos no prestar atención a aquello; las cosas con el tiempo se asentaron y la torpeza del principio quedo atrás. Aunque algo sin quererlo fue distinto desde entonces.

* * *

_\- (19 de julio 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Hoy ha sido un día largo, he estado entre una y otra cirugía. Tener un minuto de descanso ha sido imposible. Mi turno no termina hasta dentro de dos horas. Ahora voy en busca de un café, para reactivarme y estar bien para las horas que me quedan. En mi camino voy saludando a quienes se me atraviesan en el camino y me hacen algún gesto.

Pienso en cuanto me costaba caminar por estos pasillos al principio, las miradas que me daban causaban en mi tanta rabia. Sentía que me miraban con lastima y eso me molestaba. Hoy todo eso quedo atrás, mi actitud frente a quienes se me acercan también cambio.

Lo mejor de todo es que he vuelto a salir con mis amigos del hospital, no son amigos como Arizona o Mark; pero es mi círculo cercano aquí. Me había alejado de ellos porque me recordaban a mi vida con Laura, desde comencé a salir con ella se volvieron su círculo también y fueron años compartiendo.

Pero desde hace un tiempo hemos vuelto a nuestras reuniones habituales, salidas en grupo a Joe`s y me he acercado a ellos nuevamente. Meredith y Derek, fueron con los que más me han costado porque nuestros matrimonios eran cercanos. Pero en general he vuelto a la frescura de las bromas y del compartir diario. Había olvidado lo subido de tono que eran las conversaciones a veces y la confianza para hablar de cualquier cosa entre todos. Siempre nos reíamos de nosotros mismos y las estupideces que nos pasaban, siempre estábamos envueltos en los recuerdos de los primeros años y nuestras desventuras.

Arizona ya es parte del grupo, bueno hace mucho rato que lo es. Se lleva bien con todos; pero es reacia a participar de las bromas y las conversaciones que implican temas más íntimos. Bueno con ellos, porque conmigo es totalmente abierta y la verdad es que ya no nos guardamos nada.

_Recuerdo una noche en el bar en que fuimos todos luego de un día agotador en emergencias, allí se entero de algunas cosas que no sabía de mí y al recordarlo me da risa su reacción._

_La noche había sido larga en la sala de emergencia, la mayoría había sido llamada por un accidente masivo con múltiples traumas y estábamos atrapados desde muy temprano. Cuando me iba ya por la noche, Mark me invito a Joe`s y acepte; realmente necesitaba un rato de relax. Cuando hacíamos nuestra salida se nos terminaron uniendo todos: Lexie, Owen, Yang, Grey, Derek, Bailey y Arizona._

_En el bar la conversación fluía y el alcohol también, yo estuve con una que otra copa de vino solamente. No quería pasarme de los límites y disfrute realmente la noche. Estaba llena de recuerdos y anécdotas de cuando recién nos empezamos a conocer, antes de que nuestras vidas se volvieran más complejas y con más responsabilidades._

_\- Hey! recuerdan cuando Sloan se daño su... - tan rápido como se escucho diciéndolo, Lexie se arrepintió. Todos se ríen de la indiscreción.  
_

_\- Quien no lo recordaría pequeña grey - Le dice Owen riendo. - Sloan y su pequeño Sloan dañado. - todos ríen.  
_

_\- Dios! ¿Que nunca lo olvidaran? - Mark dice con falsa molestia y se lleva un trago largo hacia atrás.  
_

_\- Cariño como olvidar, solo sé que me urgía encontrara a Callie para que te ayudara; no querías que nadie más te viera así.  
_

_\- Claro, total Torres ya lo había visto todo mucho antes. - suelta Yang y todos se ríen. La cara de Arizona es perpleja.  
_

_\- ¿Tú y Sloan?, Wow! ahora entiendo lo de "bi".  
_

_\- Naaa... – interrumpe nuevamente Yang – ahí aun no descubría los monólogos de la vagina, eso fue después de James, cuando... - todos se ríen de su comentario y me miran, yo la interrumpo rápidamente.  
_

_\- Hey! Cristina para para para... hasta ahí, no es necesario seguir. - La cara de Arizona tiene preguntas por donde se le mire. Cambiaron la dirección de la conversación, las risas continuaron y el alcohol también._

_Pronto de a poco fueron haciendo sus despedidas; hasta que solo quedamos Mark, Lexie y Arizona._

_Después de unos minutos ellos se fueron a bailar y nos quedamos solas. No paso ni un minuto de silencio, para que Arizona me interrogara._

_\- Calliope - entrecierra los ojos - ¿Tu y Mark?, James y luego... ¿qué?... Si que tienes historia.  
_

_\- Todos tenemos nuestra historia Arizona - coloco cara de inocente - ¿qué?, dime que tu no tienes una. Sé que sí, así que no te asombres.  
_

_\- Es verdad, pero Calliope nunca me lo imagine... Dios! Mark te vio desnuda... - no sé a qué viene su comentario pero se sonroja y continua como si nada. - Solo es curiosidad, soy tu amiga y no sabía nada de eso. ¿Tú y Mark? - pone cara de asco._

_\- Está bien. Sí, yo y Mark estuvimos involucrados de alguna manera. Lo conocí cuando terminaba una relación con un interno llamado James. Nos fuimos a la cama y luego nos convertimos en amigos, el sexo siempre estuvo presente desde entonces; pero solo cuando no estábamos involucrados con alguien más. Era una especie de terapia a nuestras rupturas o malos días. El sexo siempre fue bueno, cómodo y sin implicaciones; nunca involucramos sentimientos. Después conocí a Clarise y las cosas cambiaron. Ella era un cirujano a quien empecé a conocer cuando llego al hospital, a nadie le gustaba mucho y le hacían el vació. Era fría con la gente y muy distante; pero yo la conocí y no era como aparentaba en el trabajo. Nos comenzamos hacer más cercanas y con el tiempo había algo en ella que me confundía y no sabía que era. Mark noto mis conflictos y como me conocía tan bien, me insto a resolverlos. Y los resolví, ella era lesbiana y me sentía atraída. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así. Comenzamos una relación, pero yo no estaba lista para hacerlo público y después de unos meses decidió terminar conmigo e irse. Después de eso salí con varias personas, pero desde que descubrí esa parte de mí... me incline más por las mujeres. Bueno y luego, llego Laura y mi mundo cambio._

_\- Wow! sí que tienes historia. - sigue sorprendida.  
_

_\- ¿Y tu Arizona nunca has estado con un hombre? - siento curiosidad también.  
_

_\- Nooo... nunca. - pone una cara de asco y me rió - Bueno cuando era adolescente salí con un chico, pero todo fue inocente y nunca me provoco nada; solo lo hice porque buscaba respuestas a lo que me estaba pasando. Luego conocí a una chica y lo entendí todo. - seguimos conversando y contándonos historias. Mark y Lexie nunca volvieron._

Creo que nuestra relación de amistad ha pasado a otro nivel... nuestras conversaciones, nuestras interacciones, nuestras bromas, nuestra confianza ya no está dentro de lo que conocía.

Todo es tremendamente fácil con ella y a veces me asusta. Siempre saca todo de mí.

El tiempo ha hecho su trabajo.

* * *

_\- (24 de julio 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Estoy agotadísima, vengo saliendo de una cirugía larguísima; son casi las 12 de la noche y no pienso en irme a casa. Mi opción hoy, es donde acabo de entrar; una sala de guardia es todo lo que necesito. Veo la cama y me tiro derrotada por el cansancio.

Últimamente he tratado de involucrarme más en el trabajo, así puedo tener mi mente ocupada en algo más que no sea Calliope. Pero a pesar de que mi mente casi se apaga por cansancio, siempre aparece Calliope. Es patético, lo sé. Es como si siempre guardara las esperanzas de que ella me mire de otra manera.

Cierro mis ojos y los recuerdos siempre se vienen. Sonrío.

_\- Oh! lo siento, no quise molestar. Sigue durmiendo. - le digo a la persona tumbada en la cama.  
_

_\- No, no estaba durmiendo. Solo descansa un momento, ya debería estar fuera. ¿Y tú, aun aquí? - se endereza y se sienta en la cama.  
_

_\- Si, cirugía de emergencia. No sé cuantas horas he permanecido en pie, estoy realmente agotada. No me dan las fuerzas para llegar a mi cama. Y además mañana debo estar aquí temprano. Siete. - me acerco, me siento al lado de Callie y coloco mi cabeza en su hombro. Siento que gira su cabeza y me mira.  
_

_\- Realmente te vez agotada. - siento que se remueve, me enderezo y ella se levanta - Ven, párate. Vamos.  
_

_\- ¿Mmmm? ¿A dónde? - me extiende sus manos.  
_

_\- Vivo cruzando la calle. Te ofrezco una cama decente, una maravillosa ducha y un delicioso desayuno por la mañana. - me guiñe el ojo.  
_

_\- Es una oferta tentadora, pero no te preocupes estaré bien.  
_

_\- Oooo... vamos! que te mueres por aceptar - es cierto, no me puedo resistir. Agarro sus manos y ella tira de mí exagerando el esfuerzo, no reímos.  
_

_\- Esta bien, gracias._

_Salimos, me dirijo a mi casillero en busca de mi bolso con mi ropa. Solo me pongo una chaqueta sobre mis matorrales, no me alcanza para cambiar. Llegamos al departamento de Callie, yo dejo mis cosas sobre el sofá y luego sigo a Callie a su habitación. Me desplomo de espaldas en su cama._

_\- Toma, ponte esto. - me tira una camiseta grande en la cara.  
_

_\- No creo que logre cambiarme - mi voz sale con esfuerzo, tengo la intención de sacar la camiseta de mi rostro pero mi mano queda allí. Siento que Callie se recuesta en la cama.  
_

_\- Vamos, cámbiate y ve a la cama, así podrás descansar. - la escucho lejano.  
_

_\- Mummjummm - es todo lo que logro decir.  
_

_\- Arizona... - escucho a lo lejos..._

_. . ._

_Me remuevo en la cama, me coloco de costado y abro mis ojos. Trato de discernir donde estoy. Veo una tenue luz que se asoma por el pasillo, miro al alrededor y lo recuerdo. Estoy en la cama de Callie. Me miro, no tengo mi chaqueta y estoy descalza; una suave y abrigadora manta me cubre. Anoche debo a ver pasado a mejor vida y Callie hizo lo que pudo. Miro mi móvil y son las 6, es hora de levantarse. Antes de dirigirme a la ducha voy a la cocina porque escucho movimientos. Es Callie ya vestida, con una toalla enrollada en su pelo; al parecer se prepara el desayuno._

_\- Hey! - Callie mira hacia atrás y me ve.  
_

_\- Hey! ¿Cómo dormiste? - una sonrisa aparece en su rostro.  
_

_\- ¡Súper!, gracias. Siento haberte robado tu cama.  
_

_\- No hay problemas, caíste inconsciente y no hubo caso moverte. - se sonríe y vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo- ¿por qué no vas y te tomas una ducha, luego vuelves que tengo casi listo el desayuno?  
_

_\- Wow! ¿Es así como atiendes a todas las chicas que traes aquí? - tan pronto como lo digo me arrepiento. - Lo siento no quise ser... - me interrumpe.  
_

_\- La ultima chica que estuvo aquí se convirtió en mi esposa - lo dice con melancolía - no traigo a nadie aquí desde ella. Pero a mis amigos si y los atiendo así; ellos son bienvenidos aquí y son pocos.  
_

_\- No quise incomodarte con el tema, lo siento.  
_

_\- Esta bien Arizona. No me molesta, ya puedo hablar de ella.  
_

_\- Te puedo preguntar algo. - quiero saber algo, pero no quiero pasarme.  
_

_\- Por supuesto, dime. - guardo silencio por un instante, ella sigue en lo suyo. Me siento en el banco junto al mesón._

_\- ¿Crees que alguna vez volverás a amar a alguien más? - no me responde, creo que me pase. Después de unos segundos se da vuelta y me mira.  
_

_\- No lo sé. - silencio - Aun la siento conmigo, aun le siento como mi esposa. Es difícil pasar de alguien con quien pensaste que pasarías el resto de tu vida juntos... con quien verías crecer a tus hijos. Nunca ni en mis peores pesadillas vi venir esto. - me dedica una sonrisa tranquila._

_\- Lo siento no quería entrometerme así... - silencio - ¿pero sabes qué? Ojala algún días te des la oportunidad de amar y dejar que te amen nuevamente, Laura será siempre parte de tu vida; pero eso no significa que no puedas avanzar. Yo creo que ella, hubiese querido que seas feliz y que no permanecieras sola y detenida en el pasado. - no sé de donde ha venido eso, me da una sonrisa y vuelve a lo que hacía.  
_

_\- Ya casi estará. ¿Por qué no te duchas y vuelves? - cambia el tema y lo respeto.  
_

_\- Por supuesto, no me demoro._

Mi relación con Calliope con el tiempo es genial. Me encanta cuando me hace parte de su historia y logra hablar de ella.

Por lo demás, cada día se ve más hermosa y es que a medida que se encuentra a sí misma; su frescura y naturalidad se hacen cargo. Realmente me fascina ver su avance. El como la conocí y él como esta, no hay precio.

La vida me dio un regalo con ella realmente.

* * *

_\- (29 de julio 2013) -_

Punto de vista general

Todo con el tiempo cambia. Nada permanece igual.

Nada se puede ocultar por mucho tiempo, porque la fuerza de las verdades comienza a arrasar sin darnos cuenta.

A veces aceptamos sin ser consciente lo era inevitable.

. . .

El Seattle Grace parece tranquilo. Médicos, enfermeras y el personal en general recorren los pasillos y se cruzan en el día a día. Pero entre estas paredes se guardan amistades, rivalidades, amores, desamores, tristezas, alegrías, sorpresas y milagros. Estos pasillos y habitaciones son testigos constantes de los cambios en el tiempo.

A algunos el tiempo les favorece y las paredes de este hospital han sido testigos de su evolución.

Para Callie y Arizona, el tiempo avanzo irremediablemente y con ello lo obvio les envolvió. Después de negarse a ellas mismas la atracción que existía, terminaron por aceptarla sin complejos. Como siempre entre ellas nada se dijo, todo evolucionaba naturalmente y hacían sus acuerdos silenciosos. No necesitaban más.

Para Arizona era algo conocido lo que sentía, porque no solo era atracción. Pero para Callie fue difícil, hacerse cargo de la obvia atracción que sentía fue toda una lucha y no quería pasar de allí. Pero la asumió, no le quedo mas remedio.

Tenían límites pre establecidos... bromas, coqueteo, roces, miradas. Todo respetando sus situaciones. No había nada malo en ello, no dañaban a nadie y era increíble el nivel de la relación. Para Arizona era suficiente, más de lo que pudo pedir y no iba a arruinar eso; así es que se movía dentro de esos límites porque sabía que para Callie era importante.

Ya no se guardaban nada, su confianza y su interacción no era nada que hayan conocido antes. Ambas habían asumido su atracción, la tensión que se generaba muchas veces era insoportable tratando de callar y no prestar atención. Por lo que decidieron hacerse cargo de ello de la manera en que podían y decidieron ser abiertas en ese aspecto. ¿Para qué ocultar algo natural? Eran amigas y era posible atraerse. Ambas eran hermosas.

Se transformo en algo normal decirse cosas que pudieran provocar alguna reacción en la otra, coquetear inocentemente y hablar con doble sentido. Se sentían cómodas y más libres.

. . .

Callie estaba apoyada en el mesón de la estación de enfermeras, estaba tratando de terminar las notas de una cirugía que acababa de terminar. Pero estaba más distraída en una conversación y risas con una enfermera que era algo nueva. Escuchando algo que le contaba la enfermera respecto a su primer día y se reían de su anécdota.

\- Hey! ¿Qué haces? - _llego la rubia por detrás y asomo su rostro por sobre el hombre de Callie._

\- No mucho. - _miro de reojo su rostro asomado_. - solo trataba de terminar esto - _le indica los papeles_.

\- Mmmm... Pareces distraída. - _se mueve hacia su lado, coloca un codo en el mesón y afirma su cabeza en su mano. Mira a Callie entrecerrando los ojos y le da una sonrisa._

\- ¿qué? - _Callie la mira con una risa_. - ¿Me quieres decir algo más? - _la mira, se endereza en su posición y pone cara de pregunta. Antes de que diga algo Arizona, la enfermera dice permiso para alejarse y le da una sonrisa; la morena asiente y le hace un gesto con las manos para que siga. Luego vuelve su atención a la rubia.  
_

\- ¿Debo ponerme celosa? - _le tira la rubia con cierta coquetería. Callie se ríe con una carcajada_.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Oh! Vamos… te vi como se reían y se miraban. _\- le da un codazo_.

\- Estas loca Arizona, no había nada de eso. Solo me reía de algo que me contaba. - _arruga el ceño a la afirmación de la rubia, pero sin dejar la sonrisa.  
_

\- Mmmm... No es lo que vi. - _insiste.  
_

\- ¿Y porque deberías ponerte celosa Arizona?, ¿Acaso lo nuestro es exclusivo? - _Callie levanta una ceja, siempre sonriendo.  
_

\- Mmmm verdad... - _lo dice colocando cara decepciona y un puchero - _lo nuestro es solo sexo sucio, nada más... lo siento, a veces lo olvido - _ambas se ríen a carcajadas_. - pero si lo quieres podríamos ser exclusivas, ya sabes... solo debes decirme - _le guiñe un ojo._

\- Arizona... - _Callie lo dice lentamente, en tono de reprimenda_ \- No te aburres, ¿verdad?

\- Nop. Era divertido ver tu cara. - _se muerde el labio_ \- Pero no te preocupes te dejo, debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde Calliope.

Con eso la rubia sale y se aleja riendo en sus pensamientos. Disfruta de esa parte de su relación con Callie, no hay complicaciones y ambientes densos; todo fluye livianamente y fácil. Callie se queda sonriendo de las ocurrencias de la rubia, decide volver a sus papeles. Aun queda un largo día, pero en definitiva son buenos días. No se queja.

* * *

_\- (31 de julio 2013) -_

Dentro de algunas semanas el hospital será el anfitrión de una fiesta para la recaudación de fondos de una fundación sin fines de lucros que trabaja en investigación e innovación en medicina. Esta institución es apoyada por los mejores hospitales del país y muchos de sus médicos colaboran con su trabajo profesional en la fundación. Cada año se realiza esta fiesta y le toca a un hospital distinto organizarla. Este año le toco al Seattle Grace. Por tanto ya todo el mundo está hablando de ella. Para los jefes de departamentos es obligación asistir, aunque no todos estaban muy contentos con ello.

Owen Hunt, estaba avisando con antelación para que pudieran organizar desde ya sus horarios. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de juntas, no con muy buenas caras. Hay quienes preferirían estar trabajando. Terminó de dar la información y responder a las preguntas, todos quedaron liberados para continuar en lo suyo. Se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron.

\- ¿Iras? - _pregunta Callie._

\- No acabas de escuchar, no hay otra opción. - _dice Arizona con cara de fastidio_.

\- Si pudiera saltarme la velada, sería feliz. - _Callie se sonríe_.

\- ¿Tienes algo con que ir?, ya escuchaste que es de gala. - _dice Arizona_.

\- No sé, ni siquiera he pensado en ello; recién nos avisaron. Estoy confiada en que algo pase para no ir. _\- coloca cara de esperanzada.  
_

\- Lo que es yo, no pienso comprar nada. Me pondré lo que encuentre en mi closet.

\- Bueno, lo que sea que encuentres en tu closet te hará ver estupenda. No tienes mucho de qué quejarte, eres hermosa y lo que caiga en ti será perfecto. - _Le dice Callie sin vergüenza de reconocer lo que tiene enfrente_.

\- Si, eso es verdad. - _coloca una sonrisa de suficiencia_ \- Soy total y absolutamente estupenda, seré la envidia de todos. - _le guiñe el ojo a Callie_.

\- Así con tu humildad. – _sonríe_ \- Pero creo que la envidia de todos seré yo, te apuesto que con la única persona que estarás a gusto será conmigo. Por tanto no te despegaras de mi en toda la noche - _le cierra un ojo y destaca su sonrisa.  
_

\- ¿Si?, muy segura de ti misma Calliope, ya veremos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No lo crees? Si gano me deberás pagar con algo.

\- Mmmm lo pensare, pero no te creas; no eres todo mi mundo Doctor Torres. - _ambas se sonríen y continúan su camino._

* * *

_\- (05 de agosto 2013) -_

Las emergencias son pan de cada día en un hospital como el Seattle Grace, que te llamen en la madrugada es estresante y pone mal a cualquiera. Por más cafés que se consuman no hay manera de energizarse.

Esta noche para Arizona es una de esas noches, fue llamada a las 3.30 de la madrugada y debió correr. Williams era un paciente que llego con ella, sus padres decidieron trasladarlo cuando la pediatra se vino a este hospital; solo confiaban en ella. Había ganado muchas batallas a la vida y siempre salía airoso de las peores. Hoy una vez más debería ser intervenido, pero esta vez no pudieron hacer mucho y Arizona se sintió tocada internamente.

\- Hora de muerte, 3.58 am. _\- dice tratando de mantener el mayor profesionalismo posible y no quebrarse delante del resto del personal._

Salió de la sala de operaciones y se dirigió al lavado. Se quedo frente al espejo aun con batas y gorra, estaba inmóvil; no quería llorar. Ella había hecho todo lo posible para salvarlo, no era su culpa se decía a sí misma. ¿Pero porque sentía que eso la comenzaba a amenazar? Saco su gorra con rabia, llevo sus manos al agua y se lavo la cara. Se contemplo un minuto más, saco su bata y la boto. Solo quería salir de allí, pero debía cumplir con los padres y decirles que su hijo había muerto.

Una vez que enfrento a los padres, les explico lo que había sucedido y con todas sus fuerzas lucho para no desmoronarse delante de ellos, luego se fue directo a su oficina. Una vez dentro se dejo caer en su sofá y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, sin permiso las lágrimas comenzaron a caer. No era primera vez que perdía un paciente, pero Williams era de esos chicos especiales; llevaba su caso hace 1 año aproximadamente.

Pensaba en que hacer, no quería quedarse allí... necesitaba salir. Se cambio de ropa, tomo su bolso y salió rápidamente.

Cuando el frío aire y una suave llovizna la alcanzo mientras salía, pensó en volver a su departamento; pero no quería. Volver a una sala de guardia era una opción, pero tampoco quería estar allí. ¿Entonces que quería?, se detuvo sin saber qué hacer.

Se sentía agotada y quería estar en el abrazo de alguien. Pensó en Melisa, ¿pero a quien engañaba?; no se veían hace días y la verdad es que no necesitaba de ella en estos momentos.

Miro hacia los edificios más allá y vio la hora en su móvil. Eran las 4.35 am. ¿Y si era muy tarde y molestaba?, ¿Y si no estaba sola e interrumpía? Dios! no podía presentarse a esa hora. Pero por inercia sus piernas comenzaron a moverse y se dirigió al lugar donde quería estar, una vez frente a la puerta golpeo suavemente. Nadie respondía, lo intento por una segunda y tercera vez; cuando ya se daba por vencida y comenzaba a irse… la puerta se abrió.

\- ¿Arizona? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? - _dijo la latina con cara de sueño y preocupación - _es tardísimo._ \- Arizona de dio la vuelta y la miro, luego bajo su cabeza._

\- Lo sé y lo siento... No debí venir. - _silencio, no levanto su cabeza _\- me iré, no debí molestarte a esta hora. - _se iba a dar la vuelta y Callie la detuvo.  
_

\- Hey! no. Mírame - _tomo su mentón para levantar su cabeza y obligar su mirada. Callie como si leyera sus ojos solo la abrazo fuertemente, Arizona comenzó a sollozar y se aferro a Callie. Era todo lo que quería. El silencio las embargo por un momento._ \- Ven vamos a dentro - _tomo su mano y la dirigió a su departamento_.

Una vez adentro, Callie le pregunto si quería un café o algo, ella dijo que no. Entonces la dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí, sentó a Arizona en la cama y se agacho delante de ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? - _pregunto Arizona_.

\- Voy a sacar tus botas, para que subas a la cama. _\- la miro con ternura. Arizona no dijo nada, no tenía fuerzas incluso para hacer eso. Callie puso una de sus manos en las rodillas y le saco lentamente sus botas. Arizona no fue indiferente a eso, pero tan pronto como lo pensó se sintió nuevamente abrumado. Callie tomo su chaqueta y le indico que subiera a la cama.  
_

\- Vamos acomódate, necesitas descansar. - _Arizona se coloco de lado y Callie la cubrió con las mantas.  
_

\- No te vayas. No quiero estar sola, quédate conmigo. - _Callie le sonrió y asintió.  
_

_\- _No me iba._ \- Se acomodo detrás del cuerpo de Arizona, cubrió a ambas y le abrazo. La rubia puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Callie y se relajo. Era todo lo que necesitaba_. - Gracias.

\- No hay que dar las gracias por nada, estaré aquí para ti siempre. - _silencio_ \- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso?

\- Williams... se puso mal y me llamaron. Debimos intervenir, pero... _\- silencio, es todo lo que dijo la rubia y Callie entendió todo. Conocía el caso y lo especial que era para Arizona_.

\- Hiciste todo por él, debes estar tranquila. - _le beso la cabeza_. - ahora trata de descansar. ¿Bien? - _Arizona asintió_.

* * *

_\- (06 de agosto 2013) -_

La claridad del día se asomaba por las ventanas y los rayos rebotaban en la cama que acogía a dos mujeres. Una de ellas se movía cuando se dio cuenta de una mano sobre su cadera. No necesito mirar para saber dónde y con quien estaba. Respiro profundo y recordó el motivo para estar aquí. Se reprocho el hecho de venir, cuando tenía un apartamento propio o una novia que podría cumplir encantada con la misión de ser su soporte; pero no lo era. Aunque quisiera forzarse no podía. Porque su soporte estaba detrás de ella, abrazándola y haciéndola sentir bien. No iba a cuestionar, solo quería disfrutarlo.

¿Porque que Callie la hacía sentir tan bien?

Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Callie se movía y se acercaba por su costado y le habla muy cerca al oído.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? _\- le dice suavemente y la abraza más cerca de ella. Arizona contiene un quejido por la cercanía del cuerpo de Callie.  
_

\- Si. Lo estoy. Gracias. - _lleva su mano al brazo de Callie que cruzaba su cadera, tiro de él y se abrazo._

Todo se sentía tan bien. Solo eran ellas y nadie más. Siempre era así cuando estaban juntas. Muchas veces no necesitaban tener una gran conversación, solo sabían que necesitaba la otra.

\- ¿Debes ir a trabajar? _\- Arizona rompe el silencio_.

\- Si, pero más tarde. ¿Y tú?

\- Si, igual. - silencio.

\- ¿Quieres el desayuno? - pregunta Callie.

\- Mmmm, si. Pero no te levantes aun. Me siento tan bien así. - _Arizona pensaba en que si alguien les viera, fácilmente dirían que son una pareja. Se río para sus adentro, no lo eran. No de esa manera al menos. Después de un momento más de silencio, Callie se movió y se levanto.  
_

\- Bien, iré a la ducha. Deberías ir también - _Callie no se percato del alcance que Arizona le dio a sus palabras. Solo vio como la rubia se dio vuelta, puso su codo en la cama, apoyo su cabeza y le envío una sonrisa_. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Quieres ahorrar agua? Lo digo para querer tomar una ducha juntas... _\- Callie se río_.

\- Dios! Arizona, ¿dónde está tu cabeza? _\- le dice reprendiéndola en broma_ \- Yo en mi ducha y tú en el otro baño. Para que no estés esperando.

\- Aaaahh... no había entendido - _Arizona le gustaban esas bromas, siempre pesaba las respuestas de Callie_. - deberías explicarte mejor, imagina llego e interrumpir tu ducha... y no era lo que habías dicho. - _se ríe.  
_

\- Arizona, Arizona... guardare silencio mejor. - _toma un almohada que estaba a los pies de la cama y se la tiro encima._ \- vamos, deja de estar divagando y ve a la ducha. La "OTRA". - _lo dice modulando lentamente_. _Ambas se ríen, Callie entra al baño._

Arizona tomo la almohada y se la puso sobre el rostro, ¿por qué se hacía eso? se preguntaba. - AH! - _un sonido ahogado contra la almohada._

Todo lo quería era levantarse y atravesar la puerta en la que se había perdido su amiga.

¿Cómo hacia la morena para cambiar su mundo?

Tan solo anoche se sentía agobiada y hoy por la mañana estaba tranquila, bromeando; pensando en estar en una ducha con Calliope. Presiono más fuerte la almohada en su rostro y se levanto. Más vale sacar todos esos pensamientos que tenia, porque le estaba provocando muchos problemas; lo mejor sería ir a tomar una ducha inmediatamente.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

_. _

_\- (16 agosto 2013) - _

Punto de vista General

Callie se encontraba en su oficina. La semana realmente había sido agotadora, no había tenido tiempo para nada. Ni siquiera de pasar por alguna copa a Joe`s. Poco había visto a Arizona esta semana y realmente extrañaba compartir con ella. Pero cuando el trabajo demandaba, no había mucho que hacer.

Estaba rellenando un sinfín de papeleo acumulado, solo deseaba terminar ir a casa, tomar una ducha e ir a la cama. Es en todo lo que pensaba, cuando recordó que no podría ser como quería. Esta noche debía asistir a la famosa fiesta que daba el hospital y no le entusiasmaba para nada. Además ni siquiera había pensado en que se pondría.

_¡Diablos! que llevaría puesto, gran detalle_… pensó para sí misma y se rasco la cabeza.

Recordó un par de vestidos y se preguntaba cual sería adecuado, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo le quedarían; el último año había adelgazado. Un suspiro profundo salió y el cansancio se reflejo en su rostro. Saco los vestidos de su mente y se centro en todo lo que tenía en su escritorio, debía continuar con su labor. En eso estaba cuando una voz la sobresalto y la hizo sacar la nariz del escritorio.

\- Hey! - _una cabeza asomo por la puerta_. - ¿Puedo pasar? - _se queda allí esperando la respuesta_.

\- Hola, por supuesto; entra. - _le responde Callie. - _¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, no con tanto trabajo como tú. – _apunta_ _al escritorio. Callie suspira.  
_

_\- _Si, ha sido una semana realmente agotadora. Casi ni te he visto.

\- Si, por eso pase. ¿Hasta qué hora pretendes quedarte aquí? – _pregunta Arizona._

\- Solo termino algunas cosas y luego me voy. ¿Tú ya te vas? - _Callie se echó hacia atrás en su silla_ _y suspiro_.

\- Si. - _silencio_ \- ¿nos vemos esta noche? - _sonríe_ _y ve la actitud de Callie_ \- Debes resignarte Calliope, no hay nada que puedas hacer para no ir. - _Callie se río, la rubia la conocía_. - Así es que termina pronto, te levantas de tu silla, te vas a casa y eliges un lindo vestido. - _le hace un guiño_, - Nos encontremos allá y nos ponemos al día. - _le sonríe suavemente y Callie asiente.  
_

\- Si. Nos vemos. - _Arizona se marcha._

Callie se quedo mirando salir a Arizona y como se cerró la puerta tras ella, sonrió para sí misma. ¿Cómo era que la conocía tan bien? Tenía razón, debía resignarse; hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

. . .

La noche había llegado y todo estaba listo, el lugar elegido eran un edificio cercano. Las amplias puertas de la entrada ya se habían abierto para dar la bienvenida, había anfitriones en ellas recibiendo a todo el mundo. Al pasar por las puertas y adentrarse, se podía apreciar grandes salones y personas dispersas alrededor conversando y bebiendo de sus copas. Todos en sus mejores trajes y vestidos.

Arizona ya había llegado, estaba junto a Owen y Derek invertidos en una conversación bastante amena, pero su mirada no dejaba de recorrer el lugar en busca de Callie y no había señal. Se río para sus adentros, al recordar lo que Calliope le dijo el día que les comunicaron de esta fiesta. _"Te apuesto a que con la única persona que te sentirás a gusto será conmigo. Por lo tanto no te despegaras de mi en toda la noche"_. En cierta medida era cierto, no es que no se llevaba bien con sus colegas; pero Calliope era otra cosa. Realmente esperaba que apareciera en cualquier momento, porque se sentía un tanto ansiosa con la espera.

Arizona se veía resplandeciente, había elegido un vestido largo de gasa estilo griego, escote en triángulo drapeado, pedrería en la cintura ajustada y con caída ligera plisada, hombros y espalda de encaje trasparente. El pelo lo llevaba recogido y colgaban algunas mechas fuera de él. Se veía sofisticada y delicada. Se veía bien y ella lo sabía. Sonrió.

Ella seguía alternando su cabeza entre sus pensamientos y la conversación con los otros doctores, cuando desde el escenario alguien comenzó a hablar y todo el mundo se acerco hacia ese sector. Arizona se movía junto con Owen y Derek, pero le extrañaba no ver aún a Callie. Incluso después de que termino la presentación, aun no la veía por ningún lado. Algunos espectáculos comenzaron en el escenario y la música llenaba el ambiente. Mozos con sus bandejas atendían a los invitados y todo el mundo al parecer disfrutaba la velada.

Al grupo de Arizona se habían unido algunas personas que estaban interesadas en el trabajo de la fundación y conversaban animadamente respecto al trabajo y los avances alcanzados. En eso estaba cuando diviso a Callie del otro lado del salón. Estaba en una conversación con una mujer que no conocía y después de un rato hizo su camino hacia unas puertas grandes, aun desde lejos se podía apreciar lo hermosa que lucia.

. . .

Esta tarde Callie demoro bastante en salir del hospital, no era que no podía moverse; pero retraso todo lo más posible. Luego cuando llego a su departamento, no se decidía que usar. Al final, después de mucho tiempo perdido, se decidido por un sencillo vestido negro drapeado de escote asimétrico con un detalle en el hombro izquierdo y un cinturón muy delgado que abrazaba su cintura. Uno de sus hombros estaba al descubierto totalmente, el vestido por la espalda era de igual manera asimétrico pero más pronunciado. Se dejó el pelo lizo, colgando ordenadamente hacia delante por uno de sus hombros.

Había salido con bastante retraso, pero ya estaba aquí. Cuando llego, observo el lugar en busca de Arizona; pero había tantas personas que no lograba encontrarla. Cuando se movía por el salón una mujer la detuvo y le pregunto si era la famosa Doctora Torres de la investigación del cartílago artificial. Callie no la conocía, la mujer se presento y le hablo; sabía mucho acerca de ella y esto la hizo un poco incomoda. Ella también era un cirujano ortopédico y según dijo admiraba su trabajo.

\- Su reputación la precede Doctora Torres, es una de los más reconocidos cirujanos ortopédicos de la región. Pero me he preguntado que paso usted, hace mucho tiempo que no se escuchaba. Es como si desapareciste del mapa, como si la tierra tú hubiese tragado. ¿Qué paso?

A Callie esto la aturdió de algún modo, era por lo que no quería venir. Que la reconocieran sus colegas y que le hicieran preguntas personales. Antes de la muerte de Laura, Callie participaba en muchas conferencias y colaboraba constantemente con otros hospitales y colegas en consultas; era bastante reconocida por su trabajo innovador e investigaciones. Por lo que imagino que algunos se preguntaran de su repentina desaparición profesional.

Callie no sabía cómo contestar a eso, no era de exponer su vida a nadie; menos con un desconocido y la verdad la conversación no le interesaba. Miro a su alrededor nuevamente y vio unas puertas que parecían llevar al exterior. Quería terminar con esto lo más pronto posible e ir en esa dirección.

Todo lo que quería era salir de en medio de tanta gente. Estaba agotada y el bullicio no colaboraba en nada con su ánimo, para sumar esta mujer era tan intrusiva que la hacía sentir inquieta.

\- Si, estuve alejada por motivos personales. Pero estoy de vuelta desde hace algún tiempo. _– Lo_ _dijo con incomodidad, cortante... no quería seguir en la conversación. – _Lo siento, pero debo dejarte; permiso. _– le dedica una sonrisa cortes_.

Después de dejar la conversación hizo su camino hasta donde había observado con anterioridad. Realmente esperaba encontrar menos ruido y menos personas. El último año, poco había socializado y se sentía algo incomoda en estas situaciones. Necesitaba un respiro.

Al salir por las grandes puertas, se encontró con que era la salida a unos hermosos y amplios jardines. Observo y agradeció lo que encontró, el lugar estaba tranquilo.

Miro hacia adelante y vio unos amplios escalones que llevaban a los jardines. Dirigió su mirada hacia los costados y unos pasillos bordeaban parte del edificio con un barandal. Hizo su camino hacia un costado y se acerco a la orilla, coloco sus manos en la baranda y contemplo los jardines. El césped era muy verde y bien recortado, árboles frondosos, algunos bancos y caminos de adoquines. Era hermoso, todo estaba iluminado por faroles de luces tenues. Admiro la imagen completa y observo el cielo, todo era tranquilo y la noche realmente acompañaba. Parecía otro lugar, nada que ver con el ajetreo de los salones. Respiro profundo y se relajo, aquí se sentía cómoda.

. . .

Arizona había observado el camino de Callie, espero un momento y pronto se disculpo para retirarse. Salió por las mismas puertas y se encontró con los jardines, miro hacia ellos y no la encontró. Miro hacia unos de los costados y allí estaba, apoyada con sus manos en el barandal mirando hacia algún lugar perdida en sus pensamientos.

No se acerco inmediatamente, la observo en silencio. La contemplo, como siempre se veía hermosa; pero esta noche brillaba aun más. ¿Sería el vestido que usaba? ¿Su pelo? ¿La manera tranquila en la que estaba?

No sabía, pero realmente brillaba. Comenzó acercarse lentamente y en silencio, se detuvo nuevamente. No fue notada su presencia. Su figura era increíble, sus hombros y parte de su espalda al descubierto le hacían ver maravillosa. Sacudió su cabeza y siguió su camino, se acerco a ella lentamente y le hablo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - _le dice suavemente, Callie se volteaba y se encuentran sus ojos. Se dedicaron una sonrisa.  
_

\- Hola… solo contemplando la noche. - _sonrió y volvió su vista al frente. Arizona se coloco a su lado en la misma posición y sus brazos se rozaron ligeramente_. - No te vi al llegar. - _dice sin desviar la vista de los jardines_. - ¿Viniste sola?_  
_

\- Si. - _es todo lo que dice._ \- ¿Estás bien? – _Arizona nota que algo había._

\- Si, todo está bien. Solo necesitaba salir del ruido. Estoy realmente agotada y me vi atrapada en una conversación sin interés. – _Silencio_ – pero creo que ahora me siento mejor. – _ambas se sonrieron_.

La noche era perfecta, la luna estaba hermosa. Los cielos despejados y una suave briza corrían. El lugar era encantador y no había nadie más en el lugar. El silencio era tranquilo como siempre, disfrutaban de la cercanía y la presencia de la otra. De vez en cuando se sonríen y hablan. No necesitaban mucho para sentirse bien.

\- Tenías razón. - _Arizona habla y sonríe.  
_

\- ¿Sobre qué? - _Callie la mira_.

\- Sobre... que eres la única persona con la que me iba hacer sentir a gusto aquí. Creo que ganaste. - _mira hacia el lado y le sonríe. Callie le corresponde y vuelve su vista al frente_.

\- ¿Como me pagaras? - _Arizona hecha a tras su cabeza riendo con ganas_. - ¿Qué?, me debes algo. Así es que empieza a pensar que me merezco. - _Callie se ríe._

Ambas siguen mirando al frente.

\- ¿Sabes? - _Arizona habla, sin apartar la mirada de los jardines_ – Realmente me haces sentir bien, incluso cuando estamos en silencio.

\- Siento del mismo modo. - _Callie se sonríe_.

Los silencios continúan, pero ninguna quería moverse de allí. No sabían cuanto llevaban así, todo era demasiado agradable y confortable. No querían romper ese estado. Cada una navega en sus recuerdos en común, su amistad y su crecimiento… sus momentos, sus atrevimientos y coqueteos. Todo siempre está allí.

Arizona de vez en cuando miraba a Callie que sigue con la vista al frente. Ella observa sus hombros y se desvía siempre hacia la clavícula que se marca, mira su perfil y rápidamente desvía su mirada para no ser descubierta. Respira profundo, todo se siente tan bien con Calliope; a veces se siente como un adolescente que recién experimenta nuevas sensaciones y no sabe cómo manejarlas.

Callie puede sentir de vez en cuando la mirada de Arizona, pero no le incomoda. Pensaba en que Arizona se ve hermosa esta noche, el pelo recogido hacía ver su rostro radiante y esplendido. En realidad se veía perfecta y delicada en ese vestido. Pensó para sí misma en que Arizona tenía razón, ella era estupenda. Se sonrió para sí, ante los recuerdos de su conversación.

Tenían un juego de miradas y eran consientes de ello. Arizona no podía dejar de mirar a Callie, era como un imán. Y Callie le pasaba lo mismo, pero trataba de no ser tan obvia. Ambas parecían adolescentes y cada una pensaba en lo pasadas de esos años que se encontraban para volver a sentirse así. Pero la tensión y la atracción de siempre estaban presentes esta noche y parecía desbordarse.

Arizona miro nuevamente a Calliope y esta vez recorrió su perfil, observo su frente, sus ojos, bajo por su nariz, sus labios, el mentón, su cuello… pero volvió a los labios.

Respiro profundo... esos labios... ¿Qué se sentirá probarlos? Pensaba para sí.

Quería besarla, desde hace mucho tiempo que se preguntaba que sentiría besarla. Siempre se decía que si con solo su cercanía su mundo se daba vueltas a veces, como sería un beso. Nadie le aseguraba que se sentiría bien, a lo mejor todo esto era solo platónico; pero no... sonrio para sí... sabía que un beso podría llevarla y traerla por un sinfín de sentimientos y emociones. Volvió su vista al frente, sacudió su cabeza y se sonrió. Callie no fue indiferente a eso y la miro.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _Arizona se sobresalto, como si hubiese descubierta en sus pensamientos. Callie se sonríe ante su reacción.  
_

\- ¿Qué? Oh! nada. Solo pensaba. - _silencio_.

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué?, te sonreías sola. - _Callie entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de saber que había en la mente de Arizona._

Arizona se guardaría sus pensamientos, pero pensaba ¿y si le decía?, ¿Pero si era mucho? No, definitivamente eso debía quedar para ella. Por más que se decían todo, eso no era una opción. Se permitían coquetear y conversar abiertamente, pero querer besarla estaba fuera de los límites.

\- Solo pensaba en que se sentiría besarte. _– Arizona se sobresalto con lo que ella misma dijo y se enrojeció, se sintió un poco avergonzada y nerviosa._

Callie se rió a carcajadas y la miro ladeando su cabeza. - ¿Quéee? - _pregunto incrédula, preguntándose si había escuchado bien._

Eso estaba en la mente de la rubia, lo dijo sin darse cuenta; no era algo que iba a expresar. No podía creerlo, ¿qué le estaba pasando a su boca, que no estaba en sintonía con su cerebro?

\- Lo siento... eso no es... no es lo que iba a decir... no debí... no... – _no sabia como reformular su declaración para cambiar lo que había dicho._

Arizona divagaba, estaba nerviosa y guardo silencio por un momento. Luego respiro profundo y se calmo. Ella podía formular un par de frases coherentes se dijo.

\- Diablos! es en lo que pensaba. No te puedo mentir, lo siento - _rodó los ojos y hizo un gesto con sus manos_. - Siento haberlo dicho en voz alta, pero ya está. - _asoma un pequeño puchero adorable en su rostro._

No había caso pensó Arizona, definitivamente su mente no estaba funcionando adecuadamente.

A Callie esto le causo mucha gracia, para nada estaba molesta. En sus pensamientos muchas veces se hizo esa misma pregunta, claro ella no lo dijo. No quería que su amiga se sintiera incomoda, así es que como siempre se lo tomo con relajo.

\- Está bien, sé que soy irresistible. - _Callie le guiño un ojo y se ríe.  
_

\- Hey! - _le da un toque juguetón en el abrazo en señal de reprimenda_. - No ayudas así. - _se río con timidez, se volteo por completo hacia Callie y no aparto su mirada_. - Pero es verdad lo que dije…– guarda silencio, pensando con tranquilidad en lo que va a decir. Mira hacia sus manos.

Callie se gira y quedan frente a frente. La mira a la espera que continúe, Arizona tiene sus manos juntas y juega con ellas; se las mira. Luego como si tomando fuerzas de algún sitio, levanta su vista para enfrentar los ojos de Callie y continúa hablando.

\- Me he preguntado muchas veces, que se sentirá besarnos. - _su voz se iba haciendo pequeña_ \- he querido probar solo un beso. - _baja la mirada de nuevo_.

Callie se sonríe y dice - Arizona... eso no... - _la rubia la interrumpe._

\- Lo sé, lo sé... no me digas nada, lo siento... sé que no debería decir eso... pero... _\- Callie le da sonrisa, esperando a que se explique_. - es solo que... cuando estamos así tan cerca... se siente tan bien... - _se acerca un poco_ \- he pensado en ello muchas veces cuando estamos así, qué quieres que haga... - _silencio_. - ¿no los has pensado nunca? - _le dice y su cara es de interrogación._

\- Es posible... - _la morena sonríe y mira hacia abajo. No puede con la mirada de la rubia_ \- pero debe quedar ahí, solo en el pensamiento. Es lo mejor, tú y yo lo sabemos.

\- Si. Lo se... pero eso no quita que no me siga preguntando por ello... - _Arizona le da una sonrisa tímida a Callie._

Están muy cerca. Arizona contempla por un minuto la posibilidad de hacerlo, pero se detiene. No puede pasar a llevar a Callie de esa manera y además ella tenía una novia. Pero por más que quisiera, no le provocaba ni la milésima parte de todo lo que sentía tan solo estando cerca de Callie.

Arizona esta noche no sabe lo qué le pasa. No sabe si ha sido la luna, la briza, el silencio, la tranquilidad o el champagne que había estado bebiendo; pero su mente no funciona como siempre. Ha dicho en voz alta lo que ha estado pensando para sí misma y está a punto de hacer lo que su mente le dice no hacer. Pero quizás lo que pasa, es solo... Calliope.

Sus ojos están conectados, ambas piensan en lo mismo y en ellos están las respuestas. Querían... ambas querían besarse. Lo podían transmitir a través de su mirada. Sin embargo había temor también, no querían dañarse, ni dañar a nadie.

Había una conversación silenciosa en sus miradas, los pros y los contras estaban allí... pero era solo un beso.

\- Es solo un beso... - _Arizona dice casi sin decirlo_. - solo uno y matamos esta incertidumbre que siempre nos envuelve. - _su voz sale baja y sonríe suavemente, no se siente incómoda, solo es nerviosismo y ansiedad._ \- No le hacemos daño a nadie... bueno si, pero... es solo... _\- la rubia comienzo a acercase y la morena no rechazaba su cercanía._ \- se siente tan bien cuando estamos así... cerca...

Arizona lleva su mano al rostro de Callie y con sus dedos suavemente recorre la línea de la mandíbula, los ojos de la morena se cierran al contacto. Arizona toma el rostro con su mano, dejando el pulgar rozar la comisura de los labios; Callie abre los ojos y se encuentra con los azules.

El tiempo se detiene y ambas comienzan a acercar sus rostros lentamente, poco a poco... primero rozan su nariz... juegan con sus labios cerca... se rozan, solo eso... y se miran...

Callie pesa lo que está ocurriendo, quiere dejarse llevar, pero... hay tantos peros... no quiere lastimar a nadie... pero... otro pero... los ojos de Arizona esta noche son embriagadores... le consume, le atrapan.

Todos los pensamientos de Callie comienzan a desaparecer y esfumarse cuando siente que la rubia deja en un beso suave en los suyos, luego comienza con pequeños toques y pequeños besos... Callie refleja su acción.

Sus labios se encuentran y se atrapan mutuamente... se besan lento, suave y sin prisa... sus labios interactúan libremente, tanteándose, conociéndose, degustándose... a ratos se detienen, bocas ligeramente abiertas, alientos cruzados y nuevamente labios mezclados.

Todo parece irreal y se sienten increíble, pero deben separarse. Lentamente van parando hasta que solo sus frentes quedan unidas; abren sus ojos lentamente y se miran... se sonríen. Todo se siente natural.

\- Fue solo un beso. - _dice Arizona, con una leve sonrisa_. – Ya está.

\- Si, ya está. - _contesta Callie, también con una sonrisa asomando_. - Estuvo bien.

\- Si. - _ambas vuelven a sonríen_.

Silencio.

Se miran.

No se separan.

Ambas quieren más, pero saben que debe dejarlo ahí. Ya tienen lo que querían, pero no son capaces de separarse. Sus miradas viajan entre sus ojos y sus labios, pero no pueden pasar de eso. Piensan en cómo solo un beso puede atraparlas de esa manera. Sus respiraciones se agitan y se sienten perdidas en los ojos de la otra, necesitan algo más.

Hay cosas que simplemente no se pueden detener a veces.

Sin darse cuenta, sus labios nuevamente se encuentran. Se besan lento y suave, pero poco a poco la intensidad comienza a crecer. Ambas pueden sentir el calor de sus labios, el aliento y la humedad de sus besos. Arizona pide permiso para adentrarse en la boca de la morena y esta se lo permite. Sus lenguas se conectan, comienzan moverse a un ritmo sensual y cautivador.

Ya no es él como el primer beso, todos sus sentidos están despertando.

Callie lleva su mano al cuello de la rubia y esta le acaricia el brazo. Sus cuerpos están entrando en calor, sus respiraciones poco a poco se hacen pesadas y ambas quieren presionar su cuerpo en la otra, quiere mover sus manos para explorarse un poco, solo un poco… pero lo evitan y lo contienen, porque saben que deben parar "era solo un beso". Reprimen el deseo de sus cuerpos y el de sus manos, pero sus labios y sus lenguas siguen explorándose.

El beso es total y absolutamente abrasador, embriagador, cautivador... sus cabezas están ladeadas y a ratos cambian de posición, se besan variando en intensidad constantemente. Se separan suavemente para respirar, pero sus labios siguen buscándose, sus narices se rozan... mientras un poco de aire les llega a los pulmones.

Repentinamente Arizona atrapa entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Callie. Se sonríen en el acto, la morena abre su boca. Trata de zafarse y comienzan una lucha, es un juego y se desafían... se atrapan y se sueltan, se sonríen.

Sus labios están hinchados y calientes, vuelven a besarse intensamente; esta vez saben que deben parar. Se besan derramando todo lo que están experimentado en el contacto de ese beso, porque saben que será el último. Comienzan a hacerlo más lento; pero sin lograr separarse por completo. Sus frentes unidas y su respiración son dificultosas.

Hasta que se detienen... respiran, abren los ojos. El pecho late a mil por hora.

\- Wow! - _dice Arizona.  
_

\- Si. - _responde Callie._

Ambas se sonríen sin separar sus frentes aun, despacio se separan y sus ojos se enfrentan.

\- Era solo un beso. - _Arizona lo dice en voz baja_.

\- Si, pero... no se puede repetir. No podemos confundir las cosas, hay mucho involucrado aquí. - _Callie le dice con una suave sonrisa, en tranquilidad. Ambas están aun tratando de sentir su cuerpo y su mente de vuelta a la normalidad._

\- Lo sé. - _silencio_ \- pero las cosas no serán incomodas entre encostras ¿verdad?

\- No, nada se siente incomodo.

Se miran profundamente y se sonríen.

Esta vez no fue como la noche del club, eso fue inesperado de alguna manera; pero hoy saben que su atracción esta allí y son consciente de ello. Ambas lo quisieron, pero también saben que no deben seguir traspasando sus límites.

\- Es mejor que volvamos adentro. - _dice la rubia.  
_

\- Si, es mejor. - _ambas sonríen_.

Hacen su camino hacia los salones lentamente, sus brazos se rozan conscientemente. Se entremezclan entre los demás, pronto están compartiendo con otros médicos. La noche transcurre y la mayor parte del tiempo están cerca, se roban miradas inevitables y se sonríen cuando se descubren. Ninguna se siente incomodo. Todo se siente bien y por más que ambas saben que no pueden repetir algo así, no pueden sacar la sensación de los labios de la otra.

Esta noche no fue solo un beso, fue algo más.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

Siento la demora.  
Como siempre, gracias por sus comentarios...

* * *

_\- (19 de agosto 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Camino por los pasillos del hospital como si fuera sobre las nubes y solo me dirijo a la cafetería por mi café matinal. Me sonrió.

Bien, no es solo eso. Veré a Calliope y no la veo desde el viernes, tuvo el fin de semana libre y solo nos comunicamos por teléfono. Me siento algo nerviosa. Ansiosa quizás.

La he extrañado.

No sé que voy hacer con todo lo que siento.

Recordar la noche del viernes, me lleva por un sin fin de sentimientos que trato de mantener controlados. Pero se hace difícil cuando todo se sintió tan increíblemente bien. Sé que debería sentirme culpable, estoy saliendo con alguien más y yo no soy una persona que engañe; pero no logro sentirme mal.

No vi a Melisa la semana pasada y el fin de semana me llamo, pero le di una escusa. Ella es genial, es una mujer encantadora y la pasamos bien; pero no quería verla.

He pensado en ella y no soy capaz de terminar la relación, no sé por qué. ¿Terminé acostumbrándome a ella?

En algunos momentos me siento cobarde y no fui criada así. Pienso en que quizás estoy actuando así, porque como el dicho "no quiero quedarme sin pan ni pedazo". Pero suena tan egoísta de mi parte, ¿Desde cuándo no puedo estar sola? ¿Desde cuándo soy esta persona?

Debería llevar mi vida como la llevaba, nada de compromisos. Solo salir por ahí, dejar a Melisa y olvidarme de Callie.  
¡Diablos! ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas reglas estúpidas que tenia?  
No relaciones, no sentimientos, no gente del trabajo.

Ahora estoy en una relación que sea como sea, es una relación al fin y al cabo. Tengo fuertes sentimientos por alguien de mi trabajo, que para colmos de males es mi amiga y tengo miedo a arruinarlo. Estoy en dos situaciones de las cuales corría lejos y estoy en una por escapar de la otra.

¿Quién me entiende?

¿Tiene eso sentido?

¿Cuando fue que mi vida se convirtió en este enredo?

¿Cuando fue que todo cambio?

Todo... absolutamente todo, lo cambio Calliope. Y no sé qué hacer con lo que siento, porque hace mucho no me sentía así o no sé si alguna vez me he sentido así.

Calliope es... es... todo lo que quiero, pero lo que no puedo tener; porque significa arriesgar una amistad maravillosa.

Melisa en cambio, es lo seguro; un remedio para aquellas noches en que no quiero estar sola.

Pero Calliope... Calliope es a quien quiero besar, a quien quiero sentir tan cerca como sea posible, a quien quiero tocar tan desesperadamente, a quien... quiero tantas cosas con ella.

Ah! Solo pensar en ella, me lleva por una montaña rusa de sentimientos y emociones.  
Sé que debo mantener todo a ralla, pero es difícil, tan condenadamente difícil. Más aun, después de ese beso que compartimos.

Ese beso.

No creo que alguna vez me haya besado con alguien así, no era solo el beso en si... sino todo lo que experimentaba junto con él.

No fue solo un beso.

Pude sentir que Callie también lo disfruto y le sorprendió tanto como a mí lo bien que se sentía. No le soy indiferente, pero por más atracción física que exista de su parte hacia a mi; se que no se permitirá pasar de allí. Si tan solo sintiera, que existe alguna posibilidad entre nosotras y tuviera la seguridad de que nuestra amistad quedará intacta si las cosas no resultan, no dudaría en arriesgarme y dejar mi relación con Melisa. Pero no veo esa posibilidad.

Aun así, es imposible no pensar en ella y en lo que significaría si fuera más que mi amiga.  
¡Madre mía! si solo ese beso no puedo sacármelo de encima, imagino lo que sería...

\- Un centavo por tus pensamientos... - _alguien me hace salar e interrumpe mis pensamientos, se perfectamente quien es. Ella me alcanzo mientras caminaba por la espalda y me hablo cerca al oído. Cualquiera se sobresalta así, ¿o no? _

Me sonrío al pensar en todo lo que llevaba en la cabeza. Pero esta vez sí que quedará para mi... aunque... si me diera resultado como el viernes, quién sabe ¿no?, me río interiormente.

\- Hey! Calliope me asustaste - _arrugo el ceño_.

\- Lo siento - _ coloca un puchero adorable y mis ojos se van a sus labios. Ella se sonríe._ \- parecías que ibas en las nubes - _vuelvo a sus ojos, mantenemos la mirada. ¡Qué difícil es! Pero trato de comportarme lo más normal posible.  
_

\- Mmmm, no se... puede ser. - _le doy una sonrisa.  
_

\- ¿Y qué es lo que pensaba la Doctora Robbins? - _Coloca su cara interrogante. Si supieras Calliope en todo lo que pienso desde el viernes.  
_

\- No creo que deba compartirlo - _ le guiño el ojo y continuamos nuestro camino.  
_

\- Imagino que no eran pensamientos muy inocentes. - _se acerca a mí, habla un poco más despacio y muy bajo._\- Si no te atreves a decirlo en voz alta, imagino por donde iban esos pensamientos. - _me recorre un escalofríos por el cuerpo. ¡Dios! ¿Porque hace eso?, no me ayuda en nada. Pongo una sonrisa._

Seguimos nuestro camino y al llegar a la cafetería, nos entregan nuestros cafés y nos sentamos. La conversación y las bromas continúan. Nada es incomodo, pero el ambiente se siente aun más cargado de tensión. Ambas lo sentimos, estoy segura. Si tan solo pudiéramos resolverlo como se debe, aprieto mi mandíbula, conteniendo todo lo que quiero.

Nuestras miradas, constantemente, se encuentran mientras hablamos. Cuando eso sucede todo se ralentiza a nuestro alrededor. El silencio nos envuelve, puedo ver sus ojos viajar a mis labios de vez en cuando. Me muerdo inconscientemente el labio inferior y ella aparta la mirada.

Miro a sus ojos, miro sus labios; siento ganas de besarla aquí mismo. Sé que le pasa igual, quizás lo suyo sea algo físico; pero me valdría igual. Lo aceptaría sin contemplaciones. Le diría que nos fuéramos a una sala de guardia y terminemos con esto, hay amistades que tienen ciertos beneficios, ¿no es así?, pero no. No es nuestro caso.

Robbins saca tu cabeza de ahí, me digo a mi misma.

Esta mujer hace ir mi corazón a mil por horas, solo con tenerla cerca. Mi estomago se llena de sensaciones extrañas y la piel se me eriza a la más mínima insinuación. Solo una palabra basta para hacerme débil, solo una sonrisa es necesaria para desarmar mi corazón.

Solo ella ha podido hacerme anhelar todo de lo que tanto escape.

Enamorarme de ella no sería difícil.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

El día ha transcurrido de manera lenta, son pasadas las 4 de la tarde y voy a entrar a una cirugía. Estoy preparándome en el lavado y mi mente no deja de divagar.

El fin de semana lo tuve libre y siento que no descanse. Estoy con mi mente agotada y no puedo decir que es mucho lo que he hecho hoy. Quizás es porque no he parado de pensar. Muchas cosas corren en mi mente y no se lidiar con ellas. Por momentos quisiera escapar y no pensar, no analizar; porque tengo miedo a las respuestas.

Arizona.

Ella es quien estuvo en mis pensamientos gran parte de mi fin de semana. No la vi después del viernes, hablamos por teléfono un par de veces y solo hoy por la mañana nos vimos.

Me está resultando difícil estar cerca de ella, no porque me sienta incomoda o tenga algún problema con ella. Es solo que estoy experimentando sensaciones y reacciones muy fuertes. Mientras estuvimos juntas esta mañana y conversamos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron constantemente y no podía dejar de mirarla. Todo ella… su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios… todo me llevaba de ida y vuelta a la noche del viernes.

Ese beso.

No ha salido de mi mente. Se repite incansablemente, una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

¡Dios! Estoy a punto de entrar a una cirugía y debería estar totalmente concentrada en mi paciente, el que espera en una mesa de operaciones; pero mientras corre el agua me he perdido y lo único que pienso es en ese beso. Sí lo sé, es poco profesional.

Todo estuvo bien entre nosotras, es más... demasiado bien. Pero me siento extraña y no sé qué pasa conmigo. Quiero entenderlo, pero me asusta.

Está bien, Sí. Me siento atraída por Arizona. No sé cuando empezó, solo sé que lo sentí antes y lo obvie; pero hoy soy totalmente consciente de ello. Es muy fuerte. Una mirada, un rose... una palabra basta para que todo en mi se active de manera inusual, de una manera que no sentía hace mucho tiempo. Para ser más exacta, desde Laura.

¡Dios! Laura. Me siento tan mal y bien, al mismo tiempo. ¿Es eso posible?

¿Quizás sea la falta de sexo? A lo mejor es eso lo que me hace reaccionar así ante Arizona, porque mi vida sexual siempre fue muy activa y plena. Y hoy, está muy lejos de eso.

Siempre disfrute del sexo, Laura fue la máxima expresión de conexión física y emocional que he tenido en mi vida. Todo era increíble y distinto a lo que había experimentado. Pero aun así debo decir que antes de ella lo disfrutaba y era excelente, no puedo quejarme; solo fue distinto. Y después de ella fue sin sentido, pero lo hubo. Por lo tanto mi vida sexual siempre fue bastante consistente y de alguna manera había cerrado esa parte de mí hace algún tiempo, mas precisamente después de darme cuenta que caer por ahí con desconocidos, por estar adormecida y lejos de todos mis sentidos, no me estaba llevando a ningún lado y desde luego no me ayudaba con la perdida de Laura.

Pero hoy, después de mucho tiempo; es algo que está allí latente y no sé cómo manejarlo. Nunca desde la muerte de Laura, había pensado en alguien como pienso en Arizona. Quizás la falta de sexo sí afecta, porque he estado pensando en ello durante todo el fin de semana. No dejo de pensar en aquel beso y en todas las sensaciones que me envolvieron. La manera en que quería que continuara, en como quería mas de ella.

Ha sido un buen tiempo desde que no he estado con nadie.

Wow! Sí, que ha sido un muy, muy... un largo tiempo.

¡Diablos! Esto me está nublando la cabeza.

Sé que no podemos llegar más lejos, la atracción es mutua, pero conozco los límites. Aun así, no sé cómo lidiar con ello; porque busco su cercanía constantemente e incito a que se genere esa tensión entre nosotras. Sé que estoy jugando con fuego, pero me gusta.

Quisiera olvidar que es mi amiga y olvidar que tiene una novia... y... besarla, tocarla, sentirla... sin sentirme culpable.  
Quisiera sentir que eso no es incorrecto. Quisiera no sentir que estoy traicionando a Laura cuando pienso en ella.

Por momentos solo quisiera dejarme llevar, olvidar todo y solo consumirme en Arizona.

¡Dios! no puedo creer lo que acabo de pensar. Debería sacar todo eso de mi mente.  
¡Vamos Torres! Respira profundo, hay un paciente que te espera.

Cierro los ojos fuertemente y respiro profundo.  
Sacudo los pensamientos.  
Vuelvo a la realidad.

Cierro el grifo, me miro por última vez en el espejo, acomodo mi gorro.  
Debo centrarme en mi paciente en este minuto, ya habrá tiempo para lo demás.  
Salgo de allí y entro a la sala de operaciones.

. . .

El día acabo al fin. La cirugía de esta tarde, salió perfecta y ya me voy. Quiero llegar a mi apartamento, tomar una ducha; dormir y no despertar hasta mañana. Necesito sacarme a Arizona de la cabeza por al menos un instante, si no me volveré loca. Me río para mí misma. Eso es casi imposible, ella siempre esta revoloteando de una manera u otra en mi día a día. Cada minuto que tenemos libre en el hospital nos vemos... un café, un poco de aire fresco, un paciente o lo que sea... siempre hay alguna cosa que nos lleva juntas. - Hey! ¿Te vas sin despedirte? -_ bueno, hasta las casualidades._

\- Lo siento, no creí que estarías aún. - _ella ladea su cabeza y analiza decirme algo.  
_

\- ¿Quieres ir por una pizza o algo?, estoy que muero de hambre. _\- Queda a la expectativa de mi respuesta con una sonrisa.  
_

\- Si, suena bien. - _No puedo decir que no a ella.  
_

\- ¡Excelente!, vamos entonces.

Vamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia afuera del hospital, conversando y riendo como siempre. Nuestros brazos se rozan, nuestras miradas se encuentran, coqueteamos, nos insinuamos... esto es algo usual, natural.

Pero todo se apaga cuando saliendo al aire fresco, veo a unos metros de nosotras en un banco una silueta conocida y me imagino a quien espera. De un momento a otro interrumpo a Arizona.

\- Creo que te están esperando. - _Arizona se ve un poco confusa.  
_

\- ¿Mmmm? – _aún con su sonrisa, mira hacia alrededor.  
_

\- Allá. - _le hago un gesto con la cabeza, noto que Melisa nos ve. Se levanta y se acerca a nosotras. Arizona mira y se dan una sonrisa, luego me mira para decirme algo; pero Melisa ya está con nosotras y Arizona no dice nada.  
_

\- Hey! - _dice Melisa y se acerca rápidamente a Arizona y planta un beso en sus labios. ¡Diablos! no soy capaz de soportar esto. Miro de un lado a otro esperando que algo ocurra y me saque mágicamente de aquí, no es algo que pueda suceder así es que me toca poner mi mejor cara. Me da la impresión que Arizona se siente un poco incomodo, debe haber llegado de sorpresa y a ella no le gustan los sorpresas.  
_

\- Melisa, hola. - _dice arizona y me mira como disculpándose._ \- ¿qué te trae por aquí? - _Melisa primero me mira a mí y me saluda.  
_

\- Hola Callie, tanto tiempo. - _aprieto mi mandíbula y le respondo.  
_

\- Si, bastante. Es bueno verte. - _apenas respondo, ella se dirige a Arizona.  
_

\- Quería verte y venir aquí, es la única forma que encontré. - _se nota un poco molesta_. _Pero aun así se acerca a ella y coloca uno de sus brazos al rededor de __su cintura. Bien, no tengo ganas de ver esto._

\- Bueno, las dejo. Estoy cansada. - _quiero salir de aquí_. - Nos vemos. - _comienzo hacer mi salida.  
_

\- Callie... - _Arizona me detiene, algo quiere decirme pero se queda en silencio_ \- Callie espera... ¿podemos hablar luego sobre la cirugía de mañana? – _me doy vueltas a ellas_, _¿cirugía? supongo que de alguna manera quiere hacerme saber que quiere hablar.  
_

\- Si por supuesto. – _me alejo_.

Hago mi camino sin mirar atrás, no quiero verla, ni saber en que está con Melisa. Siento que la sangre me hierve, me siento molesta y no debería estarlo. No tengo por que estarlo.

No puede ser que solo por compartir un beso con Arizona me de ese derecho, en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me permití pasar los limites. ¡Genial! que tengas una buena noche Torres.

Al llegar a mi departamento, todo lo que hice fue tirarme en el sofá. No enciendo luces, me quedo en penumbras y no sé por cuanto tiempo; debo haberme dormido. Mi teléfono que está sonando, es Arizona. Me fijo en la hora, son pasadas las 11, no quiero contestar.

No me siento con ganas de hablar con ella, ¿cómo le explico si nota que algo me pasa? Me conoce lo suficiente como para saber cuando algo me incomoda, así es que prefiero no responder.

Vuelve a insistir un par de veces más, hasta que me llegan unos mensajes.

_* ¿Está todo bien? Te llamo y no contestas._  
_* Solo quería disculparme, no sabía que me esperaban._  
_* No fue mi intensión dejarte colgando._  
_* ¿Podemos aun ir por esa pizza mañana?_  
_* Supongo que estas ocupada o durmiendo, quien sabe._  
_* Definitivamente no recibiré respuesta al parecer._  
_* Mmmm... Está bien, espero verte mañana._

Solo leo los mensajes, llegan de forma consecutiva, separados por unos segundos. No sé porque no quiero contestar, prefiero que se me pase esta sensación extraña y mañana será otro día.

Me levanto del sillón y me voy a mi cama.

Sí, definitivamente mañana será otro día.

* * *

_\- (20 de agosto 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Ayer mi día no termino como esperaba, quería estar con Callie fuera del hospital; tranquila disfrutando de su compañía. Pero todo se arruino cuando Melisa se presento de sorpresa y no supe cómo reaccionar. Pensé en decirle que tenía planes con Callie, pero no era justo para ella. No después de no vernos hace bastante y me sentí responsable de hacer algo por esa relación.

No tenía ganas de salir por ahí, así que nos fuimos a mi departamento y bueno no es lo que tenía planeado, pero aun así una cosa llevo a la otra y terminamos en la cama. Si lo digo así suena como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y no; ella es mi novia y no hay nada malo en ello. Pero no sé porque siento como si estuviese engañando a alguien.

Anoche llame a Callie y luego le mande unos mensajes de texto, pero no me respondió nada. Imagino que estará molesta por dejarla colgada. La verdad es que no supe cómo reaccionar, me entorpecí y no fue capaz de formular palabras.

También le mande un mensaje esta mañana para encontrarnos, pero ella no podía; habían sido llamada a urgencias.

Quiero verla, pero esta noche quede con Melisa nuevamente. Ayer ella estaba molesta y hablamos, siente que no está funcionando nuestra relación; dijo que no nos veíamos casi nunca y me extrañaba. Me pregunto si estaba interesada en que funcionara, le respondí que sí; me pidió que entonces pusiera más de mi parte porque ella ya no sabía qué hacer. Debo decir que tiene razón, no he invertido mucho en ella y la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre lo paso con Calliope y eso es algo que le está molestando. Me lo hizo saber también.

Me siento completamente frustrada, el día ya terminará y no he logrado hablar con Callie. En un rato más Melisa pasará por mí y me iré sin saber de ella. No entiendo porque se complicaron tanto las cosas, quisiera que todo siguiera como hasta ayer en la mañana.

Me encuentro en mi oficina revisando por enésima vez mi celular, esperando encontrar algo de Callie y nada. Mis pensamientos van de aquí para allá, Todo es volátil dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando de un momento a otro me sobresalto por un golpecito en la puerta, sonreí. Debe ser Callie y le hice pasar. Como me iba levantando de mi asiento para acercarme a la entrada, mi sonrisa cayo. Bueno, cambio.

\- Melisa, ¿qué haces aquí? - _le sonrío algo forzada, no era lo que esperaba. Retrocedo un poco y me apoyo casi en mi escritorio.  
_

\- Quedamos en que pasaría por ti. - _se acerca un poco_. - ¿esa es la forma de recibirme? - _otra sonrisa a medias.  
_

\- No claro, pero me refiero a como llegaste aquí. Deberías esperarme en el hall. - _se sigue acercando y se para en frente de mi.  
_

\- Preguntando se llega a roma querida. - _termina por acortar las distancias y me besa suavemente. Le correspondo lo mejor que puedo y me aparto.  
_

\- Porque no me esperas en el hall central y yo voy en seguida. Debo cambiarme. - _su mirada es algo oscura, se perfectamente lo que quiere.  
_

\- Mmmm, no quiero. Prefiero ver cómo te cambias. - _me guiñe un ojo_. - O mejor aún, puedo ayudarte con ello. - _se acerca para otro beso, esta vez algo más urgente_.

\- Melisa, para... - _me sigue besando y va bajando con besos a mi cuello_. - Mel, para... no aquí... puede... - _una de sus manos la coloca en mi cadera y me atrae hacia ella_. - Detente por favor... - _todo lo que hace me está poniendo de nervios, no es que mi cuerpo no reaccione; pero no quiero hacerlo._ \- Vamos, detente... este no es el lugar. _\- ella no me hace caso y siento una de sus manos aventurarse por debajo de la parte superior de mis matorrales, por mi abdomen hacia arriba.  
_

\- Estas segura que quieres que pare. - _me desafía.  
_

\- Melisa... - _mi voz sale algo baja, quiero detenerla. Mi respiración es dificultosa, pero no quiero continuar. – _Por favor, para…_\- la puerta de mi oficina se abre de improviso._

\- Arizona, lo siento no pude... - _es Calliope. Me separo de improviso y acomodo mi ropa.  
_

\- Calli... - _Me interrumpe, noto su incomodidad.  
_

\- Lo siento. - _ella mira para todos lados pero no a mis ojos_. - Lo siento, debí golpear. No sabia... - _Melisa la interrumpe.  
_

\- Esta bien Callie, solo nos dejamos llevar; podemos terminar esto en casa. No creo que no hayas visto algo así antes como para sentirte tan incomoda; además Arizona que es tu amiga.- _ella le da una sonrisa algo descarada. Sé que hizo ese comentario a propósito. Callie está congelada en la puerta.  
_

\- Callie lo siento, este no era el lugar... - _al fin salen palabras de mi boca, pero tampoco puedo terminar.  
_

\- No, soy yo la que irrumpió sin golpear. En verdad lo siento, pero las dejo. No era nada importante a lo que venía. Hablamos luego. – _cierra la puerta y se va._

Melisa me mira y me sonríe como disculpándose. Pero la verdad es que no me hace gracia.

\- Te dije que pararas. Este no es un lugar para eso. Es mi trabajo. Mi oficina. - _ella sigue con su sonrisa.  
_

\- No te preocupes tanto, ya lo entendí. Pero solo fue Callie, que no fue nadie más. No volverá a pasar, lo prometo. - _estoy realmente exasperada_. _Todo lo que quisiera es ir tras Callie y hablar, sé que no estaba haciendo nada malo; pero no sé porque quiero explicárselo.  
_

\- Te esperare abajo, solo no te demores. Terminamos esto en otro lugar. - _me guiñe el ojo y se va._

¡Diablos!

Agarro mi cabeza fuertemente, en que estaba pensando!

AH! Tengo rabia.

Me siento en el sofá y saco mi celular. Busco entre mis contactos favoritos y me detengo. Calliope.  
Respiro profundo, quiero llamarla. Lo pienso. Quizás no sea buena idea.

Porque me complico tanto si todo lo que debe tener ella, es incomodidad por agarrarme en una situación así. ¡Dios! pero sus ojos, algo había allí. Quizás fue solo un destello o quizás solo eran ideas mías. Comienzo a escribir, es mejor un mensaje.

_* Lo siento, se que fue una situación incomoda.  
__* ¿Podemos hablar mañana?_

Espero a su repuesta, pero no llega.

Comienzo a arreglar mis cosas para irme, me están esperando.

Hoy el día termino aun más distinto de como esperaba.

. . .

Punto de vista de Callie

Hoy mi busca sonó temprano, debí salir corriendo de la cama. Llegue directo a urgencias y allí pase la mayor parte del día, hasta ahora. Estuve tan ocupada que no tuve tiempo de ver a Arizona, en la mañana me mando un mensaje para encontrarnos; pero no podía.

Ayer me dormí pensado mucho y esta mañana estaba convencida de lo infantil que fui por no responder a sus mensajes la noche anterior. Había decidido hablar con ella apenas pudiera, para que no se quedara con una impresión equivocada. Pero estuve tan atrapada en urgencias que cuando termine la última cirugía, todo lo que necesitaba era una cama. Así es que me fui directo a una sala de guardia, después de dormir un poco la buscaría para hablar. Así fue como me desperté, me sentí mas descansada, fui a cambiarme de ropa, recogí mis cosas y antes de irme pase a su oficina.

Y aquí estoy ahora, caminando hacia mi apartamento como quien fuera persiguiéndome, siento ganas de vomitar, la sangre me hierve y estoy enojada.

¿Por qué mierda no golpee? Me hubiese evitado la imagen que presencie y la cual no puedo arrancar de mi cabeza.  
¡Diablos! La forma en que Melisa tenía a Arizona en contra del escritorio.  
Estoy mal, no puedo sentirme así.  
Trate de actuar lo más normal posible, pero quería salir corriendo apenas abrí esa puerta.

. . .

Entro a mi departamento, solo tengo ganas de destapar una botella y perderme por una noche en el alcohol. Quiero dejar de pensar tanta estupidez, no tienen por qué afectarme así las cosas. Arizona tiene una novia y no había nada de malo en lo que hacían. Pero aun así no era algo que quería ver. Pero da lo mismo, nada me debe hacer perder mi vida en una botella otra vez; es mejor ir a la cama e intentar dormir.

Me saco la ropa, me cambio y me tiro literalmente a la cama. Caigo como saco de plomo. No hay ganas de retirar maquillaje, ir al baño o cualquier otra cosa. Reviso mi celular y me encuentro con un mensaje de Arizona, es de hace bastante rato y no me percate.

Respiro profundo, debo hacer lo correcto, ¿verdad?

Y lo correcto es responder a tu mejor amiga. AMIGA. Me digo a mi misma, a ver si así me entra en la cabeza la realidad de una.

_*Está bien, hablamos mañana.  
Y sí, fue incomodo.  
__ Pero no te sientas mal, fue mi culpa.  
__ Buenas noches! :)_

Lo envío, supongo que sonó tranquilizador. Pero no se de que vamos a hablar mañana, no tiene nada que explicarme. Dejo el celular en la mesita de noche y me acomodo, necesito encontrar el sueño.

Mañana será un largo día.

* * *

_\- (21 de agosto 2013) -_

Por alguna razón me siento nerviosa, he tratado de mantener mi mente ocupada. No he visto a Arizona, pero sé que en algún momento tendré que verla. Se volvió todo tan extraño de un momento a otro, que me da mucha rabia.

Hasta el lunes por la tarde estaba todo tan bien y ahora, siento que solo quiero correr de ella.

El solo hecho de pensar en mirarla o en encontrarme con ella, el estomago se me aprieta y vienen imágenes de su oficina con Melisa.  
Y quiero, intento al menos que no me provoque nada, pero es imposible.

No quiero pensar en ello, pero es todo lo que hago.

Llevo no se cuanto rato sentada en el sofá de mi oficina, mirando el techo y tratando de empujarme a trabajar en lo que tengo en mi escritorio. Pero no se qué pasa conmigo, no logro concentrarme. Cierro mis ojos y pienso en el beso con Arizona, ahí está el problema. Nunca debimos traspasar esos límites, eso es lo que arruino todo. Lo que confundió en mí las cosas. Porque Arizona al parecer estar muy bien, soy yo la del problema y quien debe buscar la manera de terminar con esto.

Tocan a la puerta de mi oficina y no me muevo, no puedo, no tengo ganas.

Quien sea que es, que se vaya; si es una emergencia me llamarán. Otra vez un suave golpe vuelve a resonar. Pero ya decidí, no pienso moverme, solo me reclino más en el sillón y cierro los ojos. Cuando siento que la puerta se abre, me enderezo y veo a Arizona asomar despacio por la puerta.

\- Hola, ¿por qué no abrías? - _dice con algo de preocupación en su rostro. Vuelvo mi cabeza hacia atrás nuevamente y cierro los ojos.  
_

\- Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. Solo estaba tratando de descansar. - _mi voz sale apenas, estoy nerviosa.  
_

\- ¿Podemos hablar? - _me pregunta con expectativas, siento su voz algo nerviosa.  
_

\- Por supuesto, dime. _\- no me muevo de mi posición_. - te escucho. - _qué diablos me pasa, me estoy comportando tan torpemente.  
_

\- Claro, Mmmm... Yo solo quería disculparme contigo. – _puedo sentir que se mueve en su lugar. _\- por dejarte colgada el lunes y por lo que tuviste que presenciar ayer.

\- Está bien, no me molesta. Obviamente me sentí incomoda ayer, pero es natural. Me sorprendí, pero eso fue todo. - _trato de sonar bien.  
_

\- Bien. - _no la veo, pero puedo decir que mira a todos lados y hay algo más que quiere decir._ \- podrías mirarme, me siento absolutamente incomoda hablándole a nadie. - _suena molesta. Respiro y abro los ojos, me incorporo lentamente y la miro.  
_

\- ¿Ahí está bien? - _eso salió frió, la miro y veo cruzar su rostro un destello de incertidumbre_. - lo siento, solo estoy un poco cansada. Pero dime. ¿Hay algo más?.

\- No sé… ¿por qué no me dices tú si hay algo más? - _la miro y hago una mueca con mi cara, no entiendo a que se refiere_. - mírate, estas tan rara… todo estaba tan bien y ahora estamos hablando así… y no nos conozco. ¿Qué paso?.

\- No entiendo a que te refieres. – _está realmente cabreada._

\- Dios! Callie, porque no eres honesta conmigo y me dices que es lo que te molesta. - _esta conteniendo las palabras, su expresión corporal me lo dice_. - Porque no me dices que te molesto que te dejara el lunes o... - _Se calla, baja la cabeza, pone sus manos en la cintura, toma un respiro y me mira._ \- porque no me dice que te molesto verme con Melisa. - _La miro y me rió._

\- ¿Qué? Porque me iba a molestar. – _me río con incredulidad. No tiene porque saber qué es lo que siento realmente, sería un error de mi parte_. - Me sentí incomoda, interrumpir en la intimidad de alguien no me es agradable; sea contigo o cualquier otra persona. - _me levanto del sofá. _\- Porque haces de esto algo tan grande. No paso nada y ahora estamos aquí incomodas, discutiendo algo sin sentido. Nunca nos había pasado antes. - _Me siento molesta, esto no era algo que quería. Pero no entiendo a que viene eso de que sea honesta con ella._

\- Estas tan rara. Todo estaba tan bien entre nosotras y siento que me estas evitando, aunque me digas lo contrario.

\- No te evito Arizona, solo me siento agotada. No te vi antes, porque estuve atrapada en urgencias y luego me quede dormida. Estoy cansada Arizona y tengo más trabajo por hacer. – _le indico para que vea el alto de papeles y voy a dirigirme a mi escritorio, pero ella se mueve y se interpone en el camino._ \- ¿qué estás haciendo?, que te pasa.

\- Estoy cansada Callie, cansada de fingir que no pasa nada entre nosotras. Lo veo, lo noto, lo siento. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de reconocerlo también? , porque no me dices que sientes celos de Melisa.

\- ¿De dónde viene eso Arizona?, que diablos te pasa. - _estamos muy cerca y puedo sentir como va en aumento el tenor de esta discusión_. - que es lo que quieres escuchar.

\- Quiero escucharte decir que... - _se calla. Me mira con sus ojos llenos de… ¿rabia? ¿Deseo? ¿Tristeza? No se... hay tantas cosas allí. - Q_uiero... – _nuevamente queda en silencio_.

\- Que quieres Arizona, que quieres escuchar. - _ella abre su boca para decir algo, pero se detiene, aprieta sus labios, mueve su cabeza como negando algo y sin que me dé cuenta se abalanza contra mí y solo siento como presiona sus labios en contra de los míos._

La tomo por los hombros para separarla, pero me lo impide. Ella intenta hacerme reaccionar, pero no correspondo su beso. Intento entender que está pasando por su cabeza, pero con urgencia sigue luchando con mis labios y ya no puedo hacer nada más.

La beso, pruebo sus labios y nos besamos con necesidad. Nuestras lenguas batallan, nuestros dientes chocan. Siento rabia, liberación, un montón de cosas que no se describir. Esto no es como el primer beso.

Nuestras manos comienzan a vagar por el cuerpo de la otra. Arizona se presiona a ras contra mí, sus manos van a mis brazos y suben por mi cuello, mi espalda, siento su desespero. Las mías van a sus caderas, para presionarla firmemente y no dejarla escapar.

Puedo sentir como se mueve en mi contra y me está volviendo loca en este momento. Se mueve un poco más y acomoda sutilmente su pierna entre las mías y siento que voy a desarmarme aquí mismo.

No puedo creer lo que ocurre. Mi mente no quiere pensar, solo quiero dejarme llevar.

Pero así como el deseo me está consumiendo, siento la rabia, siento la tristeza aflorar y siento impotencia. Arizona tiene novia, ayer estaba con ella y ahora está aquí. Besándome, como la besaba a ella. No lo puedo creerlo. Yo no soy esta persona.

Tomo todo lo que queda de fuerza en mi, aprieto mis manos en su caderas y la separo de mi. Me siento mal, estoy enojada. Nuestros cuerpos están separados, pero no he sacado las manos de sus caderas. Mis brazos están extendidos con fuerza, para no permitir que se acerque nuevamente. Mi cabeza esta inclinada, no quiero mirarla.

\- Detente... esto está mal.

\- Por que... - _su voz es apenas un susurro_. - Calliope, yo... - _la interrumpo_.

\- No Arizona, tu nada... yo no soy esto... tú tienes una novia... qué diablos te pasa, no puedes llegar y solo besarme y... – _me interrumpe.  
_

\- Se que es lo que querías también, lo puedo sentir cuando estamos juntas. - _Ella trata de buscar mi rostro_. - No puedo resistirme más, yo... se que está mal, pero no puedo… no…

\- Basta. – _lo digo enojada. Me separo y me doy la vuelta, necesito ordenar mis pensamientos_. - Tu Arizona. Tú tienes novia. - _me volteo a ella, tengo una mano en mi cintura y la miro desafiante_. - Tu... no puedes venir aquí... a mi oficina a... esto... no puedes. - _siento que mis ojos se están llenado de lagrimas.  
_

\- No me pareció que te molestara. - _ella me dice y su voz a subido_. - ¿Que te detiene, Laura? Ella ya no está Calliope! ¿Quieres guardar su memoria? ¿Porque no lo hiciste antes, cuando te follabas adormecida e inconscientemente con desconocidos? - _se silencia_. - Lo siento... yo... no sé de dónde ha salido eso… No debí... - _dejo de escuchar todo lo que me dice._

Estoy en shock. No me muevo, no siento, no respiro.

¿Por qué menciono a Laura? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?  
No quiero derramar mis lágrimas, pero me siento triste.  
Debo controlarme y no decir algo de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Me siento mal, ¿porque me permití esto?.  
Porque me abrí a alguien, incluso como amiga.  
No puedo creer que Arizona haya dicho algo como eso, es mi amiga. Confié en ella, pero...

Dios! una parte de mí, me dice que todo eso vino de la rabia y toda de esta locura que está ocurriendo entre nosotras ahora mismo.

¿Porque fuimos tan lejos?

No tengo fuerzas para discutir, todo lo que sentía se ha esfumado. Todo lo que tengo ahora es tristeza.  
Abro mi boca para decir algo, pero siento un nudo en mi garganta. Lo trago, aprieto mi mandíbula para ayudar a controlarme.  
Respiro y digo con más tranquilidad.

\- No sé qué diablos acaba de pasar, ni porque llegamos a esto. - _mi mandíbula sigue apretada._ \- pero quiero... – _respiro_ \- necesito que salgas de mi oficina.

\- Calliope, yo... - _la interrumpo.  
_

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así... solo vete... por favor... quiero estar sola. Necesito que te vayas por favor.

El tiempo parece detenerse.

Quisiera que este momento desapareciera y hacer como si nunca sucedió.

Todo estaba tan bien y ahora...

. . .

A veces las cosas no salen como las esperamos.

. . .

Quiero un gran vendaval que pueda barrer las tristezas y un remolino que succione las lágrimas.  
Quiero una tregua que aplaque el dolor y un abrazo que cobije el corazón.  
Quiero que de un soplido vuelva la sonrisa y se levante el espíritu.  
. . .

* * *

PD: Lo siento, quizás el capitulo no era como quisieran. Pero las musas andan demasiado lejos.  
Espero que para el otro capitulo encontrarlas.

Disculpen los errores, no lo he revisado. Solo escribí y lo subí.  
Sus comentarios y opiniones, siempre ayudan.

.

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

_\- (28 de agosto 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Solo ha pasado una semana desde que Arizona irrumpió en mi oficina y todo termino en un lío.

No estoy enojada, estoy lastimada y creo que eso es peor. No quiero mirar sus ojos, no quiero que me hable. Porque todo me lleva a ese día.

Entendí que tiene sentimientos y quería escuchar que yo también los tenía. Me beso y luego termino lastimándome de la peor forma.

Cuando me beso, lo hizo con tanta fuerza, con tanta convicción, que por un momento era todo lo que quería. ¿Pero cómo puedo querer eso, si hay alguien más puede salir lastimado? ¿Cómo puede decir algo así y besarme, si ella tiene novia? No podía continuar, por más que quisiera. No podía, porque no estoy hecha de esa manera.

Además como decirle lo que siento, si ni yo sé. ¿Será solo una atracción física o algo más?

Mis sentimientos son tan confusos, que todo lo que quiero es estar lejos de ella; aunque eso me esté consumiendo. La extraño demasiado, pero me duele demasiado también.

* * *

_\- (12 de septiembre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Silencio y distancia es todo lo que obtengo de quien, últimamente, hacia felices mis días. Calliope.

Desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ella, luche por mantenerlos a ralla y por no decirle nada. Que ella se alejará de mi era mi mayor temor y terminó sucedió.

Aun así imagine tantas veces con decirle a Callie que tenía sentimientos hacia ella y ver su reacción, pero nada sucedió como lo imagine. Lo arruine todo y siento que no tendré ninguna oportunidad de recuperar su amistad. Me arrepiento de no haber asumido mis sentimientos y ser valiente, decirle lo que me pasaba. Por lo contrario espere a que esos sentimientos me superaran y explotaran en mí.

Y explotaron de la peor forma. No tengo una respuesta para justificar mi actitud, solo creo que mis sentimientos por Calliope superaron mi razón y nublaron mi juicio. Aún no puedo creer lo que salió de mi boca, quiero comprender por qué dije algo así; pero no hay respuestas. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo se siente Callie. Ella confió en mí y yo solo le restregué su historia en la cara.

Quisiera retroceder el tiempo y hacer todo distinto, pero eso es imposible y por más que pienso en como acércame; no sé. Cada vez que lo intento, me encuentro con silencio y distancia.

Me siento horrible, absolutamente sobrepasada por todas mis emociones... rabia, tristeza, impotencia, vacío, desesperanza. Todo duele demasiado y sé que es mi culpa. No estoy durmiendo, no puedo concretarme en mi trabajo y siento como mi energía ha bajado.

Si tan solo me quisiera escuchar.

Lo he intentado, pero nada. Nos hemos encontrado varias veces, pero evita el contacto visual y tan pronto como sea posible escapa de mi presencia.

_\- Callie - mi voz sale suave, ella está apoyando la espalda contra la pared, se ve cansada. No hay nadie alrededor, imagino que buscaba tranquilidad. Al escucharme, levanta su vista y nuestros ojos se encuentran, pero tan pronto como eso ocurre baja su mirada al suelo. - ¿Podemos hablar? - respira profundo, ¿tanto le cuesta dirigir una palabra a mi?.  
_

_\- No. - se separa de la pared y se va sin mirarme. Me quedo viendo como desaparece en el pasillo, duele saber que ni mirarme a los ojos puede._

Constantemente pienso en nuestros encuentros y lo que consigo de ellos. Nada.

Solo necesito una oportunidad.

No quiero perderla, no me importa si todo lo que ella puede ofrecerme es su amistad, pero la necesito en mi vida. Era tan mágico cuando reíamos, cuando hablábamos, cuando compartíamos en silencio, cuando nos mirábamos a los ojos. Todo era tan especial y ahora no tengo nada. La quiero de regreso en mi vida. La necesito de regreso.

¿Por qué tuvo mi corazón que encantarse con ella?

Siento algo tan inmenso, que me asusta darle un nombre; porque quizás nunca seré correspondido y todo lo que tenga sea su amistad. Pero lo prefiero a nada. Me he vuelto dependiente. Dependiente de su risa, de su presencia, de sus ojos... de ella.

Desde aquel estúpido día, solo le he sacado monosílabos por respuesta. Pero lo he intentado cada vez que he tenido oportunidad, no me he dado por vencida. Pero cada día se hace más difícil.

_Las puertas del ascensor se abren y la veo. Puedo notar su incomodidad y sus ganas de no estar allí, pero entro y le saludo. _

_\- Hola. - le digo con timidez, ni siquiera sé si me responderá.  
_

_\- Hola - ¿será una buena señal? le doy una sonrisa.  
_

_\- ¿Ya vas a casa? - silencio, trato de romperlo - Yo sí, hoy fue un día agotador y todo lo que quiero es salir de aquí. - le sonrío, pero solo hay silencio. - Callio... Callie... podemos hablar… me puedes escuchar… yo lo siento tanto… no… - me interrumpe.  
_

_\- Por favor, solo... no sigas. - en ningún minuto me mira. Las puertas del ascensor se abren y sale. Me quedo inmóvil por unos instantes y cuando van a cerrarse las puertas nuevamente, las detengo y salgo. Hago mi camino a la salida y veo que camina lentamente, la sigo por inercia. Casi llegando a la esquina se detiene y enciende un cigarrillo, ¿fuma?, me sorprende. Me apresuro a alcanzarla.  
_

_\- Hey! Espera. - ella se detiene y bota el humo por su boca. - ¿fumas? - por primera vez me mira y es una mirada corta, pero con la expresión de ¿enserio? ¿Para eso me detienes? ¿Qué te importa? - Lo siento, no es mi asunto. - ella suspira profundo y se lleva el cigarrillo a su boca para aspirarlo profundamente. Es extraño verla hacer eso. - ¿Te puedo acompañar mientras caminas? – silencio, mientras se voltea para seguir su camino; me dice.  
_

_\- Prefiero que no. - respuesta corta y precisa, directa. Duele. Ella se aleja y no sé en qué minuto las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas. La tristeza se adueña de la noche. No sé dónde ir. No sé qué hacer, esto me está superando._

No puedo contar con una mano, las veces que me tope con la indiferencia, el silencio, la frialdad en sus respuestas y actitudes. Pero no la culpo, quizás es lo que merezco por hacer todo mal.

Por más que pienso, no sé qué hacer; no hay forma de llegar a ella. Se ha cerrado como una ostra y todo lo que quiero es que las cosas sean fáciles entre nosotras nuevamente. La quiero de regreso.

Pero estoy agotada, cansada de intentarlo.

\- Hey! ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado? - _es Mark, esta con su bandeja de almuerzo en sus manos. _\- Tierra llamando a Robbins, ¿me escuchaste? – _estoy sentada en la cafetería, intentado almorzar.  
_

\- Si claro, lo siento. Solo tenía mi cabeza en otro lugar. - _le doy una pequeña sonrisa. Desde que conocí a Callie me acerque un poco a Mark. El es su amigo y era inevitable no conocerlo, resultó ser una grata sorpresa.  
_

\- Así es que... Mmmm... ¿Qué está pasando? – _se lleva su ensalada a la boca, mientras me examina con la mirada.  
_

\- ¿Qué pasa con qué? _– trato de disimular que entendí su pregunta.  
_

\- Tu y Callie, se que algo pasa. Solo debo mirarte y lo sé, porque además conozco a Callie y aunque no me lo diga; se que algo paso. No las he visto juntas desde algún tiempo.

\- Nada, todo está bien. -_ me mira y se ríe.  
_

\- Okey. Si no quieres decirme, solo di no quiero hablar de ello. Pero eres terriblemente mala mintiendo, tus ojos dicen otra cosa. - _¿tanto se nota? Suspiro profundamente.  
_

\- Metí la pata.

\- Oh. - _silencio_ \- ¿y no hay como arreglarlo?

\- Lo he intentado, pero está completamente cerrada. - _me reclino hacia atrás en mi asiento y cruzo mis brazos, no he tocado mi almuerzo.  
_

\- Mira, no sé lo que habrás hecho. Pero sea lo que sea, conociendo a Callie, necesitara tiempo y espacio.

\- Se lo he dado, lo ha tenido. Han pasado semanas. - _pongo cara de fastidio.  
_

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta y me la respondes sinceramente? - _lo pienso y luego asiento_. - ¿sientes algo por Callie? ¿Algo más que una simple amistad?

\- Solo somos amigas. _– él me sonríe.  
_

\- Eso no fue lo que pregunte. ¿Puedes responderme o no? Sé que no es mi asunto, pero... solo responde. - _respiro profundo, pesando lo que voy a decir_.

Me quedo en silencio por un rato, analizando si debo decirlo en voz alta o no.

\- Sí, siento algo más por ella y es lo que de algún modo me llevo a todo este despelote - _me siento totalmente expuesta y no me gusta. Ni siquiera es algo que he hablado con Teddy. Pero había algo en Mark que me hizo decirlo, es como si viera algo en él que me puede llevar de regreso a Callie._

\- Solo voy a decirte una cosa Arizona. Callie vale la pena, no te des por vencida. Ella ha pasado por muchas cosas y obviamente se va a cerrar cuando alguien le lastima, sobre todo si puso su confianza en esa persona. Solo necesita un poco de espacio para pensar.

\- Le he dado mucho espacio y no pasa nada. Ella apenas me habla, por decir que ni siquiera me mira a los ojos. Yo metí la pata, la lastime y temo que nunca me perdone.

\- Yo sé quien es ella y no es rencorosa, es capaz de perdonar. Su corazón es inmenso, solo debe llegar a un acuerdo consigo misma y entender lo que paso. No sé porque, pero siento que está en conflicto consigo misma.

\- A que te refieres, no te entiendo.

\- No importa. Solo busca otra manera de llegar a ella, no siempre es necesario vocalizar las cosas para ser escuchados. Para comunicar hay mil maneras. ¿No has pensado en que quizás no te habla o no es capaz de cumplir con tus ojos, porque cada vez que lo hace ella queda en conflicto y se paraliza? Quizás eso la lleva de regreso al momento en que ustedes se alejaron. Busca otra manera de llegar, la conoces. Hazle ver que cometiste un error, pero que eso no te determina; recuérdale lo mejor de ti.

\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto Mark?

\- Porque hace mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír de verdad y contigo lo hacía. Me recuerda a la antigua Callie. Este último tiempo no lo estoy viendo, me asusta a que se cierre a todo y caiga en sus malos hábitos. No quiero que le hagas daño, pero sé que te convertiste en parte importante de su vida y lo está resintiendo. No tengo que decirte que ella ha tenido un tiempo muy difícil, porque lo sabes. Pero desde que llegaste a su vida, ella todo lo que hizo fue mejorar.

\- ¿Crees que me dé una oportunidad?

\- Sí. Lo creo.

\- ¿Pero qué hago? No sé por dónde empezar, ni que hacer.

\- Encontrarás la manera, solo piensa en algo. Será todo un desafío. _– se ríe._ \- Concéntrate en recuperar su amistad, pero no desistas de tus sentimientos; solo si son verdaderos realmente. Cuando lo sepas, serás capas de centrar tu corazón solo en ella y no necesitaras de nadie más. Cuando ya la tengas de vuelta y estés segura de todo, entonces inténtalo. Si no lo intentas nunca sabrás las oportunidades que se pueden abrir. Pero no te apresures, si realmente te interesa ten paciencia.

\- ¿En serio lo crees?

\- Si, pero debes hacer las cosas bien. Si hay algo que Callie valora es la honestidad, la fidelidad, el compromiso, la lealtad. Si rompiste alguno de ellos, tienes un gran trabajo por delante. Pero se puede, ella vale la pena el esfuerzo. Independiente de lo que consigas con ella, cualquiera sea la manera que esté presente en tu vida, siempre será una bendición.

\- Wow! - _me sonrío, nunca creí escuchar algo así de Mark Sloan._ \- Quien lo diría, tanto escuche de ti y mira.

\- No te engañes, la gente por lo general se queda con lo de afuera. Pocos se animan a ir más allá. En mis primeros años aquí, fui un zoquete, pero he cambiado mucho con los años. Lexie y Callie han sido parte de ello. En fin. – _el mira su reloj_ \- debo irme. Tengo una cirugía en 20 minutos. Nos vemos. - _se esta parando para irse y lo detengo.  
_

\- Mark, gracias. - _el asiente._ \- realmente fue bueno escucharte.

\- Solo no vuelvas a joderla. - _me guiñe el ojo y se va._

. . .

La conversación con Mark me ha dejado más liviana, como que me dio esperanzas. Me hizo pensar mucho. Aquí me he quedado, analizando cada palabra que dijo. "_Solo busca otra manera, no siempre es necesario vocalizar las cosas para ser escuchados. Para comunicar hay mil maneras". _El tiene razón si no puedo llegar directamente a ella, que tendré que idear otro modo. Ella vale la pena, estoy segura.

Ahora toca pensar y hacer las cosas bien. Una sonrisa asoma en mi rostro, después de mucho tiempo me siento esperanzada.

.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias por sus reviews y pm, siempre son importantes. Me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar cada día. Las criticas, sugerencias y comentarios en general; son siempre bienvenidas; obviamente siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Espero disfruten la lectura!

* * *

_ \- (21 de septiembre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

La conversación con Mark realmente abrió mi mente a muchas cosas y me hizo más clara respecto a lo que sentía y lo que quería.

A veces queremos las cosas con prontitud, pero no siempre es lo mejor. Así que realmente le di espacio a Callie. Deje de buscarla, de hablarle, de cruzarme con ella o ponerla en alguna situación que se sintiera incomoda. Me dolió, pero lo hice. Era necesario.

Realmente me aleje, pero no es que me di por vencida. Solo quería que pudiera darse cuenta de que yo era importante para ella a pesar de mi error, le di tiempo y espacio esperando pudiera poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Mientras comencé a pensar en cómo llegar a ella cuando ni siquiera me miraba, ni me hablaba. Sería difícil. Pero recuperaría su amistad e iba a enfrentar mis sentimientos. Me arriesgaría a conocer la respuesta, sin importar cuál fuera. Valía la pena el intento, no quería esconderlo más; porque reprimir todo me había llevado a esto.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

Hace tiempo que Arizona dejo de intentarlo conmigo. Al parecer se dio por vencida con nuestra amistad o quizás conmigo. Fui implacable y fría, pero realmente estaba herida, me sofocaba el que me abordara y tratase de explicarse. Pero lo extraño, era la única conexión que nos quedaba.

Por momentos siento la necesidad de buscarla y hablarle; pero luego recuerdo que estamos lejos. Y me quedo allí.

Ya ni siquiera sé que era lo que quería que ocurriera realmente. Estaba herida pero nunca pensé que me llevaría tan lejos de ella. Supongo que prevaleció en mí, el orgullo. No puedo culpar a Arizona de haberse dado por vencida, ella lo intento, se acerco; pero yo me cerré.

Todo lo que quiero es desaparecer por un momento de este hospital y olvidarme de todo por un segundo.

Ya queda poco para terminar mi turno. Solo un poco más, me digo animándome.

. . .

Los días pasan, con ellos el vació crece y la soledad se estanca.

¿Qué se hace cuando está en conflicto la cabeza y el corazón?

* * *

_\- (24 de septiembre 2013) -_

Me dirijo a mi oficina, ya es tarde. Otro día más de trabajo ya está por finalizar. Esta oscura, no me molesto en encender la luz. El silencio es extremo y la soledad está escrita en cada rincón. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me apoyo contra ella. Un suspiro profundo se atraganta en mi garganta. Estaba tan lejos de estos sentimientos cuando Arizona estaba cerca de mí. Me resigno y me dirijo a mi escritorio, me siento y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás, cierro los ojos y pienso en mi vida. Tantas cosas han pasado en tan poco.

Abro mis ojos, tomo el mouse y lo muevo para que el computador salga su estado de suspensión, la luz de se hace fuerte y pestañeo rápidamente para acomodar mi vista al cambio. Inmediatamente mis ojos se posan en una nota pegada en medio de la pantalla. Lo tomo y la leo.

_"¿Puedes abrir un momento tus ojos a mis palabras y tu corazón a lo que quieren decir?"_

Frunzo el ceño. Miro a mí alrededor en busca de alguna otra nota, pero nada.

¿Quien deja una nota así en mi oficina?

* * *

_\- (25 de septiembre 2013) -_

Estoy llegando a mi apartamento, pensé en pasar a Joe's por una copa. Mark había insistido en que necesitaba salir y hacer algo más que solo trabajar, pero la verdad es que no logre animarme. Solo quería tomar un baño e ir directo a la cama.

Voy haciendo mi camino fuera del ascensor hacia mi puerta, buscando las llaves. Diablos! parece que las deje en mi oficina, no las puedo encontrar en mi bolso. Bien, aquí están; pensaba que tendría que volver por ellas. Levanto mi vista para ponerlas en la cerradura y me fijo en una nota. La despego y leo.

_"¿Puedo albergar la esperanza de quieras y puedas ver más allá de las palabras?"_

Es una segunda nota, la doble y entro.

¿Qué es lo que me quieren decir y quién es?

* * *

_\- (26 de septiembre 2013) -_

Venir a almorzar a la cafetería sola se me ha hecho un hábito. No es mucho lo que como en realidad, aquí estoy con mi bandeja casi sin tocar.

Contemplo el ir y venir de la gente, las risas y las conversaciones abundan. Me levanto y voy a buscar un jugo, parece que es lo único que mi estomago va a querer hoy. Vuelvo y me siento, tomo un par de tragos de mi jugo; pero nada más. Hoy definitivamente mi estomago no quiere nada.

Es mejor volver a la actividad, cojo mi bandeja y me levanto; veo como cae un papel del mismo color de las notas que he recibido. Lo recojo y antes de abrirlo miro al rededor para ver quién pudo ponerlo, pero no se me ocurre nadie.

Desde ayer que recibe la segunda nota, mi mente se fue a Arizona. Me pregunte si sería ella. Pero ahora miro y no hay rastro de ella, ni tampoco lo había cuando llegue. ¿Quien más puede ser?

_"Mira, no es mucho lo que pido... "_

¡Dios! Quién diablos me está escribiendo, quiero saberlo.

Miro a todos lados, pero no hay nadie sospechoso.

Yo pensé que podría ser Arizona, pero y si no es. ¿Quién será? ¿Sera un admirador secreto? Me río internamente de mi ocurrencia. Tengo una sensación extraña, no sé que es. Me siento algo ansiosa.

Tomo la nota y la coloco en mi bata, hay que seguir con el trabajo.

* * *

_\- (27 de septiembre 2013) -_

_"Solo una palabra basta..."_

Hoy llegue temprano a mi oficina y con lo primero que me encontré fue una nota. Es la cuarta, he tenido un cada día desde el lunes. La incertidumbre me está matando. Salí rápidamente, mire hacia todos lados pero los pasillos estaban desiertos. Me acerque a la estación de enfermeras y pregunté si vieron entrar a alguien a mi oficina. Pero nadie vio nada.

_"Solo una palabra"_, repito en mi mente y trato de entender lo que quiere decir; trato de conectarlas con las demás.

¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera?. Quizás sea la emoción, la incertidumbre de saber quién es y quién está detrás de cada nota.

Es extraño, cada vez que me he encontrado con una nota mi corazón se acelera. Creí que podría ser la incertidumbre de no saber quién era, pero ahora creo que es porque se de quienes son. Es ella, lo puedo sentir.

Me sonrío, ¿Ha esto tuvo que llegar para que le prestará atención? ¡Dios! He sido tan torpe.

* * *

_\- (01 octubre 2013) -_

Han pasado algunos días desde que recibí la última nota y no he recibido ninguna más. Debo decir que me he sentido mal. Cada día busque, mire por ahí y nada. No hubo nada. Siento un nudo en la garganta, ¿No era ella? ¿No era Arizona tratando de llegar a mí? No, no lo era.

Estoy triste, de algún modo me embarque en este juego y me hacía sentir bien. Y desde que nos alejamos con Arizona, que no me sentía bien.

La extraño tanto. Pero no me atrevo acercarme, me he comportado tan infantil que me da vergüenza. Solo debí haber escuchado, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez o más de una vez. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ella desistió y continúo con su vida. Es lo que debo hacer también. No quiero hacer de esto un drama, cada uno tiene lo que se merece.

Es mejor sacar esto de mi sistema y continuar. Arreglo mis cosas y salgo de mi oficina. Esta noche iré a Joe´s, Mark tiene razón, necesito algo más que solo trabajar.

\- ¡Doctor Torres! - _la recepcionista me llama como voy cruzando el hall central. La miro y me hace un gesto para que me acerque.  
_

\- ¿Qué pasa? - _no recuerdo su nombre.  
_

\- Lo siento por el grito Doctor Torres, es que he tratado de ubicarla desde el domingo, pero no he podido moverme de aquí. Todo es un caos. - _la miro extrañada, ¿qué quiere ella conmigo?  
_

\- Mire esto lo dejaron el domingo, mire su horario y no trabajo. Ayer no la vi y fue imposible moverme de aquí. Por eso no se lo había entregado. - _Me entrega una caja alargada, me imagino una rosa dentro; es ese tipo de cajas. La miro y le doy las gracias. No lleva ningún nombre afuera, ninguna tarjeta, nada. Me pregunto de quien podrá ser.  
_

\- ¿Sabes quién lo dejo?

\- Un chico de esas mensajerías exprés.

\- Okey, gracias.

Hago mi salida, busco un banco donde poder sentarme. Saco el papel que la cubre y abro la caja, una sonrisa asoma en mi rostro, adentro de ella solo hay una nota.

_"... para saber que tengo una oportunidad."  
__PD: ¿por qué pensaste que desistiría de ti?_

Leo y me rió como hace tiempo no hacía. Solo una persona me conoce tan bien. Arizona.

Saco rápidamente de mi bolso las otras notas y las ordeno conforme fueron apareciendo.

_"¿Puedes abrir un momento tus ojos a mis palabras y tu corazón a lo que quieren decir?"  
__"¿Puedo albergar la esperanza de que quieras y puedas ver más allá de las palabras?"  
__"Mira, no es mucho lo que pido... "  
__"Solo una palabra basta..."  
__"... para saber que tengo una oportunidad."  
__PD: ¿por qué pensaste que desistiría de ti?_

Mi sonrisa crece, ella quiere una oportunidad. Le importo.  
Como debo responder. ¿Con una nota? ¿con un mensaje de texto? ¿Una llamada? ¿y que debo decir?

_"Solo una palabra basta..."_

Me río de sus ocurrencias, solo ella podría haber sido. Como siquiera lo dude.

Mi día acaba de terminar de la mejor forma. La quiero de regreso en mi vida, la necesito en mi vida.  
Uno nunca se da cuenta de lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde. Mi sonrisa es amplia.

Contemplo el cielo de Seattle, el viento fresco golpea mi rostro. Puedo sentir la frescura de ambiente. Cierro los ojos y lo disfruto por un momento. Inhalo y lleno mis pulmones. El tiempo acaba de cambiar, me sonrió.

Me levanto y comienzo a caminar, no Joe's. Hoy necesito un sueño reparador y un descanso profundo.

Siempre hay una oportunidad, solo hay que tomarla y no dejar que pase.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y seguirla. Sus reviews y pm siempre son importantes, me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorar cada día. Las críticas, sugerencias y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos; obviamente siempre que se hagan con respeto.

Espero disfruten la lectura!

* * *

_\- (01 octubre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Cuando decidí acercarme a Calliope nuevamente, no estaba segura si lo que había pensado funcionaría. Era una idea sencilla, pero quizás un poco cursi. Además había pasado bastante tiempo. Quería captar su atención de algún modo diferente y se me ocurrió dejar notas, si no quería escucharme al menos podría leerme; esa era mi esperanza.

Comencé a dejarlas la semana pasada, debía ser cuidadosa; no quería ser atrapada. Me sentía como un adolescente, llena de esperanzas, anhelos e ilusiones. Cada día que dejaba una nota era una aventura.

La primera la deje en la pantalla de su computador; imaginaba su reacción, ceño fruncido por la confusión; debe haber buscado otra nota.  
Con la segunda, me asegure de salir más temprano y la pegue en la puerta de su apartamento; su curiosidad a esas altura debió crecer.  
Para la tercera nota tuve ayuda de Annie, ella es una de las enfermeras de más edad aquí y siempre, desde que llegue, me ha querido mucho. No fue difícil convencerla y Callie no sospecharía de ella. Le dije que si encontraba la oportunidad de hacerlo la pusiera en su bandeja, sino buscaría otra forma; pero lo logro según me dijo en un minuto en que Callie se paro por un jugo. La podía imaginar mirado hacia todos lados cuando se la encontró, con la curiosidad matándola.  
La cuarta nota solo la deje en su oficina muy temprano, la incertidumbre de saber quién era ya debe haber sido demasiado; a esas alturas imagino que podía sospechar que se trataba de mí.

Luego me faltaba solo una nota por dejar, pero no seguí el mismo patrón; espere. Conociéndola se que si no dejaba más, dudaría de que era yo quien las dejaba.

Espere unos días y envié mi última nota por un servicio de mensajería a la recepción del hospital. Quería sorprenderla, no estaría esperándolo; se reiría y sabría inmediatamente que era yo. Casi podía verla.

Hoy es martes y no he tenido noticias aun, cosa que me asusta un poco. Quisiera todo rápido, pero entendí que no siempre las cosas son así. No voy a presionarla, le daré tiempo. Aun así no dejo de preguntarme si me dará la oportunidad que pedí, estoy ansiosa.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

Decir que estoy nerviosa es decir poco. Mi mente retrocede a todas aquellas notas que recibí y como llego la ultima. No dejo de pensar en su contenido y la importancia de él. Arizona quiere una oportunidad. Sé que es ella.

Por algún momento dude que ella quisiera recuperar nuestra amistad, pero anoche todo eso salió de mi mente. Ella ha hecho algo tan especial, que cada segundo que pienso en ello me sonrío sola.

Quiero decirle que sí, que tiene aquella oportunidad; quiero disculparme también y quiero que trabajemos para volver a lo que éramos. Sé que será complicado de manejar por lo que nos pasa cuando estamos juntas, pero sé que podremos. Nuestra amistad es fuerte y debemos tener respeto por Melisa.

En fin, quiero darle mi respuesta. Pensé en enviarle un mensaje de texto, pero creo que es muy impersonal. Así es que me decidí a dejarle una nota. Me dirigí a pediatría, quería hacerlo esta mañana pero estuve muy ocupada y no fue posible. Ya falta poco para terminar el día, espero que no se haya ido aún.

Cuando llegue a su piso, la vi. Estaba apoyada en la estación de enfermeras, me detuve lejos; con la precaución de no ser notada. Lleva trenzas y se ve muy linda, me quedo allí observándola por un minuto pensado en qué hacer. Pero ella me facilito las cosas, dejo lo que hacía y se dirigió a su oficina. Tomo valor y me acerco a su puerta, me agacho y tiro la nota por debajo. Antes de irme, doy unos toques suaves a la puerta para llamar su atención.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

Mi oficina es un desastre, creo que no estado aquí en un millón de años. Me sonrío, mi escritorio tiene un cumulo de carpetas y mas carpetas, deberé dedicar un poco de tiempo para ordenar; pero hoy no será. Es hora de irse, pero me siento en mi sofá, estoy cansada. Oigo unos suaves golpes en la puerta, me quede allí a la espera de que se repitiesen; pero no ocurrió. Mis ojos mientras se dirigían a la puerta, se quedan en un papel en el piso. Lo miro por un momento y me levanto, lo recojo y lo veo. Mi corazón casi se paraliza.

"Sí".

Una simple palabra que significa un mundo para mi, sé de quién es. Salgo rápidamente para ver si Calliope está afuera, pero no la veo. No puedo despegar la sonrisa de mi cara. Vuelvo a entrar a mi oficina y me apoyo contra la puerta. Mi corazón amenaza con salirse de mi pecho.

Que es lo que debemos hacer ahora, las ideas se me fueron. No pienso. ¿Que sigue ahora?

No sé cuanto llevo así, miro el reloj en la pared y es tarde ya. Por inercia me cambio de ropa y tomo mi bolso. Salgo a la fría noche de Seattle, suaves luces iluminan las afueras del hospital. Camino lentamente pensando en la nota. Me siento feliz, es como si todo lo que se sentía mal retrocedió instantáneamente. Levanto mi vista del camino y me fijo que a unos pocos metros de mi, hay una hermosa latina perdida en sus pensamientos sentada en un banco. Me detengo, la miro y la respiración se me corta. ¿Será posible que me este esperando?

Retomo mi camino, lentamente, sin prisa. No dejo de mirarla. Estoy a unos pasos de ella y al fin nota mi presencia. Levanta su vista y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Me sonríe tímidamente y ella se levanta. Ninguna de las dos hablamos y nuestros ojos no se desconectan. He comenzado a temblar y quiero saltar a sus brazos a abrazarla, pero no quiero pasarme. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Paso a paso.

El silencio se extiende, no sabemos qué hacer, que decir.

\- Cal... - Ari...

Hablamos a un mismo tiempo. Nos sonreímos torpemente. Calliope me hace un gesto para que continúe.

\- Dios! Estoy nerviosa. - _se me escapa la verdad, ella me mira con ternura_. - Yo... - _miro hacia abajo, juego con mis manos, estoy temblando. Levanto la vista nuevamente_ – Gracias... yo... lo siento... lo siento mucho... por todo... realmente quiero... necesito que me perdones, por haberte dañando de la forma que lo hice. – _tomo una respiración_. - No tengo justificación alguna para lo que salió de mi boca ese día, me equivoque... cometí un error... yo... no tienes idea de lo todo lo que necesitaba decirlo y que me escucharas... que me perdonaras... yo... - _me interrumpe_.

\- Arizona... quiero que nos olvidemos de lo que ocurrió. Yo también lo siento... por todo, por mi comportamiento y por cerrarme sin darte la oportunidad de hablar. Me dolió, no puedo esconderlo, pero sé que todos cometemos errores... solo espero que no los repitamos. Tenerte lejos ha sido lo peor. - _ella se sonríe._

\- Sí, fue horrible. No te quiero lejos de nuevo. – _levanto mi mano y toco su brazo, la retiro inmediatamente y la llevo a mi cabeza. Wow! Electricidad pura, solo un toquecito y tengo mis piernas débiles. No puedo creer lo que hace esta mujer a mí. Ojala no lo haya notado._

Le sonrió, me sonríe. Nos quedamos en silencio, pero nuestros ojos siguen comunicándose y sin necesidad de decir nada nos acercamos en un abrazo. Un abrazo confortable, un abrazo esperado, un abrazo que no quiero que acabe. La extrañaba.

Puedo sentir el aroma de su perfume, lo inhalo profundamente guardando su esencia en mí. Cuanto extrañe este aroma. Siento su aliento en mi cuello y esto es mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Quisiera separarme, agarrar su rostro y besarla... solo besarla y deleitarme en ella, pero sé que sería imprudente. Solo debo tener paciencia.

Nos separamos y nos enfrentamos, nuestros ojos nuevamente. Hay nerviosismo en ambas, de un momento a otro solo sonreímos y parecemos unas niñas. Pero todo se siente de vuelta. Sé qué llevara un tiempo hacer que las cosas fluyan como antes, pero este es el mejor augurio para ello. Todo se siente bien.

\- Debo irme. – _siento como me hundo, no quiero que se acabe este minuto_. – Tuve un largo día hoy y la no he comido nada desde temprano.

\- Está bien, Mmmm… supongo que nos veremos por ahí. – _silencio.  
_

_-_ Si. Nos vemos. – _ella se va a dar la vuelta para irse, pero luego voltea hacia mi_ \- Mmmm... ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? - _mi corazón salta de improviso a su petición.  
_

\- Por supuesto. - _respondo inmediatamente y no tengo miedo a que piense que todo lo que quiero es estar con ella. Ella sonríe a mi respuesta.  
_

_\- _Bien, entonces... ¿vamos?_ – puedo notar su nerviosismo igual.  
_

\- Claro, vamos.

No podía terminar mejor este día. Verdaderamente siento que todo se encaminará. Ahora, volvemos a estar juntas luego de una larga pausa en nuestra amistad. Me siento realmente feliz.

* * *

_\- (05 octubre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Estoy nerviosa, pero no es algo nuevo en estos días. Vivo constantemente con una sensación extraña desde que Arizona y yo arreglamos nuestros problemas. No sé qué me pasa, pero cada vez que la veo me vuelvo torpe y las ideas no fluyen. Sabía que no sería fácil volver así como así a lo que teníamos antes, pero esto no es algo que esperaba.

Es sábado y no trabaje, estoy a la espera de Arizona en mi apartamento; me invito a cenar y estoy que me comen los nervios. No es que no lo hayamos hecho antes, pero me siento distinta. Creo que aun no logramos relajarnos y todo lo hacemos con cuidado.

_\- Hola, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? – Arizona se acerca con su bandeja.  
_

_\- Si. – el silencio nos envuelve. Cada una en sus platos y sus propios pensamientos casi todo el tiempo. Hasta que Arizona interrumpe.  
_

_\- ¿Tienes planes para el sábado? – me saca de mis meditaciones.  
_

_\- No. - la miro y me quedo en silencio.  
_

_\- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? – lo dice tan tímidamente, que casi no la reconozco.  
_

_\- Si, puede ser. – yo le sonrió, pero debo apartar mi mirada hacia otro lado._

El timbre de mi apartamento me sobresalta y no hacen mejor mis nervios, salgo de mis recuerdos y me acerco a la puerta. Allí esta tan bella como siempre, trato de actuar lo más tranquila posible.

\- Hey! Mmmm... ¿Quieres pasar o nos vamos?

\- Tengo reservaciones, así que vayámonos.

\- Voy por mi bolso.

. . .

El camino del apartamento al restaurante fue silencioso y tranquilo. Arizona miraba al frente concentrado en el camino. Yo iba perdida en la ventana mirando hacia afuera. No era incomodo, pero extraño. Éramos un poco rígidas, supongo que ambas estamos con cuidado de la otra; tratando de ir despacio.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, nos dirigieron a nuestra mesa. Música suave, luce tenues, ambiente tranquilo; un lugar bastante acogedor. Ya en nuestras mesas, todo seguía como en el auto; se respiraba nerviosismo. Nos mirábamos, sonreíamos torpemente.

Nuestros platos ya servidos, vino en la mesa. Todo era agradable, pero quería romper el silencio; quería hacer el ambiente más distendido pero no sabía cómo. Hasta que Arizona rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el lugar? - _se lleva su copa de vino a la boca.  
_

\- Excelente, jamás había venido aquí.

\- Yo tampoco, lo conocí con... - _se detiene, se rasca la cabeza y me sonrió por su actitud_.

\- Melisa - _respondo yo casualmente. Manera de romper el silencio y hacerlo distendido_.

\- Mmmm... Si - _se pone nerviosa_. _No es que quiera hablar de Melisa, pero bueno que se le va hacer.  
_

\- Y... ¿cómo esta ella? - _vuelvo mi mirada al mi plato_.

\- No lo se... supongo que bien. - _Lo dice con indiferencia, pero incomoda.  
_

\- Lo siento. No quería incomodar.

\- No, está bien. No estoy molesta. Es solo que... - _nos miramos_ \- ya no estamos juntas... y como que no quiero hablar de ella - _¿qué? ¿Ya no están juntas? Trato que no se me caiga el rostro aquí mismo. ¿Por qué me siento bien con eso? Imagino que tuvieron algún problema y ella no está bien. Me he perdido bastante, ha sido más de un mes lejos y desde que las cosas van bien no es mucho lo que hemos hablado.  
_

\- Lo siento. _\- no se me ocurre que más decir_.

\- No lo sientas. Estoy bien con eso, fue mi decisión. - _¿su decisión, porque?_ \- Hace más de un mes que no estoy con ella... - _silencio_ \- ni con nadie... - _me mira y respira profundo_. - te has perdido bastante de mi vida últimamente. - _me sonríe tímidamente.  
_

\- Si, parece que ha sido así. Pasan muchas cosas en un mes. - _ella me mira con curiosidad.  
_

\- ¿Y tu Calliope? – _Wow! cuanto tiempo sin escuchar mi nombre así._ \- ¿qué ha pasado contigo este mes?, ¿algo nuevo que contar? - _se lo que pregunta, lo puedo ver en sus ojos._

\- ¿Qué?, no. Mmmm, trabajo… solo eso. ¿Que mas podría hacer? - _Ella se ríe.  
_

\- Podrías hacer muchas otras cosas Calliope. - _se sonríe._ \- no todo debe ser trabajo.

\- Bueno, ahora no estoy trabajando y no necesito mucho más que esto. _\- ¿Por qué dije eso?_ \- quiero decir... - _me interrumpe_.

\- Lo entiendo, me pasa igual... - _silencio_. - el último tiempo fue horrible... todo lo que quería era recuperar tu amistad y volver a tenerte en mi vida... salir, reír, conversar... - _si por supuesto eso era lo que iba a decir.  
_

\- Sí, me robaste las palabras de la boca. - _ella me mira, nuestros ojos no se apartan_.

\- Te extrañe. - _me lo dice suavemente_. - te extrañe demasiado... - _me sonríe con tristeza_.

\- Yo también te extrañe... - _hago una pausa_ \- demasiado... - _nos miramos y sonreímos_.

.

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

.

_\- (18 de octubre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Pocas veces nos detenemos a apreciar los detalles que la vida nos presenta diariamente, porque nos vemos envueltos sin querer en el ajetreo del día a día. Mi vida por algún tiempo fue de ese modo, pero no siempre fui así. La muerte de mi hermano, provoco muchas cosas en mí. Cuando ocurrió me encerré en mi misma y todo lo quería era alejarme del mundo; mi mejor amigo ya no estaba, mi hermano se había ido. Fue un tiempo complejo y empezaron los problemas con mi novia de 3 años. No era el apoyo que necesitaba e hizo todo aun peor cuando me entere que me engañaba. Fue una época difícil y me llene más de rabia que de tristeza. Decidí tomar lo sentía y dejar Hopkins en Baltimore. Necesitaba empezar de nuevo, en un nuevo lugar, conocer gente nueva y avanzar en mi trabajo. Hopkins era de los mejores hospitales, pero era necesario irme; no podía seguir en el mismo lugar en el que trabajaba mi ex y su nueva conquista.

Me fui a trabajar al George Washington, mi asentamiento en lo profesional fue rápido y en lo personal me jure que nunca más abriría mi corazón a nadie; porque era la mejor forma de no salir lastimada. Allí conocí a Teddy y nos hicimos amigas. Me involucre cien por ciento en mi trabajo y muy pronto comencé a ser reconocida. En lo personal me divertirá y conocía gente, pero siempre iba por lo fácil y casual; fue la forma en que encontré de seguir adelante y me acostumbre a mi nueva vida. Me sobrepuse a la muerte de mi hermano y comencé a sentirme nuevamente yo. Estuve 3 años en Washington DC hasta que Teddy, que un año antes se había ido al Hospital Seattle Grace como Jefa de Cardio, me hablo de lo que sería una gran oportunidad para mi carrera. Si bien debía cruzar el país, no importaba.

Seattle no solo fue una oportunidad para mi carrera, sino que fue la oportunidad de sentirme completa nuevamente. Aquí es donde todo a lo que me había acostumbrado cambio, aquí fue donde conocí a Calliope y mi vida dio un giro.

Nos hicimos amigas y compartimos momentos increíbles, a pesar de que ella luchaba con sus problemas era una persona maravillosa y que me llenaba a cada instante, mi corazón sucumbió y cayeron las barreras que con tanta fuerza levante. Fue entonces cuando comencé a apreciar todos esos detalles que la vida me regalaba... como su risa resuena en el aire, como sus ojos brillan con la luna, como su pelo se desordena con la briza, en como el sol refleja en su piel, en como el aroma a café me recuerda a ella, en como su presencia llena todo...

Hace mucho supe que tenia sentimientos por Calliope, pero los guarde y fue lo peor que pude hacer; porque terminaron sobrepasándome, la dañe y puse en riesgo nuestra amistad. Pero no entendí lo que realmente significaban mis sentimientos hasta que hable con Mark, el abrió mis ojos a un montón de cosas. Fue cuando me di cuenta lo que realmente quería. Quería a Calliope y fui capaz de centrar mi corazón solo en ella. Como dijo Mark, no necesitaba nada más. Iba a trabajar en recuperar y reparar nuestra amistad, pero también le demostraría lo que sentía por ella. Debía terminar con Melisa, no la veía desde mi desencuentro con Callie porque no podía ni quería tenerla cerca y cuando la vi fue casi dos semanas después solo para poner fin a todo.

No estoy con nadie desde 21 de agosto, para ser exactos casi dos meses y debo decir que no quiero estar con nadie más que no sea Calliope. Guau! esa es toda una declaración, pero es cierta. No hay nadie que despierte los sentimientos y las sensaciones, que despierta Callie en mi.

Estamos trabajando en reparar nuestra amistad y me he enfocado en eso completamente; pero no he desistido de mis sentimientos. Todo debe ir poco a poco, a veces tengo la sensación de que ella siente algo por mí; pero me da la impresión que lucha con lo que siente y voy a ser paciente. Pero eso no quiere decir que no trate de hacer avanzar las cosas, poco a poco ha vuelto la naturalidad entre nosotras y a veces hay coqueteos, miradas y roces que se no le son del todo indiferentes; ahora puedo sentir su nerviosismo a algunas de esas cosas y me encanta.

Puedo decir que la confianza se ha restaurado poco a poco y estamos en un buen lugar nuevamente. Eso me hace feliz, de una manera que no he experimentado antes y no quiero que se acabe. Calliope me hace feliz, no importa de qué modo la tenga en mi vida; lo importante es que este. Claro que no desecharé mis sentimientos así como así, pretendo luchar por ellos.

\- Hey! ¿Qué haces? - _Me han sacado de mis pensamientos internos, me sonrió. Mis pensamientos se hacen persona y entra a la sala de guardia en la me encuentro.  
_

\- Nada en particular, solo tuve un tiempo y aquí estoy. - _se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.  
_

\- Te estaba buscando, me dijeron que podías estar aquí. ¿A qué hora terminas?

\- Dentro de una hora, ¿por qué?

\- Por nada, bueno... es solo que ya termine... y no se... tengo ganas de hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente Calliope? – _entrecerrando mis ojos_.

\- Mmmm, no se... solo salir, ir por ahí... no se la verdad... solo quiero relajarme un rato. – _se ve un poco decaída.  
_

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No... Todo está bien.

\- ¿Segura? - _insisto la conozco bien_.

\- Si... bueno, no se la verdad... tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza dando vueltas desde algún tiempo. -_ mira sus manos._

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? _\- ella suspira profundo, yo me volteo hacia ella y pongo mi brazo en el respaldo del sofá y la miro.  
_

\- Solo debo tomar algunas decisiones... - _ella mueve su cabeza en círculos, soltado su cuello y haciéndolo sonar.  
_

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Mmmm... De algunas cosas que tenía con Laura. - _ella me mira._ \- Estoy bien, es solo que no se...

\- ¿Quieres contarme?

\- Hace algún tiempo que vengo pensado en qué hacer con algunas propiedades que teníamos, las tengo botadas y no se… quizás sea mejor venderlas, no las visito, nos las arriendo, no me he preocupado por ellas en mucho tiempo… se devaluaran y no se la verdad… no creo que es lo que quería Laura, sobre todo con la casa de la playa. - _ella suspira_. – No me preocupe de nada de esas cosas luego de su muerte y creo que debo poner un poco de orden en un montón de cosas.

\- Bueno eso es una gran cosa y una decisión que debes pensar muy bien.

\- Mmmm, si. - _lleva su cabeza hacia atrás y mira el cielo de la habitación_. - A veces he querido volver de la casa de la playa, pero no sé si pueda volver allí... hay demasiados... - _silencio_.

\- ¿Recuerdos? - _ella ladea su cabeza y me mira, me da una pequeña sonrisa._ – ¿Sabes? Vayámonos, no creo que sea un problema. Hablaremos en otro sitio, solo espérame voy por mis cosas. - _su sonrisa es más amplia ahora, pero sigue siendo con algo de nostalgia._

. . .

\- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? – _me mira y me sonríe.  
_

\- No me dijiste que es lo querías hacer y este es un buen lugar para relajarse, para pensar. Así es que solo pensé que era una buena idea. Suelo venir a este parque y sentarme justo aquí. Me gusta como la luna refleja en el lago, como el viento mueve las hojas de los arboles, como la briza fría pega en mi rostro... me gusta la tranquilidad, no viene mucha gente a esta hora. _\- la miro y ella me está mirando con una sonrisa. _\- solo relájate.

Estamos sentadas una al lado de la otra, ella tiene ambas manos apretando el banco. Llevo mi mano a su mano. - relájate Calliope, solo respira y disfruta la tranquilidad. - _sin darme cuenta mi pulgar comienza a frotar su mano. El silencio se hace cargo_.

\- Gracias. - _no he dejado de acariciar su mano, me giro un poco y la miro.  
_

\- No hay nada que agradecer - _le decido una sonrisa_.

\- Si lo hay, solo estar contigo me hace sentir bien. Me olvido de todo, sabes perfectamente cómo hacer para tranquilizarme. - _ella no ha dejado la vista del lago.  
_

\- No es ningún sacrificio, me encanta poder hacerte sentir mejor. - _ella me mira._

Nuestras miradas se conectan y el silencio se hace cargo de la noche.

Yo le doy una pequeña sonrisa, ella baja por un instante su mirada a nuestras manos que siguen unidas y vuelve a mirarme. Yo ladeo mi cabeza como preguntando qué pasa, ella suspira profundo. Me acerco un poquito, mi otra mano va su hombro y luego lentamente hago mi camino para dejar un mechón de su pelo detrás de la oreja. Siento como ella me mira mientras yo hago el recorrido sin apartar mi mirada de lo que estoy haciendo. Vuelvo mis ojos a los de ella y no sé en qué minuto me acerque más. Mi sonrisa es apenas y miro sus labios, miro sus ojos… lentamente empiezo avanzar hacia ella. Me detengo, ella no hace nada para alejarse. Continúo más cerca y cada vez más cerca, tan lentamente que llega hacer tortuoso.

Nuestros labios están a milímetros, solo un movimiento y nos besamos. Roso mi nariz con la suya, abro mi boca para tomar sus labios pero me desvió y coloco un beso en la mejilla y allí me quedo. Quiero, pero no deseo pasarla a llevar; he sentido que ella lo quiere, pero veo miedo en sus ojos. No me quiero equivocar. Me comienzo a separar lentamente y nuestros ojos se enfrentan nuevamente.

\- Lo siento, yo no... No quería incomodarte - _Ella no deja de mirarme, veo en sus ojos tristeza y baja su mirada. Me agacho un poquito para buscar su mirada pero no la levanta. Tomo su barbilla y la levanto, me mira y le doy una sonrisa. _\- ¿Qué pasa? - _ella cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza. Unas lágrimas salen de sus ojos. ¿Yo provoque eso? Suelto su mano y agarro su rostro, secando con mis pulgares los rastros de lagrimas._ \- mírame. - _ella no abre sus ojos_. - Calliope, por favor mírame. - _le digo suavemente y ella los abre_. - Dime qué pasa, por favor. ¿Hice algo? - _nos miramos y niega con la cabeza._

\- Yo... - _respira_. - yo...

\- Que cosa Calliope, dime. - _ella deja caer su frente en mis labios y puedo sentir como lucha con las lagrimas.  
_

\- Quiero... pero no puedo... yo... - _silencio, respira profundamente. Nos quedamos así unos instantes._

Se endereza, la miro, la contemplo y me detengo unos instantes en sus ojos. Preguntando qué es lo que quiere pero no puede. No digo nada, solo deposito un beso suave en su mejilla. Es tarde, quizás el cansancio le ha ganado y se siente confundía. Tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza, lo mejor es ir a descansar.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos, es un poc... - me interrumpe poniendo sus labios sobre los míos, solo presionándolos juntos y luego depositando un suave beso.

Se separa un poco hacia atrás y me mira. Estoy sorprendida, mi corazón late fuerte... ella esta nerviosa y expectante. Tomo un riesgo... me acerco lentamente sin dejar sus ojos y le beso suave, delicadamente... nuestros alientos se mezclan, degustamos nuestros sabores por un momento y luego me separo lentamente, es un beso corto e inocente pero lleno de significado. Le sonrió en tono de disculpa, pero ella me toma por el cuello y me vuelve a besar. Me siento completa, podría permanecer así el resto de mi vida.

La danza de nuestros labios sigue siendo delicada, pero nuestras labios se separan y nuestras bocas se abren… nuestras lenguas tímidamente piden permiso, avanzan, retroceden y finalmente chocan; una sobrecarga de electricidad se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. Quiero más, pero sé que no es el momento, retengo mi ímpetu y comienzo a ralentizar el beso poco a poco. Nos separamos lentamente y miro sus ojos. Hay miedo, incertidumbre, deseo... hay muchas emociones mezcladas.

\- Lo siento, yo no debí. - _la miro y ladeo mi cabeza.  
_

\- No lo sientas. Está bien, son cosas que pasan y que no podemos evitar.

\- Arizona...

\- No digas nada, no es necesario. - _me mira y nos quedamos en silencio. Siento que es la hora de decirle como me siento._ – Mira, yo quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy importante para mí. Somos amigas y quiero seguirlo siendo, pero necesito que sepas que... tengo sentimientos por ti Calliope... - _ella me mira como queriendo no creer, pero sabe que es verdad.  
_

\- Arizona, yo... - _pongo un dedo sobre sus labios.  
_

\- Yo se que a lo mejor no te sientes del mismo modo, pero aun así necesitaba decirlo. Yo voy a estar aquí siempre, sea cual sea el papel que quieras que juegue en tu vida. Pero voy a estar para ti siempre.

\- Yo no sé lo que me pasa. - _silencio_ \- no está bien, yo no puedo. No se... no quiero lastimarte. - _me sonrió.  
_

\- No te preocupes, no me estas lastimando. – _respiro profundo, me paro y extiendo mi mano. Ella me mira y la toma._ – creo que es hora de irnos, se hizo tarde. – _se sonríe, me da la impresión que se siente algo avergonzada. _\- ¿sabes? Tengo hambre, ¿Por qué no pasamos a ese lugar de pizzas que conocimos el otro día? – _no voy a permitir que se retraiga y se aleje, así es que vamos hacer que las cosas se sigan sintiendo bien; no hay nada de malo en un beso. Sobre todo ahora que no hay nadie más que nosotras dos._

Nos paramos y nos vamos. Este día he disfrutado de cada parte.

Mientras hacemos nuestro camino, no dejo de sonreír. La briza del viento se arremolino y el pelo suelto de Callie se le fue a la cara, libra una lucha sin igual y no puede lidiar con él. Mis trenzas me hacen disfrutar la escena con tranquilidad. Me mira con cara de no te rías de mi, pero no puedo y ella tampoco. Se ha relajado y son esas pequeñas cosas que a veces dejamos escapar las que ayudan.

Hay detalles que ahora no pienso dejar escapar, menos cuando siento que los puedo tener el resto de mi vida para disfrutarlos. Me sonrío, solo debo tener paciencia.

.

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

_._

_\- (26 octubre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Hace tiempo no venia aquí, me gusta sentir la fuerza del viento pegando en mi contra y sentir lo alto que estoy, me da la sensación de estar por sobre todas las cosas. La azotea del edificio del hospital es un lugar que me extrae del mundo a veces, todo se ve tan pequeño desde aquí; que de algún modo me hace ver de igual manera los problemas y todo lo que está en mi cabeza. Desde un plano general y todo pequeño. Me sonrío de las analogías en las que pienso.

Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza últimamente y no sé qué dirección seguir.

Determinar qué hacer con los bienes que tenia con Laura es una de esas cosas. Quiero ordenar por fin todo eso, creo que ya puedo hacer frente a todas esas cosas. Es difícil, pero no paralizante.

Pienso mucho Laura, pero he aceptado el hecho que ya no está; aun así la extraño.

Por momentos pienso en que podría rehacer mi vida, pero luego simplemente lo veo imposible porque llevo un compromiso más allá de todo con ella y enamorarme nuevamente seria romper aquello.

Pero he vuelto a pensar en el sexo y eso era algo que no me pasaba; ahora sí. He pensado si podría encontrar a alguien con quien compartir solo esa parte y no me hace sentir mal. Creo que mientras no existan sentimientos, es posible. He conocido gente, pero nadie me hace querer ir más allá... Aunque, bueno... si... hay una persona que lo ha hecho... Arizona, pero no es posible.

Me he preguntado por qué me pasa esto tan contradictorio con Arizona. Si pensar en sexo con alguien más, ya no me hace sentir mal; ¿porque cuando pienso en la posibilidad de ir más allá con Arizona me hace sentir tan mal? El otro día la bese y quería hacerlo, pero termine abrumada y solo fue un beso. Y no era porque no me gustará, me gustaba demasiado; pero me sentía mal... mi cabeza es un gran lió.

¡Diablos! Definitivamente no se qué hacer con lo que me pasa, estoy totalmente confundida con mis sentimientos y no quiero hacerle daño con ello. Arizona me dijo que tiene sentimientos por mí y el hecho de que no esté con Melisa provoco algo extraño en mí. Pero aun así, estoy confundida por todo. No sé qué está pasando conmigo, no sé incluso porque estoy pensando en todo eso.

Me quedo un momento más aquí, tratando de descifrar los algoritmos extraños que mi cabeza realiza.

Necesito aclarar mi mente.

. . .

Una vez que se termino mi día en el hospital decidí venir a Joe`s y aquí me encuentro sentada en la barra con la intención de despejar mi mente.

Vine sola, he pensado en que quizás deba ampliar mi circulo social. Me sonrío sola, todo lo que estoy pensando en realidad es que quizás un encuentro sexual no me vendría mal, no necesito rompan mi mundo; solo un buen rato.

Estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que estoy haciendo esto con todos mis sentidos funcionando y en un acuerdo conmigo misma y con todo lo que he vivido; creo que puedo dar ese paso sin que traicione mi corazón.

Me siento como un principiante, ha pasado tanto tiempo de que no salia así. Creo que estoy oxidada para estas cosas.

Al parecer la conversación conmigo misma es todo lo que obtendré esta noche. Los años no han pasado en vano y estoy lejos de llamar la atención de alguien. La verdad es que debe haber sido la peor idea que he tenido, ¿Donde estaba mi cabeza?

\- ¿Está ocupado?

\- No.

Alguien interrumpió mi conversación con mi yo interior, pero sigo inmersa en mis pensamientos, ¿cómo llegue aquí? ¿Siempre tengo tan malas ideas?, me sonrió. Para esta conversación podría haberme quedado en mi sofá, no necesitaba venir aquí.

\- ¿Estás sola? - _dirijo mi mirada a mi lado y hay una mujer muy atractiva. Me pregunto si me dice a mí o no, miro a todos lados y no hay nadie así es que respondo.  
_

\- Si.

\- Pareces en otro planeta... ¿Estás bien? - _no sé porque de un momento a otro me puse tan torpe. ¿No era lo que quería?, ¿Ampliar mi circulo social? No necesariamente debo salir de este lugar con ella, es solo una conversación me digo, además nadie dice que esté interesada en mi... ¡diablos! no llegare muy lejos así con mis intenciones.  
_

\- Estoy bien, solo me pillaste volando bajo. – _le sonrío_.

De un momento a otro nos vemos absorbidas en una conversación bastante agradable. Me he reído de algunas cosas que ha dicho y me ha coqueteado. Pero sigo insistiendo en que estoy oxidada en esto, se supone que es como andar en bicicleta, aunque la dejes nunca te olvidas de como andar en ella. Me rio.

\- ¿Te gustaría ir a otro lugar? - _ella me mira intensamente, pero me lo dice con cuidado. Me sonrió, estoy nerviosa. ¿Es lo que quería o no?  
_

\- ¿Y a donde iríamos? - _le digo tratando de manejar mis nervios, pero no hay caso. Le doy una sonrisa y me llevo la copa a los labios.  
_

\- Depende de lo que queramos hacer. Yo sé donde te llevaría, pero no sé si es lo que quieres. – _Guau! Parece audaz.  
_

\- ¿Si? ¿Y como podemos saber si es lo mismo que quiero yo? - _ella se acerca un poco y me habla al oído, suave y despacio.  
_

\- Creo saber lo que quieres y... - _hace una pausa, su aliento manda un escalofríos que no puedo controlar. Nos separamos un poco, me mira y me vuelve hablar_. - y se que hacer para... - _no termina de decir nada más, porque alguien me habla por detrás y me doy vuelta de un sobresalto.  
_

\- Te he llamado, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? Estaba preocupada.

Es Arizona y su voz suena un poco dura ¿habrá visto algo de esta interacción? Luego miro a la mujer, que a todo esto no sé ni su nombre y me mira con el ceño un poco fruncido, intentando entender algo. Yo me rasco la cabeza, no sé qué decir. Me siento como pillada en algo que no debía. ¿Porque me siento así? ¿Si todo estaba bien antes? Creo que la mujer ve mi horror y mi nerviosismo por la llegada de Arizona y creo que lee mal la situación.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, no me gustan los líos. Que tengas una buena noche. - _lo dice un poco molesta. ¿Creyó que Arizona era mi novia y que la iba a engañar?  
_

\- Sí, claro. Adiós. - _Estoy impresionada con la situación. Ambas parecen molestas y yo no he hecho nada malo. Debería dejar de pensar en las mujeres, los hombre son menos complicados_.

Y allí me quedo sin saber qué hacer, ¿debería estar molesta porque Arizona llego e interrumpió así como así? No lo sé.

Vuelvo a mi posición frente a la barra y Arizona se sienta a mi lado. No se ve muy contenta, diablos! no quiero hacerle daño; yo solo quiero aclarar mi mente. No debería haber llegado así.

\- Ya veo por qué no me respondías. – _Arizona me saca de mis contemplaciones.  
_

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo siento yo no debí interrumpir así, ni decir nada. - _se ve cabizbaja.  
_

\- Hey! está bien. Solo conversábamos.

\- No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

\- ¿Qué? No, solo conversábamos. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. - _porque me siento en la necesidad de explicarlo. Arizona se ríe sin ganas.  
_

\- ¿En serio? ¿No sabias su nombre y casi te vas con ella? - _se queda en silencio_ \- lo siento, no sé qué me pasa... tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. – _¿Esta celosa?  
_

\- No me iba a ir a ningún lado Arizona, solo estaba teniendo un buen rato. Mi cabeza ha estado dispersa. - _hago una pausa_ \- ¿Por qué no me dices, porque me llamabas? - _me mira, respira profundo, agarra mi copa y toma un poco, me sonrió de su actitud._ \- ¿Quieres un trago? _\- ella asiente y yo le indico al camarero que ponga una copa de lo mismo._

\- No te llamaba por nada en particular, solo quería venir aquí; tuve cirugía tras cirugía hoy. No me contestabas las llamadas ni los mensajes, pensé que algo te podría haber pasado. Y no sé porque me imagine que podías estar aquí y solo vine. – _Silencio_ \- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, podría a haber venido contigo? - _Me sonrió, ¿será que le digo la verdad o la omito?  
_

\- No sé, solo salí y llegue aquí. Necesitaba pensar.

\- Lo entiendo, quizás soy muy sofocante contigo y sé que necesitas espacio. - _me río.  
_

\- No me sofocas, sabes bien que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo; pero no se... solo necesitaba un momento a solas.

\- Entonces te dejo y lamento haber espantado a tu conquista. –_ Se va a levantar pero la detengo.  
_

\- No, nunca me vas a interrumpir y que no era nada importante; ya te dije. No te vayas por favor. - _ella me mira y asiente._

Definitivamente no me puede molestar que allá llegado así como así, ella es la persona con la cual me siento más a gusto y lo quiera o no; no me importa nada que esa mujer se fue. ¿En que pensaba cuando vine aquí con esa intención? ¿Parecía tan fácil antes y ahora?... me río... Solo debí llamar a Arizona y salir con ella, para que más. Una noche de chicas con mi mejor amiga es todo lo que necesito.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

Termine mi trabajo y lo único que quería era ir a Joe's con Callie, había tenido un día agotador y necesitaba relajarme. La llame y le mande mensajes pero no recibí respuestas. Sabía que salía más temprano, no sé porque imagine que podría encontrarla en el bar; así es que tan rápidamente como pude me dirigí allí. Después de que dijo que tenía tantas cosas en su cabeza, creí que podría a ver necesitado una copa y simplemente fue. ¿Pero porque no me había llamado? Quizás simplemente sabría que la encontraría ahí.

En mis pensamientos iba cuando entre al bar y la vi sentada en la barra, me iba a acercar pero vi que estaba con una mujer a su lado con quien conversaban. Me detuve un momento, pensando en si debía seguir... ¿Tenía una cita y por eso no contesto? ¿Pero yo no sabía, porque no me dijo?

Observe y me dolió el estomago cuando vi como interactuaban, estaban coqueteando y esa mujer... desde aquí podía ver cuál era su intención... ¿y si se estaba sobrepasando con Callie?, quizás debería acercarme... no... Callie se veía muy suelta... ¿se iría con esa mujer?... desde cuando sale con alguien?

Decidí salir del bar, no era capaz de ver más; pero tan pronto como me iba a ir... no sé que se me metió en la cabeza y solo me di la vuelta y fui... no pensé, solo actué...

Estaban muy cerca cuando le hable. - Te he llamado, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí? Estaba preocupada.

Callie se sobresalto y se dio vuelta, no podía determinar que había en su rostro. Estaba un poco confundida por mi presencia. Luego la otra mujer dijo algo y se fue.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, era egoísta. No tenía ningún derecho de irrumpir así... pero... no soportaba la idea de Callie y alguien más.

\- Ya veo por qué no me respondías. - _no debí decir eso, que me está pasando.  
_

\- ¿Qué? - _se ve sorprendida._

\- Lo siento yo no debí interrumpir así, ni decir nada. - _diablos estoy celosa y yo no soy así.  
_

\- Hey! está bien. Solo conversábamos. - _si claro, a milímetros de sus caras; debe haber sido que no se escuchaban bien. Mejor me guardo eso.  
_

\- No sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien. - _No puede estar pasando esto, yo la quiero; no puede salir con nadie más.  
_

\- ¿Qué? No, solo conversábamos. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No sabias su nombre y casi te vas con ella? – _Quedo en pausa _ \- Lo siento, no sé qué me pasa... tu puedes hacer lo que quieras. - _me estoy comportando como una novia celosa y solo somos amigas.  
_

\- No me iba a ir a ningún lado Arizona, solo estaba teniendo un buen rato. Mi cabeza ha estado dispersa. - _hace una pausa_ \- ¿Por qué no me dices, porque me llamabas? - _Tomo su copa y tomo un poco, necesito un trago. Ella se sonríe y me ofrece uno.  
_

\- No te llamaba por nada en particular, solo quería venir aquí; tuve cirugía tras cirugía hoy. No me contestabas las llamadas ni los mensajes, pensé que algo te podría haber pasado. Y no sé porque me imagine que podías estar aquí y solo vine. – _Silencio_ \- ¿Por qué no me dijiste, podría a haber venido contigo? _\- mi boca debería omitir todo lo que dice, ella puede venir sola. No me necesita siempre a su lado.  
_

\- No sé, solo salí y llegue aquí. Necesitaba pensar. - ¿_no puede pensar conmigo a su lado?  
_

\- Lo entiendo, quizás soy muy sofocante contigo y sé que necesitas espacio. - _es verdad quizás como esta mejor, necesita conocer más gente y no solo estar conmigo.  
_

\- No me sofocas, sabes bien que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo; pero no se... solo necesitaba un momento a solas... _\- ahí tengo mi respuesta, guau... todo lo que quiero es llorar.  
_

\- Entonces te dejo y lamento haber espantado a tu conquista. - _me voy a parar para irme y Callie me habla.  
_

\- No, nunca me vas a interrumpir y que no era nada importante; ya te dije. No te vayas por favor. - _¿será en serio lo que dice o solo lo hace para hacerme sentir mejor?_

En fin solo decido quedarme.

. . .

Punto de vista de Callie

El ambiente en el bar es como día sábado, gente por todos lados... música, bullicio. Es tarde, no nos hemos movido de la barra, hemos bebido una buena cantidad. Luego de que fue un poco incomodo al principio, terminamos como siempre lo hacemos; en la conversación fácil, las bromas y disfrutando de todo. Riéndonos y disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. No hay mejor que esto.

\- Decidiste ya que hacer con lo que tenías que poner en orden.

\- Mmmm Nop, aun no... ¿Sabes? he pensado en ir, quizás pida unos días y me vaya. A lo mejor no sea tan difícil como imagino. Ha pasado tiempo ya.

\- ¿Quieres compañía? - _¿compañía?, ¿para qué? ella se ríe - _Me refiero a si quieres que te acompañe, se que puede sonar un poco imprudente de mi parte y lo siento; pero si no quieres ir sola, puedo ir contigo. No me vendrían mal unos días lejos de aquí. – _Sonríe tímidamente, ¿En serio? La miro. _\- Quiero decir solo si quieres, no me importa si necesitas ir sola... lo entiendo... era solo una idea... en realidad una muy mala idea… olvídalo… creo que es la peor idea que he tenido... - _me sonrío son adorables sus reacciones.  
_

\- Quizás no sea una mala idea, no se... solo deja pensarlo.

\- Por supuesto.

Seguimos conversando y no sé qué hora es ya. Solo sé que nos están diciendo que van a cerrar en un momento más. Nosotras terminamos nuestras copas y debo decir que no bebía así Uffff... hace mucho... tampoco es que estoy borracha, me siento un poco mareada y algo risueña; pero aun así me siento bien, no es nada más... claro sé que no puedo abusar de esto, no es bueno para mí; pero vamos que no es seguido y no lo siento como un problema... en fin...

Salimos afuera, el aire es frió y nos golpea fuerte. Miro mi reloj y son las 2.30 de la madrugada.

\- Nos vemos Calliope, tuve una noche muy agradable.

\- Sí, yo igual _\- me sonrió, es verdad_. - ¿Sabes? No, no iras a ningún lado. Te quedarás conmigo, es muy tarde para que andes sola por ahí.

\- Está bien, no me negaré Calliope.

Caminamos a mi departamento en medio de muchas risas, creo que el alcohol es parte de eso. Al entrar Arizona me sigue directo a mi dormitorio, busco en mis cajones y le paso una camiseta ancha para dormir. Ella sabe que siempre duerme en la otra habitación, así es que la toma las cosas y me da las buenas noches.

\- Hey espera, quédate aquí. Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande y no tengo sueño aun.

\- Es tarde, ¿Estás segura? - _asiento_ \- Ok, me cambiare en el baño.

Después de que estuvimos listas nos metimos a la cama y lo que en un principio me pareció una estupenda idea, ahora me parecía algo tonto, me sentía ridícula mirando el techo… no sé porque estoy tan torpe... no me quiero ni mover.

No tenia sueño y ahora jamás lo encontrare con Arizona al lado, menos con cómo me he sentido hoy, había pensado mucho en ella, en Laura, en mi vida y bueno, había pensado mucho en sexo... por lo tanto era algo que aun estaba en mi cabeza dando vueltas... de un momento a otro empezó a hacer calor en la habitación. ¡Diablos! grandiosa idea tuve.

\- ¿Me vas a decir porque fuiste al bar sola? - _Arizona me rompe los pensamientos y me giro a un lado para mirarla, estoy con la cabeza apoyada en uno de mis manos. Ella sigue mirando al techo.  
_

\- Mmmm, ya te lo dije; necesitaba pensar. _\- ella se coloca de lado mirándome y acomoda la almohada bajo su cabeza dejando sus manos cerca de ella.  
_

\- ¿Porque me da la impresión de que hay algo más? - _me sonrío, me conoce tan bien.  
_

\- No se Arizona, quería... socializar con alguien más, que no sea del hospital. - _ella levanta una ceja, esperando a que continué._ \- no sé, además he pensado en algunas cosas que me tienen un poco inquieta. - ¿_se quedará tranquila con eso?  
_

\- ¿Y cuáles son esas cosas?

\- Mmmm... no sé si quiero hablar de eso.

\- Creí que hablábamos de todo, que teníamos confianza.

\- Si, pero esto es distinto

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque sí... no se... ¿quizás me daba vergüenza?

\- ¿Qué es?

\- ¿Por que eres tan insistente? – _Silencio_ – es solo que he pensado en... sexo... y... todo el tiempo que ha pasado de eso. _\- respiro profundo_. - La verdad es que mi cuerpo se ha estado sintiendo algo necesitado por decirlo de alguna manera. Antes no me pasaba, pero creo que es algo normal; el tiempo ha pasado y Laura ya no esta... – _miro hacia abajo._

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

¿Quiere rehacer su vida?, ¿Cree que ya puede?, ¡Dios! pero... lo estaba buscando así... ¿con una mujer al azar?, ¿con una extraña?.

\- ¿Quieres rehacer tu vida? ¿A eso te refieres?

\- No, no... no he llegado tan lejos... solo me refiero a sexo... creo que he llegado a un acuerdo conmigo misma en ese aspecto y lo que me pasa con Laura, siempre creí que estar con alguien más era traicionarla... pero solo hablo de la parte física, creo que podría avanzar allí... no me hace sentir mal... - _solo sexo, guau!_

\- ¿Y porque sentías vergüenza en decirme, no ha nada de malo querer algo así?

\- No me avergüenza eso... me refiero a que no me siento incomoda con hablar de sexo contigo. Me daba vergüenza decirte lo que me pasaba y lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

\- ¿Y esta noches era eso lo querías, por eso fuiste sola; es lo que buscabas? – _no quiero saber, ¿Por qué pregunte?  
_

\- De algún modo eso era lo que pensaba, pero no creo que hubiera llegado muy lejos.

\- Lamento haber arruinado tus planes. - _me siento decepcionada, triste... Porque buscar tan lejos, si tan cerca podría tener más que eso.  
_

\- No lo sientas, ya te dije que no me importo. Fue una estupidez. - _ella nota que algo no anda bien y se acerca a mi colocando su mano sobre mi brazo.  
_

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, solo mirándonos. Solo existe la luz que entra por las persianas del dormitorio.

Como quisiera ser yo la que pudiera darle esa parte que quiere, ¿será posible alguna vez o solo deberé conformarme con su amistad?

Me siento embriagada por la penumbra y el toque de su mano. Todo lo que quiero es poder besarla nuevamente y poder tocarla, quisiera poder hacerle sentir todo y hacerle sentir que no solo sexo es lo puede tener, quisiera que...

\- Creo que deberíamos intentar dormir. Es tarde... - _ella me dice sin dejar de mirarme. Veo algo en sus ojos, ¿Será la poca iluminación? o ¿Será posible que este pensando en lo mismo que yo?  
_

\- Si - _es todo lo que digo._

Ninguna de las dos se ha movido de su posición, seguimos mirándonos por un momento más. Hasta que Calliope cierra sus ojos y me quedo contemplándola. Puedo sentir su suave respirar, veo su pelo desordenado en la almohada, la tranquilidad de su rostro. Es difícil tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla como quisiera.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

He debido cerrar los ojos, no puedo mirarla y no pensar en querer besarla. ¿Porque tuve que contarle lo que me pasaba? Sé que es algo normal, que es parte de la vida.

Puedo sentir como me mira, aun con los ojos cerrados.

Poco a poco me va ganando el cansancio y me pierdo.

. . .

Abro mis ojos, aun esta oscuro. Siento un cuerpo detrás de mí. Ese mismo cuerpo es el motivo de mi despertar.

Arizona esta por mi espalada, tiene una pierna desnuda enredada con la mía y una mano que cae por mi cadera. Ufff... ¿hay alguien que pueda ser inmune a esto? Quiero salir de la cama e ir a tomar un poco de agua, siento seca mi garganta. Necesito un momento lejos de ella.

Estoy tratando de moverme cuidadosamente, cuando Arizona se asoma por detrás; sin quitar su piernas ni su mano.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Mmmm… solo necesito un poco de agua. - _ella se remueve un poco detrás de mí, parece que aun está en la bruma del sueño, porque no se ha inmutado por nuestra posición o ¿se habrá dado cuenta ya?_

No me puedo mover, por más que quiero salir de aquí no hay caso. Parece que Arizona tiene un imán en mí.

\- Estas tensa. - _Arizona me habla despacio._

\- ¿Qué? no, estoy bien.

Ella mueve su mano hacia mi brazo y comienza a correr con sus uñas, hacia arriba y hacia abajo, inmediatamente un escalofríos aparece.

\- Arizona...

\- Mmmm - _es toda su respuesta._

Siento que se apega completamente a mí, sube un poco su posición soltando nuestras piernas quedando su boca cerca de mi cuello y oído. No puedo con esto, no está haciendo mucho pero está provocando mucho en mí.

\- ¿Que... que estas... haciendo? - _estoy en dificultad con las palabras. No dice nada._

Ella bajo su mano por mi costado, pasa por la cintura, la cadera y llega a mis muslos que solo les cubre unos pijamas cortos. Se queda allí haciendo lo mismo, pasando suavemente sus uñas... a ratos casi sin tocar, abre su mano, sube y baja por ellos y luego las uñas nuevamente. Me siento adormecida.

Sin querer no me doy cuenta que me presiono más hacia ella y puedo sentir su pelvis contra mi. Ninguna habla. Nuestras respiraciones son espesas y con dificultad.

Llevo mi mano hacia atrás y alcanzo sus piernas. Son suaves, muy suaves... pasos mis dedos casi como fantasmas y siento su piel erizarse. Su aliento está en mi cuello. Me muevo aun más contra ella, reacciona subiendo y apretando su mano en mi cadera, empuja su pelvis nuevamente... empieza a besar mi cuello, va a mi oído y vuelve a mi cuello... extiendo mi cuello y le doy más espacio... me besa y puedo sentir rastros de humedad a su paso. Llevo mi mano hacia arriba y atrapo su cuello, la agarro y presiono contra mí con fuerza... ¡diablos! estoy caliente y no soy la única... ¿cómo hago para parar?, no puedo ir más lejos con ella... no puedo.

\- Calliope... - _dice mi nombre como nunca se lo había escuchado_... - Date la vuelta. - _mi cuerpo no atiende ordenes de mi cabeza, porque por más que le digo que no, me volteo._

El cuerpo de Arizona esta sobre la mitad del mío. Una pierna en medio de las mías. Me mira con ojos oscuros y vidriosos... hay preguntas en ellos, muchas... ¡Dios! esto se siente tan bien, pero no puedo... no quiero hacerle daño...

_\- _Arizona_ \- ella se acerca y pasa su nariz por mis mejillas mientras hablo - _Yo... no... No puedo hacer esto... _\- mis palabras no se condicen con mis acciones... porque no resisto agarrar sus caderas y buscar fricción contra mí. ¡Diablos! eso se siente muy bien. _\- Arizona, por favor... no, no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tu cuerpo... tu pulso... tus manos... todo... me dicen otra cosa... _\- no deja de hacer su recorrido. - _es lo que quieres, es lo que buscabas esta noche. ¿Porque no solo dejas que pase?

\- No así... yo no quiero usarte para eso, no quiero lastimarte... - _deja de moverse y busca mi rostro, me mira._ \- Arizona eres demasiado importante para mí, como para arruinarlo y dañarte por esto... yo... no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente y de las ganas que tengo de seguir adelante - _mi cuerpo vuelve a buscar fricción en nuestras pelvis. Ella cierra los ojos, abre la boca y sale un gemido. Guau! esa visión es maravillosa_ \- Yo... yo todo lo que quisiera seria dejarme llevar... pero no puedo hacerte eso, no mereces eso... yo no puedo dañarte con mi basura... yo estoy confundida, yo estoy con mil cosas en mi cabeza, yo no puedo... lo siento...

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona.

No puedo creer lo que comencé hacer, mi cuerpo despertó envolviendo el de Calliope y todo lo que vino después no sé de donde vino... bueno si se, desde adentro de mi... de mis deseos, de mis sueños, de mi corazón... ella respondió... a todo, a mis movimientos, a mis reacciones, a mi cercanía...

Necesitaba verla, necesitaba ver sus ojos para continua... yo podía darle todo lo que quisiera y no lo pensaría. Le pedí que se diera la vuelta y vi en sus ojos oscuros el deseo, sentí su excitación. Pero escuche sus palabras y no era lo que me decía su cuerpo, sus manos, su mirada...

\- Pero no así... yo no quiero usarte para eso, no quiero lastimarte... - _dejo de moverme y la miro_ \- Arizona eres demasiado importante para mí, como para arruinarlo y dañarte por esto... yo... no tienes idea de lo bien que se siente y de las ganas que tengo de seguir adelante - _se mueve y nuestras pelvis chocan, cierro los ojos y no puedo contener un gemido. _\- Yo... yo todo lo que quisiera seria dejarme llevar... pero no puedo hacerte eso, no mereces eso... yo no puedo dañarte con mi basura... yo estoy confundida, yo estoy con mil cosas en mi cabeza, yo no puedo... lo siento...

\- No me importa, yo también quiero esto... soy consciente de todo y no me estas pasando a llevar si es lo que piensas. – _no quiero que piense que se esta aprovechando_.

\- En verdad crees que podemos tener sexo y luego seguir como si nada, sin confundir los sentimientos.

\- No lo sé. – _me rindo, veo el punto de Callie... pero aun así quiero. Ella trae sus manos a mi rostro_.

\- Arizona, eres tan hermosa, tan maravillosa y Dios! eres caliente... muy caliente... - _me sonrío_ \- y créeme cuando te digo que no pararía, porque haces que todo sea espectacular... pero... - _la miro profundamente. -_ no te mereces esto, yo no puedo darte más... yo quisiera... en serio... pero no puedo... te quiero en mi vida... y se... que si seguimos adelante, las cosas no serán igual...

\- Calliope lo siento, yo no quería...

\- Hey! no lo sientas, todo lo que paso era increíble... pero no podemos dejarnos llevar así... no estoy molesta... no podría estar molesta! - _ella hace unos gestos con su rostro y me sonrió_ \- imposible sentirme molesta contigo, cuando casi me haces perder la cabeza de ese modo. - _ambas nos reímos_.

\- No vas ayudar mucho para apagar las cosas si sigues hablando así. - _yo tampoco estoy molesta, ni incomoda... aun no nos movemos de donde nos quedamos._

Soy capaz de entender lo que me dice y en sus palabras siento su miedo, está luchando y tratando de entender lo que está pasando con su vida y yo no le he ayudado mucho hoy.

¿Porque con ella todo se logra ordenar? que hace ella a mi... debería haber corrido, pero aquí estoy... después de que casi tenemos sexo... mirándonos y hablándonos sinceramente... en tranquilidad... todo lo que de algún modo se siente mal, Calliope lo transforma... Dios! creo que estoy cayendo duro por esta mujer... y más con su actitud, con su forma de proceder, aun cuando podría simplemente haber aprovechado la oportunidad... tiene consideración por lo que siento, por cómo me voy a sentir por lo que podría pasar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - _le pregunto, mientras me arrastro fuera de su cuerpo.  
_

\- ¿Qué tal si tratamos de dormir lo que queda? - _me sonríe tiernamente_ \- se que será algo difícil, pero podemos. - _Me besa la frente_.

\- Si, buenas noches... - _me alejo y ella me mira.  
_

\- ¿Es necesario que te alejes tanto? - _me mira con una sonrisa que no se descifrar_ \- ¿podrías solo no estar tan lejos? - _me río y me acerco, enredo mis pies con los de ella...mi cabeza cerca de la suyas y nuestras manos tomadas arriba en medio de ambas... pero sin rozar ninguna otra parte de nuestros cuerpos.  
_

\- ¿Así? - _pregunto tentativamente, me encanta como se toma las cosas... como no se siente incomoda... como podemos pasar de cualquier situación. Aunque todo sea complejo y mi cuerpo este que arde, no puedo sentirme mal con ella.  
_

\- Sí, así está mejor.

Y así nos quedamos, mirándonos por no se cuanto tiempo. Hasta que comienza aparecer una bruma espesa en mis ojos y ya no supe más.

. . .

Punto de vista de Callie

No sé cuanto rato nos miramos, antes de que Arizona cerrara sus ojos. Es hermosa. Aun más cuando duerme y esta en esa tranquilidad.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que si me detenía lastimara a Arizona más que si continuábamos.

Estaba confundida por todo, quería seguir pero no podía. Hice lo que sentí correcto, ella tiene sentimientos por mi y eso es demasiado importante como para obviarlo.

Tengo miedo, mucho miedo; porque estoy confundida... antes no entendía el miedo o el porqué de mis contradictorios sentimientos con Arizona. Hoy creo entender algo.

Tengo miedo porque siento que puedo traicionar a Laura. Ir o pensar en sexo con cualquier otro no se siente mal, ni miedo porque no significa nada. Pero estoy empezando a comprender que siento algo con Arizona que no se explicar... algo que me atrapa, algo que me seduce, algo que me encanta y no sé que es. Pero me asusta el hecho de que sea ella con quien traicione mi promesa a Laura de amarla siempre.

No quiero volver a amar, tengo miedo de enamorarme nuevamente y volver a perder.

Tengo miedo de olvidar a Laura, tengo miedo de que se sienta decepcionada de mi… tengo tantos miedos.

El sueño comienza a llegar y el telón comienza a bajar.

.

.

.

* * *

Como se darán cuenta yo creo que iremos subiendo la calificación, no se cual corresponda o a cual llegue pero les aviso.

¿Qué les parece el capitulo? ¿Cómo va? ¿Les gusta? o ¿esperan otra cosa?

Espero les guste, hasta el próximo!


	17. Chapter 17

.

_\- (4 de noviembre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Cuando la noche cae, cuando no hay nadie alrededor, cuando el ajetreo del día se detiene, cuando las luces ya no alumbran, cuando los sonidos se apagan; es cuando la soledad se presenta y nos recuerda lo que no tenemos. Es cuando el vació se acrecienta y nos encontramos en el abismo de la tristeza, entonces luchamos con las lagrimas que caen sin consultar y con los sollozos que no nos dejan respirar. Nos abandonamos a los sentimientos, a los pensamientos, a los recuerdos; nos aferramos a nuestro propio cuerpo, buscando nuestro propio calor. Porque la habitación se hace inmensamente fría; la soledad golpea, pesa y perturba.

. . .

Mi corazón a encontrado tranquilidad, la vida ha avanzado y me encuentro en un mejor lugar; sí.

Pero eso no significa que no existen momentos donde sueño y anhelo una noche distinta.

Una noche donde alguien me abrace y una voz que me susurre calma. Porque allí en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio, es cuando naufragamos en los recuerdos y nos ahogamos en tormentosos sentimientos. Allí, cuando nadie más está cerca, es cuando llegan los demonios del pasado amenazando; hablando a nuestro oído tratando de perturbar y queriéndonos hacer tambalear.

. . .

Esta noche es una de esas noches, solo necesito un abrazo fuerte que me sostenga; pero no hay nadie. Solo la soledad y yo.

La esperanza pasa fugazmente a veces, pero muy pronto se desvanece. Cada noche luchamos por no caer en aquel poso de desesperación y luchamos por no darnos por vencidos.

Allí es cuando nos aferramos a lo que hemos logrado, a lo que hemos sido capaces de avanzar a pesar de la dificultad y el dolor. Es cuando pienso en lo que tengo ahora, en lo que recupere y también en las cosas nuevas.

. . .

Mi mente no ha dejado de divagar entre sucesos pasados y presentes, todo en mi cabeza es una gran confusión. Busca respuestas frenéticas, a veces cree encontrarlas y tener claridad, pero inmediatamente ya no son tan claras.

Pienso en todo lo que he vivido.

Dolor, culpa, angustia, desesperación, destrucción; fueron parte de mi. Hoy siento que mi corazón está tranquilo de todo aquello y quedo atrás. Todos esos sentimientos que me adormecieron, que nublaron mi razón y que me mantuvieron tan lejos de la vida ya no están en mí. Hace algún tiempo que lo sentía, pero quizás solo hoy soy capaz de reconocerlo tan claramente. Pero aun así, la tristeza golpea cuando pienso en Laura y Emily; cuando pienso en la vida que podríamos haber tenido, cuando pienso en mi y en como la soledad se acrecienta.

Los recuerdos de tiempos felices, la melancolía, la añoranza; todas aquellas cosas se cuelan con facilidad bajo las sombras de la noche. Y quisiera correr, perderme y desaparecer; porque la soledad estruja el corazón de la esperanza de un tiempo mejor.

Es cuando cierro mi ojos y recuerdo a Laura, cuando su mano se aferraba a la mía, cuando sus ojos eran capaz de calmar mis tormentos, cuando su voz susurraba consuelo a mi oído y me pierdo en el sueño de que aun esta a mi lado. Pero despierto y todo está igual, me doy cuenta que los sueños no están y necesito aterrizar.

Y me voy a otro lugar.

Veo a mi pequeña Emily, imagino lo crecida que estaría, me imagino jugando con ella, riendo, abrazándola, corriendo, jugando bajo la lluvia... si, jugando bajo la lluvia; siempre quise hacer eso con ella. Cada vez que se cuela en mi mente, las lagrimas se me escapan; no hay manera de llenar su ausencia y apaciguar la tristeza. Pero sonrió... sonrió también... porque siento que está en algún lugar, un lugar que no conozco; pero imagino un lugar lleno de color y de luz. La siento en paz y sin dolor. Cierro los ojos y puedo ver sus pequeños ojos, su largas pestañas, sus pequeñas manos y es cuando vuelvo a respirar... a respirar la sensación de cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando abrió sus ojos para mi, cuando la toque y... respiro su aroma, su recuerdo, su vida... vida que fue fugaz, pero que dejo una marca indeleble en mi vida. Y sí... puedo sonreír también en medio de la tristeza con esa extraña tranquilidad que hoy puedo tener.

A pesar de todo, a más de un año de que cambiara mi vida tan drásticamente, creo haber llegado a un acuerdo con todo lo vivido. Sí, hay tristeza y soledad pero hay tranquilidad también, ¿se puede explicar eso?

Nunca hubiera pensado que esto sería posible, aun faltan cosas que enfrentar y aun quedan etapas por quemar. Pero aquí estamos, siempre adelante como solía ser; empujándome, levantando la cabeza y aferrándome a la vida que me queda. Luchando a brazo partido por no sucumbir a los sentimientos negativos que me amenazan, centrándome en las cosas buenas que viví y que me quedan por vivir.

La vida fue buena conmigo, fui feliz... ¿Podre ser feliz nuevamente?

Cada vez que pienso en lo que podría ser mi vida, veo soledad. Tengo amigos pero ellos no llenan los esos espacios que mi corazón cada noche se enfrenta. Ellos hacen mi vida mejor, me hacen reír, me permiten aterrizar, me acompañan, son de apoyo; pero cuando la noche cae, todo aquello se desvanece y queda la soledad que hace el espacio extremadamente inmenso.

. . .

La noche parece ser eterna y el reloj avanza lentamente. De vez en cuando una briza llega, destellos de luces de una esperanza que acusan miedo. ¿Podre dejar los recuerdos pasados y crear nuevos? ¿Seré capaz de mirar hacia adelante, sin que me detenga en el pasado?

. . .

Arizona.

Ella también irrumpe en mis noches, pienso en ella y casi siento el corazón volviendo a funcionar. Ella fue una briza suave y fresca que llego a mi vida de repente; sin esperarlo ni planearlo muy pronto se coló en mi corazón.

Ella se transformo en un puntal, un apoyo y una persona imprescindible en mi vida. En principio fui reacia a dejarla entrar, pero no me di ni cuenta cuando se metió en cada rincón. Hoy estoy con ella en un muy lugar, nuestra amistad es solida y nuestra confianza absoluta. Hemos compartido todo con absoluta sinceridad sobre las cosas que nos pasan y nos respetamos más allá de todo. Pero desde que me confesó que tenía sentimientos por mí, he estado un poco liada. Nada ha cambiado entre nosotras, nada se ha vuelto incomodo. Pero no se qué pasa conmigo, hay tantas cosas en mi mente que quisiera entender.

Hay cosas que he guardado de ella, que son estas noches, estos sentimientos. Porque sé que no le pertenecen a nadie más, pero a veces quisiera llamarla y que pudiera estar aquí para menguar mi soledad; pero no es justo. No para ella.

. . .

Han pasado algún tiempo desde estuvimos tan íntimamente y no he sido capaz de sacar los acontecimientos de esa noche fuera de mi cabeza. Mi mente lo reproduce una y otra vez.

Aun así, desde entonces he sido muy cuidadosa y he tratado de no provocar algo que nos lleve allí de nuevo, pero resulta difícil. Desde hace mucho que la tensión sexual entre nosotras era evidente, la atracción se sentía a mil kilómetros de distancia y era casi inevitable llegar a ese momento.

Hubiera sido fácil dejarse llevar, ¿pero era lo correcto?

No pare por qué no quisiera continuar, no pare porque no provocara nada en mí, no pare porque no me gustaba lo que sentía. Lo hice porque no la quiero dañar, porque la respeto y la valoro demasiado. Me detuve porque en medio de mi propia confusión la puedo lastimar tremendamente y eso es algo que no me perdonaría.

Quiero sexo. Quizás sea frívolo pensarlo en estas noches cuando Emily y Laura están en mi mente. Pero somos cuerpo también y grita, pide.

A veces es un conjunto, el cuerpo y el corazón se unen; gritan en conjunto por encontrar consuelo, por poder avanzar, por ser curados, por no sentirse tan vacíos; pero otras veces van por caminos por separados. Porque chocan y se enfrentan, es cuando me convenzo de que solo necesito escuchar a mi cuerpo y nada más.

Mi cuerpo grita por ser saciado, por no sentirse tan solo. Ahí es cuando quiero a alguien para solo conectar esa parte, porque no soy capaz de involucrar sentimientos; no estoy lista o eso es al menos lo que me repito constantemente.

Otras solo grita por ser cobijado y curado, ¿pero quién puede hacer eso, tan solo en un acto sexual? Eso no es posible, no al menos para mí; porque se necesita la conexión del cuerpo, el corazón y todos los sentidos para que eso sea posible.

Quiero sexo. He pensado en ello y he pensado en encontrar a alguien con quien compartir solo esa parte, pero ahí vienen como vendaval los pensamientos que amenazan con arrancar mi cordura y mi estabilidad. Porque... solo Arizona ha provocado en mí esa sensación de excitación y deseo... pero también a provocado el anhelo de algo más después de mucho tiempo. Eso me asusta, me aterra enormemente; porque es cuando mi corazón pareciera querer involucrarse y no puedo o no quiero permitirlo.

A pesar de que mi cuerpo quería seguir, no podía permitir que mal interprete las cosas, mi mente es confunda y ademas ¿que tengo yo para ofrecerle?, ella se merece lo mejor; alguien que no esté tan roto.

. . .

Cuando estas noches pasan y la soledad es todo lo que siento, quisiera que pudiera ser distinto; dar ese paso absoluto de volver amar y ser amada, pero no puedo; hay algo que me frena, algo que me lo impide y lo que era tan claro en un minuto ya no lo es. Ya no sé si es mi amor a Laura y mi historia con ella lo que me detiene o es otra cosa que desconozco.

A veces pienso en que es solo miedo. Miedo de mí, miedo de entregarme a alguien completamente, miedo a amar, miedo a sentir, miedo a sufrir y miedo a perder.

Arizona me asusta y es cuando me cierro.

. . .

Suspiros profundos, pesadez sobre mi cabeza; estas son las noches que me dejan agotada. Noches que divago entre recuerdos pasados y presentes, entre pensamientos y emociones, entre tristeza y calma… pero siempre con un factor en común… la soledad.

. . .

Pronto la noche comienza a despedirse y da paso a un nuevo día, día en que hay que levantar cabeza y avanzar… sacudirse de la tristeza y funcionar.

El trabajo y los amigos esperan, el día pasa rápido y las sonrisas aparecen; pero a veces en el corazón permanece en la noche anterior. Pero que importa, ¿si todavía puedo sonreír a lo bueno, aún si lloro lo malo? Una dualidad de la vida, del existir… pero es lo que hay que aprender a sobrellevar si pretendemos vivir y no morir.

* * *

_\- (12 de noviembre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Algunas personas creen que pueden ocultar sus sentimientos al resto y caminar como si nada llevaran con ellos, pero a veces somos capaces ver más allá de una sonrisa y saber qué es lo que hay verdaderamente de tras de una mirada.

Eso me pasa con Calliope, a pesar de que sonría puedo ver de tras de sus ojos y sé que las últimas semanas le han sido difíciles conciliar el sueño. La veo más cansada, más retraída e incluso a veces la veo perdida en algún mundo muy lejos de aquí.

_Calliope está sentada en un banco fuera del hospital, era hora de almuerzo. _

_La busque por todo el hospital y al no encontrar, solo salí del hospital con la esperanza de verla en algún lugar. Y allí la divise con la mirada perdida. Me acerque y me senté a su lado. No lo noto._

_\- Hey! – puse mi mano en su rodilla y se sobresalto. La miro y le sonrió. Me sonríe, pero sus ojos están tristes. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Te buscaba para almorzar._

_\- Sí, lo siento solo estaba descansando y salí a tomar un poco de aire. - trata de componerse y mostrarse bien… no sé lo que le pasa… no me ha dicho y yo no había querido empujar, estaba esperando a que ella se abriera._

_\- ¿Estás bien? – es todo lo que digo, ella aparta su mirada y la lleva al frente. Aprieto su rodilla con mi mano y ella la mira. Luego sonríe._

_\- Voy a estarlo, no te preocupes. Solo... no han sido los mejores días. – Me mira, me sonríe con tristeza. Yo solo aprieto mis labios para que nada salga y asiento. No quiero empujarla._

_\- Ven, vamos almorzar. – me paro y extiendo mi mano. Me mira, la toma y demora un minuto en ponerse de pie... quisiera saber por dónde anda su mente... es como si quisiera decirme lo que le pasa, pero no lo hace y solo se para._

. . .

Que la llevo allí, que gatillo todo aquello no lo sé; estaba haciéndolo bien. No es que ahora no lo este, seguimos compartiendo, confiando; pero quisiera hacer algo para aliviar esa tristeza que veo en sus ojos. Ella ha avanzado mucho y a veces me entra el pánico de que pueda retroceder.

Quisiera hacer mejor sus días, quisiera ser la persona que se sople esa tristeza y la haga sonreír. Pero sé que está lejos de serlo. Quisiera poder tocar su corazón de otra manera y hacerla ver que es posible amar de nuevo, pero no se lo permite.

. . .

¡Dios! Creo que la amo. Así, crudamente, con todo lo que tengo y lo que soy. Quisiera abrazarla y calmar todos sus dolores y curar todas sus heridas. Pero sé que solo lo puedo hacer como su amiga, porque no puedo entrar a la fuerza donde no me permite.

Mi corazón late como nunca latió por nadie. Ya no hay nadie más con quien yo quiera estar. Nadie provoca en mí, lo Calliope hace con tan solo una palabra, una mirada, un roce o el más mínimo de los gestos.

_Suspiro profundo_, es tanto lo que siento.

. . .

He pensado en lo que ocurrió la otra noche y me recrimino porque no sé lo que me paso, no pude controlarme y quizás le empuje demasiado. No era mi intención, pero cuando respondió a mis caricias, creí que era lo que necesitaba.

Era tan maravilloso lo que sentí con tan poquito, pero ella nos detuvo. Sentí como si el mundo se detuviera, quería correr; nunca había sido rechazada por alguien y que lo hiciera Callie era aun peor, más cuando sentía que ella también lo quería.

Entonces hablo de sus respetos por mis sentimientos y por mí, que no me quería hacerme daño. Verdaderamente yo no quería que respetara nada en ese minuto, no me importaba; solo la quería a ella. Luego hablo de su vida y lo confundida que estaba; entonces entendí su punto, las cosas pararon y nada se hizo incomodo. Por lo tanto intento convencerme que eso no tiene que ver con su estado.

Es así es como llego a lo mismo de siempre, Laura y Emily. Debe ser eso y quisiera que me hablara de ello para que lo pudiera sacar de adentro. No me gusta verla triste y hace mucho tiempo no la veía así.

Mis pensamiento se ven interrumpidos por el teléfono. Me muevo en mi cama, me enderezo y alcanzo el celular de la mesita de noche. Calliope.

\- Hola, soy Callie. – _Me __río_.

\- Creo que ya lo sé. ¿Cómo estás? No te vi cuando te fuiste.

\- Mmmm, si. Me sentía cansada y salí rápido.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, lo estoy. – _Silencio. ¿Porque será que no le creo?_ \- Yo solo llamaba para preguntarte algo.

\- Por supuesto, dime.

\- ¿Irías conmigo?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Whitman... estaba pensado en lo que me dijiste... eso de que te vendría bien un par de días. Me voy el jueves por la noche... sé que es un poco tarde como para preguntarte... pero si puedes... Mmmm... me gustaría que me acompañaras.

\- Pensé que querías ir sola, es por eso que no volví a preguntar.

\- Sí, quiero... o quería... bueno... es solo que quizás no sea bueno ir sola... Mmmm... no se... si no puedes no te preocupes, yo solo... – _la interrumpo._

\- Me encantaría ir contigo Calliope, pero no sé si podré... todo muy encima. Déjame ver si puedo arreglar las cosas de aquí al jueves, pero lo veo difícil. _\- ¡Diablos! Porque espero tanto para preguntarme._

\- Bien. Hablamos entonces.

\- Adiós. - _Inhalo profundamente_.

Dejo mi teléfono a un lado y me acomodo nuevamente en mi cama. Me arropo y pienso.

Quizás ella deba enfrentarse a todo eso sola, porque debemos enfrentarnos a nuestros miedos por nosotros mismo para seguir avanzando y eso es lo que debe hacer Calliope.

* * *

_\- (14 de noviembre 2013) -_

Punto de vista general

La carretera es tranquila, reflejos de luces golpeaban el camino, el sonido uniforme de los neumáticos contra el pavimento es todo lo que se puede escuchar. Una mujer conduce, su codo izquierdo descansaba en la puerta y su cabeza se reclina un poco sobre su mano, se rasca la cabeza de vez en cuando y en otras la lleva a su cuello tratando de aliviar la tensión y cansancio; con la otra sostiene el volante.

Vista al frente, el silencio atrapa los recuerdos. ¿Cuántas veces en este mismo camino?

Un suspiro profundo se atrapa en su garganta. Una sonrisa melancólica se forma en sus labios, recuerdos de un tiempo que ya no volverán.

No quiere llorar, ha llorado demasiado... no quería recordar con tristeza... aun así no puede controlar que sus ojos se llenen de espesor, pestañea y ruedan libremente aquellas gotas tan contenidas.

Recuerdos como flashes vienen a la mente.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

Las últimas semanas mis noches se volvieron más espesas. Que lo gatillo, no estoy segura, pero de un momento a otro me vi cansada y retraída.

He pensado mucho y estoy agotada, necesito encontrar claridad. Por la noches me he levantado y me he detenido frente a la puerta que permanece cerrada en mi apartamento y cada vez que quise avanzar no pude.

Así me pasa con todo, quiero avanzar pero no puedo.

Por el día, mis amigos y el trabajo me ayudan a mantenerme lejos de muchos pensamientos. Pero aun así siento que me pierdo un poco. Mi terapeuta, dice que es normal; que así como he tenido muchos avances, a veces voy a sentir que puedo retroceder. Pero que en mi sigue estando todo y no debo flaquear.

Hace unos días decidí que debía hacer algo, no me puedo permitir perderme otra vez. Y pensé en que quizás ir Whitman me ayude o quizás me abrume más, no lo sé. Pero de todos modos pedí permiso y ordene todo para poder tener unos días.

. . .

Hoy tan pronto como termine el trabajo en hospital me subí a mi vehículo y emprendí viaje. La noche había caído y la luna se encontraba completamente llena, parecía no necesitaría nada más para iluminar mi camino. Pensé en esperar hasta mañana para salir, pero decidí que entre más pronto mejor. Eran 4 horas de conducir para llegar y quizás mañana ya no tendría el coraje.

Así es que aquí estoy, conduciendo hacia un lugar que enfrentare por primera vez desde que Laura ya no está conmigo, me enfrentare a los recuerdos de ese lugar. Un lugar que había rehuido durante mucho tiempo, pero es tiempo de hacer frente.

Eso es algo que había aprendido en mi terapia, era parte de ella. Era un paso más hacia la sanación. Mi corazón había conseguido tranquilidad, había llegado a un acuerdo con el de algún modo; pero aun había mucho que alcanzar y respuestas que conseguir.

. . .

Punto de vista general

El tiempo ha pasado y con él el dolor ha menguado. Calliope Torres se sobrepuso, se puso en movimiento y se encontró consigo misma de nuevo, volvió a ser la cirujana respetada y buscada por muchos. La desesperación y la angustia ya no la visitaban; ya no era un sino en su corazón. Había tristeza y melancolía; pero quizás eso la acompañaría siempre a cualquier lugar.

Estaba en un buen lugar, había vuelto a respirar después de que se asfixio en el dolor, la desesperación y la angustia. La vida continúo después de creer que todo estaba perdido. La parte profesional brillaba, la confianza con sus colegas más cercanos estaba de regreso, su posición en el hospital estaba recuperada, Arizona y Mark eran amigos increíbles.

Muchas cosas habían mejorado y avanzado, pero había una parte que nadie veía y algo faltaba en su corazón. Aun cuando estaba tranquilo, se sentía incompleto y extrañaba la sensación de estar copado al máximo.

Pero no quería ahogarse en ello, porque nunca pensó incluso estar aquí más y claro que le faltaban cosas; pero tenía más de lo que siquiera pensó podía recuperar. Así es que debía levantar la cabeza aunque costará, este no era un viaje para volver al dolor. Debía ser un viaje para poder avanzar y encontrar respuestas.

Decidió colocar un CD en el reproductor para apaciguar la mente ruidosa que le acompañaba. El volumen moderado y la música comenzaron a envolverla. Compases suaves y moderados que resuenan en una mente inquieta.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

Mientras conduzco todo avanzara en cámara lenta. He estado en carretera alrededor de dos horas y aun me quedan otras dos. Conforme me voy acerando un sensación extraña se asienta en mi estomago.

Desde que estoy en terapia he entendido que las cosas pueden ser mejores en mi vida, podemos pasar por hechos muy dolorosos y trágicos pero siempre se puede seguir adelante. Desde que las cosas empezaron a mejorar, cada día he querido más y conforme me voy sintiendo mejor; aun quiero más. Es por eso que llegue a encontrar tranquilidad a pesar de todo, pero hay algo que busco y no sé que es.

Quiero entender, venir aquí y estar de frente con todos los recuerdos quizás me ayude a poner en orden mis pensamientos. Quizás pueda ver de manera distinta las cosas, no se en realidad que es lo que estoy buscando. Pero si se, que venir aquí es un paso importante.

Suspiro y miro a mi lado.

Creo que es hora de tomar un descanso y comer algo.

Salgo de la carretera y me desvió por el costado en busca de algún lugar donde tomar un café y comer algo. Busco con mi mirada un poco más y encuentro una tienda abierta.

Detengo el motor, suelto mi cinturón de seguridad y miro nuevamente a mi lado. Un cuerpo reposa en el otro asiento, llevo mi mano a su brazo y suavemente le muevo. Una melena rubia, desordenada, se remueve. Me sonrió, parece que creyera estar en su cama, esta plácidamente dormida. Me detengo unos minutos observándola y luego sacudo mi cabeza.

Vuelvo a intentarlo y allí esta. Poco a poco abre sus ojos y me mira un poco desorientada. Se endereza en el asiento y me pregunta que pasa. Le digo que es hora de comer algo, que ya tenemos más de dos horas de viaje. Con muy pocas ganas ella asiente y salimos.

. . .

Le pedí a Arizona me acompañará, creí que no me acompañaría porque estaba complicada ya que le avise demasiado encima. Pero al final logro arreglar todo. Debatí mucho en pedírselo o no, por eso me demore. No se... no puedo decir que me está pasando, solo siento que la necesito a mi lado en esto.

. . .

Después de beber nuestros cafés y alimentarnos un poco, retomamos la carretera nuevamente. Ya no hay tanto silencio, Arizona parece haber despertado completamente y no para de hablar. Parece una niña chiquita que la llevan a pasear y está ansiosa por llegar.

No hablamos de nada muy profundo, solo hablamos. Debo decir que pierdo el hilo a ratos, porque se me cruzan imágenes de muchos viajes a ese lugar. Mientras más nos acercamos a nuestro destino, mas se me acelera el corazón. Es como si algo me esperara en aquel lugar que me asusta.

. . .

El viaje a acabado y a destino hemos llegado. Me siento un poco tensa.

Bajo del auto y me quedo detenida mirando la casa. Miles de recuerdos me golpean rápidamente. ¡Dios! Que feliz fui aquí. Una lágrima cae por mis mejillas y tan rápido como sale le seco.

Avanzo. Siento el sonido del mar, el viento moviendo los arboles y los olores tan particulares de este lugar. Me detengo frente a las puertas. Respiro profundo. Abro. Aprieto mi mandíbula y enciendo las luces, todo está iluminado tenuemente.

Todo está limpio y ordenado, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo. Antes de venir aquí, llame a la Sra. María, ella es una lugareña que le da un poco de cuidado al lugar y quien nos preparaba la casa para nuestras visitas. Tenía todo listo para nuestra llegada.

Me siento extraña, es como si hubiese vuelto al pasado y en cualquier momento veré a Laura ir y venir de un lugar a otro.

\- ¿Estás bien? - _Arizona interrumpe mi estado, pero no respondo pareciera que estoy en pausa. - _Callie_. - Me vuelve a hablar._

\- Si... lo siento... es solo que... no sé... – _niego con la cabeza contenido mis emociones. _\- es raro estar aquí... - _me sonrío, estoy extrañamente tranquila pero con todo agolpándose en mi cabeza como en cámara lenta con imágenes y voces._ \- no se... lo siento... porque no bajamos las cosas y… ¿descansamos?, ha sido un largo viaje. – _Arizona no pregunta nada mas, ella solo asiente._

Mañana será un nuevo día, veremos que me depara este lugar.

* * *

_\- (15 de noviembre 2013) -_

Whitman es pequeña localidad, ubicada al sur de Forks. Es un lugar maravilloso, de difícil acceso y poco conocido. Muy tranquilo y sencillo, pero hermoso. Playa y mucha vegetación, una combinación que hacen del lugar único.

Lo descubrimos con Laura hace años un poco de casualidad, visitamos Forks y recorrimos lugares cercanos a esta cuidad, conocimos reservas y parques cercanos. En medio de todo eso, casi escondido nos encontramos con este lugar y nos enamoramos de él. Lo visitamos muchas veces después y cuando tuvimos la oportunidad de la casa no lo pensamos dos veces, ya que adquirir un lugar aquí es muy difícil.

En el sector donde se ubica la casa, solo la rodean algunas otras propiedades. Es bastante privado y da directo a la playa. Estamos a unos 10 minutos del centro de la localidad, donde se encuentran emplazados la mayor parte de los lugareños, algunas tiendas pequeñas y servicios.

. . .

Hoy desperté temprano, bueno... la verdad es que no pude dormir mucho.

Me levante, me prepare un café y me encontré sin darme cuenta frente al ventanal trasero contemplando la vista que tanto tiempo no tenia. La terraza de madera, el césped bien recortado, dos columpios bajo los árboles... al fondo un sendero que lleva a la playa que está bajando un poco. Desde aquí se puede ver el mar y parte de la playa. Es una vista maravillosa, sobrecogedora.

Bebo mi café, coloco las manos alrededor de la tasa; hace frío. Tomo una manta que reposa en uno de los sofás, me cubro y salgo a la terraza. Dejo mi café en la mesa y me aventuro hacia el sendero.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

La casa está completamente en silencio, parece no haber rastro de Calliope por ningún lado. La máquina de café esta lista, por lo que supongo que ella ya está en pie.

Ayer Calliope estaba bastante retraída, es como si ese lugar la atrapo inmediatamente como llegamos. Entiendo que es difícil para ella, pero quisiera que pudiera hablar conmigo y no se cierre en sí misma, porque sé que no le hará bien.

Cuando Callie me llamo para que la acompañara, pensé que no podría venir ya que me lo dijo muy encima. Luego aparte de eso, creí que no debía involucrarme en esta parte y que era mejor que viniera sola. Pero por alguna razón que no podría explicar, me vi hablando con el jefe y arreglando todo en dos días para que poder venir.

Anoche al llegar Callie me dijo que me sintiera en libertad aquí, que aprovechara de descansar y disfrutar.

Salí a la terraza y puedo contemplar una hermosa vista, el mar al fondo y mas abajo es precioso; ayer llegamos tarde por lo que solo descansamos. Hoy puedo apreciar que el lugar es realmente hermoso y tranquilo. Me quede en la terraza por un momento, pensado en todo y nada cuando de pronto divise a lo lejos una silueta conocida. Era Callie que estaba sentada en la arena mirando el mar. Me pregunte si seria incomodarla acércame, decidí que mejor me quedaba. No quería irrumpir. Hoy le daría espacio.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, debería volver. Miro la hora y es pasado el medio día. Me levanto y antes de empezar a caminar, miro una vez más el mar. Escucho el romper de las olas y me da una cierta tranquilidad. Son muchas las cosas que han pasado en mi mente aquí.

Subo a la casa y al llegar veo un libro en la mesa de la terraza, imagino que Arizona estaba aquí. Lo tomo y entro en busca de ella. Todo está en silencio, miro alrededor y la veo. Esta dormida en el sofá, se ve completamente relajada.

Me siento en frente, apoyo mi codo en reposa brazo del sofá y dejo mi cabeza caer en mi mano. Me quedo mirándola, no queriendo despertarla. Realmente es hermosa, sacudo mi cabeza. Me quedo en silencio, llevo mi mirada hacia el ventanal y me pierdo.

\- Hey! – _Arizona me sobresalta, la miro y le sonrió. No salgo de mi posición._ – cuanto llevas allí.

\- Mmmm, la verdad no se… - _miro hacia el ventanal de nuevo_.

\- ¿Estás bien? – _solo asiento y aprieto los labios, conteniendo todo_. – ¿quieres hablar? – _niego con la cabeza, si hablo no me podre contenerme, son demasiadas las cosas que hay en mi cabeza._

Puedo sentir la mirada en mí y siento como se acerca. Toma asiento a mi lado de medio lado, me da unos golpecitos en la rodilla para llamar mi atención y me mira con ternura. No necesito decir nada, ella solo hace lo que necesito. Me abraza... me abraza fuerte y yo coloco mi frente en su hombro. No me puedo contener, solo lloro. Sollozos incontrolables que no puedo parar. Ella no dice nada. Solo me abraza fuerte. ¡Dios! Cuanto necesitaba un abrazo.

Nunca había mostrado mis emociones tan libremente frente a Arizona, siempre las maneje. No me gusta quebrarme frente a nadie. No he compartido mucho de Laura y Emily con ella, esa es una parte que no hablo mucho y la he mantenido guardada. La única vez que me ha visto sin controlar mis emociones fue cuando tuve esa crisis por el accidente que presenciamos juntas, pero igual era distinto.

Mi respiración comienza a calmarse poco a poco. Me separo poco a poco y la miro. – Lo siento, yo no quería… - _me interrumpe_.

\- No lo sientas, ni lo pienses... estoy aquí para ti... para todo lo que necesites. Para llorar, gritar, reír, para hablar, abrazarte.. lo que sea.

\- Gracias... es solo que... son muchas cosas.

\- Me imagino.

Quiero tan mal hablar, como que necesito hablar pero me asusta. No hablo de ellas, nunca he ido profundo sobre mi vida con Laura y su muerte. Sobre la perdida de Emily... nada de eso ha sido un tema de conversación antes. Pero es como si me sintiera ahogada, como si quisiera escupir todo.

Nos quedamos en silencio. – Deberíamos cocinar algo. – _es todo lo que digo_. – Arizona se sonríe.

\- Si claro. ¿Pero debemos ir a comprar o qué? ¿Hay algo aquí?

\- No es necesario, toda esta listo. Tenemos de todo. Hay una persona que me prepara la casa y me deja todo lo que necesito cuando vengo. Así que solo debemos ir y ver que podemos cocinar. – _respiro profundo y me levanto_. – Vamos, tengo hambre.

Respiro profundo y nos vamos a hacer algo para distraer mi mente.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

Es difícil ver a Callie así tan contenida, porque siento que quiere hablar pero no lo hace. Yo no quiero empujar así que solo estaré aquí, esperando.

Después de que Callie cocino y almorzamos, nos instalamos en la terraza con una copa de vino a disfrutar de la tranquilidad. El clima es frío, pero es muy grato estar aquí. Ya es tarde y observamos el atardecer. Los colores que se reflejan en el mar, la bruma que se ve, la arena blanca... parece una postal. El sonido del mar rompiendo, las aves trinando, el viento chocando en nuestros rostro. Es realmente hermoso.

Callie parece que estar perdida en su mente. Hay silencio, pero no es incomodo.

Después de un rato me sorprende escuchar la voz de Callie.

\- Fui tan feliz aquí. – _no sé qué decir, me pillo por sorpresa. Solo la miro._ – A veces quisiera volver el tiempo atrás, pero sé que no se puede. – _un largo_ _silencio_ \- Teníamos tantos planes. La amaba tanto. No entiendo por qué sucedió todo esto. Me siento triste, ¿sabes? - _otra pausa_ \- pero a pesar de que todo en mi cabeza se llena de recuerdos con cada cosa que hago o veo aquí, me siento tranquila. Porque la ame, no me guarde nada con ella y se lo demostré cada día. – _ella habla pero sus ojos no se apartan del horizonte. Algunas lágrimas corren por sus mejillas_. – quería que Emily conociera este lugar. Quería sentarme aquí con ella y ver el atardecer. Quería pasarnos las tardes en aquellos columpios, quería jugar en la arena, quería tantas cosas. Quería que fuera la niña más amada y feliz. Pero nada de eso llego a suceder. – _respira profundo, nunca había llegado a escuchar hablar a Callie así; de Laura, de su hija. Siempre supe pequeñísimas cosas, era muy reservada del tema_. _Creo que la pérdida de su hija es lo que más le pesa._

\- Llego a suceder. _– La interrumpo_ – lo puedo sentir a través de la manera en que hablas de ella. La manera en que la recuerdas. Ella fue y es amada por ti. Quizás no es la forma en que lo habías imaginado, pero estoy segura que el poquito tiempo que estuvo contigo, ella lo sintió, lo supo. Ella fue amada Callie y seguirá siendo amada por ti. Eso no es un lazo que se pueda romper. – _ella me mira por primera vez y me da una sonrisa._

Seguimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, me contó muchas cosas que soñaba con Emily; podía ver en sus ojos la tristeza pero sonreía ante el recuerdo. También me hablo de Laura, realmente tuvieron una gran historia; pero eso provoca muchos sentimientos encontrados en mí. Pero escuche, ella necesitaba hablar y creo que le hizo bien; porque su rostro se ve menos tenso y su sonrisa aparece más seguida.

Creo que este viaje le vendrá muy bien, al igual que hablar. Imagino que es la primera que expresa tanto en voz alta. Pero me siento bien, me gusta que haya confiado esa parte también. Sé que la mantenía alejada de todos, incluso de mí. Pero hoy la abrió a mí.

\- Wow!, es tarde – _dice Callie_. – se nos paso el día aquí. Lo siento, no quise llenarte con toda mi historia y todo esto que me ha pasado.

\- No lo sientas, yo soy feliz de que sientas la confianza para poder hablar. Me gusta que lo hayas hecho.

Nos miramos por un momento y luego decidimos que es hora de entrar hace demasiado frío.

. . .

La noche ha llegado y siento que Calliope está mejor de como llego, esta menos retraída. La última semana estaba lejos, pero hoy a pesar de que veo sus ojos cansados y tristes, está aquí. La siento y eso es bueno. No se está cerrando.

\- Me siento cansada. Creo que me iré a dormir, ha sido un día largo. – _quisiera tenerla un momento más conmigo, pero entiendo lo agitada que debe estar. Ha hecho frente a mucho hoy._

\- Por supuesto. _– ella se levanta del sofá_. – buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches, que descanses. – _comienza hacer su salida a la habitación pero se detiene, se voltea y me sonríe._

\- Gracias por acompañarme. – _asiento con la cabeza._

* * *

_\- (16 de noviembre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Hoy, como ayer, comencé mi día temprano. Claro que esta vez desayune con Arizona y compartí mi mañana con ella.

La mañana paso tranquilamente, a pesar de que los recuerdos seguían yendo y viniendo; me sentía bien. Hablar con Arizona realmente me ayudo. Hoy no fue distinto, hablamos mucho y no solo de mí. Por momento nos perdíamos en la conversación, en la compañía y realmente me olvidaba de las cosas pasando por mi cabeza.

Venir aquí ha sido bueno, no era lo que me esperaba. Creí que me sentiría mal, que saldría corriendo, que me sentiría afligida y no podría hacer frente a los recuerdos. Pero he encontrado con algo que aun no sé explicar. A pesar de todo lo vivido aquí y de recordar todo como si fuera ayer... de llorar, de sentir melancolía... he encontrado una tranquilidad distinta... a ratos siento que Laura esta por aquí queriendo decir algo. Y quiero escuchar, quiero prestar atención.

. . .

Después de almorzar nos decidimos bajar a la playa, es allí donde hemos estado la mayor parte de nuestra tarde. Entre conversaciones y silencios, todo se vuelve en paz con Arizona. Mi cabeza deja de chillar como una maquina vieja cuando la tengo al lado.

Hoy he reído y he llorado, he pensado en mi futuro y he recordado el pasado. He apreciado el presente y lo que tengo. Es como si una nube poco a poco va despejándose en mi cabeza y cada vez que se corre, puedo ver con más claridad. Pero estoy asustada.

Miro a mi lado y observo a Arizona, está perdida en el horizonte. Su rostro es tranquilo y hermoso. El viento golea fuerte y su pelo juega en su rostro de vez en cuando. Me sonrió, solo tenerla cerca me hace sentir bien.

He pensado mucho en ella. En lo que me pasa con ella y en que quiero entenderlo, pero luego me arrepiento. ¿Y si solo me siento así porque me siento sola? Se me ha cruzado tanto en mi pensamiento que me recrimino a ratos, porque no puedo pensar en ella de ese modo en este lugar o ¿sí?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mmmm... ¿Qué?

\- Aunque no te mire, puedo sentir tus ojos en mí. – _Me sonrió, me sonrojo_.

\- No, nada... solo... te ves tan tranquila. – _miro hacia el mar._

\- ¿Segura? Podía sentir como trabajaba tu mente. – _vuelvo mi mirada hacia ella y me está mirando. Me sonríe_.

Un silencio muy largo pasa entre nosotras, nos miramos un momento. Respiro profundo.

\- Tú me haces bien. – _digo sin más. Puedo ver la confusión de Arizona. Respiro profundo nuevamente_. – Cuando estoy contigo, las cosas se sienten mejor... - _aparto mi mirada de ella y miro mis manos._ – me haces sentir menos sola. – _de un momento a otro me siento nerviosa, ¿por qué le estoy diciendo esto?_ – creí que venir aquí me iba a traer de nuevo a esos sentimientos que me agobiaban... pero no ha pasado eso... hay muchos recuerdos pero son eso... recuerdos... hermosos recuerdos... y siempre estarán conmigo... a veces recordare con tristeza, con añoranza... ¿sabes?, quiero que todo eso sea parte de mi vida, pero que no me marquen más... no quiero sentirme definida por ello, no quiero quedarme perdida en el pasado... quiero... - _me sonrió_ – en realidad solo quiero poder ser capaz de mirar hacia adelante sin sentir ningún peso.

Otro largo silencio pasa. Siento como Arizona me mira, esperando a que cumpla con sus ojos. Lo hago y veo tanto cariño en ellos, que me conmueven.

\- La vida continuo Calliope y si... fue horrible... pero mírate donde estas. Eres una mujer tremendamente fuerte y yo se que Laura hubiese querido verte así... mirando hacia adelante, avanzado y siendo feliz... - _ella ladea su cabeza._ – y se que Emily se sentiría orgullosa de su madre... ellas siempre estarán en tu corazón, pero debes preocuparte por ti ahora... por lo que quieres, por lo que necesitas, por lo que pasa allí adentro. – _ella se sienta más cerca y pone su mano en mi corazón_. – se que debe sanar, pero debes dejar abierta esa puerta para que entre aire fresco... para que se renueve... - _hace una pausa más larga_ – debes escucharlo Calliope... no lo cierres... no te cierres... deja que vuelva a latir sin restricciones. Porque si no lo haces, vivirás siempre en el pasado y en la tristeza.

No sé cómo responder, ella tiene razón... pero no es tan fácil, eso es con lo que he estado luchando esta última semana. Quiero escucharlo, pero necesito saber que es correcto. Quiero dejar de sentir miedo a dejar mi corazón expuesto nuevamente. Quiero ser capaz de abrirme a las posibilidades, pero no sé cómo.

Pongo mi mano sobre su mano y la retiro de mi pecho. La pongo en mis piernas y las observo, trazo patrones por sus dedos y me pierdo en su delicadeza. Me sonrió, no puedo evitarlo. Sus manos son suaves, cierro los ojos por un momento. Tengo miedo de levantar mi vista y enfrentarme a sus ojos. Pero la miro y allí están sus ojos... demasiado para no perderse en ellos.

\- Yo quisiera poder... - _mi voz apenas sale_. – Yo quisiera poder hacerlo, pero no sé cómo. Siento miedo a equivocarme... a sentir demasiado y luego perder todo nuevamente. _– Me quedo en silencio_ – a veces creo que es Laura la que me detiene, pero otras... solo creo que soy yo y mis miedos.

\- Yo también he tenido miedo de muchas cosas... desde hace mucho tiempo que tenía miedo a sentir, a dejar mi corazón abierto... Todo lo que hacía en mi vida era mantenerme lejos de los sentimientos, porque me habían dañado tan mal... pero te conocí y todo eso cambio... nos hicimos grandes amigas, pero comencé a desarrollar sentimientos por ti... luche con ello por un tiempo y cometí muchos errores... porque tenía miedo... pero cuando le hice frente y lo acepte, me sentí libre... me sentí bien... - _silencio_ \- sé que quizás no me lleven a donde yo quiero, quizás no tenga lo que deseo.. pero soy capaz de reconocerme y de sentirlo... solo hay que abrir el corazón Calliope... los miedos siempre estarán... pero si no los enfrentas, siempre te dominaran y no podrás avanzar más.

\- Arizona yo... - _me interrumpe._

\- No tienes que decir nada Calliope, yo fui sincera contigo porque debía serlo y es algo que ya había expresado... pero no espero nada... no te sientas obligada a nada. Yo desearía que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero no siempre tenemos lo que queremos o de la forma que lo queremos. Yo solo soy feliz teniéndote en mi vida, no importa de qué forma.

\- Arizona... - _respiro_ – yo tengo miedo de todo, yo no soy tan fuerte como crees... yo... - _no sé qué es lo quiero decir... no se qué diablos me pasa. Quisiera decirle que quiero arriesgarme, pero no soy capaz. No puedo..._

No sé en qué minuto las lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, solo me di cuenta cuando Arizona rodó sus pulgares sobre mi rostro para secar mis mejillas. Ella me mira con tanto cariño, con tanto... ¡Dios! Si todo fuera tan fácil. Estoy perdida en sus ojos, en su tacto... solo quisiera...

Como si me leyera el pensamiento... siento sus labios dejar un suave beso en mis labios y se aleja sin dejar de mirarme. – Arizona... - _me siento adormecida en su presencia, en su cercanía... esta cerca muy cerca._

Vuelve a dejar otro beso y se aleja. Miro sus labios... ¿es esto correcto? ¿Sobretodo en este lugar?

Quiero dar un salto de fe... pero no puedo, me siento... no sé cómo me siento... solo sé que mis lágrimas no dejan de caer.

Quiero sentirme libre... ¿pero cómo se hace eso?

Me he perdido en el pensamiento y vuelvo de él, cuando siento suaves labios besando mi rostro. Mis ojos se cierran. Cada lágrima es secada en los labios de Arizona, me llena de pequeños besos y no me siento tan sola... lo hace con mucho cuidado.

De pronto siento sus labios contra los míos, solo se mantiene allí por un momento y luego toma mis labios en un beso tímido, puedo sentir mi propio sabor de las lágrimas. De los besos que hemos compartido, esto se siente distinto... esta vez no se trata de un arrebato, de un probar, del cuerpo, de excitación, de calor... solo se trata del corazón... puedo sentirlo... por primera vez, lo siento claramente y aquí está el miedo, esto es...

_... solo Arizona ha provocado en mí esa sensación de excitación y deseo... pero también a provocado el anhelo de algo más después de mucho tiempo. Eso me asusta, me aterra enormemente; porque es cuando mi corazón pareciera querer involucrarse y no puedo o no quiero permitirlo._

No quiero tener miedo, quiero poder avanzar... pero no sé si es correcto, quizás deba escuchar a mi cabeza que me dice que me dé cuenta del lugar en que me encuentro, de lo que viví aquí... pero luego el corazón martilla y me dice que puedo... y ahí está... la confusión nuevamente.

Pero esta vez dejo que Arizona este cerca, dejo que me bese... me dejo sentir por un momento y soy capaz de corresponder, el tiempo pareciera detenerse... pareciera que todo retrocede... por un minuto todo se siente bien... el beso es lento, con devoción, no hay prisas.

Solo nuestros labios se exploran, se acarician. Arizona se separa y me observa... abro los ojos lentamente... todavía tiene sus manos en mi rostro y su mirada es tan hermosa... pero tengo miedo, eso no pasa... pareciera entender lo que hay en mis propios ojos, porque me sonríe y luego me acerca a ella... solo me abraza... fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, como si quisiera llevarse el miedo de mi... y el miedo por un momento se va... hace tanto no me sentía tan segura.

Permanecemos así por un tiempo, luego nos separamos y me hace un gesto para que me recueste... me muevo y lo hago... ella permanece sentada, yo estoy recostada sobre la arena con mi cabeza en sus muslos.

Me acaricia el brazo mientras me pierdo en su tacto y en el horizonte... la tarde comienza a caer y el cielo se tiñe de rojo, como si el fuego ardiera... reflejo de rayos caen al mar... nos perdemos en el silencio y la tranquilidad... ya habrá tiempo para encontrar respuestas.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

Nunca creo haberme sentido más en paz y feliz en mi vida. Esta tarde ha sido hermosa, llena de sentimientos, de hablar, de silencios, de compartir. Tener a Calliope así, en tranquilidad; viendo como se nos viene el atardecer es maravilloso.

No puedo explicar lo que siento, porque es tan inmenso que no encuentro palabras para definirlo. Hoy sentí esperanzas, hoy sentí que quizás Calliope puede ser algo más en mi vida. Me hablo de sus miedos, de lo que siente, de lo que quisiera... y detrás de ellos había algo que quería salir.

Calliope se abrió y me hablo de cosas que guardaba solo para ella y lloro, me mostró sus sentimientos como nunca los había mostrado. Creo que boto lo que por tanto tiempo tenia contenido.

No pude evitar hablar de mis propios sentimientos, de lo que pensaba y no pude tampoco reprimir el deseo de mostrarle cuanto siento por ella. Bese su rostro, la bese sus labios y le abrace.

Fue un beso donde transmití mis sentimientos, quería que hablara por sí mismo, quería que se sintiera segura, que sintiera confianza... fui correspondida, cuando me detuve y vi a sus ojos... no vi rechazo... pero pude ver más allá... vi que es lo que la detiene... miedo... allí mi esperanza, no es conmigo con quien lucha; es con sus miedos de lo que puede sentir y vivir...

Creo que tengo una oportunidad... que Callie siente algo mas por mí, solo no se atreve a enfrentarlo.

Quiero ahuyentar sus miedos, se que quizás sea difícil... pero tendré paciencia...

Después de quedarnos viendo el atardecer, el tiempo paso tranquilamente. Pero el frió nos llamo a retirarnos a la casa.

* * *

_\- (17 de noviembre 2013) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Esta es nuestra cuarta noche y tercer día aquí, mañana lunes es el ultimo.

Mi día fue como ayer. Compartí con Arizona y hablamos. Es como si quisiera contarle todo lo que me ha pasado, nunca me había abierto así, desde paso el accidente y ha sido muy bueno.

Después de estar parte de la tarde en la playa nuevamente, me sentí cansada y me recosté. Me quede dormida y debo decir que fue un buen sueño, me siento más descansada. No había estado durmiendo bien, por lo que me vino bastante bien.

Cuando salí de la habitación me dirigí a la sala de estar y vi a Arizona en uno de los sofás cercano a la chimenea, inmersa en un libro. Se ve relajada y disfrutando de su lectura. Me quede por un momento mirándola desde lejos, pero no pareció inmutarse. Me acerque a ella.

\- Hola.

\- Hey! Despertaste.

\- Sí, se me paso un poco la hora. – _me sonrío._

\- Estas descansando. ¿Cuál es el problema? Debes aprovecharlo.

\- Mmmm... ¿ha sido mucho acompañarme? – _cierra su libro y me mira sin saber a qué me refiero. _– digo... has estado escuchando acerca de mi desde que llegamos, lo siento.

\- Este viaje es acerca de ti y no lo sientas, me encanta saber que confías en mí. Y sí he disfrutado estar aquí muchísimo, es un lugar hermoso. - _me da una sonrisa sincera, asiento con mi cabeza. Se ve linda con la luz tenue de la sala de estar._

\- ¿Quieres una copa de vino?

\- Bueno. – _me doy vuelta para dirigirme a la cocina_. - Te acompaño – _se levanta del sofá._

. . .

\- Podrías alcanzar las copas del mueble de arriba por favor, mientras descorcho la botella. _– le indico detrás de mí._

\- Si claro.

\- ¿Quieres algo para comer? Podríamos hacer algo liviano.

\- Si eso estaría bien – _se ríe y me doy vuelta para mirarla_. – ¿podrías ayudarme Calliope? – _ella trata de alcanzar las copas pero no alcanza. – _o si quieres puedes darme un empuje para alcanzar y no sentirme tan humillada. _– nos reímos_.

Me acerco y la tomo por la las caderas para impulsarla. Es solo un amague, quiero molestarla. - Hey! ¿Qué haces? – _me rio de buena gana._

\- Lo que me dijiste que hiciera, un empuje.

\- Era una broma Calliope, ¿no podrías humillarme más? – _me rio detrás de ella, aun con mis manos en sus caderas._

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. ¿Me perdonas? – _ella se da vuelta, queda entre mi cuerpo y el mueble, me mira entrecerrando sus ojos._

\- Sí, creo que podría. – _no sé si lo dijo despacio o es solo impresión. Pero me siento atrapada, por su coz y su mirada; no me he movido de mi lugar, es como si me hubiesen clavado allí._

\- Creo que debería alcanzar las copas yo... – _nuestras miradas están conectadas._

\- Sí, creo que deberías... – _sus ojos están llenos de un brillo que me hipnotiza, me acerco un poco más a ella. Dejo una de mis manos en el mueble de abajo y la otra la llevo al de arriba, pero mis ojos siguen en los de ella._

\- Lo siento, es solo que... no alcanzo y... - _no sé qué está pasando conmigo, pero las copas son lo último que están en mi mente._

\- Si claro... no hay problema... - _puedo sentir su respiración cambiar. _– yo no alcanzo...

Así nos quedamos unos segundos sin movernos, sin alcanzar copas ni pensar en el vino.

. . .

Punto de vista Arizona

No puedo creer que de intentar sacar unas copas que no alcanzaba, haya terminado en esta situación con Callie. ¡Dios! Se siente tan bien su cercanía. Yo solo podría moverme un par de centímetros y nuestros cuerpos y rostro estarían pegados. Podría solo avanzar y besarla como ayer, pero no quiero empujarla. Quiero que ella cierre las distancias. ¿Será mucho?

\- Creo que deberíamos dejar el vino para otro día. - _¿Qué estoy diciendo? _– deberíamos... ir a descansar es tarde. – _di que no y no te muevas... solo inténtalo. Puedo ver su miedo, pero también sus deseos. Vamos solo, inténtalo... hazlo._

\- Si creo que tienes razón. – _no, solo tenias que decir que no. Silencio. – _creo que deberíamos ir... - _pero no se mueve. Debo estar soñando... mira mis labios, mira mis ojos; tiene un debate interno... sé lo que quiere y lo quiero igual... pero quiero que sea su decisión, que se atreva... quiero que empiece a enfrentar los miedos._

Callie baja su cabeza como signo de derrota y quiero llorar, ¿Por qué no puede dar el paso? Baja su mano de arriba y la deja caer al otro lado de mi. Estoy atrapada entre su cuerpo y el mueble, pero esta vez se separa un poco. Puedo sentir su lucha interna, suspira profundo. Levanta la mirada y otra vez en mis ojos.

\- Buenas noches Arizona. – _lo dice en voz baja, con tristeza... como si le doliera.  
_

\- Buenas noches Calliope – _saca sus manos de los costados_. _Se separa._

Yo no puedo despegarme del mesón. Se da la vuelta para alejarse y siento que cae mi corazón, mi cabeza se inclina y siento mis ojos acuosos... cierro mis ojos y aprieto mi mandíbula. ¡Diablos! Esto es difícil.

Tomo una inhalación profunda y antes de que mis lágrimas puedan caer, siento una mano en mi cuello que levanta mi rostro y me encuentro con unos labios sobre los míos. Calliope deposito un beso y se alejo. Mis piernas fallaron y hubiese deseado que durara más.

\- Calliope... - _le digo tratando de entender que es lo que quiere. Ella mira hacia abajo y niega con la cabeza._

\- Lo siento... yo... - _puedo sentir el miedo en su voz._

\- Mírame... - _levanto su barbilla y le obligo a mirarme_. – ¿Me puedes decir que pasa? – _Sus ojos dicen tanto - _ Calliope... sentir miedo es normal. – _Tomo una de sus manos_ – yo también he sentido miedo. – _mis dedos recorren sus cejas, ella cierra sus ojos al tacto_. – pero a veces hay que dejarlo atrás y dar un paso hacia adelante.

Silencio.

\- Quiero... pero no sé cómo hacerlo... _\- levanta su cabeza y me mira_. – estoy confundida... me están pasando cosas contigo Arizona... pero no sé cómo enfrentarlas... me confundes... y yo solo... no quiero lastimarte en medio de todo... además... estoy aquí, en este lugar... - _mueve sus manos indicándome alrededor_. – y no puedo... pero... pero...

Nos miramos profundamente, el silencio nos envuelve.

Poco a poco, como los segundos pasan; algo va haciendo la mirada de Callie más clara, más luminosa y mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza. Es como si quisiera escapar, pero no puedo expresarlo y solo me quedo a la espera de que lo que estoy sintiendo y lo que estoy viendo tras esos ojos marrones, no sea un sueño.

Ella comienza a acercarse lentamente, reposa su frente contra la mía.

¡Dios! No quiero despertar.

Siento su aliento contra el mío, su mano se acerca a tocar mis labios y con sus yemas los recorren. Un hormigueo se adueña de ellos y sus ojos están pegados allí. Detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y se acerca, presiona sus labios contra sus dedos; me mira mientras lo hace, nada más nos separa.

Subo mi mano a su muñeca lentamente, le agarro con fuerza y la miro midiendo su reacción... no dice nada, la deslizo hacia abajo y nuestros labios por fin se tocan, es ella quien busca el primer contacto, quien comienza a moverse sobre los míos, quien comienza a explorarlos; yo reflejo sus avances. Hasta que sin darme cuenta, ambas nos estamos besando, lentamente, así como en la playa.

Sus manos van a mis caderas, pero no se acerca completamente; existe un espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Yo llevo mis manos a sus brazos. Siento su lengua buscando temerosamente entrada y se le concedo. En un movimiento suave hacen contacto y un corto circuito siento en todo mi cuerpo. El aire se hace necesario, pero no quiero separarme por miedo a que todo se desvanezca. Callie se detiene y respira, yo hago lo mismo.

Ya me estoy sintiendo desilusionada por el fin y me preparo para decir algo, pero ella irrumpe en mi boca nuevamente y comienza lento y suave nuevamente, pero pronto se hizo más insistente.

Solo me aferro a sus brazos. Labios húmedos y lenguas mezcladas. Nuestros cuerpos chocan a ras sin consentimiento. Sus manos se aferran fuertemente a mis caderas, mis manos van a su cuello para profundizar aun más. Tan pronto como lo hago su mano suben a mi cintura y creo que voy a morir, pero moriré feliz.

Mi otra mano se va a su cadera y la acerco a mi tanto como sea posible. Ella gime en mi boca y no hay nada más embriagador que eso. Tomo su pelo fuertemente por detrás del cuello y la urgencia se hace presente.

No hay resistencia, solo sentir. No hay dudas, solo sentir. No ha miedos, solo sentir. Tomare lo que pueda darme, porque ya es más de lo que creí posible; solo en mis sueños veía esto.

Calliope me toma por sorpresa y nos gira para quedar pegada al mesón del medio de la cocina y antes que me pueda reaccionar, me sienta sobre él. Guau! Mi respiración es irregular. Mis piernas se abren automáticamente y buscan su cintura para atraerla hacia a mí.

Debo estar soñando. Puedo sentir nuestros cuerpos encendidos, pero más que eso puedo sentir una conexión que nunca he sentido con nadie. Algo en medio de nosotros hay, no son solo nuestros cuerpos reaccionando.

Siento sus manos subir y bajar por mis muslos. Nos presionamos mas la una a la otra, no hay espacios. Mis manos toman vida propia también y van a su cintura. En la urgencia y en el movimiento, su camisa se levanta un poco y siento su piel bajo mi mano. No quiero arriesgarme a que a que se detenga, pero no puedo evitar colar mis manos bajo su camisa y llevarla desde su cintura hacia su espalda. Solo eso.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos así, pero no me canso. Podría hacer esto para siempre. El beso se hace más lento, porque nuestras respiraciones siguen siendo toda una hazaña; no separamos lentamente, nos miramos. Conversamos en silencio, nuestros ojos comunican... hay preguntas y respuestas. La respiración no se calma.

\- Arizona... - _dice mi nombre con un tono bajo, queriendo decir algo pero la interrumpo_.

\- No digas nada... - _coloco mi índice en su boca, la separo un poco de mi y _me bajo del mesón, _veo algo de decepción en su rostro. _

Doy unos pasos lejos de ella y la miro... le sonrió, su ojos no entienden... pero no pienso dejarla... es solo que quiero hacerla consciente de sus elecciones hoy... ladeo un poco mi cabeza y le extiendo mi mano, pidiéndole me acompañe... espero... ella lo duda por un instante, pero luego la toma y me ha dado la respuesta que quería... en silencio hacemos el camino a mi habitación.

Si esta noche es nuestra noche, no será por un arrebato, por una calentura... no será un polvo rápido, no será solo sexo, no será solo satisfacer nuestros cuerpos... si esta noche es nuestra noche, le mostrare que aun es posible amar y le haré consciente de ello en cada momento, para que no lo olvide nunca.

Esta noche... quizás sea nuestra noche...

Esa donde los miedos se espanten, donde los recuerdos no pesen...

.

.

.

* * *

Algunas cosas que deben saber: El lugar a donde van es solo una invención para fines de la historia. Forks existe y efectivamente hay parques al sur de allí donde se encuentran lugares como Kalaloch y Ruby Beach. Pero no conozco y no he estado allí, se que hay lugares para visitar y quedarse en lodges; pero no tengo idea si existen comunidades particulares. ¿Porque elegí este sector? Solo porque hace mucho tiempo vi unas fotografías de esos lugares y me encanto sobre todo Ruby Beach... me imagino habrán lugares mas espectaculares que podría haber elegido, pero bueno... espero que cualquier inexactitud la perdonaran.

Otra cosa el nombre del lugar "Whitman" tampoco existe. Es solo el apellido de unos de mis escritores favoritos. Un poeta y escritor norteamericano, Walt Whitman.

Como siempre espero sus comentarios e impresiones. Hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18

.

_\- (18 de noviembre 2014) -_

Punto de vista Callie

Con dificultad abro mis ojos y trato de enfocar, me remuevo en la cama y giro hacia la orilla queriendo llegar a la mesita de noche. Cuando estoy haciendo esto, me doy cuenta de lo desnuda que estoy. En un acto reflejo tomo la sabana y me cubro, me siento desorientada. Miro a mi lado y la respiración se me estanca, Arizona descansa boca abajo con una de sus piernas doblada y su espalda al descubierto. Una cobija cubre solo su trasero y parte de sus piernas, el pelo revuelto y extendido en la almohada, parece estar en el mejor de los sueños.

De pronto vienen a mi mente imágenes de lo acontecido y mi cabeza comienza girar. - ¡Dios!.- _ahogo mis palabras en silencio._

Miro a mí alrededor, ropa en el suelo, cama desordenada y mantas a medio caer hablan de lo ocurrido. Me recuesto en mi espalda y llevo mis manos a la cara. Respiro profundo, dejo caer una de mis manos en mi pecho y miro el techo; intento buscar alguna respuesta a todo lo que de golpe ha llegado a mi cabeza. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, respiro y giro mi cabeza para mirar nuevamente a mi lado. Ahí esta Arizona hermosamente dormida.

Me incorporo suavemente en la cama y siento como se desliza algo por delante de mi pecho, llevo mi mano y es mi collar. Lo agarro fuerte, lo miro y cierro fuerte los ojos. ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?, ni siquiera fue consciente de que colgaba en mi pecho.

Necesito un momento, debo tomar un poco de aire y necesito ordena mi cabeza. Me levanto, busco mi camisa y las bragas que en algún lado deben estar; me visto y hago mi salida silenciosamente. Cuando pongo mi mano en el pomo de la puerta, doy una última mirada a quien duerme en la cama y no puedo negar que es realmente hermosa. Pero no puedo estar aquí en este momento.

. . .

Al llegar a la sala de estar el frió me golpea, la camisa me cubre solo a medio muslo y mis piernas reaccionan en escalofríos; observo alrededor, agarro una manta del sofá y me arropo en ella.

Me siento inquieta, mi mente no para de divagar. No sé como sentirme, no sé qué pensar. ¿Cómo debo actuar después de esto? ¿Qué implicaciones tendrá en nuestra amistad? ¿Qué debo decir? ¿Cómo me siento yo misma con esto? ¿Qué significa para mí? ¿Qué significo para Arizona? - ¡Dios! - _debí pensar en ella antes de que todo esto se saliera de mis manos, ¿Porque fui tan estúpida y solo pensé en mi? ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Esperará algo de mí después de esto?_

Preguntas y más preguntas se asientan en mi mente sin dejarme un instante. Llevo mis manos a mis sienes y las presiono fuertemente, la cabeza me duele de tanto pensar. Me acerco al ventanal miro hacia afuera, ya el alba se presenta hermosamente; me vuelvo a la pequeña chimenea con la intención de encenderla. Observo como poco a poco va tomando fuerza el fuego mientras tiro leña. Me siento en el sofá más cercano con mis piernas encogidas y me arropo más en la manta. La sala de estar comienza a temperarse, mi mano agarra firmemente el collar, miro las llamas y me pierdo en ellas.

...

_\- La noche anterior -_

Punto de vista Callie

No sé que me ocurre hoy, pero Arizona ha estado todo el día en mi cabeza. He pensado mucho en lo que paso en la playa cuando me beso. Pensaba en la forma en que primero había besado mi rostro, luego en la delicadeza con la que tomo mis labios, la forma en que posteriormente me había abrazado y todo me llevaba a querer experimentarlo nuevamente. Sentí que expresaba tanto en cada unos de sus actos.

Al despertar de mi siesta, sentía algo que no sabría cómo explicar. El corazón me latía con fuerza y un nerviosismo me albergaba como si algo se avecinaba, algo desconocido; solo una sensación inexplicable me recorría. Con esa sensación me dirigí en busca de Arizona. Al verla inmersa en su libro, con la luz reflejando sobre ella; me quede embobada y observándola por un instante. Debí sacudir mi mente y tratar de alejarme de esa sensación tan extraña que parecía gobernarme. El vino y la conversación era una buena alternativa para distraer el ambiente, pero nunca imagine todo lo que traería.

Cuando estábamos en la cocina y le escuche reír por no alcanzar las copas, su risa me atrapo por completo, su sonido me hizo sonreír genuinamente y mi corazón se sintió cálido y por un momento aliviado. ¿Qué me estaba pasando esta noche?

Con la intención de bromear y sacarle más risas, fue que lleve mis manos a sus caderas para hacer como que la impulsaba; pero todo aquello me llevo a algo que no esperaba. Su cercanía y su aroma me envolvieron absolutamente, caí en un estado de inconsciencia y adormecimiento. Su sola presencia delante de mí me consumía y las palabras se perdían. No podía evitar querer sentirla un poquito más cerca, pronto la tensión era insoportable y las copas pasaron a ser solo una escusa para mantenerme allí. Luche con las sensaciones que experimentaba y decidí que no podía permitirme aquello. Marcharme era mi intensión y fue lo que comencé a hacer, pero algo desconocido se apodero de mí; solo me volví y la bese. Con ello todas las intenciones, los pensamientos y las emociones se desbordaron.

. . .

Punto de vista general

La casa está en silencio y las luces iluminan tenuemente. La noche ha caído y con ella el ambiente se ha cargado de tensión, de excitación y deseos. Arizona va por delante Callie, con su brazo extendido hacia atrás tomando su mano hacen su camino a la habitación que ocupa la rubia. Comparten miradas y ambas sienten como las sensaciones les van envolviendo, aquello que nació tratando de alcanzar una copa se acrecienta a cada segundo. No necesitan más que la presencia de cada una y la cercanía para que sus cuerpos comiencen a reaccionar.

Arizona siente como un hormigueo intenso comienza a recorrer su cuerpo solo a la anticipación de lo que puede ocurrir. Sus sueños y sus anhelos se han presentado frente a ella sin previa antelación. No pensaba en absoluto que acompañar a Callie a este lugar, le traería a esto. El respeto y la comprensión de lo que ha vivido su amiga, la llevaban a ser cuidadosa; no quiere que Callie sienta como que la empuja en nada. Por eso esta noche ha sido tan medida con sus propias emociones y sensaciones, ha dado el espacio y la toma de decisiones a la morena. Sin decir nada, en el silencio comprendido, le ha permitido decidir que es lo que quiere. Porque no quiere que Callie piense en cualquier cosa como un error o como una calentura incontrolable que tuvieron.

La cabeza de Callie golpea tratando de decirle que dé marcha atrás, pero no puede; se siente absolutamente hechizada por la rubia y no ha salido de sus pensamientos en todo el día. Sus ojos, la manera en que camina, la manera en que lleva su mano... todo, absolutamente todo le tiene atrapada. Estos días hay algo nuevo se ha asentado en su corazón, no puede determinar con certeza que es; pero con el paso de los días hay algo que resuena dentro de ella como queriendo decir algo.

. . .

Las últimas semanas habían sido para Callie toda una hazaña y venir a aquí ha sido sorprendentemente tranquilizador. Nada de lo que pensó podría significar estar aquí, ha ocurrido. Claro que los recuerdos se han volcado como vividas escenas y las lágrimas no han cesado, pero algo ha venido con ello también; una extraña liberación de todo lo contenido por tanto tiempo.

. . .

Esta noche ambas mujeres parecen haber sucumbido a dejar que la fuerza de su conexión les atraiga y les una. Arizona todo lo que quiere es poder ser capaz de mostrarle a Callie lo que significa para ella, pero no quiere apresurarse; es por eso que no fue ella quien dio el primer paso, es por eso que cada paso lo ha preguntado silenciosamente para hacer consciente a Callie se sus propios sensaciones y sentimientos. Callie lo ha notado, es capaz de darse cuenta y eso le encanta de Arizona, que se preocupe por ella. Valora enormemente que le haya dado el control para decidir si realmente lo quiere.

La fuerza de la conexión entre ambas mujeres les ha llevado a borrar todo a su alrededor, no existe nada ni nadie más. En estos momentos ya no hay pensamientos con los cuales luchar, no hay dudas, no hay miedos. La noche es perfectamente embriagadora y lazos invisibles comienzan a unirles como una, aun sin siquiera conectar su cuerpos. No se trata solo de sexo, no se trata solo de cuerpos; la excitación crece y no son indiferentes a ella, pero todo va más allá. Esta noche se trata de latidos en el corazón, de un lazo y una unión que permanecerá por siempre; aun si después de que el sol salga por mañana vayan por caminos diferentes.

. . .

Al entrar a la habitación Arizona suelta la mano de Callie, avanza un poco por delante de ella, se detiene y se voltea lentamente. Le mira con amor, con respeto y con admiración. Se siente nerviosa, como si se tratara de su primera vez; pero quizás lo sea... quizás sea la primera vez que entregue su corazón verdaderamente. Mirando a Callie lleva su mano a la parte posterior de su cuello masajeando como para soltar su tensión, la dirige por el costado y traza su camino por la garganta hasta llegar al hombro contrario; dejándola reposar allí. Ladea su cabeza y le mira profundamente, abre su boca como para decir algo pero se arrepiente y en una forma de contener las palabras muerde su labio. Está nerviosa.

Callie puede sentir como la rubia le estudia, como se contiene y se retiene. Le encanta todo de ella esta noche, no puede apartar sus ojos del azul profundo. Luce hermosa y sensual, la forma en que muerde su labio, en que se para y en que le mira. Todo es cautivador. La bruma comienza a colarse en su cabeza, solo quiere dejarse llevar por las sensaciones y es lo que su instinto comienza a gritarle.

La morena comienza a moverse, se acerca. Todo está en marcha hacia un mundo hecho solo para ellas. Se detiene frente de la rubia, solo a unos centímetros de distancia; lleva sus manos al rostro de Arizona y lo acaricia suavemente. Sus dedos como fantasmas recorren sus contornos. La rubia deja caer la mano de su hombro y la lleva a la cintura de Callie.

La noche es larga, por lo que aquí no hay prisas. No al menos en este momento, más tarde será bienvenida la lujuria y la falta de cordura. Pero este momento es solo acerca del conectar, conocer y recordar.

. . .

Callie está perdida en esos penetrantes ojos azules y luego de aprenderse de memoria el rostro de Arizona. Sin soltar el rostro de entre sus manos, busca sus labios, pero no los toca; solo juega con las intenciones. Ladea la cabeza un poco, como para buscar la posición correcta y atrapar los labios de la rubia, pero solo son amagos de captura y se detiene. La mira y vuelve al intento, pero nunca cierra por completo las distancias.

Arizona se sonríe, porque siente la soltura de Callie en ese acto y le encanta. Callie refleja la sonrisa de Arizona y sus sonrisas se enfrentan. Sus ojos se buscan. En un movimiento inesperado, aun cuando la sonrisa no se apaga, la rubia toma el labio inferior de la morena entre sus dientes y vuelve a sonreír; ahora en su boca. Se quedan unos segundos allí, solo sintiendo sus respiraciones que poco a poco van en aumento. En un movimiento al unisonó, con sus mentes ya sincronizadas, sus bocas se conectan en un beso sensual; suaves e insinuantes toques.

Corazones a toda máquina, latidos que resuenan en las paredes de la habitación. Corrientes electrificas comienzan a recorrer sus cuerpos, sin dejar ningún rincón indiferente a su paso.

Callie comienza a sentirse embargada por las sensaciones y busca profundidad en el beso. Labios húmedos y calientes, expectantes de más. Su lengua sin timidez alguna irrumpe en la boca tan deliciosa de la rubia, siendo recibida en una misma intención. Sus lenguas hacen contacto y pareciera que se avivan las brazas que por tanto tiempo estuvieron a punto de arder. El contacto es explosivo y el calor comienza a subir.

Sus manos buscan sus cuerpos, necesitan sentirse, tocarse, acariciarse. Arizona recorre entre la cintura y las caderas de la morena. Mientras que Callie, que aun permanecía con las manos en el rostro de Arizona, comienza a bajar por el cuello de la rubia. Continua por sus clavículas hasta llegar a sus hombros, bajan y suben por sus brazos.

Sus cuerpos comienzan a enfrentarse en roses y choques. El beso se hace más urgente, pero a falta de aire deben separarse. Unen sus frentes mientras toman aire, las respiraciones se han vuelto más pesadas y dificultosas. No hay palabras, no hay dudas; solo hay conexión e intensiones.

Cuando sus pulmones son restaurados con oxigeno Arizona comienza a depositar besos en el mentón de Callie, sube por la mandíbula y sugerentemente llega hasta su oído. Allí respira, sopla y le muerde el lóbulo; en un reflejo la morena cierra su cuello hacia un lado y gime ante el escalofrío que le provoca. Arizona se sonríe, le gusta lo que provoca en Callie y vuelve a hacerlo; se produce la misma exquisita reacción de la morena. Arizona no espera más y vuelve a unir sus labios en un beso más hambriento y lleno de deseos.

Sus lenguas luchan, sus dientes chocan, la humedad de sus labios las consumen y el calor les embriaga. Sus cuerpos se acercan completamente y se presionan firmemente la una con la otra. No existen espacios, sus pechos se rosan, sus pelvis bailan unidas y sus piernas tratan de acomodarse entre sí.

La humedad ya se alberga en los lugares más recónditos de su anatomía, las palpitaciones que comenzaron poco a poco; ahora son fuertes latidos queriendo ser atendidos. La excitación se hace presente con inusitada fuerza y el ambiente comienza a ser sofocante. Se pierden en las exploraciones de sus cuerpos y en las sensaciones que experimenta.

De un momento a otro, en medio de la frenética lucha de besos y roces, de exploraciones y sensaciones; Arizona se detiene y se separa un poco. Ella mira a Callie, respira con dificultad. La morena puede ver en sus ojos el deseo y la excitación, pero también ve respeto y algo más fuerte que Callie no se atreve a nombrar.

Con un pequeño espacio entre ellas, la rubia lleva sus manos a la parte inferior de la camisa de Callie. La morena viste una camisa a cuadros suelta, que llega a mitad de sus muslos y unos jeans azul bien gastado; en tanto la rubia lleva una camiseta blanca apretada y un pantalón de algodón.

Arizona lentamente comienza a soltar botón por botón, hacia arriba. Mientras va colocando pequeños besos en los labios de Callie. Al llegar al último botón, justo a la altura del escote se detiene; la mira, lo suelta y la camisa se abre. Sus ojos la exploran, se muerde el labio, levanta su vista a los ojos marrones, le sonríe y vuelve a su piel expuesta. La contempla.

Con la yema de sus dedos alcanza la clavícula de la morena, la recorre hacia afuera y hacia adentro; Callie cierra los ojos disfrutando del rastro que dejan los dedos de la rubia. Baja en diagonal por las copas superiores de sus pechos hasta llegar al medio, detiene su vista en la cicatriz en el pecho por debajo del collar que cuelga allí, pero no la toca. La rubia lleva su vista a Callie esperando alguna reacción, pero la morena está perdida en las sensaciones.

Arizona quiere aprender cada milímetro de la piel expuesta, quiere conocer y recordar el cuerpo perfecto de la Callie. Ella quiere pasar sus dedos por aquella cicatriz, quiere poner sus labios; pero siente que Callie se puede volver vulnerable e incómoda con ello. Entonces suavemente sigue su camino con sus dedos hacia el abdomen y mientras traza patrones allí, se encuentra con otra cicatriz cercana a sus costillas, vuelve a tener la tentación de concentrase en ellas y besarlas. Pero esas cicatrices son más que simples marcas en la piel, son parte de las vivencias y recuerdos de Callie; una parte que ha compartido a medias y que no quiere pasar a llevar. Arizona sueña en que habrá un día en que ella se sienta con la libertad de ahondar y recorrer en cada marca visible o invisible que lleva Callie, pero entiende que hoy no es el día. Entonces la rubia decide seguir su recorrido.

Arizona hace su camino de vuelta y al abrirse paso desde la clavícula a los hombros, desliza la camisa y cae al suelo. Callie abre los ojos y se ve observa por la rubia. Luego ve, como sin apartar la mirada, Arizona lleva sus manos al dobladillo de su propia camiseta y la saca por sobre su cabeza. La morena se queda perpleja ante la belleza de Arizona y sus manos sin perder tiempo van a la piel expuesta explorándola cuidadosamente. Abdomen plano y duro, cintura marcada y huesos prominentes en la cadera. Callie la atrae por las caderas hacia ella fuertemente y se besan otra vez, con ansias y hambre. El calor y la excitación siguen en aumento.

Mientras se besan buscan a tientas sus pantalones, luchan por quitarlos y pronto quedan solo en ropa interior. Ahora la piel se roza directamente y el calor se vuelve abrumador. Manos vagan imprudentemente por la piel al descubierto y sus cuerpos buscan algún tipo fricción.

Arizona gira de su posición a Callie y comienza a guiarla a la cama sin perder el contacto, de repente la parte posterior de las piernas de la morena chocan con la cama y la rubia le empuja suavemente; cayendo hacia atrás en su espalda. Callie se apoya en sus codos y se acomoda más arriba sin dejar el contacto visual. Arizona de rodillas comienza acercarse por el lado derecho, se recuesta manteniendo su peso en el brazo izquierdo con su rostro cerca y con medio cuerpo sobre el de la morena. Mientras comienzan a besarse otra vez, su mano vaga por el costado de Callie; subiendo y bajando por la cintura, cadera y muslos. Las manos de Callie también le tocan, recorren su espalda y sus caderas. Sus dedos se enredan en el pelo rubio mientras el beso sube en pasión y ardor.

Arizona con una de sus manos va al pecho izquierdo de Callie y la respiración de la morena se engancha. Acaricia y pasa sus dedos suavemente por sobre el encaje del sujetador y por el borde de la piel expuesta. Mientras, deja los labios de la morena, sube al oído y sin dejar la tarea en sus pechos le habla.

\- Abre las piernas. - _su voz es ronca, llena de excitación y en respuesta inmediata las piernas de la morena se extienden._

La rubia acomoda con una pierna entre los muslos de Callie; quedando ella de igual manera con la pierna de la morena. Su muslo hace contacto con el centro dolorido de Callie y empuja hacia arriba. - Mierda - _ Callie siente el contacto y no puede ahogar sus palabras._

Arizona vuelve a hacerlo, esta vez presionando su propio sexo en la pierna de Callie al tiempo. - Joder - _esta vez es la rubia la que no puede con la sensación._

Callie lleva sus manos al trasero duro y bien formado de la rubia, lo aprieta y atrae hacia ella; comienzan a crear una deliciosa fricción. Gemidos se ahoga en sus gargantas. La rubia esconde su rostro en el cuello de Callie y vuelve a moverse creando fricción en sus centros con sus piernas, levanta y hecha su rostro hacia atrás, abre la boca. - ¡Ah! - _es todo lo que sale de su garganta y Callie puede sentir la humedad de la rubia en su muslo_.

Mientras la rubia ataca los labios de la morena nuevamente, una de sus manos intentan ir a la espalda. Callie leyendo su intención, se levanta un poco y le da espacio para maniobrar, logra su objetivo y suelta el broche despojándola del sujetador. Se separa dejando su peso en su brazo, su mirada sube desde los pechos a los ojos de Callie.

\- ¡Dios!, eres absolutamente hermosa Calliope. -_ se deja caer en sus labios, luego baja a su cuello y sigue su camino a uno de sus pechos; lo atrapa en su boca._

\- Arizona. - _La voz de la morena sale en un susurro y empuja su pecho hacia la boca de la rubia_

Callie siente como la rubia se deleita en ella, como chupa y lame, como con la otra mano acaricia el otro pecho, como la humedad de ella se siente en su muslo y como su propia humedad se acrecientan. La morena siente como le hace vivir mil sensaciones y todo hace que su cuerpo se encienda a niveles estrepitosos. Callie no quiere que esta noche se acabe, no quiere que llegue mañana. No quiere pensar en nada más que no sea ella y Arizona.

Se vuelven a perder en sus labios, mientras sus manos vagan por el cuerpo de la otra y se mueven en conjunto la una contra la otra. Callie, sin aviso desabrocha y arranca el sujetador de la rubia, sus pechos caen; son firmes y hermosos. Se endereza y la llevo consigo, queda sentada y la rubia queda en sus rodillas recta delante de ella. Sube sus manos por sus muslos, caderas, por el frente de su abdomen y llega a sus pechos. Los masajea y atrapa su pezón entre sus dedos. La besa desesperadamente y baja su boca a los pechos, su lengua los recorre, juega y se consume en ellos; mientras sube una de sus manos por entre las piernas de Arizona, le toca por sobre las bragas y siente como la humedad las traspasa. Frota sus dedos suavemente, alternándolos en movimientos suaves que estimulan todo a su paso. Arizona se afirma en los hombros de la morena y lleva su cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las sensaciones. Nunca nadie ha tenido el poder de hacerla sentir tanto con el mas mínimo de los roces.

La boca de Callie baja de los pechos al ombligo y sus manos van al borde de las bragas de Arizona, su rostro cercano a la pelvis de la rubia le permite sentir el olor de la excitación, un olor que le embriaga y que pronto pretende saborear. Sus dedos se enganchan en sus bragas y levanta la vista, Arizona aun tiene los ojos cerrados.

\- Abre los ojos. - _la rubia baja su mirada y sus ojos oscurecidos se conectan mientras baja las bragas lentamente hasta las rodillas; Arizona le ayuda con unos movimientos para que salgan. _

Arizona está completamente desnuda frente a Callie, la morena recorre con sus ojos su cuerpo y lame sus labios; vuelve su mirada hacia arriba. Sube sus manos por entre sus muslos y se detiene cerca a su humedad. El pecho de Arizona sube y baja mientras Callie la mira, sin apartar la mirada la toca y la boca de la rubia se abre en el acto. - ¡Ah! – _Callie_ _mueve sus dedos a través de la hendidura de la rubia._

\- Estas tan mojada Arizona. - _palabras de la morena en susurros._

\- Tú me pones así Calliope, solo tu... - _sus palabras calientan aun más a la morena y le agarra por el cuello con la otra mano, la inclina para chocar en un beso hambriento sin dejar de estimularla. Arizona se separa en busca de aire. _\- Calliope!, se siente tan bien. - _la morena se muerde el labio y sonríe, quiere descubrir todo lo que le haga sentir así a la rubia. _

Arizona empuja suavemente a Callie y esta cae en su espalda sin dejar alejar sus dedos de la rubia. Arizona en un acto que descoloca a la morena, la detiene abruptamente y agarra su muñeca. - ¡Ah!... Detente. - _saca la mano y la lleva por sobre la cabeza de Callie. Respira con mucha dificultad. _ \- Te quiero desnuda. - _pasa su otra mano abierta por la pelvis y baja con sus dedos por el sexo cubierto, Callie involuntariamente levanta sus caderas. - _Quiero sentir tu piel contra mi piel_. - Luego la rubia busca el borde de las bragas para tirarlas hacia abajo; quedan en las piernas de la morena y esta las pateo para que salgan. Se vuelven a acomodar a la posición que tenían, la rubia comienza a tocar suavemente el centro ahora expuesto de Callie, siente propagarse poco a poco la humedad por su dedos; después de un momento Callie quiere más y su respiración comienza a agitarse. Siendo consciente de esto Arizona, se detiene y se acerca Callie._

\- Te quiero sentir contra mi Calliope. - _lo dice suavemente como preguntando y tan pronto como lo dice, Callie agarra las caderas de la rubia y acomodan sus cuerpos de tal manera que sus sexos se unen y la humedad se mezcla_.

Comienzan a moverse en sintonía, lenta y sensualmente, sus clítoris se estimulan conjuntamente y pueden sentir el aumento de presión en sus manojos de nervios, el palpitar exorbitante les amenaza con romper fuera. El ambiente está cargado de electricidad, rostros enrojecidos, ojos oscurecidos por la excitación. Arizona se inclina hacia adelante y se besan sin perder la conexión, ni el movimiento.

Después de compartir tan íntimamente, de besarse, de disfrutarse, de mirarse mientras se mueven y se sienten. El ritmo comienza a hacerse más frenético y sus respiraciones más dificultosas, una estela de sudor sobre sus cuerpos comienza a aparecer. Juntas van a un punto de no retorno. Callie en medio de sus movimientos lleva su mano entre sus cuerpos buscando el sexo de Arizona y cuando está haciendo contacto, la rubia habla. - No, no Calliope... solo... tenemos toda la noche para lo demás... por favor... te quiero así... solo nuestros centros conectados. - ._La morena se muerde el labio y asiente._

Todo se empieza a volver brumoso, la respiración es totalmente dificultosa; sus corazones se aceleran y sus cuerpos comienzan a desbordarse.

Arizona piensa que tener a Callie así, sentir su desnudez contra la suya, sentir sus pechos contra ella, va más allá del placer solo por el placer. Porque no solo su humedad se mezcla, no solo se están conectando sus sexos, no solo buscan el clímax juntas. También es el latido de sus corazones que se mezclan, que se encuentran y se convierten en uno.

. . .

Movimientos más frenéticos se apoderan de ambas mujeres, pronto la presión acumulada se hace incontrolable e insoportable, sienten como un choque eléctrico de millonésimos voltios comienza ir directo a sus clítoris, sus músculos se contraen, espasmos se apoderan de sus cuerpos y se aferran a las sensaciones lo máximo posible, apretándose con fuerza a la otra; hasta que rompen, una seguida de la otra, en gritos de placer, satisfacción y liberación de un poderoso orgasmo que se extiende como corriente a cada fibra de sus cuerpos.

Arizona cae inerte sobre el cuerpo de la morena. Permanecen inmóviles, tratando de nivelar sus respiraciones. El sudor de sus cuerpos es visible, sus pechos golpean uno contra otro. Poco a poco, la rubia, sale del cuerpo de Callie y cae sobre su propia espalda al lado. Es difícil respirar, el corazón aun late con fuerza y el calor no se ha mudado. Sus pechos suben y bajan.

\- Dios! eso fue... - _Arizona trata de buscar y articular palabras_.

\- Si... - _Callie solo afirma, su voz casi no sale._

. . .

Punto de vista de Arizona

Nunca he sentido nada parecido, en intensidad y conexión. Esto debe ser un sueño, porque lo vi tan lejos y poco posible que no soy capaz de creerlo. El sexo para mí siempre fue un medio de placer y satisfacción del cuerpo. Pero esta noche he alcanzado otro nivel de conexión. No sé si es reciproco, pero sentí a Calliope tan en sintonía que quiero creer que si, quizás es a lo que le teme. Pero esta noche los temores no tienen parte.

Conectamos nuestros cuerpos y pareciera que cada parte de nuestra anatomía encaja de forma perfecta. Todos mis sentidos están conectados con ella. Mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi corazón han querido conectarse con ella. No logro reponerme aun, pero quiero sin embargo hacer de esta noche la noche perfecta. Quiero aprovechar cada segundo.

No puedo negar que ahora me ha entrado un poco de miedo, pero no miedo de lo que acaba de ocurrir o de lo que siento. Me da cierta incertidumbre el hecho de que Callie se retraiga y no sea capaz de aceptar lo que le pasa conmigo. Porque después de hoy, si de algo estoy segura, es que Calliope tiene sentimientos por mí con los cuales lucha y trata de negarse. Pero tengo la certeza que nos conectamos de manera especial y tendremos nuestra oportunidad; ya sea ahora o más adelante.

. . .

Punto de vista general

\- Nunca había sentido tanto de esa manera. -_ Callie dice aun con esfuerzo. __Arizona se sonríe. - _Estoy sorprendida que no necesite... - _Arizona se gira, apoya su codo en el colchón, la cabeza recae en su mano y entre cierra sus ojos mientras observa a Callie. - _quiero decir... que siempre me ha gustado esta manera y lo he disfrutado, pero... nunca llegue tan arriba de esa forma como ahora... - _ella sonríe._

\- Para mí también todo esto es nuevo. - _Callie vuelve el rostro para mirar a Arizona. La rubia permanece en silencio por un rato. - _Nunca me había conectado tan fuertemente con alguien... - _ella quería decir otras cosas, pero no es el momento. - _Quiero decir... nos entendimos muy bien... _\- se sonríe y cambia el giro de la conversación. - _si quieres... - _ se acerca y con su mano acaricia el abdomen de Callie._ \- podríamos descubrir de que otras maneras nos podemos sorprender. -_ la rubia le dice sensualmente._

\- ¿si? - _la morena se pone de lado, imitando la posición de Arizona y la observa en silencio. - _creo que... podría ser una buena idea.

Rápidamente sonriendo se vuelca sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, apoyando ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Arizona para mantener su peso. La mira, le sonríe. Sus rostros cerca. Saca su lengua en punta y recorre los labios entreabiertos de Arizona. - Creo... - _mordisquea los labios de la rubia_. - que... podríamos... - _deja pequeños besos en los labios_ \- ir de muchas maneras... -_ sube con sus besos por su mandíbula, hasta el oído. Su lengua juega allí._ \- pero hay algo que quiero hacer antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras Arizona disfruta de lo que hace en su oído y ve como su cuerpo nuevamente se va encendiendo, pregunta. - Que... ¿que... cosa? -_ escalofríos le recorren. _

\- probarte... sentirte en mi boca. - _le dice en un susurro y mete su lengua en el oído de la rubia, enviando choques eléctrico a su cuerpo._

Arizona no puede articular palabras, solo es capaz de sentir; agarra el pelo de Callie y la obliga a enfrentarse a ella para besarla sin contemplaciones. Un beso abrazador, Callie se sonríe sobre su boca.

La morena luego de un momento de disfrutar de sus labios, comienza a bajar lentamente por el cuello, pechos, abdomen y se detiene en el ombligo. Arizona ante la anticipación de lo que ocurrirá se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos. Callie está a unos centímetros del objeto de su deseo, se detiene y levanta su vista para mirar a la rubia. Arizona al sentir la pérdida de contacto, abre sus ojos y se da cuenta de cómo le mira la morena. Su corazón comienza a cabalgar incontrolablemente.

Entonces Callie comienza su peregrinaje, guiada por el aroma que atrapa sus sentidos. Arizona ve como la morena poco a poco se va perdiendo entre sus piernas y de un momento a otro siente el contacto de la lengua en ella. - Calliope - _Su cabeza se va hacia atrás y sus ojos se cierran con fuerza. Nadie le había hecho sentir nunca, todo lo que Calliope le hace sentir. Nunca tendrá suficiente. Pronto sus manos se agarran firmemente a las sabanas y así todo vuelve a empezar. Esta noche era su noche y volcaría todos sus sentidos a Calliope y a todo lo que pudieran compartir._

. . .

La noche se volvió madrugada y las horas pasaron sin ser notadas. Se perdieron en el tiempo y el espacio. Se exploraron, se conocieron, se contemplaron, se adoraron y se satisficieron tantas veces como sus cuerpos le permitieron. Cuando ya no podían moverse, cuando sus cuerpos ya se sentían adoloridos y el cansancio era superior a cualquier otro deseo; cayeron rendidas y satisfechas.

Nada había importado, esta noche solo fueron ellas dos. No había recuerdos, miedos, ni cuestionamientos. Ya habría tiempo para pensar o analizar.

. . .

_\- En la actualidad -_

Punto de vista Arizona

Se me hace difícil despertar, me remuevo y siento que mis músculos están adoloridos y flojos. Me sonrío, a mi cabeza vienen recuerdos recientes. Si pudiera elegir, me quedaría en la cama y si es acompañada mucho mejor. Siendo más consciente de mi estado y habiendo sonreído mil veces a los recuerdos, giro hacia el otro lado buscando el cuerpo al cual me he vuelto adicta, buscando a la persona que no quiero dejar ir ni en un millón de años. Quiero sentir el calor de los abrazos y quizás algo más.

Me doy vuelta y con lo primero que me encuentro es un lado vacío y frío. Me incorporo y miro a mí alrededor, no hay nadie. Alcanzo mi móvil para ver la hora, 7.25 am. Toda mi sonrisa se cae abruptamente.

No me quiero alarmar, no quiero pensar en que mis miedos respecto a que Callie lo consideraría un error se volverían realidad. Porque lo que había sucedido era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, nunca me sentí más completa. Quisiera que Callie se pudiera sentir igual, pero al no encontrarla en la cama luego de todo lo compartido; me asusta.

No quiero ser paranoica, pero necesito saber porque no estaba. ¿Debía ir a buscarla?, ¿Debían conversar?

Quisiera saber que decir, quisiera ser capaz de poder tocar el corazón de Callie y hacerle ver que no había sido un error. ¿Porque todo era tan difícil? Los pensamientos confusos se vienen una y otra vez.

La mañana que había amanecido tan esplendorosa, de pronto se había enrarecido. Arizona se dejo caer al colchón sobre su espalda, resoplo fuertemente y se quedo inmóvil mirando el techo.

. . .

Después de algunas horas y de mucho pensar, decidí enfrentar el mundo; no puedo permanecer aquí analizando las cosas y llenado mi cabeza de conjeturas. Porque necesito saber, quiero saber qué es lo que sucede. Tenía la esperanza de que Callie regresara a la cama, pero no lo hizo.

Así es que necesitaba escuchar a Callie, necesitaba que me hablara y fuese sincera conmigo. Me lo merecía, por nuestra amistad y por todo lo que hemos compartido hasta hoy. Decidí que le haría frente, a ella y a lo que sintiera. Aceptaría lo que fuese, con tal de no perderla. No quiero que corra de mi lado por sentirse de manera diferente, quizás para ella no había significado nada y todo lo que le confundía conmigo le quedo claro al despertar. ¡Diablos!

Me vestí y salí de la habitación, mire alrededor y no la encontré. Salí a la terraza, el día era frió, me fije en la playa y allí estaba. Sentada frente al mar, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Definitivamente no era como creí sería esta mañana, después de la noche anterior.

Hice mi camino hacia ella y mientras avanzaba sentía el frió golpear en mi rostro, como casi se entumecían mis huesos. ¿Era esto un augurio de cómo me sentiría una vez que escuchara a Callie?.

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

El aire es frío y húmedo, el sonido del mar rompiendo atrapa mis oídos; la niebla espesa se asienta en el ambiente y el sol es un mero espectador. Hoy es mi último día en este lugar y tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados.

He estado aquí por un tiempo ya, en algún momento decidí salir a caminar; me vestí con ropa más adecuada, me envolví en una manta y solo salí. No me importo el frió adormeciendo mi rostro, solo pensaba en que esto podría despejar mi mente y quizás llegar a algún acuerdo con mi interior que se encontraba totalmente alborotado.

. . .

Punto de vista general

Arizona avanza por la arena con el fin de alcanzar a Callie, mientras hace su camino no podía dejar de notar lo hermosa que se veía aun desde lejos. El pelo alborotado por el viento y mirando el horizonte. Era para ella una vista sublime. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar, ¿porque cuando por fin su corazón latía tan fuertemente por alguien, cuando por fin podía entregar todo; las cosas debían ser tan complicadas?

Su pelo rubio chocaba en su rostro y sus labios estaban secos por el viento. Su corazón se aceleraba más y más conforme se acercaba. La incertidumbre la empezaba a gobernar y sus intenciones empezaban a caer. ¿Quizás debía dejar las cosas así, olvidarlo, hacer como si nada paso y solo esperar a que volvieran a la normalidad? ¿Pero cómo podría hacer eso, si aunque quisiese nada sería igual?

Nada podría ser igual después de entregar su corazón de tal manera. Suspiro profundamente a sus propios pensamientos, pero sentía que no podía quejarse; ella sabía lo que podría ocurrir. Callie no la engaño, ella dijo lo confundida que estaba y siempre evito ir más lejos con ella.

Ya estaba allí. Ahora solo tocaba saber.

. . .

\- ¡Hey! - _dijo la rubia tímidamente, tratando de despertar a Callie de su estado. Estaba nerviosa, asustada... de un momento a otro no quería saber nada y solo hacer como si todo estuviese bien_. - ¿Qué haces aquí con este frió? - _Callie aparto la vista del frente y le miro. Sus ojos eran acuosos._

\- Arizona. - _No sabía que más decir. Trato de despabilarse y responder algo más_. - Mmmm yo... solo necesitaba un poco de aire. - _Callie sonrió tontamente ante su propia respuesta, ¿cómo podía decir eso?. Arizona pensaría que necesitaba estar lejos de ella, cuando la verdad era que quería correr de ella misma_. - Yo solo quería pensar. _\- bien, su elección de palabras no eran las mejores_.

La rubia estaba parada a un costado y se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de capear el frío que sentía y también de sostenerse a sí misma; creyó que se caería en cualquier minuto ante la sensación de vació que de un momento a otro la invadió.

\- ¿Te puedo acompañar? - _la rubia se sentía en dificultad de palabras. Solo quería volver a sentir el calor y la felicidad de la noche anterior. ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar? ¿Porque su noche no fue eterna?_

\- Por supuesto. - _Arizona_ _se acerco a Callie y se sentó justo a su lado, sus cuerpos rozaban sus costados._

El silencio se hizo cargo por un momento, ambas mujeres no sabían que decir. Callie sintió el miedo de Arizona, la vio tan indefensa y con tanta incertidumbre, que se recrimino por ser la causante de ello. Esta Arizona era tan distinta de ayer por la noche o la de siempre. Se veía débil, temerosa, tímida.

En un acto protector y tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, la morena se desenrollo de la manta y se acerco a la rubia cubriéndose ambas con la manta. Arizona se sorprendió del gesto, pero no lo rechazo. Necesitaba la cercanía, necesitaba sentirse segura.

\- Gracias. - _se sonrío._ \- hace frió. - _Callie miro su perfil._

\- Si. - _silencio_. - creo que llegaremos a Seattle con enfriamiento por estar aquí. - _la morena trato de hacer el ambiente más suelto, aunque no sabe si lo logro. Pero al menos le saco una sonrisa a su amiga._

Otra vez el silencio se hizo cargo por un momento, pero Arizona lo rompió.

\- Yo se que quizás pienses que anoche fue un error... - _la morena se sobresalto y la miro_. - pero necesito que sepas algo... - _Arizona respiro profundo para tomar fuerzas y hablar, nunca había sentido la necesidad de expresar lo que sentía tan claramente a nadie_. - Para mí no fue un error... - _Callie la miro y trato de decir algo, pero Arizona no se lo permitió._ \- Solo déjame terminar Calliope... -_ la morena asintió_. - yo jamás me sentí con nadie, como me siento contigo... y se... que quizás no sea el momento para expresarlo, pero tengo que hacerlo... - _silencio_ \- para mi anoche no fue un error, ni una calentura del momento, ni las ganas de echar un polvo porque hace mucho tiempo que no tenia sexo... para mi anoche fue la expresión de lo que siento por ti... algo que no sé cómo expresarlo en palabras, pero es algo que no he sentido por nadie antes... y se... que para ti no es igual y estas en un mal momento... pero para mí fue lo mejor que me ha pasado... fue como un sueño... y... hubiese querido permanecer en él y no haber despertado tan abruptamente... yo... -_ un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y se recriminaba mentalmente por ser tan emocional. Respiro y se trago el nudo, tenía que terminar de decir lo que sentía._ \- yo entiendo que para ti no signifique lo mismo... pero solo necesito saber que esto no significará que te alejes de mi... necesito saber que esto no nos alejará... porque puedo soportar cualquier cosa, pero no puedo tenerte lejos... no puedo perderte... porque por sobre todo eres mi mejor amiga... y lamento mucho haber permitido que esto pasará aquí, en este lugar... porque sé que de algún modo eso te está matando... - _silencio_. - pero si necesitas espacio de mi... yo... solo... por favor no permitas que esto nos aleje. – _Allí estaba, lo que sentía y todos sus miedos. No importaba si dijo mucho y si pensó de más... desde que se encontró sola en la cama, solo necesitaba sacar todo de adentro. _

Callie estaba en dificultad de palabras, miraba como la rubia llena de emociones se expresaba; pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Se quedo en silencio tratando de que juntar el rompecabezas en su cerebro. Necesitaba decir algo, necesitaba ser sincera también con Arizona; ella se lo merecía, no podía no decir nada. Quizás lo que expresara no era lo que la rubia quería escuchar, pero se lo debía. Debía buscar en su interior, encontrar respuestas y ser sincera.

Sus miradas se encontraron y el silencio se apodero de ellas.

.

_._

_._

* * *

No duden en comentar y contarme lo que piensan.


	19. Chapter 19

Lo siento, no pude subirlo antes.  
Gracias por sus reviews y pm.  
Déjenme saber lo que piensan!

* * *

_\- Yo se que quizás pienses que anoche fue un error... - la morena se sobresalto y la miro. - pero necesito que sepas algo... - Arizona respiro profundo para tomar fuerzas y hablar, nunca había sentido la necesidad de expresar lo que sentía tan claramente a nadie. - Para mí no fue un error... - Callie la miro y trato de decir algo, pero Arizona no se lo permitió. - Solo déjame terminar Calliope... - la morena asintió. - yo jamás me sentí con nadie, como me siento contigo... y se... que quizás no sea el momento para expresarlo, pero tengo que hacerlo... - silencio - para mi anoche no fue un error, ni una calentura del momento, ni las ganas de echar un polvo porque hace mucho tiempo que no tenia sexo... para mi anoche fue la expresión de lo que siento por ti... algo que no sé cómo expresarlo en palabras, pero es algo que no he sentido por nadie antes... y se... que para ti no es igual y estas en un mal momento... pero para mí fue lo mejor que me ha pasado... fue como un sueño... y... hubiese querido permanecer en él y no haber despertado tan abruptamente... yo... - un nudo se estaba formando en su garganta y se recriminaba mentalmente por ser tan emocional. Respiro y se trago el nudo, tenía que terminar de decir lo que sentía. - yo entiendo que para ti no signifique lo mismo... pero solo necesito saber que esto no significará que te alejes de mi... necesito saber que esto no nos alejará... porque puedo soportar cualquier cosa, pero no puedo tenerte lejos... no puedo perderte... porque por sobre todo eres mi mejor amiga... y lamento mucho haber permitido que esto pasará aquí, en este lugar... porque sé que de algún modo eso te está matando... - silencio. - pero si necesitas espacio de mi... yo... solo... por favor no permitas que esto nos aleje. – Allí estaba, lo que sentía y todos sus miedos. No importaba si dijo mucho y si pensó de más... desde que se encontró sola en la cama, solo necesitaba sacar todo de adentro._

_Callie estaba en dificultad de palabras, miraba como la rubia llena de emociones se expresaba; pero no era capaz de reaccionar. Se quedo en silencio tratando de que juntar el rompecabezas en su cerebro. Necesitaba decir algo, necesitaba ser sincera también con Arizona; ella se lo merecía, no podía no decir nada. Quizás lo que expresara no era lo que la rubia quería escuchar, pero se lo debía. Debía buscar en su interior, encontrar respuestas y ser sincera._

_Sus miradas se encontraron y el silencio se apodero de ellas._

.

.

.

Callie trataba se formar alguna frase coherente en su mente, trataba desesperadamente de destrabar su cabeza; porque debía hacerlo. Mientras, la esperanza de Arizona parecía esfumarse. La rubia solo quería salir corriendo, no podía entender cómo pudo pasar de la felicidad a la tristeza tan rápidamente. No entendía como Callie no podía aceptar que sentía algo también. ¿Era tan difícil? ¿Era mucho pedir?

Arizona miro al frente, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y no quería que Callie las viera; por lo que tomo todo en ella para evitar que cayeran. Quería salir de aquí, quería poder llegar a Seattle tan solo caminando. Pero aún quedaba el viaje de regreso.

Todo era difícil, pero era verdad cuando dijo que podía soportar cualquier cosa; menos perder la amistad de Callie. Por lo tanto ya no importaba si Callie correspondía o no a sus sentimientos, quizá ella solo se había dado cuenta de que no sentía nada y ahora no encontraba las palabras para decirle las cosas sin que sonara duro... pero nada de eso importaba ya... solo quería saber si la noche anterior no arruinaría su amistad.

Mientras su cabeza estaba en todas esas divagaciones, escucho la voz de Callie y se sobresalto.

\- Arizona... - _Callie miro el perfil de la rubia, pudo notar la mandíbula apretada. Suspiro, imagino cómo se sentía. _\- yo... lo siento mucho... - _en verdad lo sentía, no hubiese querido que las cosas fueran de esa manera. Arizona la interrumpió._

\- No tienes que disculparte, entiendo... lo que paso, paso... solo necesito saber si esto afectara nuestra amistad. - _la rubia sonó un poco dura, pero era todo lo que quería saber ahora. Suspiro profundo, nunca cumplió con los ojos marrones que le miraban._

\- Arizona, yo en serio lo siento... - _la rubia vuelve a interrumpir._

\- En serio Callie, que está bien. Ya esta, entiendo... solo responde... no necesito saber más. - _Arizona sentía que sus emociones estallaría en cualquier momento._

\- Nuestra amistad está por encima de cualquier cosa. – _la morena lo dijo casi en derrotada, era verdad pero lo dijo para que Arizona se detuviera y le diera una pausa; había mucho más que quería decir._

Callie se sentía mal por ser la causante del estado anímico de Arizona. Pero ella también quería expresar como se sentía, quería que la rubia la entendiera y la escuchara. Estaban tratando de ordenar su cabeza rápidamente, porque todo el discurso de Arizona la agarro por sorpresa.

Arizona por su parte, ya tenía lo que quería saber, ahora solo quería alejarse un poco antes de que debieran retornar a Seattle; les esperaba un largo viaje. Así es que asintió lentamente y quiso hablar, pero Callie la detuvo. - ¿Podrías dejar que termine de hablar? - _Arizona vuelve a asentir con desgano, sin dejar de mirar el horizonte._

Callie quería ser clara, así que comenzó a hilvanar sus pensamientos y sentimientos de manera que pudieran salir coherentes y claros.

\- Mira... yo de verdad siento mucho verte así... sé que quisieras patearme muy lejos... - _silencio y respiración profunda._ \- Yo de verdad lo siento, no debí salir sin decir nada... pero necesitaba pensar... necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza... porque... porque tienes razón... mi cabeza es un lió... cuando me desperté, de sopetón mi mente colapso y todo lo que podía pensar era en el lugar en que estaba... cuando me vi desnuda y fui consciente de lo que colgaba en mi pecho, mi collar... que era una parte tan importante de mi vida... pensaba en cómo ni siquiera me inmute o me di cuenta de él mientras estaba contigo... y... todo lo que pensaba esta mañana era como me pude olvidar de Laura... me dolió profundamente olvidarme de ella, porque era toda mi vida antes... así es que salí tratando de aclarar mi mente... y lo siento… no debió suceder así... yo soy consciente de tus sentimientos y jamás he querido hacerte daño...

Arizona solo miraba hacia adelante y escuchaba, con cada palabra de Callie parecía hundirse más. No quería seguir en esta playa, en este lugar; solo deseaba volver a Seattle. No podía dejar las imágenes de la noche anterior y todo lo que experimento. Pero le hacía sentir enferma saber que para Callie fue todo lo contrario. Esto debió ser una pesadilla, porque su sueño no terminaba así. Después de unos segundos de respiración la morena prosiguió.

\- Todo lo que hay en mí, son sentimientos encontrados... cosas que no sé cómo manejar... - _la rubia salió de sus pensamientos, sintió los ojos de Callie en ella, pero no era capaz de cumplir con ellos. _\- pero... - _la morena tomo valor para decir lo siguiente. - _aún así... no fue un error...

Arizona de repente sintió como si una de las olas que observaba rompió en ella y pensó si estaría imaginando lo que escucho, pero creyó que su subconsciente quería tanto escuchar a Callie decir algo así, que solo lo imagino. Así es que su mente analítica trato de no hacerse ilusiones, quedo inmune a las palabras de la morena y no hizo ningún comentario; ni cruzo expresión distinta en su rostro.

\- No fue un error... - _Callie volvió a repetir, Arizona no podía sentirse más confundida ¿de qué hablaba Callie?_ \- Arizona... - _Callie esperando la mirase_. - podrías por favor mirarme... y... podrías escuchar lo que estoy diciendo. - _Arizona aprieta su mandíbula para poder hablar y mantener a ralla sus emociones._

\- Si lo escuche, pero que esperas que diga... - _suspiro y no hizo caso en mirar a Callie - _No sé a qué te refieres después de todo lo que has dicho. - _Callie dio una sonrisa sin ganas y miro hacia abajo en sus manos._

Se quedo en silencio por un instante, pensaba en lo que iba a decir. Deseo que las cosas no fueran tan complicadas para ella. Respiro profundo y luego levanto la mirada y al fin se encontró con esos ojos azules... ese azul profundo... ese océano infinito al cual se atrevió saltar la noche anterior.

Arizona se había atrevido a mirar a la morena cuando sintió que había quitado su mirada de ella, la vio con su cabeza gacha mirando sus manos, recorrió su perfil. Deseaba poder ser la que se llevara todos esos fantasmas de la vida de Callie, pero sabía que no era posible. Mientras estaba en sus pensamientos mirándola, la morena levanto la vista y quiso apartar la suya, pero no fue capaz; fue atrapada por el marrón.

Era la primera vez, desde anoche, que se miraban a los ojos sin apartar la mirada... el tiempo pareció detenerse una vez más. Cuando Callie se perdió en ese azul, encontró las fuerzas para continuar hablando.

\- Hay muchas cosas que me pesaban esta mañana... pero a pesar de todo, hay una cosa de la que estoy segura. - _silencio, sus miradas no se apartaron. _\- y creo que allí está el porqué, de todos mis sentimientos encontrados... - _Callie siente como poco a poco sus ojos se van llenado de humedad._ \- lo de anoche... no fue un error para mi... aún con todo lo que he sentido esta mañana, no fue un error. – _Silencio_ – es por eso que me sentí perturbada y con ganas de correr lejos, porque mi cabeza parecía explotar entre la lucha constante de lo que me pasa contigo y todo lo que es el resto de mi vida.

Arizona quedo pasmada, ¿había escuchado bien? No sabía si debía reaccionar, si debía decir algo. Sentía su corazón acelerado, galopando apresuradamente; solo inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, con su cara interrogante. La morena continúo.

\- No fue un error Arizona, créeme... yo... fui consciente de ello, cada parte, cada segundo y no puedo arrancarlo de mí... yo me volví a sentir después de muchísimo tiempo... - _silencio _– y… eso me asusta... nunca creí que volvería a sentir algo parecido... pero entonces llegan los sentimientos de culpa, porque esta la otra parte que no puedo dejar atrás... mis recuerdos... Laura... _– silencio, su voz se hace débil_. – y allí es cuando todo los sentimientos se encuentran... entre ella y tu...

Callie estaba dejando todo afuera, quería hacerlo; necesitaba hacerlo... porque ella quería dejar de sentirse atrapada en el pasado. Sabia, que su vida fue Laura y siempre pensó que no podría seguir adelante, aún cuando ella ya no estaba físicamente. Pero desde que su vida comenzó a mejorar y avanzar en todo el resto, comenzó a pensar en que quizás sería posible dar ese paso también.

Últimamente estaba sintiendo el peso de la soledad crudamente y sentía que a su corazón algo le faltaba... Pero aun así, fue siempre eso... solo un sentir, un pensar... hasta hace poco, cuando comenzó a sentirse de manera distinta con Arizona... algo que trato de negarse por todos los medios, pero que ayer por la noche no había podido obviar y fue atrapada por ese sentimiento... una noche maravillosa a pesar de todo lo que se le vino encima esta mañana, era como si su corazón había vuelto a vibrar en aquella noche.

\- Arizona… a mi me pasan cosas contigo... quise negármelas muchas veces y de algún modo conseguí mantener todo a ralla… pero anoche… anoche fue solo imposible… - _la morena bajo su mirada_ – Pero… aun cuando soy consciente de que no me eres indiferente y con todo lo que paso anoche… hay algo que me golpea constantemente y me detiene, que me dice que no puedo permitirme más… y… ¿sabes?... esta mañana he pensado mucho… y… he tratado de poner mi cabeza junta, pero es tan difícil… - _levanta su vista pero mira al mar, respira pesadamente conteniendo las lágrimas_ \- yo… quisiera poder avanzar… quisiera abrir mis brazos y sentirme libre, pero no puedo. - _Arizona no dejaba de mirarla y sintió como sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas._ \- Arizona... yo quisiera poder solo arrancar todo esto lejos de mí, poder saltar y descubrir lo que hay para mi... pero... - _respira profundo_ \- no sé cómo hacerlo.

Arizona sintió como si un soplo de aire le devolvió a la vida. No podía creer todo lo que escuchaba. No era un error para Calliope y ella sentía algo. Se sentía feliz, quería saltar, quería gritar... pero no podía... porque detrás de esas palabras había mucho peso para Callie y necesitaba escuchar todo lo que ella quería decir.

\- Yo nunca creí que sería posible seguir adelante después de todo lo que he vivido... y lo hice, pero nunca vi la posibilidad de abrir mi corazón a alguien de nuevo; porque que creí que sería imposible, Laura era todo para mi... pero... ahora lo pienso... cuando estoy contigo siento como que quisiera, como si pudiera... pero luego, llegan todos esos sentimientos de culpa... pensamientos que toman el control de mi mente y me dicen que no puedo, que no debo... y luego mi corazón pareciera decir que si... me agota sentirme así, luchando constantemente.

Los sentimientos de Callie estaban saliendo como torrentes, como que si no salían hoy, nunca lo haría. Pero quizás de eso se trataba este viaje... de enfrentar el pasado y el presente, o al menos intentarlo y así poder dejarlo ir de a poco... Arizona solo escuchaba y miraba todas las expresiones del rostro de la morena, quería tanto poder hacer algo para arrancara todos esos conflictos de su mente; pero ella sabía que no estaba en sus manos.

\- Yo solo quisiera poder... pero no sé cómo hacerlo. - _silencio _\- y no sé qué pasará... pero si es lo que te preocupa, yo no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad... porque así como tú, yo también te necesito a mi lado. - _Arizona puso sus manos en la rodilla de la morena y le apretó. Callie miro su mano allí._

\- Soy tu amiga por sobre todas las cosas Calliope, siempre me vas a tener; no importa lo que pase. – _Callie levanto su vista y enfrento sus ojos a Arizona, una vez más._

Después de un momento de nuevo silencio, Callie volvió a hablar. Es como si tuviese la necesidad de decir todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Estaba cansada de guardar esa parte porque le ahogaba.

\- Yo quiero ser feliz nuevamente, quiero poder sentir mi corazón a tope de nuevo... quiero dejar de sentir esa soledad que me consume por las noches, quiero dejar de estar triste... quiero... tantas cosas... pero no sé cómo dejar todo atrás. - _Callie dejo sus lagrimas libremente caer, no necesitaba caretas con Arizona._

\- Calliope yo quisiera ayudarte... – _silencio, pensó en lo que diría_ \- hablar es bueno, siempre te lo he dicho... sé que hemos compartido sin problemas nuestras vidas conforme fue creciendo nuestra amistad y confianza... pero yo nunca he querido empujar en lo que has dejado lejos de mi... pero ahora que te has abierto, yo voy a estar a tu lado de la manera que tu necesites... – _la rubia quedo en silencio..._

Arizona se detuvo un momento, eso no era lo que quería decir o ¿sí?; había algo más que no se atrevía. Analizando lo que estaba en su mente o más bien en su corazón… pensó en si en verdad sería buena idea. Respiro profundo y luego tomo valor. Si lo que ella sentía era real, no podía ser tomado tan mal, "¿verdad?" pensó para sí misma. Así es que solo tomo un salto de fe, nunca lo había hecho antes por nadie… pero Calliope era diferente… y si la quería a su lado, sabía que debía luchar y jugársela… por lo que tomo el riego.

– ¡Dios! Sé que dije que estaría a tu lado, de la forma en que necesites y si es solo como tu amiga... lo estaré... pero... - _silencio, Arizona estaba nerviosa; era ahora o nunca _– Dame una oportunidad... - _Callie se sobresalto_. - Dame un oportunidad Calliope... yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga... hay algo entre nosotras, lo sentí anoche... lo he sentido antes y lo siento ahora... - _silencio_ \- ¿lo sientes?... cuando estamos cerca, cuando nos miramos... ¿lo sientes? - _silencio _\- solo una oportunidad Calliope... anoche yo te entregue mi corazón como nunca se lo he entregado a nadie y hoy por un momento creí que yo era un error para ti y eso me rompió... pero ahora... ahora que me dices como te sientes... sé que hay algo entre nosotras... ¿lo puedes sentir?.

\- Arizona... yo... - _Callie estaba aturdida... tenía miedo..._

\- Solo dime Callie, ¿lo puedes sentir? - _Después de un momento en silencio, Callie respiro y tomo valor._

\- Si... pero me asusta... - _Arizona sonrió y asintió._

\- Yo sé que esto puede sonar a locura… pero… me darías una oportunidad para trabajar en ello, juntas… Sé que es difícil para ti… pero la vida no se termino como pensaste… es posible volver a creer Calliope, cuando el corazón late… siempre hay esperanza… debes creer en que es posible ser feliz, a pesar de que tu corazón se niegue a creerlo por miedo. – _Arizona se inclino un poco para alcanzar los ojos de Callie que habían perdido el norte por un instante_ – Dame una oportunidad Calliope… yo… te quiero y sé que hay algo grande por delante… lo puedo sentir… - _su voz salió casi en un susurro_.

\- Yo quisiera, pero no sé cómo. – _la morena volvió a apartar su mirada_.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? -_ la rubia le dio una sonrisa tierna._

\- Yo... quisiera... pero no estoy lista para eso... quisiera intentarlo... pero… - _silencio y Arizona tomo ese espacio._

\- Te mereces una oportunidad Calliope, nos merecemos una oportunidad... las cosas pueden ir paso a paso, no es necesario correr... pero… ¿me darás esa oportunidad? ¿Te darás esa oportunidad? - _Arizona estaba expectante._

\- Pero ¿si no resulta?... y… nuestra amistad sale dañada. - _Callie tenía miedo de no ser capaz._

\- ¿Y si resulta? - _silencio_ \- Existen ambas posibilidades Calliope, pero nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos... - _Callie respiro profundo y tomo valor… debía hacerlo, darse una oportunidad…_

\- Deberás tener paciencia conmigo... no... no te puedes cansar de mi... no te puedes dar vencida si las cosas se pongan difíciles... por favor... solo... _– La rubia interrumpió_.

\- Voy a tener paciencia, no me cansare, no me rendiré... porque no es solo acerca de ti… es también por mí. – _Silencio, había emoción en su voz_ \- Te quiero conmigo Calliope y voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, pero junto a ti… te quiero feliz, me quiero feliz... quiero que seamos felices juntas... es esa mi confianza, mi esperanza... - _Arizona le sonrió_.

Ambas mujeres se encontraron en un abrazo renovador, lleno de fuerzas y esperanzas. Había promesas implícitas en ese abrazo, en esas palabras… en todo lo que habían compartido.

. . .

Arizona no podía creer como su mañana habías subido, bajado y vuelto a subir solo en unos instantes, pero se sentía feliz. No podía creer que Callie le estaba dando una oportunidad de estar juntas, eso había estado solo en sus sueños; pero ahora era real y lo iba aprovechar. Le demostraría a Callie que ella podía hacerla feliz, le demostrarían que podrían tener un futuro maravilloso, le demostraría que su historia podía ser increíble.

Callie en tanto aun estaba con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, pero se sentía bien. Quería ser feliz, quería dejar todo atrás y quizás sería difícil, pero valía la pena. Su vida valía la pena y Laura siempre la quiso feliz, era hora de intentar avanzar. Arizona le inspiraba a avanzar y se tomaría de eso, lo de anoche no había sido un error... quizás no fue el momento, ni lugar... pero lo que sintió, lo que experimento fue real. Solo debía arreglar su corazón y dejar de tener miedo, para que nada empañara la historia que podría tener con Arizona, su mejor amiga y ahora quien se había convertido en algo más.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Callie, se sentía a gusto y cálida en los brazos de Arizona. Anoche por primera vez su soledad y sus miedos fueron espantados verdaderamente. Pero no quería que eso fuera solo por un momento. Quería que fuese para siempre, pero sabía que para alcanzar aquello primero debía trabajar en ella.

Arizona se separo un poco y fue atrapada por la belleza de Callie. Le sonrío, se acerco a ella y junto sus frentes. Sus narices se rozaron, se quedaron sintiendo como sus corazones latían. La rubia hubiese querido besarla, pero no apresuraría las cosas... todo iría bien... estaban juntas...

Ahora había que levantarse y volver, el frío ya hacía estragos en sus huesos y la cobija que les ayudaba con él, hace rato estaba lejos de ellas.

\- Creo que es hora de volver. - _Arizona se contuvo nuevamente a sus deseos de besarla, porque sabía que todo debía ser reordenado e ir paso a paso. Tenían que hablar más, así es que tomo el rostro de Callie entre sus manos, sus ojos se encontraron y deposito un beso en la frente de Callie._

\- Si... - _Callie la miro con una sonrisa._

Arizona se separo y se levanto, miro a Callie y le extendió su mano. - Vamos. - _la morena acepto la ayuda y se incorporo._

Hicieron su camino de regreso a la casa lentamente, no había prisas... el silencio era ameno, una al lado de la otra, sus manos se rosaban. Sin saber quien tomo a quien, sus manos estaban unidas. Sonrieron para sí. Se sentía natural. Se sentía bien.

Este era el comienzo, de un largo camino.

. . .

El resto de mañana pasó tranquilamente, compartieron un café y algunas sonrisas. Cerca del mediodía ya tenían todo listo para volver, terminaron de empacar y acomodar todo en el vehículo. Arizona apoyada en la puerta del copiloto, esperaba a Callie mientras esta revisaba que todo estuviera bien cerrado y listo para dejar la casa.

Callie se tomo un tiempo para ella antes de salir de la casa. Este lugar había sido testigo de sus mejores días y hoy sabia que eso ya era parte de su pasado, un pasado maravilloso; pero que no debía gobernar su vida. Ella debía guardar todo aquello en una parte especial de su corazón, porque debía dejar espacio a nuevas vivencias. ¿Quién sabía lo que el futuro le tenía reservado?

Sonrío mientras observaba todo, agarro su collar y casi sintió riendo a Laura en este lugar. Volvió a sonreír, ella le había dado todo a Laura mientras vivió. Ahora era tiempo de darse algo a sí misma, debía hacer el cierre para sanar verdaderamente. Tomaría tiempo, pero ya lo había decidido; era lo que quería y porque también había encontrado a alguien especial que valía la pena intento. Respiro profundo y salió. La tristeza se iría, lo sabía.

. . .

Arizona se sentía con energía renovada, revitalizada y liviana. Nunca en su vida se sintió así. Sonreía tontamente a sus sentimientos, a sus sensaciones. Desde ayer por la noche hasta ahora, había pasado por muchos sentimientos y estados; pero ahora sentía su corazón completo y en paz. Pensó tantas veces que nunca tendría la oportunidad con Callie, pero ahora que la tenía y que era algo real, no iba a desaprovecharlo. En sus pensamientos estaba cuando vio a Callie acercarse.

\- ¿Todo bien? - _le pregunto con una sonrisa, pero con preocupación._

\- Si... todo bien. - _sonrió tristemente. Cerró la puerta trasera del auto y cuando iba hacer su camino a su lado, sintió la mano de Arizona tomar la suya._

\- ¿Seguro? - _espero alguna respuesta_ – Calliope… siendo sincera, será la única forma de avanzar. - _Callie le sonrió._

\- Solo es difícil, pero estoy bien... y sé que voy a estar mejor. - _se acerco a Arizona y le beso la mejilla, la rubia respondió con una sonrisa._

\- Entonces es hora de irnos... aps! y yo conduciré, tu relájate. - _le guiño un ojo y se fue al lado del conductor._

. . .

Así ambas mujeres comenzaron a hacer su camino de regreso a Seattle, la música les acompaño durante el camino. Hicieron algunas paradas de descanso, hubo miradas robadas, sonrisas tímidas y algunos apretones de manos.

Todo iba a encaminarse poco a poco entre ellas. Este era el comienzo y en ellas estaba el poder para hacer de su futuro esplendoroso.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Domingo! ;)

Gracias a todos por sus PM y Reviews, de verdad no tienen idea de cuanto me animan.  
Me contagian con su frescura y sus palabras muchas veces van más allá sin siquiera saberlo.

Que tengan una buena lectura!

* * *

_\- (26 de noviembre 2013) -_

Callie y Arizona habían olvidado el ajetreo del Seattle Grace en su estancia en Whitman, a pesar de su compleja estancia envuelta en un sin fin de idas y venidas de sentimientos; habían estado en otro mundo y a su regreso al mundo real les espero un agitado calendario de trabajo. Desde que habían llegado, hace poco más de una semana, su tiempo era escaso; pero siempre se las arreglaron para verse.

Arizona casi caminaba en las nubes, su sonrisa se había acrecentado y brillaba de manera especial, todo el mundo lo podía notar. Ella jamás se había sentido de esa manera, nunca había experimentado lo que estaba viviendo.

De su última relación salió dañada y fue que lo que le hizo convertirse en esa mujer de aventuras de una noche y cero compromisos. El hecho de sentirse envuelta en mentiras, pasada a llevar, engañada y decepcionada de quien se suponía la quería; fue lo que le hizo cerrar el corazón e ir por lo más fácil. Pero más que sentir roto el corazón por amor, le golpeo la decepción y la falta de lealtad. Su relación había sido estable hasta antes de eso, se sentía tranquila y quería a su novia; pero nunca su mundo fue dado vueltas, nunca se sintió en éxtasis o en las nubes por ella.

Hoy todo era distinto y parecía cada día crecer. A veces no creía que su corazón podría estar más repleto. Hoy podía decir que lo que sentía por Calliope, nunca lo había conocido. Era algo totalmente nuevo, que incluso nunca pensó podría sentir. Callie la llenaba de esperanza, sueños, anhelos y deseos; nunca en toda su vida miro tanto hacia el futuro con alguien. Sentía su corazón palpitando a cada segundo y era consciente de quien lo provocaba. Nunca se sintió más viva, nunca se sintió más feliz.

Por los pasillos no falto quien le pregunto el porqué de tanta felicidad, era demasiado notorio; sus ojos y su sonrisa la delataban, pero ella no compartía los porque. La rubia nunca se había sentido así antes y ni siquiera sabía cómo definir su relación con Callie; pero pensaba "¿qué importaba las definiciones, cuando ella tenía la posibilidad de ser algo más que la mejor amiga de Callie?".

Las cosas entre ellas eran buenas, pero iban lentas. No había ningún tipo de intimidad, solo había muchas miradas robadas y roces de manos. Gestos u palabras que a veces se les escapaban.

Cada vez que estaba con Calliope por muy poquito que fuera, las chispas saltaban y debía luchar para mantenerse quieta. A veces todo lo que quería era poder besarla y tocarla, pero sabía que las cosas debían ir paso a paso. Aún así, era tremendamente difícil para ella; porque quería poder expresar sus sentimientos a través del contacto también. Así es que dejo los tiempos en manos de la morena. La paciencia es la virtud de todas las cosas y era lo que le había llevado a estar juntas, así que solo tocaba esperar un poco más.

Para Arizona el viaje a la playa fue toda una sorpresa, su intención de ir allá siempre fue apoyar a Callie. Nunca por su cabeza paso la idea que volvería desde allá con una oportunidad y menos aún que terminaría compartiendo tan íntimamente una noche tan maravillosa.

Arizona quería repetirlo, pero quería que esta vez fuese perfecto y sabia que lo sería. Quería poder ser capaz de expresar todo sin sentirse con miedo de pasar a llevar algo en Callie. No quería ser tan medida con sus sentimientos, quería sentirse libre y quería que la morena se sintiera igual. Pero sabía que eso lo daría el tiempo e iba esperar por ello, porqué valía la pena. Si su primera vez fue maravillosa, aun con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor; no podía imaginar lo que sería la próxima vez.

La rubia suspiro a sus pensamientos y se sonrió.

. . .

A pesar de su felicidad, Arizona estaba agotada; le encantaba su trabajo pero todo lo que quería era que llegara pronto el viernes. El fin de semana luego de que llegaron, lo había trabajado y estaba desde entonces de corrido hasta hoy. Por lo que su cuerpo y mente lo estaban resintiendo.

Pero había algo que no la agotaba, es más, la renovaba y la llenaba de energías. Calliope. Ella era su oxigeno y necesitaba de ella. Quería compartir tanto como fuera posible. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se sonreía. Sus sentimientos eran alborotados y nuevos, trataba de manejarlos pero le era imposible.

Arizona sentía que veía muy poco a Callie y la extrañaba enormemente. Habían estado juntas en algunos almuerzos y se vieron al fin de la jornada, pero era insuficiente. Quería poder salir, compartir y hacer algo más que solo hospital. Ella quería que su relación avanzara. Quería poder tener más tiempo para ellas.

Por lo tanto había decidido que no esperaría al fin de semana, hoy invitaría a cenar a Callie. Mañana debían trabajar pero no importaba, podían regresar temprano. Pero necesitaba pasar tiempo con Callie fuera de las paredes del hospital.

. . .

Arizona recién había terminado de visitar a algunos pacientes y completar sus cartas, así es que se tomo un respiro y se fue en dirección al piso de Callie; se imagino que la encontraría allí.

Su cuerpo se movía por inercia mientras caminaba, ya no estaba funcionando en modo completo y su mente estaba gritando por un descanso. Definitivamente necesitaba llegara el fin de semana o si no colapsaría. Pero más necesitaba ver a Callie.

Mientras camina pensó que sería mejor enviarle un mensaje de texto y saber donde estaba, no quería recorrer por ahí sin rumbo. "Wow! Si que estoy cansada", pensó para sí misma. Se detuvo un momento para escribir.

* ¿Donde estas?_ – presiono enviar y siguió su camino. Después de unos segundos recibió su respuesta._

* Intentando descansar, donde siempre ;)_ \- Arizona se sonrío e hizo su camino a la sala de guardia habitual, no envío ningún otro mensaje; el resto se lo diría en persona._

. . .

Al llegar la rubia se acerco a la puerta de la sala de guardia y la abrió lentamente. Se topo con una habitación en penumbras y acomodo su vista, vio a Callie recostada en una de las camas. Se acerco a ella lentamente y se sentó a su lado.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

Ambas se sonrieron ante la cantidad de palabras, pero no dijeron nada más por un momento. Se miraron en silencio, disfrutaban hablar con sus ojos. Ese lenguaje se perfeccionaba cada día más y se perdían en el cada vez que conectaban el azul y el marrón. No había nada mejor que navegar en las profundidades de sus ojos.

A pesar de su inmensa conexión no podían obviar el cansancio. Ambas se veían y se sentían agotadas. Por un momento Arizona olvido porque buscaba a Callie y solo pensaba en una cosa, quería poder recostarse al lado de Callie y descansar junto a ella.

¿Pero sería mucho? ¿Se sentiría incómoda Callie? Las cosas se suponen irían lentas, ¿pero qué tan lentas? ¿Se le permitía compartir una cama?

La rubia resoplo ante su frustración, Callie conociendo que algo había en su cabeza y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando su amiga; la miro y se movió hacia el rincón, dejando espacio a su lado. Arizona se sorprendió y su cara lo expreso sin querer. Callie sin dejar de mirarla, le pregunto con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? – _entrecerró sus ojos._

\- Nada... – _Arizona_ _se quedo allí esperando a que la morena dijera algo más, que le reafirmara lo que ella entendió._

\- Te ves cansada ¿Te quedarás allí o te acostaras a mi lado? - _Arizona solo sonrió y no dijo nada. Se acerco, se acomodo y se puso en su espalda; mirando el techo y con las manos en su regazo. Algo rígido por el nerviosismo._ _Callie volvió a sonreír, le encantaba esta parte tímida de la rubia. _\- Podrías relajarte, hemos compartido más que esto. - _La morena bromeo, quería que la rubia se relajará._

Arizona giro su cabeza y entrecerró sus ojos a Callie, como llamándole la atención por lo que había dicho. Callie se puso de lado mirándola, con su codo descansando en la almohada y cabeza apoyada en la mano. - Vamos, date la vuelta y descansemos un poco. Ambas lo necesitamos.

La rubia cuidadosamente, en silencio se giro y le dio la espada a Callie. La morena se acerco, metió su mano por debajo de la almohada de la rubia, se acerco más dejando un pequeño espacio entre ellas y puso su mano cuidadosamente en la cadera de la rubia. Arizona estaba en dificultad, no habían estado tan cerca desde aquella noche en la playa.

\- No creo que pueda dormir. - _Las palabras de la rubia salieron sin pensarlas. Callie se río en su espalda._

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No estás cansada? – _la morena pregunto_.

\- Si lo estoy… es solo que... – _la rubia se queda en_ _silencio y Callie se incorporo un poco por sobre el hombro de Arizona para mirarla._

\- Lo siento, no quise hacerte incomoda... -_ iba a sacar su brazo, cuando Arizona lo agarro._

\- Ese no es el problema Calliope... es solo que... – _respiro profundamente._

\- ¿Es que? – _Callie pregunto un poco asustada. ¿Arizona se había dado por vencida en tan poquito? – ¿_No quieres intentarlo ya? – _su voz salió vulnerable. –_ o… ¿no quieres estar tan cerca?... ¿Qué es?...

Arizona sintió la vulnerabilidad de Callie, se giro inmediatamente para hacerle frente y miro a sus ojos.

\- Hey! No... No pasa nada malo… todo lo contrario, me siento demasiado cómoda contigo, me encanta tenerte así… lo siento, no quise que me mal interpretaras… es solo que no sé hasta donde las cosas están permitidas y no quiero pasar a llevarte de ningún modo… - _Callie respiro tranquila y hablo._

\- Dijimos que lo intentaríamos, pero evitándonos no podemos. Supongo que puedo tenerte así… se que dije que las cosas deben ir lento porque tengo mucho que trabajar... ¿pero, esto es mucho? - _Arizona le sonrió._

\- Calliope no es que sea mucho o poco, es solo que… ¡Dios! Por mi te tuviera así y más… - _silencio_ \- lo siento… - _silencio, no debía decir tanto_ \- es solo que es difícil tenerte tan cerca… - _la rubia se sonrojo, quería que Callie la entendiera sin tener que decirle mucho_ \- sé que las cosas deben ir poco a poco y yo… solo… no quiero pasarte a llevar en nada… - _Callie sonrió ante las palabras de la rubia y la interrumpió._

\- Okey... - _Callie examino los ojos de la rubia_. - Yo creo que está permitido hablar - _se sonríe_. - si haces algo que creo va demasiado rápido, lo diré… y si algo para ti es mucho, me lo dirás. La única forma en que podemos hacer esto, es comunicándonos. No podemos adivinar las cosas. - _Arizona asintió, era verdad. – _Pero yo creo que debemos intentar soltarnos y relajarnos más…

\- Bien, estoy de acuerdo. -_ Arizona escondió su rostro bajo del mentón de Callie y puso su mano en la cintura de Callie_. _Suspiro en la comodidad, se quedaron allí en silencio. _\- En todo caso, yo viene aquí a otra cosa... – _la rubia se ríe _\- pero no me quejo... me gusta tenerte así... me gusta estar contigo… - _la rubia se sonrió._

\- A mi igual –_ Callie suspiro. El corazón de Arizona se hincho, si bien había pasado poco tiempo desde que llegaron, las cosas avanzaban un poquito y le encantaba escuchar que Callie se sentía bien con ella._

Se quedaron por un momento en silencio, disfrutando la una de la otra. No se movieron y poco a poco el cansancio les comenzó a ganar. Después de un largo rato, Callie recordó algo que dijo Arizona.

_\- _Mmmm _\- Callie dijo medio a la deriva. -_ ¿Y a que venias? - _dijo tratando de no perderse en el sueño._

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo esta noche? - _Arizona disfrutaba tener cerca a Callie, se sentía tan natural; tan perfecto. Callie salió un poco de su ensueño y se sonrió._

_\- _¿Me estas invitando a una cita?, ¿es solo una cena como tantas que hemos tenido? o ¿una cena con cara de cita? - _la morena se sonrió nuevamente, Arizona saco su rostro debajo del mentón de Callie y la miro._

\- Me encantaría que fuera una cita, una cena normal o una cena con cara de cita... solo quiero estar contigo… ¿quieres? - _Arizona se sonrió y levanto sus cejas esperando una respuesta._

\- Mmmm, tendría que ver mi agenda... - _la rubia puso mala cara y le dio un golpecito en el hombro, Callie se rió._

\- Hey! ¿Porque la violencia?

\- ¿En serio Calliope?, me haces ilusiones y luego... ¿agenda? - _la rubia pone cara de falsa molestia._

\- No soy tan fácil... - _Arizona se incorporo un poco más y la interrogo con la mirada. Callie con una sonrisa continúo._ \- Pero creo que podría hacer un espacio y aceptar. - _la morena le hace un guiño._

\- Wow! Gracias. Es un honor tener un poco de su atención en medio de su agenda tan ocupada Calliope. Me siento verdaderamente honrada y afortunada. - _Las bromas entre ellas eran fáciles. Ambas se sonrieron a sus ocurrencias y se miraron un instante._ \- Bien, entonces creo que podríamos tratar de descansar un poco ahora y así tener algo de energías para la cena. - _Arizona se volvió a acomodar cerca de Callie y se abrazaron._

No paso mucho tiempo para que el sueño las visitara. Lograr algunos minutos de descanso, era bueno; aun mejor si se tenían la una a la otra para compartir ese descanso. Ya luego tendrían su cena, su cena normal o su cena con cara de cita. ¿Qué importaba lo que era? Lo que importaba era que se tenían la una a la otra y su relación avanzaba poco a poco, pero avanzaba.

.

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

_._

_\- (13 de diciembre 2013) -_

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Callie llego de Whitman y todo lo que ese viaje supuso, nunca fue algo que estuvo en su mente. El fin de ir allá, era encontrar respuestas a tantos sentimientos que experimentaba y pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Necesitaba claridad.

Había avanzado en muchos aspectos, su vida en general pasaba por un buen momento. Aun cuando la partida de Emily era algo que quizás jamás tendría un punto final, cada día podría ser mejor respecto a ello; pero aun así siempre estará allí el recuerdo y la inevitable tristeza.

A parte de eso, en su corazón aún había otra parte en conflicto.

. . .

No tenía las cosas muy claras antes de decidir ir, había mucho que le confundía. Se sentía sola e irremediablemente con un corazón vació, algo le faltaba y ya se empezaba a preguntar si su vida terminaría así o si sería capaz de avanzar.

Siempre creyó que no abría nadie que pudiera hacerle pasar de Laura, su amor y su lealtad serian por siempre. Por lo tanto pensaba que las conexiones emocionalmente libres era lo más plausible para ella, ¿podría eso terminar con lo que sentía? Lo más probable es que no, pero era una forma de al menos seguir con su vida; sin aparentemente traicionar su corazón.

¿Pero porque no lo había hecho ya? Quizás porque no había nadie que le provocará aventurarse a ello.

Aunque últimamente, antes de ir a Whitman, había alguien en sus pensamientos. Pero el miedo a traspasar los límites de lo físico y quedar atrapada en lo emocional, le llevaban a negarse cualquier cosa. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, se decía que no podía existir un "Touch and go" con su mejor amiga y seguir como si nada, Arizona no se lo merecía. Porque sí… quien había estado en sus pensamientos últimamente, antes de ir a la playa, era su mejor amiga.

Necesitaba claridad. Quería saber si podía continuar y si era así... cómo hacerlo. Porque estaba sintiendo como la soledad se acrecentaba, como la tristeza la visitaba más seguido y su corazón gritaba por ser atendido. Entonces pensó que enfrentarse a sus recuerdos y a un lugar tan especial, le permitirían encontrar respuestas.

. . .

Pero ir a Whitman, estuvo lejos de lo que se suponía sería o al menos lejos de la forma en cómo seria. Primero no entendía por qué decidió invitar a Arizona, se dijo que era por el hecho de necesitar apoyo; debido a que no sería fácil ir a ese lugar. ¿Pero era la mejor idea, cuando ella era parte de su conflicto? Sin saber porque, casi guiada por una fuerza desconocida; Callie solo lo hizo y evito hacerse más preguntas respecto a que tan bueno sería. Solo se concentro en que era su mejor amiga apoyándola.

Su viaje significo un sin fin de emociones diversas, de manera inesperada se vio enfrentada al pasado y al presente. Aquel pasado que creía que debía honrar, que no podía dejar y el presente que tanto se quería negar. Se vio en medio de tumultuosos sentimientos que se encontraban y se enfrentaban como dos naves enemigas, pero el destino que es tan sabio conocía que quizás sería la única manera de por fin hacerle ver con claridad.

En principio su camino, su llegada y parte de su estancia temprana en la playa fue un el golpeteo constante de recuerdos y la tristeza era una compañera fiel. Después vino la introspección, el tiempo de pensar con más tranquilidad y sonreír de alguna manera a los buenos recuerdos. A continuación el desahogo, el abrirse y hablar de lo que guardaba solo para ella; recuerdos de vivencias y sus sueños interrumpidos. Pronto vino con todo ello, una extraña liberación del dolor que por tanto tiempo contuvo solo en ella. Fue bueno hablar.

Después lo inesperado, el momento en que todo lo que estaba en su cabeza se esfumo, donde los recuerdos se perdieron y los miedos volaron lejos. Un momento que duro toda una noche, pero que mientras duro no existió nadie más. Un encuentro que estuvo fuera de cualquiera planificación o pensamiento, fue algo que surgió y se dio espontáneamente.

Muchas veces se sintió atraída por Arizona y la tensión entre ellas siempre estuvo al límite. Pero esto fue distinto, fue un momento donde sin esperarlo se volvió a sentir, donde su corazón volvió a vibrar. No fue solo sexo, hubo algo más. Fue consciente de ello y fue lo que le golpeo tan fuerte al despertar.

Arizona y Laura, se enfrentaban en sus pensamientos esa mañana; la culpa crecía conforme se fue dando cuenta que lo ocurrido era algo que había sido especial. Quiso correr de aquellos sentimientos para no sentirse tan miserable frente a la memoria de Laura, pero todo lo que logro fue enfrentarse de improviso a lo que quería de su vida. Porque a pesar de todo lo que sentía por Laura, sabía que no había sido un error lo que paso con Arizona.

Entonces allí se enfrento por primera vez a sus temores reales.

Se sentía sola y con su corazón carente de vida, pero no se atrevía a avanzar porque creía imposible pasar de Laura; era demasiado lo vivido con ella. Por otro lado sus sentimientos nuevos por Arizona y la noche que habían compartido, se repetían y se repetía en su memoria; pero tenía miedo de abrir su corazón.

Pero como todo en ese viaje lo inesperado fue lo que primo, Callie ante tanto tumulto de emociones se tuvo que enfrentar a sus sentimientos y a los de su amiga. Cuando Arizona expreso lo que sentía, a la morena le dolió ser el motivo de todo aquello; pero fue un golpe certero en su corazón para abrirse y ser sincera con Arizona.

Le hablo de sus sentimientos y todo lo confundida que estaba, pero cuando le dejo claro que no había sido un error; por primera vez ella misma recibió el mensaje sin tanto tumulto. Hablo de sus temores y de sus anhelos, siendo esto una luz que necesitaba para ser consciente de lo que quería aún con todos sus miedos golpeando.

Quería ser capaz de seguir adelante y ser feliz. Se dio cuenta que no era una conexión libre lo que necesitaba, su vida necesitaba más que eso. Y ahí es donde aparecía Arizona y se cruzaba de repente en sus pensamientos, le estaba despertando sentimientos. Pero cuando pensaba en ello, le asustaba porque la rubia le hacía pensar en querer seguir adelante... entonces eso le aterraba, porque se dio cuenta que quizás era la persona que le haría pasar de Laura y eso era algo que ella no quería ni siquiera pensar antes.

Entonces cuando Callie dejo todo afuera se enfrento a sí misma, se dio cuenta de que quería hacer frente, que quería avanzar... no era fácil, no sabía cómo hacer para dejar todo atrás; pero aun así quería y ese era el primer paso.

Y nuevamente ocurrió lo inesperado, luego de dejar todo su corazón expuesto, Arizona tomo el valor para pedirle una oportunidad. Si bien esto le sorprendió, más se sorprendió así misma. Porque aun conociendo todas sus luchas, Callie tomo valor e hizo un salto de fe… acepto la petición de Arizona. Se había dado cuenta que era hora de seguir adelante, había que intentarlo. Se merecía ser feliz y había alguien que empezaba a importarle como para querer realmente dejar que su pasado la determine.

. . .

Hoy ya más lejos de aquel viaje, con más tiempo para pensar y meditar en ello, Callie está segura que no se había equivocado.

Desde su regreso a Seattle las cosas con Arizona iban bien, poco tiempo tuvieron las dos primeras semanas por la carga de trabajo; pero aun así se las arreglaron para verse, incluso para ir a cenar.

Una cena con cara de cita como bromearon entre ellas, pero la verdad es que Callie no les daba mucha importancia a los nombres o definiciones. Lo importante era el tiempo que pasaban juntas y la manera en que todo se desarrollaba entre ellas.

_La primera salida fue muy esperada por Arizona. Desde su regreso de la playa había estado buscando, en medio del tiempo escaso, un momento de tranquilidad y lejos del hospital, pero había sido casi imposible. Por lo que sugerir salir un día a media semana no era descabellado._

_Ese era el principal motivo por el cual se encontraba en una sala de guardia, despertándose. Bueno, no exactamente el motivo, ella había venido buscando a Callie para invitarla a cenar; pero se vio gratamente descansando de un momento a otro abrazada a la mujer que le quitaba el sueño y le hacia la sonrisa mayor. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida._

_Cuando se despertó se vio sola en la cama y quedo perpleja ¿Dónde estaba Callie?, se incorporo y antes de aventurarse a conjeturas; revisando su celular se encontró con un mensaje de texto de hace media hora._

_* Siento haber salir de improviso,  
pero me llamaron de urgencias  
y no quise interrumpir tu sueño.  
Aps! por cierto, te veías hermosa durmiendo.  
¿Nos vemos a la salida? ;)_

_Arizona sonrió, incluso se sonrojo. Solo le dijo que era hermosa, ¿por qué tanto descalabro en ella? Volvió a sonreír. Se levanto y salió de la sala de guardia feliz._

_* Me hubiese gustado despertar contigo a mi lado,  
pero esta bien. Te perdono por esta vez. ;)  
Por supuesto que nos vemos! Nuestra primera salida,  
no me lo perdería por nada. :)_

_Envió su mensaje sin pesarlo, pero luego medito en la primera línea. No se dio cuenta, pero sonaba insinuador quizás... ¡diablos!, Definitivamente es algo que quería hacer, pero sabía que todo llegaría a su tiempo. Pero le preocupaba que Callie lo tomara mal… o quizás ¿no? Decidió no preocuparse, era natural querer eso. Más, después de haber tenido una muestra más que contundente en Whitman de que su despertar podría ser realmente maravilloso. Sonrió para sí._

_Para Callie la cena fue motivo de ansiedad, a pesar de que ese día había compartido un buen descanso abrazado a la rubia, se sentía nerviosa conforme se acercaba la hora. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había salido con alguien._

_Pensaba en que hubiera querido ir a su apartamento para cambiarse y verse mejor, pero no se podía; iban directo del trabajo al restaurante. En eso estaba cuando una cosa llamo la atención de Callie; su interés en querer verse bien, ¿hace cuanto no había pensado en eso? Sonrió para sí misma. No podía ser una mala señal._

. . .

Callie sonrió al recuerdo de ese día, para ella cada día era un paso y cada día se sentía más a gusto con Arizona, le sorprendía lo bien que se llevaban ya no solo como amigas; porque lo que tenían era más que eso.

Se comunicaban solo con la mirada, con un gesto, en el silencio... siempre tuvieron esa facilidad, eso siempre existió; pero ahora era a un nivel completamente distinto… quizás el hecho de no reprimir sus sentimientos y guardarlo de la otra, las llevaba a ese nivel de conexión y fluidez.

Si bien no había intimidad, no quiere decir que no le pasaban cosas; era difícil controlar las chispas que parecían volar con más frecuencia. Pero ambas ponían de si, para que las cosas no pasaran al plano físico aún. Compartir y conocerse en este nuevo aspecto de su relación era realmente importante.

¿Que eran?

No habían hablado de ello y en realidad no importaba mucho, solo eran dos personas con sentimientos en común que se habían dado una oportunidad; ya vendrían con el tiempo las formalidades si las cosas funcionaban. Ahora no era lo más importante.

. . .

Hoy era viernes y habían quedado en salir nuevamente. Callie había salido temprano y paso a su apartamento para cambiarse. Estaba más preocupaba de su apariencia, eso era algo que acostumbraba antiguamente, pero con el tiempo lo perdió. Bueno, siempre estaba presentable, era una persona de buen gusto, muy preocupada del buen vestir y sobretodo de la pulcritud y la limpieza; pero eso de revisar los detalles, de agregar algo de vez en cuando, de poner algún brillo especial en sus labios, de querer verse bien pensando en alguien... era algo que había dejado de hacer hace mucho y ahora con Arizona había vuelto a ella.

El único problema de la salida de hoy, era que para mala suerte Callie mañana en su día libre debía estar temprano en el Hospital para una cirugía que tuvo que postergar y no podía esperar al lunes. Por lo tanto no podía quedarse hasta muy tarde, pero aun así pretendía disfrutarlo al máximo.

. . .

Las horas habían pasado demasiado lento para su gusto, quería disfrutar de Arizona fuera del trabajo y entonces parecía que el tiempo se burlaba de ella. Ella había salido más temprano, pero Arizona se había quedado atrapada en una cirugía de emergencia.

. . .

Eran las 8 de la noche y ya estaba afuera del Seattle Grace esperando impacientemente a una mujer. La mujer con la cual se había decidido a intentar seguir adelante. Suspiro profundamente, ella lo quería... quería que funcionara y quería darle más a Arizona, pero todo debía ser paso a paso... suspiro a sus pensamientos.

\- Hey, lamento haber demorado. - _Callie se sobresalto, no la había visto venir._ \- Estaba atrapada... - _la rubia se quedo congelada cuando Callie se acerco, puso su mano en el rostro y coloco un beso en su mejilla, luego lentamente se separo y la miro._

\- Lo importante es que ya estás aquí - _Callie le sonrió._

Arizona en su aturdimiento pensó... "¿esta es la Callie libre en una relación?... porque si es así, quiero más de ella y todo el tiempo". La rubia se sonrió, le encantaba sentir a Callie suelta, como si no hubiera nada más en lo que pensara. Era solo un gesto pequeño y una par de palabras, pero que la hicieron feliz de haberse tropezado en la vida con Calliope. Ella quería conocer todas las facetas de una Calliope libre y estaba segura que lo vería.

\- Si... lo importante es que ya estamos juntas... - _la rubia dijo hablando de ellas en general, más que solo el momento; ella llevo su mano a la de Callie, la tomo y sonrió._ \- Vamos. - _Se dirigieron al auto de Arizona y esta se sorprendió de que su mano no fue despedida hasta que estaban frente a su vehículo. Le encantaba todo esto, realmente se estaba volviendo cursi con los años. Pero no le importo._

. . .

Una vez en el restaurante, la velada estaba siendo realmente agradable. La conversación como siempre fluía, las risas abundaban, las miradas se encontraban; disfrutaban de cada gesto que hacían.

\- Ha sido una noche increíble Calliope. - _la rubia miro a Callie por un momento, como ya era habitual se perdieron un instante en los ojos del otro._ \- Realmente Calliope, no podría tener suficiente de ti. - _Arizona no pudo controlar sus palabras y se arrepiento de ello, debió sonar mal. Callie asintió y se sonrojo, aparto su mirada por un segundo_. - Lo siento Calliope, a veces no mido mis palabras. No te quise incomodar.

Callie volvió su vista y hablo. - No lo sientas por hacerme sonrojar, es solo que estoy un poco fuera de forma en estas lides. - _la morena se rió y negó con la cabeza._ \- Pero no me hace incomoda. Es más... me agrada... me hace sentir especial. - _su mirada se nubla un poco._ \- y... la verdad hace mucho no me sentía así... -_Arizona se sonrió ante la visión tan vulnerable, pero tan adorable de Callie. Extendió su mano por sobre la mesa y tomo la de la morena._

\- Todo lo que quiero... es demostrarte lo especial que eres para mí. - _Arizona ladeo su cabeza y su cara fue solo de adoración hacia la morena._

_\- _Gracias... tu también lo eres para mi... - _silencio _\- Se que quizás esperas más, pero no dudes que esto es lo que quiero... las cosas poco a poco irán tomando su lugar... me haces sentir bien Arizona, me haces querer más de mi misma... y eso es algo que jamás imagine que volvería a mí.

Arizona solo sonrió, estaba emocionada por saberse importante para ella también. Sabía que el tiempo iría haciendo todo mejor e irían avanzando más, pero tenía lo importante... a Calliope. - No hay otro lugar en donde quisiera estar ahora mismo. - _sus pensamientos como se estaba haciendo costumbre, dejaron su cabeza y se transformaron en palabras. Pero no le asusto esta vez._

Ambas sonrieron al unisonó ante la declaración. Verdaderamente había algo especial entre ellas, no era más que una simple conexión.

. . .

El resto de la velada paso igual, entre conversaciones, declaraciones sinceras, silencios, sonrisas y miradas. Habían terminado de cenar hace un rato, pero disfrutaban de una copa de vino y de la música en vivo que sonaba suavemente. Era una noche realmente maravillosa. No querían acabar, se sentían tan cómodas que no querían que llegara el minuto de despedirse.

Pero todo no podía ser como querían, mañana Callie debía estar en una cirugía temprana y ya eran cerca de las once de la noche. Así es que pagaron la cuenta e hicieron su salida. El viaje de regreso fue igual que la cena, conversación amena y risas, que hicieron sentir el trayecto al apartamento de Callie demasiado corto.

Arizona se detuvo en el estacionamiento del edificio y paro el motor un momento, después de muchas palabras se sentían de un momento a otro en la pérdida de ellas.

\- Así que... - _silencio _\- aquí estamos... - _dijo Arizona mirando al edificio._

\- Si... llegamos... - _Callie se sonrió ante su respuesta, era obvio que habían llegado._ \- Gracias por la compañía... todo estuvo increíble... - _la morena estaba nerviosa._

\- No hay porque agradecer... realmente fue maravilloso poder tener un tiempo fuera del hospital contigo... - _Arizona no quería despedirse. - _Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy... - _silencio _\- supongo que hay que decir adiós. - _se sonrió._

\- Si... supongo que hay que hacerlo.._. - también sonrió ante el comportamiento de ambas, parecían unas adolescentes tímidas en su primera cita._

\- Creo que en mejor que subas... si seguimos así no seremos capaces de despedirnos... - _se rieron._

\- Si... es verdad... - _silencio _\- bien... entonces… ¿nos vemos mañana?

\- Por supuesto, eso no lo tienes que ni preguntar - _Arizona se sonrojo y Callie se rió. -_ Buenas noches Calliope, tuve una noche increíble... aps! y llámame cuando termines mañana para ver que hacemos.

\- Te llamare, eso ni lo dudes... Yo también tuve una noche maravillosa... buenas noches...

Ambas mujeres se miraron por un momento, ninguna quería decir adiós. Callie respiro profundo dándose valor para salir, puso su mano en el seguro y miro nuevamente a Arizona. Se acerco y deposito un beso en la mejilla, ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

Mantuvieron sus ojos por un instante más, mucho se decían sin siquiera hablar... el azul y el marrón se mezclaron en un sin fin de sentimientos y lentamente al mismo tiempo se comenzaron a acercar. Arizona estaba nerviosa, no quería hacer nada que pudiera incomodar a Callie; pero sentía que era algo reciproco. Callie también lo quería.

Así fue como después de lo que pareció una eternidad sus labios se juntaron en un beso suave, lleno de sentimientos y expresiones. Era solo eso, un pequeño beso de despedida en el que transmitían emociones y anhelos. Pronto se separaron y sus ojos conectaron nuevamente. Arizona fue la primera en hablar.

\- ¡Dios! podría hacer esto para _si_empre. - _se sonrió, otra vez su mente la traicionaba... ¿qué le estaba pasando? Callie se río, ante la expresión de su cara._

_\- _No veo nada de malo en repetirlo las veces que queramos. - _la cara de Arizona fue de sorpresa, ¿en serio Callie había dicho lo que había dicho?, la morena volvió a reírse._ \- ¿porque te sorprendes?

\- Mmmm no... eee... no me sorprende... o bueno si... - _la rubia estaba en dificultad de palabras. Callie adoraba a Arizona nerviosa. - _Wow! creo que me estoy comportando como una idiota. Lo siento... es solo que... bueno, yo podría besarte siempre… no me molesta... solo creí que quizás tu no... - _Callie interrumpió._

_\- _Se supone que estamos juntas o ¿no?... sé que iríamos lento, pero... algún día debemos avanzar o ¿no?... y sinceramente tenia muchísimas gana de besarte, no solo hoy... - _Arizona se sonrió y abrió la boca, no podía creer lo que escuchaba... realmente era un sueño... escuchar decir eso a Callie, solo la hacían querer perderse irremediablemente en esa mujer._

\- Si estamos juntas... - _silencio _\- es solo que pensé que tendría que esperar más para disfrutar de tus labios nuevamente... - _ambas se rieron_ – y… si está permitido... déjame decirte que lo aprovechare al máximo... empezando en este mismo instante... - _Arizona se inclino y suavemente tomo el rostro de Callie en sus manos y con los pulgares roso los labios de la morena. _\- Me encantan tus labios... sobre todo cuando se enredan con los míos... - _Arizona cerro las distancias._

Fue un beso con solo sus labios disfrutando del contacto. Era el comenzar a experimentar la naturalidad de poder besarse sin restricciones, ya no tendrían que contenerse nunca más ante la necesidad de un beso, de ese contacto tan íntimo y que transmite tanto.

Callie puso sus manos en los brazos de Arizona como agarrándose para salvar su vida. Definitivamente ella también quería disfrutar de besar a Arizona, porque en este instante se estaba convirtiendo en su cosa favorita.

Cada una estaba de lado en su asiento, no era el mejor lugar para besarse por primera vez desde la noche que les había marcado tan profundamente en la playa. Aún así se atrajeron entre si todo lo que podían y el beso comenzó a hacerse más profundo. Sus leguas ya conocidas, hicieron contacto y se reencontraron en choques eléctricos; pero ya no eran dos extraños queriendo conocerse. Se conocían y se sabían bien, ahora era tiempo perfeccionar ese baile... a falta de aire se separaron.

\- Wow! - _Arizona dijo con sus frentes unidas._

\- Wow! - _Callie replico... ambas sonrieron._

\- Si antes no quería dejarte ir, ahora menos... - _se separo de Callie, deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios y volvió a mirar. - _¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? - _Arizona se rió._

\- Se a lo que te refieres... pero nos veremos mañana y la verdad es que será con muchas más ganas... - _Arizona le interrogo con la mirada, Callie se acerco y dejo un beso suave, ya se sentía natural compartir ese gesto_. - Porque estaré esperando ansiosamente para poder besarte de nuevo. - _Callie se sonrió y Arizona se emociono, no estaba soñando... era real._

\- ¡Dios! te adoro - _de improviso se acerco a Callie y le beso. Callie se rió. - _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Haces que todo sea tan natural y espectacular, que me encanta todo de ti.

\- Bueno eso es algo que me han dicho un par de veces. - _la morena le guiño un ojo y Arizona entrecerró los suyos._

\- ¿sí?... bueno déjame decirte que la única que tiene permitido decirte esas cosas soy yo... - _le beso de nuevo._ \- también soy la única que puede besarte cuando quiera. - _ambas mujeres se rieron._

\- Créeme que no quiero que nadie más me bese. - _Arizona pensó en que caería perdida e irremediablemente en el amor con esta mujer, si es que ya no había caído... - _Pero creo que podemos dejar más para mañana... debo estar temprano para una cirugía...

\- Si lo se... pero ya me puedo ir, tengo más de lo que espere de esta noche... así es que estoy feliz... - _silencio _\- bueno la verdad es que no te dejaría ir, pero tienes responsabilidades y hay que comportarse como los adultos que somos... - _las sonrisas entre ellas estaban a flor de piel._

\- Bueno, ahora si... buenas noches Arizona...

\- Buenas noches Calliope, nos vemos mañana... - _la rubia sonrió, las cosas habían avanzado un poco más sin esperarlo; pero no se quejaba._

Se acercaron por última vez y se besaron, esta vez en un beso más largo e intenso. Después de un momento se separaron, se miraron y se sonrieron. Callie abrió la puerta y salió, antes de cerrar miro por última vez a Arizona que seguía en la misma posición y le sonrió; la morena le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y cerró la puerta. Luego giro e hizo su camino al edificio, este había sido un día fabuloso; se sentía... ¿feliz?... la morena sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto Arizona observo como la morena entro al edificio. Cuando se perdió en el, se acomodo en su asiento, tomo el volante con ambas manos y luego giro las llaves... se sonrió... se sentía feliz, había sido un día maravilloso.

Con una inmensa sonrisa dio una última mirada y comenzó alejarse.

.

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

_._

_\- (14 de diciembre 2013) -_

Una suave luz se cuela a través de las cortinas y los delicados rayos de sol recaen con su reflejo en el piso. Luces tenues iluminan el dormitorio anunciando el nuevo día. Un cuerpo se mueve, unos ojos aún brumosos por el sueño e incómodos por los reflejos intentan abrirse. Risos rubios alborotados y dispersos reposan en las almohadas. Brazos se estiran para luego incorporarse lentamente, hace movimientos circulares con su cuello soltando los músculos adoloridos y cansados.

Poco a poco la pesadez del sueño va en retirada, el azul revolotea escaneando la habitación; ahora más despierta y consciente.

De pronto, un sin fin de recuerdos se activan y se agolpan en la cabeza rubia. Una sonrisa brillante aparece y sus dedos van a los labios. Cierra los ojos y sus yemas delicadamente le recorren.

Los recuerdos vienen a ella.

La noche anterior sus labios se habían reencontrado con los de Calliope, en un acto tan pequeño y quizás tan trivial para algunos; pero tan íntimo y significativo para otros.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos tratando de rememorar cada sensación por la cual le había llevado los labios de la morena y ansiaba poder sentir todo de nuevo.

No dejaba de recordar la suavidad, la dulzura, la humedad combinada con el calor y por supuesto el sabor único de Callie. Labios en los que quería perderse perpetuamente.

Un suspiro profundo salió de ella y recordó su recorrido hasta allí.

Había pasado un tiempo, que pareció demasiado largo, para volver a ese acto tan sencillo pero tan maravilloso. Sonrío a los recuerdos y a las sensaciones que provocaban un revoloteo en la boca de su estomago.

Se sentía despierta, viva y feliz.

. . .

Esta mañana, la rubia se levanto de la cama con ánimo, con el corazón vibrante y la sonrisa marcada.

Comprobó su teléfono... 09.16 de la mañana...

_"Callie debe estar aún en cirugía",_ pensó para sí.

Como cada mañana se dirigió en busca de su café e hizo su camino a la cocina y encendió la cafetera, mientras esperaba a que estuviese lista, pensó en lo maravillosa que se sentía su vida.

Nunca imagino que podría sentirse así, era algo nuevo que no cabía en ella; sentía algo que no se podía explicar ni expresar con palabras. Era una sensación extraordinaria y de tan solo pensar en aquella mujer, su vida parecía más ligera, completa y maravillosa. Nunca había experimentado nada comparado a lo que hoy sentía por Calliope.

Arizona quería todo con ella... una vida, un futuro. Aún cuando pensaba que posiblemente iba demasiado rápido y era muy pronto para desear todas esas cosas, no lo podía evitar.

_"Estoy cayendo irremediablemente en el amor o... ¿quizás ya he caído?"_, se sonrió tímidamente, como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos.

Todo cuanto sentía era nuevo, pero ya no le asustaba darse y entregarse a una sola persona. Ya no quería que su vida fuese como antes. Las murallas levantadas en su corazón, esas que se mantuvieron por tantos años habían desaparecido... y todo lo había hecho Calliope.

_"Calliope, Calliope, Calliope" ,_ no había nada más en su mente y era todo cuanto quería tener cerca.

. . .

Ayer por la noche, al despedirse, habían quedado de pasar la tarde juntas una vez que Callie estuviese libre... y eso era todo lo que Arizona quería... verla de nuevo, estar con ella tanto como fuera posible. No podía esperar, estaba ansiosa, quería besarla de nuevo... repetirlo una y mil veces por siempre... se le permitía... _"Ella dijo que estaba permitido", _se sonrió.

De un momento a otro el sonido de la cafetera la saco de sus pensamientos. Se sirvió su café, se apoyo contra el mesón y lentamente envolvió sus manos alrededor... su mirada atravesaba el vapor que bailaba sobre el tazón perdida en los confines de sus pensamientos mientras lo acercaba hacia ella lentamente... inhalo el aroma, cerro los ojos... pero como el olor le inundo despertó y volvió a la realidad. Con cuidado llevo la taza a sus labios, tomo un poco y el calor bajo por su garganta... degusto el sabor en su paladar y respiro nuevamente el aroma... su mente vago a una morena... _"Así es como le gusta el café". _

Un respiro, una acción, un olor, una sensación, un sonido... todo le llevaba a un pensamiento relacionado con Callie. Todo tenia relación a con ella. Hasta los detalles más ínfimos del día a día la llevaban a la morena y terminaba perdida en ese mundo donde no había nadie más era parte... donde unos ojos marrones aparecían por arte de magia a cada instante, aun cuando a veces físicamente no estaba cerca a ella.

Sonrío a sus pensamientos y suspiro profundamente.

Mientras terminaba su café, miro al alrededor y pensó en que sería una buena idea invitar a Callie almorzar y cocinar para ella; así podrían disfrutar de la compañía de la otra en la tranquilidad de su apartamento. Pensó en que no sería buena idea salir, podía prever que la morena estaría agotada.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, dejo su taza en el mesón tomo su teléfono y envío un texto.

*¿Te interesará un almuerzo?, Yo cocinare ;)

Terminando su café y luego se dispuso para ir a la ducha, mientras esperaba recibir pronto una respuesta.

* * *

Callie comenzó la mañana temprano, tuvo una cirugía importante y recién salía de ella. Estaba cansadísima, después de una semana realmente a tope en el hospital había pensado en descansar en su día libre, pero el cambio de esta cirugía había interrumpido sus planes y estaba completamente agotada.

Salio de la sala de operaciones y camino por el pasillo que le seguía, se quito la gorra y comprobó su teléfono. Eran cerca de las 11 de la mañana y como era de esperar tenía un mensaje de Arizona, se sonrió. El mensaje había llegado hace algunas horas atrás y sin pensarlo respondió inmediatamente.

* Por supuesto que me interesa! Recién sali de la cirugía, pero aún tengo algunas cosas por hacer. _\- La respuesta no se hizo esperar en llegar._

* ¿A qué hora estarás libre?

* 12.30 aprox.

* Bien, vente tan pronto puedas.

* Por supuesto!

* Te extraño ;)

* Ya somos dos, nos vemos pronto! :)

Callie se sonrió, guardo su teléfono y siguió su camino, debía completar las cartas de su paciente y esperar a que saliera de recuperación. Ella quería comprobarle personalmente porque había tenido una cirugía realmente complicada y aún cuando al final la termino con éxito, prefería quedarse y verificar que todo estuviese en orden.

Respiro profundamente a sus pensamientos, estaba agotada... sin embargo quería salir tan pronto como le fuera posible, necesitaba ver a Arizona, quería disfrutar su día con ella lejos del ajetreo del hospital. La noche anterior lo habían hecho, pero fue insuficiente.

* * *

Tan pronto como Callie confirmo a Arizona que iría, la rubia se puso manos a la obra.

Arizona no cocinaba mucho, no lo hacía con regularidad pero tampoco lo hacía mal; al menos sabía que no pasaría vergüenzas. Como su invitada era alguien especial, se esmero en preparar todo y se preocupo de cada detalle.

Cuando ya tenia todo listo, apareció una gran sonrisa en su rostro... el aroma que se sentía era delicioso.

Pronto arreglo la mesa, dio un vistazo en general y suspiro... solo faltaba Calliope.

Mientras esperaba, descorcho una botella de vino tinto para llenar su copa y se sentó en el sofá. Se cruzo de piernas mientras bebía un poco de vino. Estaba ansiosa y la espera se hacía eterna, no dejaba de hacer rebotar su pierna. Miraba constantemente el reloj que estaba en la pared y parecía que las manecillas no avanzaban.

. . .

Una nueva mirada, 13:10.

_"Ya debe estar por llegar", _pensó para sí y tomo otro sorbo de vino.

De pronto se vio sobresaltada por el sonido del timbre. Se sonrió, dejo su copa en la mesa de centro y camino lentamente a la puerta; estaba nerviosa.

Respiro profundo, arreglo su cabello y luego abrió. Allí estaba Calliope, de pie en su puerta con su sonrisa maravillosa; esa que le hacían débiles las rodillas y aceleraban su corazón.

\- Hey! - _Saludo la rubia con una sonrisa resplandeciente._

\- Hey! -_ Callie respondió y se quedaron unos segundos en silencio sin moverse, sus ojos se encontrados sin ser capaces de apartar la mirada; pero pronto Arizona reacciono._

\- Lo siento, adelante. - _la rubia se movió hacia un costado e hizo un gesto con su mano para que avanzará. La morena se río y asintió, avanzo unos pasos y se detuvo. Inhalo el aroma, mientras la rubia cerraba._

\- Wow! que buen olor. - _se dio la vuelta mirando hacia la puerta donde Arizona permanecía aún._

La rubia se quedo en la puerta sin movimiento, mientras observaba a la morena y agradecía el cumplido en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y como siempre pasaba, todo parecía detenerse. Estaban perdidas en los ojos del otro, pero nerviosamente... como si se tratase de su primer encuentro.

\- Creo que podemos hacerlo mejor. -_ Callie dijo en vista de la torpeza de ambas. _\- ¿Que somos? ¿De quince? - _ambas sonrieron._

\- Si. - _Arizona hizo una pausa_ – Digo no, no somos de quince; pero sí, definitivamente creo que podemos hacerlo mejor. – _la rubia se acerco a la morena despacio... tímidamente, incluso con algo de torpeza y deposito un suave beso en sus labios._

\- No... – _Callie se separo un poco y miro a los ojos azules. Arizona se paralizo pensando en que había hecho mal. _\- Creo que debemos y podemos mejorarlo. –_ Callie lo dijo con voz baja, se acerco más y llevo la mano tomando por el cuello a Arizona. Su labios cerraron lo centímetros que le separaban y la beso suavemente, pero sin timidez._

Sus labios se unieron completamente, se saborearon y se exploraron más a fondo haciendo que la torpeza se esfumara. Después de un momento disfrutándolo se separaron, ya completamente en confianza y con los nervios ahuyentados.

Sus rostros seguían a centímetros de distancia.

\- Hola - _Arizona dio un profundo suspiro y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban._

\- Hola -_ Callie respondió mientas acomodaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja, se miraron y Arizona picoteo nuevamente sus labios un par de veces más. _

Sabiendo que tendrían toda la tarde y no había premura, la rubia tomo su mano y dijo. - Vamos, tengo todo listo. - _unos besos mas, unas sonrisas más y la condujo por el apartamento. _

. . .

Ambas mujeres se sentaron y compartieron del almuerzo, disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida mientras alternaban los cómodos silencios con conversación. Las miradas, las risas, el coqueteo salían a relucir constantemente... se sentían demasiado cómodas la una con otra, se sentía natural... como si hubiesen compartido muchos años de la misma manera.

Tan pronto terminaron, se levantaron y retiraron todo a la cocina, para luego sentarse en el sofá... cada una con su copa de vino.

El ambiente era tranquilo... Arizona había colocado música suave de fondo, los rayos de sol entraban por los ventanales del apartamento... el ambiente era totalmente relajante y acogedor... solo disfrutando de su compañía en completa tranquilidad.

\- Estuvo delicioso el almuerzo, muchas gracias. - _Callie estaba de medio lado mirando a la rubia, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, su cabeza descansaba en su mano y su copa en la otra. Sus ojos no podían apartarse del azul profundo, pero a pesar de aquello, se sentía completamente agotada y luchaba con sus parpados. No quería arruinar el momento._

\- De nada, fue un placer cocinar para ti. - _la rubia analizo el rostro de Callie y la observo en silencio por momento_ \- ¿Estas cansada? - _la morena le sonrió, pero el cansancio amenazaba con ganarle._

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? - _Arizona asintió, tomo sus copas y las dejos en la mesa de centro. Se volvió acomodar en el sofá, pero esta vez mas lejos._

\- Ven aquí -_ dio una palmadita en sus piernas, la morena entendiendo y sin perder tiempo se acurruco de medio lado sobre el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia._

Arizona comenzó a darle pequeños masajes con sus dedos en la sien y la frente de la morena, esta cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Luego movió su mano hacia el hombro que daba a ella, se inclino y beso su frente suavemente. Callie abrió los ojos al contacto y giro, quedando con su rostro hacia arriba y encontrándose con el azul que tanto la perseguía últimamente.

La rubia la miro y le sonrió, miro sus labios y luego nuevamente sus ojos. Acaricio su cabello y bajo sus dedos por el rostro para luego ahuecarlo en su mano. Le contemplo tranquilamente sin dejar ir su sonrisa soñadora y lentamente se acerco hasta cerrar completamente las distancias. Sus labios, en un toque suave se conectaron... toque que se convirtió en besos pequeños, uno tras otro... una constante deliciosa que se transformo en un baile de labios contra labios y pronto en un debate de lenguas contra lenguas... siempre tranquilo, suave; pero profundo.

La rubia se separo solo unos milímetros y apenas rozando los labios de la morena hablo, mientras se permitían un poco de oxígenos en sus pulmones.

\- Me encanta besarte. - _un susurro, un pensamiento en voz alta. _

Callie sin decir nada, capturo los labios de la rubia nuevamente. No necesitaban decir mucho, no necesitaban palabras entre ellas. Solo disfrutaban de los gestos, de esas pequeñas cosas en las que iban avanzando, disfrutando de su ajuste como pareja y de su cercanía.

Siguieron en una pequeña sesión de besos y caricias sutiles, solo saboreándose y sintiéndose; hasta que la rubia se detuvo, se separo y acaricio un el rostro de Callie con las yemas de los dedos sin dejar de mirarla, no podía dejar de sonreírle.

Respiro profundamente. Su vida se llenaba de aire fresco con la mujer que estaba junto a ella. - Cierra los ojos y descansa un poco. - _la rubia se acerco para un último beso y Callie cerró los ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones y la tranquilidad que le daba Arizona._

No había nada mejor que estar así.

Todo avanzaba.

Todo se sentía bien.

Todo se sentía increíble.

* * *

_\- (18 de diciembre 2013) -_

El tiempo pasa rápidamente y muchas veces no nos damos cuenta de cómo avanzamos a través de él. A veces no somos conscientes de cómo las cosas pasan delante de nosotros, solo sucede que de repente nos detenemos y allí esta... hay todo un recuento hacia atrás.

El año ya casi se acaba y la vida ha estado continuamente en movimiento, pero recién cuando paramos somos capaces de ver con claridad el camino que hemos recorrido y todas sus implicaciones.

. . .

Las fiestas de fin de año para todos son diferentes. Para algunos no tiene importancia ni relevancia. Para otros es una celebración más. Algunos encuentran el tiempo y la escusa perfecta para el consumismo absoluto, sin mucho sentido detrás.

Pero hay quienes, quizás los menos, para los cuales las fiestas de navidad y final de año se vuelven un tiempo de reflexión, de introspección y sobre todo se transforma en un tiempo esperanzador. Le dan un significado distinto y especial. No se trata de obsequios y sorpresas... se trata de amor, de amigos, de familia, de esperanzas, de compartir... de ver la simpleza de la vida, de valorar lo que se tiene aún cuando se ha perdido, de sonreír ante la tristeza, de ser agradecidos de la vida aún en medio de la dificultad, de tener esperanza y por sobretodo de seguir creyendo.

* * *

Arizona siempre amo la navidad. El árbol, las luces, la decoración, el chocolate caliente... pero por sobretodo su familia. Tenía hermosos recuerdos de navidades de infancia, ella siempre adoro la navidad.

De adulto, le seguía gustando; pero la ausencia de su hermano y el no poder visitar a sus padres siempre, le hacían evitar pensar con entusiasmo en ello. Pero era algo que extrañaba realmente, hace mucho no pasaba una navidad en familia y por lo mismo evitaba dar mucha atención a estas fechas porque le recordaba su niñez, a su hermano, a sus padres y la melancolía siempre la envolvía.

Pero este año era distinto, había alguien especial en su vida con quien quería disfrutar de esta época. Era como si corazón se había abierto a todo nuevamente y se permitía sentir, anhelar y querer.

No sabía si Callie le gustaba o si le daba importancia a estas fechas. Pero el hecho de sentir su corazón tan repleto, con tanta tranquilidad... se sentía embargada de algo especial y le provocaba querer ser consciente de la fecha... de disfrutar de ella.

Quería recordar sus navidades más bellas, sentirla como antes... no podía visitar a sus padres, pero el tener a Calliope en su vida le animaba, le hacia abrirse a los sentimientos... ella llenaba sus vacíos por lo que los recuerdos tristes que las ultimas navidades le acompañaron, eran remplazados por los felices. Así es que se animo como nunca, desde que vivía sola, a armar un bello árbol decorado como antaño y así sentir ese ambiente que de algún modo había perdido en su hogar.

. . .

Arizona se sentía feliz, a veces casi no creía como su vida había cambiado. De ir por ahí haciéndole el quite a los sentimientos y a los compromisos, ahora estaba envuelta en ellos a más no poder y quería más, quería todo.

Después de reencontrarse en ese acto tan íntimo de besarse con Calliope, todo parecía encajar; en pocos días su relación ganaba confianza, sus gestos cada vez eran más expresivos y abiertos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Ya no le asustaba expresar sus sentimientos a Callie y aún cuando la morena era más medida en expresarse, la rubia sabía que era importante en la vida de Calliope y eso le daba confianza.

En el trabajo muchos ya habían notando el cambio en la relación de las dos amigas, el cómo iban el día a día y como se relacionaban entre sí no era ajeno para nadie. Pero no decían nada, porque cuando se trataba de el Doctor Torres había un respeto distinto al resto y las circunstancias que envolvieron su vida el ultimo tiempo le hacían ser protegida de manera especial.

Pero casi todos quienes le conocían notaban los cambios en el cirujano Ortho, ya no solo había vuelto el gran cirujano; sino también estaba volviendo destellos de esa persona que era antes de perder a su esposa e hija. El brillo en sus ojos empezaba a ser más constante y su sonrisa aparecía más a menudo. Se veía más tranquila y en paz consigo misma. Por eso, todos eran felices de ver los cambios en ella y se sabían a quien pertenecían esos méritos.

Callie y Arizona a veces olvidaban que estaban en el hospital, sus gestos de cariño sin darse cuenta se estaban volviendo más notorios. Un toque de manos, miradas, su tiempo juntos; todo era distinto y sus colegas comenzaban a notarlo. Pero ellas al parecer no eran conscientes de ello.

Desde su almuerzo y esa tarde en el apartamento de Arizona, ganaron confianza para acercare sin miedos, sin vergüenzas, sin timidez.

_\- Te ves feliz - Mark dijo a Arizona mientras compartían el almuerzo en la cafetería._

_\- Mmmm... - Arizona trato de tragar lo que tenía en la boca - Me siento feliz - le dio una sonrisa._

_\- ¿Y puedo saber a qué se debe? - Mark se rió, él sabía de que se trataba. Callie le había contado que se estaban dando una oportunidad. El y la morena habían vuelto a su amistad más cercana, a recuperar poco a poco lo que habían perdido. Él estaba feliz por Callie._

_\- Estoy saliendo con una mujer increíblemente maravillosa y...- la rubia interrumpió su palabras cuando la mujer de quien hablaba se acercaba junto a sus colegas y sonrió más abiertamente...__ Calliope... la rubia saludo a todos, pero su sonrisa tenía un solo motivo y dueño._

_\- Hey! - la rubia saludo a Grey, Yang y Owen, pero su mirada se concentro en la morena. Callie se acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado. Las dos mujeres fueron ajenas a la mirada del resto que sonrieron sin decir nada, para ellos era obvio que estaban juntas; pero dejaron que todo _cayera_ naturalmente._

_No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando un localizador sonó__. - Es el mío, diablos! ni siquiera termine mi almuerzo. – Arizona lo dijo desilusionada y miro a Callie con un puchero, la morena sonrió ante el arrebato. - Debo irme, disfruten de su almuerzo. – dijo en general. - Nos vemos luego. – hablo solo mirando a la morena._

_Callie la miro, asintió y luego la rubia se le acerco para depositar un toque pequeño en sus labios. Fue algo natural, que en primera instancia ninguna noto; pero luego Arizona se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y miro nerviosa. - Mmmm, debo irme - hizo un pausa y con preocupación dijo. - Calliope ¿hablamos luego? - ella asintió y la rubia se marcho rápidamente._

_Una vez que Arizona les dejo, el resto de los cirujanos que compartían la mesa se miraron y se sonrieron entre ellos, miraron luego a la morena. Callie un poco ajena a lo que pasaba, levanto su ceja y pregunto - ¿Qué? - Todos negaron con la cabeza y se encogieron de hombros aún con sus sonrisas en sus rostros. Al instante Callie cayó en lo que pasaba, les sonrío levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas. Mark puso su mano sobre la de ella._

_\- Creo que hay cosas que ya no se pueden evitar... y menos ocultar. - la morena le dio una sonrisa._

_\- Creo que no. - Callie miro a sus amigos. - No había notado que éramos tan abiertas._

_\- Nosotros ya lo habíamos notado Torres. - Cristina dijo riendo - Ni con su mejor esfuerzo lo podían ocultar. - todos rieron._

_\- Estamos felices por ustedes - dijo Meredith. Callie asintió y la conversación continuo._

. . .

_\- Hey! ¿Puedo pasar?... ¿Estás muy ocupada? - Callie levanto la vista de los papeles de su escritorio y sonrío a la rubia parada en su puerta._

_\- Si un poco, pero pasa. - Arizona entró y cerró. Se veía un poco nerviosa, avanzo y se sentó frente a Callie. La morena le sonrío y volvió a sus papeles, mientras esperaba a que hablase._

_Hubo un momento de silencio y Callie noto el nerviosismo de la rubia, levanto su vista y pregunto. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? - saco de sus meditaciones a Arizona, sobresaltándola._

_\- ¿Qué? - Callie se río - Si, si... todo está bien, súper! - la morena levanto su ceja cuestionando su respuesta y la rubia no pudo evitar a lo que venía. - Está bien, lo siento._

_\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? - la morena tenia curiosidad, no sabía a qué se debía la torpeza de Arizona. Luego del almuerzo no se habían visto._

_\- Yo... hoy... el almuerzo... creo que me excedí... y lo siento... sé que quizás te incomode delante de nuestros amigos... - Callie se separo de su escritorio y se reclino hacia atrás en su silla mientras observaba como divagaba la rubia; la cual no parecía notar su tranquilidad y sonrisa. - Se que no hemos hablado... y quizás tu no querías que se supiera... no se... lo siento, no me di cuenta hasta que te bese y me separe... pero es que todo se siente tan natural, que olvido que hay gente alrededor y..._

_\- Arizona ..._

_\- Sé que estuvo mal y no debí, lo siento..._

_\- Arizona - la morena volvió a intentar captar la atención de la rubia._

_\- Si Calliope, lo se... lo siento... te prometo que no volverá a suceder... solo espero que no te molestes por ello... - Callie no podía dejar de sonreír a lo adorable que era la rubia nerviosa y asustadiza._

_\- Hey! no hay nada de malo... no estoy molesta._

_\- Lo sabia! te molesto. _

_\- ¿Arizona me estas escuchando? – Callie se acerco y extendió su mano sobre el escritorio para tomar las de la rubia y así llamar su atención. - Cariño – le dijo suavemente. - Creo que no has escuchado nada de lo que dije. Respira un momento y mírame._

_\- ¿No? - la morena se río, a la incredulidad de la rubia._

_\- No, no estoy molesta; no hay nada de malo. Eres mi novia, eres con quien quiero estar; no siento un problema que nuestros amigos se enteren. La verdad es que no me importa si el hospital entero lo sabe. – la morena la miro con ternura. - Así es que, por favor respira y deja de pensar que estoy molesta o que hiciste algo mal._

_Hubo un silencio prolongado. Arizona al parecer se quedo atascada con algo en su cabeza e hizo un gesto extraño con su cara, frunció el ceño y miro a Callie. Estaba analizando algo que parecía estar en su mente, "dijo lo que creo que dijo" se pregunto._

_\- ¿Soy tu novia? - la morena sonrío._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Tú… - Silencio. – Tú lo dijiste, ¿Soy tu novia? – La morena se sonrió._

_\- Mummm, sí... sé que no hablamos de ello, pero no se... estamos juntas, es eso lo que tenemos o ¿no?... al menos yo no quiero estar con nadie más, ¿Tu si?_

_\- ¿Qué? No! no, no... Solo quiero estar contigo y no quiero que estés con nadie más que conmigo... Por lo tanto sí, somos novias. - Callie no pudo evitar reírse fuerte._

_La rubia sin pensarlo se paro y dio la vuelta al escritorio, se planto delante de la morena sin decir nada y mientras esta la miro sorprendida la rubia tomo con ambas manos su rostro y se inclino para besarla. Callie tratando de responder ante la sorpresa y la premura de la rubia, se puso más derecha en su asiento y le agarro por las caderas. No era un beso tímido, la morena sonrió mientras se besaban._

_Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron lentamente, se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron mientras respiraban con algo de dificultad. - Me encanta besar a mi novia.- Arizona dijo __con una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la oficina y le volvió a besar._

. . .

Todo entre ellas avanzaba sin ser notado, sin necesidad de expresar demasiado con palabras. Todo se iba acomodando naturalmente y sin incomodidades. Ambas se sentían más seguras y más a gusto con cada día que pasaba. Sus amigos sabían de su relación y el resto del hospital lo sospechaban, todos estaban encantados con la nueva pareja.

Arizona estaba feliz, solo había soñado con esto; pero nunca creyó que podría tener a Calliope de esa manera en su vida. Desde que la conoció, siempre pensó que su amistad era todo lo que tendría y que sus sentimientos jamás serian correspondidos. Y ahora, solo se sentía feliz, su vida se sentía increíble.

Claro que había otras cosas que deseaba la rubia, que le faltaban. Deseaba a Callie, quería tener intimidad con ella... anhelaba el sexo con ella y cada vez se le hacía más complicado controlarse y retener las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba cuando estaba cerca de la morena. Pero no deseaba el sexo solo como un acto físico para satisfacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía, no era como solía ser antes de conocer a Callie. Hoy era algo más allá de solo conectar un cuerpo con otro cuerpo y satisfacerse mutuamente, hoy necesitaba esa conexión en la cual el cuerpo y el alma se fundían.

Nunca antes sintió así con nadie, esa necesidad tan profunda de querer abrirse y entregarse completamente a alguien.

No había nadie más que le moviera o que la hubiese movido antes... nadie nunca hizo reaccionar su corazón y su cuerpo de la forma que lo hacia Callie con el más mínimo de los gesto, con las más mínimas palabras o incluso en el silencio.

Quería esa conexión con la morena y sabia que sería única, que no habría nada igual. Aún cuando no sería su primera vez, sabia que seria distinto, porque la vez anterior fue algo inesperado y que termino de manera un poco tumultuosa; aún así fue el paso que les llevo a hablar de sus sentimientos y a enfrentarlos, pero había faltado algo. Por eso ahora sabía que debía esperar a que Callie se sintiera lista para ello y no iba a empujar. Aunque le costará sabia que valía la pena la espera.

Este año terminaba para Arizona de mejor que nunca, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado todo esto. Estaba agradecida de la vida, de lo que tenia, de lo que se podía permitir.

.

.

.

* * *

He vuelto, así como lo leen. No era algo que veía cercano a retomar, pero aquí estoy. Debatí mucho conmigo misma en si debía o no debía invertirme en ello nuevamente... al final he aquí el resultado. Fue difícil retomar la escritura... quería darle la mayor continuidad, coherencia y sentido de lo que venía siendo y me jugo en contra estar tan desconectada de ella. Me sentí un poco perdida de como seguir y me costo retomar el hilo... no se si logre que el capitulo se conectará bien con el resto, ustedes dirán.

Espero encontrar el tiempo para escribir nuevamente y ojalá pueda tener continuidad en lo que quede, pero eso será relativo a como anden algunas cosas. Aún así he decidido terminar la historia, pero no puedo prometer fechas de actualizaciones. Intentare que no me lleve mucho tiempo entre uno y otro capitulo... pero pido paciencia, que no dejaré la historia sin un final.

Quiero agradecer a todos quienes me dejaron mensajes en este largo tiempo a través de reviews y pm. Se agradecen sinceramente todas las palabras, es un aliciente increíble para continuar. También gracias por los follows y favoritos que se sumaron en este tiempo de ausencia.

Espero que aun estén interesados.

Háganme saber lo que piensan en esta última parte del viaje, siéntanse en la libertad de compartir sus pensamientos conmigo. Necesito de su impulso y ánimos para terminar, deben saber que no hay nada mejor para un "escritor" (seudo), que conocer las opiniones que tienen quienes se atreven a leer lo que escribe.

Hasta la próxima!.

;)


	23. Chapter 23

_._

_\- (20 de diciembre 2013) -_

_Te veo entre sueños y realidades,  
tus palabras aún resuenan en mi universo,  
pero la calidez de tu presencia se ausenta  
y de golpe la realidad me atormenta._

. . .

_Entre sombras y ecos constantes me movía,_  
_adormecida y perdida entre brumas inducidas,  
buscaba olvidar lo que sentía, pero nada servia._

_Siguiendo voces lejanas, _  
_a ciegas caminaba al borde de un abismo.  
__Entre imágenes difusas, sonidos espesos y__ sentidos revueltos  
__me conducía directo a la inexistencia._

_Una hora, un día o más,_  
_¿Quien sabía cuánto perdía?_

_Realidades ilusorias se presentaban y  
__me atrincheraban en la vehemencia del olvido.  
__Pero tan pronto la nebulosa se desvanecía,  
__la realidad como un tren de carga me estremecía._

_Al final, el silencio y la oscuridad era todo lo tenía;  
__porque lo demás, todo se perdía._

_¿Qué queda antes de que la noche recale irremediablemente,  
__la oscuridad nos atrape y el silencio enmudezca nuestra alma para siempre?_

. . .

Hoy Callie fue paginada a urgencias, debían intervenir de urgencias a un hombre gravemente herido involucrado en un accidente de tránsito. Se encontraba en la sala de operaciones junto a Cristina y Owen trabajando arduamente, el panorama era terrible y totalmente desesperanzado.

De pronto alertas saltaron, sonidos y voces anunciaban la entrada en shock del paciente. Los cirujanos se movían rápidamente intentando estabilizar. Indicaciones y acciones saltaban de allá para acá. Owen y Cristina seguían luchando en el paciente, mientras la morena estaba lista con el equipo de reanimación. No había tiempo para más.

Preparación de palas. Carga energía.

\- Fuera! – _mientras la morena hablo, todos sacaron las manos del paciente. Miradas a los monitores, nada._

\- Fuera!. - _Todo de nuevo, nada. _

Varios intentos, nada.

Silencio.

La morena dio una mirada al reloj mural. - Hora de muerte, 21.23. - _dejo tranquilamente las palas al lado del equipo._

Sus manos fueron a las caderas, su mandíbula se apretó, sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se inclino. Era el primer paciente que perdía desde su regreso. Respiro profundamente.

Habían hecho todo lo que debían, pero aún así no pudieron burlar la muerte.

El tiempo se detuvo. Los sonidos se perdieron y el aire se hizo espeso.

Pronto no estaba allí y en su mente cruzaban imágenes sin poder detenerlas.

\- Torres... - _una voz a lo lejos se escuchaba, pero no podía reaccionar._

Una mano en su hombro y la presencia de una persona junto a ella, de pronto la sobresalto. - ¿Callie? - _Silencio_ \- ¿estás bien? -_ Cristina con preocupación le hablo._

Levanto su cabeza lentamente, miro al frente, enderezo su espalda y respiro. - Si. Debemos informar a la familia.

Los tres cirujanos hicieron su camino a la sala de esperas, Callie se detuvo y observo a la distancia a la mujer del paciente, vio la incertidumbre en el rostro y la certeza de que la mujer ya sabía lo que le dirían. Owen y cristina se detuvieron también y dieron vuelta, se miraron y le miraron.

Callie estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil, su mente le estaba llevando por lugares que hace tiempo no navegaba y después de muchísimo tiempo estaba sintiéndose un poco inestable y vulnerable.

Angustia. Impotencia.

\- No es necesario ir. Ve a Descansar. - _Owen vio la dificultad en la morena y entendió._

Callie solo asintió y lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria para salir de allí, pero pronto un grito la detuvo.

\- No!. - _Se dio la vuelta y lo vio. La mujer de aquel hombre estaba devastada._

Desesperación.

Desazón.

Angustia.

Conocía esos sentimientos. Su propia imagen reflejada.

Sentía frío, sus manos estaban húmedas y sus piernas hormigueaban. Quería correr o gritar, pero no podía. Su profesionalismo no podía fallar.

Lentamente se dio vuelta y luego apresuro su paso, pero siempre tratando de mantener la compostura.

Camino, camino y camino. Se sentía perdida. No sabía dónde ir. No sabía qué hacer.

Su mente se nublo. Necesitaba algo que aliviara la sensación de descontrol que amenazaba con arrasar con ella.

Vulnerabilidad. Todo la arrinconaba y empujaba con fuerza hacia el pasado.

. . .

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y su espalda se deslizo a través de ella, se dejo caer y se abrazo a sus rodillas.

Su mente conduciendo a mil por horas. El lugar estaba a oscuras y en silencio, no supo donde entro.

. . .

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Pero su mente no dejaba de girar y la llevaba por lugares peligrosos. No debía pensar en ello.

Había caminado durante demasiado tiempo adormecida y ya había aprendido a enfrentar sus demonios. Sus conductas antiguas no podían ser una solución, solo necesitaba respirar y calmarse. Pero era difícil.

Necesitaba llegar a su apartamento. Quería dormir y descansar, necesitaba sacar todo de su cabeza con urgencia, necesitaba sentirse bien y dejar la sensación de inestabilidad.

En un momento de lucidez, vino a su mente Arizona. Pero no, no quería arrastrarla a esto; no quería que la viera así.

"¡Diablos! teníamos planes.", pensó para sí.

Con dificultad saco su teléfono y le envío un mensaje diciendo que iría a casa, explicando que había tenido un día difícil y que necesitaba descansar. La morena necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

Hoy se estaba convirtiendo en un día totalmente inesperado, aunque si lo pensaba desde hace unos días que venía con una sensación extraña que la atribuía al trabajo. Creía que el cansancio, el desgano y esas sensaciones eran debido a la carga laboral de los últimos días.

Pero hoy con la pérdida de ese paciente, algo había sido tocado y removido en su interior. Algo se destapo.

No era solo cansancio por la carga laboral.

Necesitaba un minuto, abstraerse y ver todo desde afuera. Necesitaba saber por qué, después de tanta tranquilidad, avance y alegría; su cabeza le arrinconaba y quería jugar con ella como en el pasado.

Respiro profundo, necesitaba calmarse. Había aprendido en sus terapias y con el pasar del tiempo, que no debía dejarse guiar por las emociones desordenadas; hace mucho que esos sentimientos no le gobernaban.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, lo resolvería.

No necesitaba pensar en cómo en el pasado enfrentaba las cosas para no sentir. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquello. Demasiado como para tirar todo lo que había conseguido, en todos los aspectos de su vida, por un mal día y por esa sensación que no la dejaba.

Pero era algo difícil de hacer, su mente giraba y giraba.

La perdida de ese paciente le hizo rememorar sus propias perdidas, lo que hoy ya no tenía con ella. Algo que no había estado muy presente en el último tiempo, como lo fue en algún minuto.

Silencio.

Pausa.

Se sintió culpable.

¿Cómo podía olvidar?

. . .

Cuando llego a su departamento no sabía de horas. Tampoco como ni cuando se levanto del suelo donde se encontraba y salió del hospital.

El tiempo se había perdido de repente.

Se dirigió al baño y tomo una larga ducha, era como si creyera que bajo el agua encontraría la tranquilada de su mente y el agua se llevaría todos esos pensamientos e intranquilidades, pero no fue así.

Tan pronto termino y con su cabeza aún girando, se fue a la cama; se quedo boca arriba mirando la nada. Su mirada estaba perdida en el techo de la habitación.

¿Porque se sentía tan intranquila de un momento a otro?

¿Por qué la culpa volvía después de tanto tiempo?

Suspiro profundamente.

Ya se terminaba el año y ha pasado tiempo, ¿porque todo había vuelto de improviso?

Todo lo llevaba mejor, pronto sería navidad y otro año se terminaría… su mente se detuvo.

\- Dios! Ni siquiera lo había notado. - _suspiros pesados._

No había sido consciente de tiempos y fechas, pero su corazón no pudo dejarlo pasar, se lo había estado recordando sin ser consciente de ello.

Era eso. La fecha.

Recuerdos y sentimientos se confundían.

Este año estaba lucida y consciente de lo que era su vida, distinto del año pasado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo comenzó un nuevo año. Navidad y año nuevo no existieron, ese fue el último gran borrón que tuvo después de haber tocado fondo.

Desde que había vuelto al trabajo, en marzo, las cosas fueron mejorando. En junio se había cumplido un año de la muerte de su esposa e hija y fue mejor de lo que espero sería ese día.

Este año era distinto, estaba en buen pie. Se sentía contenta y sus demonios estaban cada vez más lejos.

Desde que comenzó sus sesiones de terapia, primero asistiendo sin mucha voluntad porque era algo impuesto por el hospital para volver a trabajar y luego consiente de lo necesario que era para ella, entendió que su vida sería siempre un día a la vez; una lucha y una victoria diaria... debía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Pero hoy con todo lo sucedido sintió que algo faltaba y trajo todo de vuelta.

Se acercaba navidad y la pérdida de su paciente, toco directamente su corazón. Cuando vio a esa esposa, la tristeza, la desesperación y la angustia de la mujer; la llevo a su propia situación hace más de un año.

Confusión.

Navidad para ella siempre fue especial, pero no sabía cómo sentirse hoy; había algo que le decía que no debía sentirse tranquila. Era como si su mente se hubiera suspendido en el pasado de repente y sus demonios habían regresado para sofocarla.

¿Toda su vida sería igual?

¿Jamás podría superarlo?

¿Siempre estaría en idas y venidas?

Quería arrancar todo de su cabeza y volver a unos días atrás, cuando se sentía tranquila.

Sabía que no debía permitirse todos esos pensamientos perturbadores, su mente solo estaba jugando, porque estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir; sus recuerdos no tenían porque llevarla por estas situaciones nuevamente.

Necesitaba volver al lugar en que estaba.

¿Pero como hacía eso?

Nunca pensó que sería fácil, no todos los días eran fáciles; pero lo estaba haciendo bien. ¿Porque hoy no podía concentrarse en aquello y dejar atrás toda esa maldita sensación?

Agarro la almohada y tapo su rostro, ahogo un grito de desespero.

\- "¡Dios!" - _sus lágrimas salieron en desesperación, quería ser escuchada por alguien más allá._

Necesitaba respuestas, no podía vivir su vida siempre igual; en esas idas y venidas entre el pasado y el presente.

Se sentía sobrepasada esa noche y se permitió llorar, soltar el nudo que no la dejaba respirar. Sus sollozos fueron altos y no podía detenerlos. Lamentos silenciosos y ahogados resonaban.

Intento nivelar su respiración, pero era difícil.

Lo intento una y otra vez en medio del sus sollozos.

Su respiración era dificultosa, pero intentaba calmarse. Así paso la noche paso y no supo de horas.

Cuando al fin se calmo un poco, se quedo inmersa en algún espacio lejos de su vida presente con todos los pensamientos revoloteando.

Necesitaba respuestas a sus sentimientos más profundos, aquellos que aún guardaba y le mantenían retenida de un modo u otro en el pasado.

Pero en este momento, solo deseaba que sus ojos se cerraran y pudiera dejar de pensar por un instante. Quería que su cabeza dejara de golpear y descansar.

* * *

Arizona tenía una mala sensación esta noche.

Callie y ella tenían planes, pero la morena le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciendo que había tenido un día difícil y necesitaba descansar.

A la rubia no le quedo más remedio que aceptar sin hacer muchas preguntas, ella sabía de la pérdida del paciente e imaginaba que había tocado alguna fibra sensible en Callie, así es que le daría espacio.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar y sus miedos habían venido repentinamente a ella.

"Era todo demasiado bueno para ser cierto, ¿verdad?", pensó para sí.

Suspiro profundo y se acomodo en su cama. Deseaba estar con Callie en estos momentos, verla y sentirla; no importa si no hablaba, pero estar allí para ella. Quería correr a su apartamento, pero sabía que no debía; Callie quería estar sola y ella lo aceptaría.

Hoy encontrar el sueño sería dificultoso.

* * *

_\- (21 de diciembre 2013) -_

Arizona llego más temprano al hospital con la intención de buscar a Callie e invitarle un café, así podría compartir un momento antes de empezar con sus labores y asegurarse de ver como estaba. Quería que la morena sintiera que estaba allí para ella.

Pero no la encontró y cuando intento a su celular, no respondió. El buzón de voz fue todo lo que encontró.

La mañana avanzo y la inquietud voló hasta ella, se preguntaba que estaba pasando. Estaba preocupada por la morena, pero también tenía miedo. Miedo de su relación, de su futuro.

¿Será que todo lo que habían vivido en el último tiempo pesaba tan poco para la morena?

Arizona sabía que Callie era cada día mejor, la había visto más feliz, más tranquila y más abierta; pero quizás eso sería todo lo que siempre tendrían.

¿Estaba dispuesta a vivir así, solo con una parte del corazón de Callie?

No quería pensar tonterías, no debía. Por lo tanto se centro en el hecho de que ayer solo fue un mal día para Callie y volvería a sentir a la morena cercana y tranquila. Porque lo que estaban construyendo no era cualquier cosa, ese debía ser su pensamiento. En ello debía creer.

Pero necesitaba saber de ella, al menos alguna palabra.

. . .

Eran cerca del medio día y sus pensamientos no la dejaron nunca. Realmente se estaba preocupando, aún no sabía nada. ¿Estaría atascada en alguna cirugía?

Seguía en sus rondas cuando su teléfono vibro. Lo saco de su bolsillo y dejo escapar el aliento. Era Callie.

Respiro profundo y aclaro su garganta. Respondió.

\- Hey! –_ hablo la rubia con entusiasmo, tratando dejar de lado la ansiedad._

\- Hola –_ la voz de la morena se sentía un poco cansada._

\- No he visto hoy, te llame; pero tu teléfono me mando al buzón cada vez que lo intente. ¿Estabas en alguna cirugía? – _pregunto tentativamente, no queriendo ser insidiosa o incomodarla con preguntar directamente si estaba bien._

\- Mmmm, no. – _silencio_. – es solo que no me di cuenta que estaba sin batería y recién vi las llamadas perdidas, por eso llame. – _Pausa_ \- No iré a trabajar hoy, no me sentía muy bien. Creo que estoy un poco agotada y preferí quedarme; como no tenía nada muy urgente programado ya lo arregle con el jefe.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – _la rubia preguntó con miedo_. – ¿Quieres que te vaya a ver? ¿Qué te lleve algo? – _estaba preocupada realmente._

Callie sonrió a las palabras de la rubia, pudo sentir el miedo y la preocupación. No quería provocar eso. Arizona era realmente importante para ella y se preocupaba sinceramente, pero necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. – Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo necesito poner en orden algunas cosas. – _Silencio _\- Mañana nos veremos... – _Callie quería tranquilizara, hacerle saber que estaban bien porque lo que pasaba era consigo misma y nada tenía que ver con la rubia. Pero era difícil hablar en este minuto y después de un momento de silencio, Arizona respondió._

\- Sí, por supuesto. – _su respuesta fue desanimada, pero no podía hacer mucho. _

\- ¿Me mandas un texto cuando llegues a casa por la noche?, quiero saber cómo llegaste y fue tu día. – _Callie estaba intentando no estar tan lejos a pesar de lo difícil que era, pero quería que Arizona pudiese entenderla y supiera que seguía allí._

\- Esta bien. – _La rubia_ _sintió tristeza_ \- Descansa y aprovecha el día. Nos vemos mañana. – _la rubia se quedo en silencio._

\- Nos vemos. –_ Ninguna desconectaba la llamada. _– Arizona... - _Callie dijo despacio, después de un tiempo._

\- ¿Qué?

\- No, nada. – _Silencio_ – es solo que… nada, mejor hablamos mañana.

\- Esta bien, nos vemos.

Así fue como su conversación telefónica concluyo. No era como esperaba que fuera su día, pero al menos hablaron. "Eso significaba algo, ¿verdad?", pensó.

Soltó la respiración que tenia contenida y se propuso seguir en su labor. Era mejor dejar de pensar y darle vuelta a las cosas. Mañana sería otro día y necesitaba creer en que las cosas irían bien, aun cuando sentía todo lo contrario.

* * *

Callie hoy despertó tarde en la mañana, no tenía que estar temprano en el hospital por lo que no se preocupó cuando se dio cuenta de la hora. Solo logró conciliar el sueño de manera intermitente y fue solo en la mañana cuando logro dejarse ir en el.

Sin pensarlo mucho decidió llamar a Owen, no se sentía en condiciones de ir al hospital y como no tenía nada urgente no sería un problema. Cuando fue a hacerlo, se dio cuenta que su teléfono había muerto de batería y lo puso a cargar. Cuando se volvió a encender se dio cuenta de las llamadas y mensajes de Arizona, por lo tanto inmediatamente después de hablar con Owen, llamo a la rubia.

. . .

Callie se sentía mejor que ayer, pero estaba agotada. Era como si hubiese corrido una maratón, su cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido.

Desde que despertó su cabeza se activo con un sinfín de cosas que estaba sintiendo, sabía que debía hablar con Arizona, pero primero descansaría; tomaría un respiro, se tranquilizaría y ordenaría su cabeza.

Tenía mucho que asimilar.

Anoche muchas cosas ocurrieron y en principio no entendía del todo, era como si hubiese viajado a un tiempo distinto que la llevaron por una vorágine. No sabía cómo explicarse lo acontecido, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

# (La noche anterior) -

Conciliar el sueño esta noche era difícil. Tan pronto como sus ojos se iban a la deriva, se sobresaltaba y los abría. La intranquilidad era constante.

No pasaban más de 10 o 15 minutos en que podía mantener los ojos cerrados, lo sabía porque sus ojos se fijaban en el reloj cada vez que se despertaba sobresaltada. Era una sensación enfermiza y desesperante, pero no era algo que podía controlar.

Navegaba por muchos recuerdos oscuros, de cuando se enfrentaba consigo misma y trataba de lidiar con lo que sentía. Pero todo lo que quería era poder dormir un momento y olvidarse de tantas cosas por las que se permitió pasar por su incapacidad de afrontar su vida. Su cabeza estaba corriendo a mil por hora.

¿Por qué había vuelto todo tan de pronto y golpeándola tan fuertemente?

Quería dejar todo aquello atrás, pero siempre volvía a quedar atrapada entre su pasado y su presente. Estaba cansada de eso, quería avanzar. Se lo había propuesto, lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba.

Respiro profundo.

Solo deseaba poder cerrar sus ojos por un momento más largo y dejar de pensar por un instante.

_El mar ruge con bravura y el viento golpea fuertemente._

_El horizonte, los rayos del sol, la humedad, los sonidos... todo es sobrecogedor._

_Realmente la belleza se encuentra en las cosas más sencillas si se conectan con los sentidos._

_Callie miraba al frente, necesita respuestas y aquí es donde siempre las encontraba. En este maravilloso lugar, su lugar. Pero hoy sus pensamientos seguían siendo enredosos, se disparan y se cruzan constantemente en su mente inquieta._

_Trataba de lidiar con sus luchas internas, mientras su mirada se perdía en el horizonte._

_Mientras seguía allí, por el rabillo del ojo vio un movimiento y su mirada se desvío hacia la orilla de la playa. A lo lejos una silueta caminaba lentamente. _

_El sonido de las olas resuenan en el fondo, mientras trata de enfocar y ver de quien se trata. Unos minutos pasaron cuando sus ojos se abren con asombro, no podía creer lo que veía._

_Sonríe, "¿era esto posible?"._

_Miró hacia todos lados, como no creyendo donde estaba y sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. _

_Su corazón pareció detenerse cuando una hermosa mujer se detuvo frente a ella. Llevaba un vestido liviano con tirantes, pies descalzos, sus ojos brillando con el reflejo del débil sol y el viento jugaba con su cabello._

_Se miraron profundamente por un instante y pronto se detuvo alrededor de la morena._

_Ya no había pensamientos. Ya no había existía nada más. Solo ella y la mujer enfrente._

_De un momento a otro todo sintió como si recuperara algo que había perdido y su corazón casi se le escapaba._

_Se acerco cautelosamente, quería avanzar para estar más cerca de la mujer; pero algo la detuvo._

_Una fuerza desconocida le hizo permanecer en su lugar y por más que quiso dar un paso más; no pudo. Intento llevar su mano para tocar el brazo de la mujer, pero tampoco. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué le pasaba?_

_Medio confundida por no poder tocarla o acercarse más, hablo._

_\- ¿Laura?_

_\- Callie._

_\- ¿Eres tú? – el rostro de Callie marcaba la incredulidad._

_\- Sí, soy yo. – la pelirroja le dio una sonrisa tierna._

_\- ¿Por... porque no puedo acercarme?, ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?_

_\- Porque ya no estoy aquí cariño._

_\- ¿Qué? Pero... eres real... eres tú!... te estoy viendo... Dios! te he extrañado tanto... - un nuevo intento, ahora queriendo alcanzar las manos de la otra mujer, pero nada... no podía._

_El silencio se hizo presente y poco a poco la desesperación de Callie se hacía evidente. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Quería poder abrazarla, tocarla, sentirla para saber que esto era real y no su cabeza jugando con ella. Pero no podía y la frustraba_

_Laura volvió a hablar._

_\- ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa? - Callie miro confundida, pero luego parpadeo creyendo entender algo y su cara se lleno de culpa._

_\- Oh! – Llevo su mano a la boca y sollozó - Dios! Lo lamento... yo no quise romperla... – la tristeza le envolvió, pensó en que era por eso que Laura estaba aquí... le había fallado, había roto su promesa, le había engañado._

_\- Es por eso que estoy aquí.- silencio - debes dejarme ir. – Callie miro confundida, no podía soportar el hecho de que Laura no la perdonara y se fuera._

_\- ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?... No... No quiero que te vayas... por favor... perdóname... podemos trabajar en ello, solo debes perdonarme. - Laura le dio una tierna sonrisa y después de un silencio volvió a hablar._

_\- No tengo nada que perdonarte... no has roto nada, debes dejar de sentirte culpable y continuar con tu vida... – Silencio - Es por eso que estoy aquí Cal... – Silencio - Yo ya no pertenezco a este lugar, pero tú sí... debes dejarme ir cariño, porque si no lo haces... no podrás abrazar lo que la vida te tiene preparado... yo solo fui el primer paso para el resto de tu vida... – Callie estaba confundida._

_De un momento a otro, su corazón estaba luchando. No sabía si esto era un extraño sueño, una extraña ilusión, una extraña visita... no entendía nada, pero las palabras de Laura la trajeron de vuelta a su realidad._

_Laura había muerto y por un momento verla le hizo olvidarlo; pero su presente le golpeo y todo estaba de nuevo en ella._

_\- Yo... no puedo... lo he intentado, pero no puedo avanzar más... y quiero... realmente lo quiero... pero no se qué pasa._

_\- Si puedes Cal, solo tienes miedo. Prometimos amarnos Callie, prometimos ser felices y lo hicimos; pero mi tiempo llego y la vida continua para ti. Quiero que seas feliz, quiero que ames, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír. Yo ya no estoy aquí, pero tú sí; es hora de dejarme ir._

_\- Yo sé que ya no estás aquí, créeme que lo sé. – se sonrío sin ganas - También se que debo continuar, que la vida sigue... pero ha sido tan difícil. – Las lágrimas de Callie se acumulaban en sus ojos._

_\- Lo sé, se que ha sido difícil... pero todo depende de ti para que las cosas sean mejores. – la pelirroja vio la lucha en los ojos de Callie._

_Laura le conocía como la palma de su mano, podía leer cada gesto de la morena. Ella estaba allí por algo importante, necesitaba que sus palabras despertaran a Callie. Así es que después de un momento de observarla continuo._

_\- Siempre tendré un lugar especial en tu vida, siempre estaré presente. Lo que vivimos fue maravilloso y sé que siempre lo llevaras contigo. – Silencio - Pero tu corazón ya no me pertenece más y tú lo sabes, es hora que escuches lo que te dice sin miedos, ni culpas. – Laura sonrío tiernamente - Se permite volver a sentir, se le permite ser feliz, se le permite volver amar... la vida se va en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tu ya lo sabes por lo tanto debes aprovechar la oportunidad que tienes de amar nuevamente con todo lo que tienes. Tu tiempo aún no ha llegado a su fin, el mío termino y fue realmente maravilloso junto a ti... y debes saber que te agradezco infinitamente por amarme de la manera que lo hiciste... pero no puedes vivir en el pasado, porque existe un futuro para ti._

_De repente a la cabeza de Callie vino Arizona. _

_La mujer que le había devuelto la sonrisa, quien le abrazo sin preguntar, quien estuvo para ella cuando sus demonios le amenazaban, quien espero pacientemente, quien sigue esperando, quien le pidió una oportunidad, con quien estaba avanzando y con quien quería seguir avanzando. Pero a quien olvido por un momento, desde que Laura se detuvo frente a ella. _

_¿Cómo se debe sentir, que debe decir, que es correcto y que no?_

_El silencio la atrapo, mientras sus pensamientos rodaban y trataba de ordenarlos._

_Todo lo que Laura estaba diciendo, realmente le había tocado._

_\- Yo... no quise olvidarte, yo no quise engañarte... yo... solo... lo siento... sé que prometí amarte para siempre... pero yo no lo busque... yo... – Callie trago el nudo que se formaba en su garganta. Era demasiado enfrentar lo que sentía por Arizona, frente a la mujer con la cual compartió una vida._

_\- Lo sé y no hay nada malo en ello, estas viva... es parte de la vida sentir... no la dejes ir... - Callie se sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos, hubo algo en las palabras de Laura._

_Callie sabía que lo que decía Laura era lo correcto. Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo, era solo que se aferro al recuerdo de Laura por miedo a avanzar. Se estaba protegiendo, estaba guardando su corazón de un nuevo dolor, de una nueva perdida, porque lo que sentía por Arizona no era simple atracción. Se dio cuenta de que era algo más profundo y complejo._

_\- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? – Callie quería entender más._

_\- Por que era necesario hoy, porque las oportunidades pasan de largo a veces y no somos capaces de tomarlas. Es tiempo de tomar una decisión. Debes dejar ir la tristeza, las culpas, los miedos; se merece ser feliz, mereces amar y ser amado. El dolor y el miedo no pueden seguir eclipsando su vida. – Silencio - Que el pasado no le quite la sonrisa del presente, ni la felicidad futura. No quiero que te des cuenta demasiado tarde de eso, es por eso que estoy aquí. No puedes continuar así o la perderás._

_Eso golpeo fuertemente a Callie, ella no quería perder a Arizona. No podía perderla, ella quería esa oportunidad con ella, quería avanzar, quería más. Se dio cuenta que la quería en su vida._

_\- ¿Tu sabes de ella?_

_\- Si._

_\- Ella... - Callie hizo una pausa, quería hablarle de Arizona pero no sabía si era lo correcto. – ella me hace bien... ella... yo... - Callie sintió algo de culpa por estar hablando con su esposa sobre otra mujer. Laura vio la confusión en sus ojos._

_\- Esta bien hablar de ella y de lo que sientes... Te hace feliz, te ha hecho sonreír... - Callie asintió un poco avergonzada._

_\- Yo fue feliz contigo y no es que ahora no pueda serlo con Arizona, pero me ha costado, he luchado mucho... y... sigo luchando por lo que siento... me siento bien con ella... la quiero... – silencio – pero no se..._

_Un silencio prolongado las atrapo y se miraron, Callie observo el rostro cálido de Laura, siempre fue hermosa. Respiro profundamente. - Quiero entender... necesito saber porque te fuiste… porque me dejaste… no entiendo porque la vida permitió que te fueras... - Laura sonrió a su pregunta._

_\- Nuestro tiempo fue para aprende acerca de amar, para comprender lo que era; para conocer que el amor era posible... para sanar, para aprender a dar y recibir; nuestra vida había sido dura antes de eso y debíamos llegar la una a la otra para aprender de nuestro camino. A veces hay que perder, para saber lo que se puede tener, para apreciar la vida completamente. - silencio - La vida es difícil y compleja en todas sus aristas, no podemos saberlo todo; solo debemos estar abiertos a lo que ella tiene. A veces es difícil y dolorosa, pero lo que viene tras ello es aún más grande... Además todos tenemos nuestro tiempo... - silencio, Callie solo escuchaba._

_\- Yo... - Callie negó con la cabeza, quería decir tanto... pero no salía nada. Levanto su mirada y se enfrento a los ojos que por tanto tiempo en su vida pasada le pertenecieron. Se veían en paz._

_\- Es hora de irme... - silencio - Yo estoy bien cariño, estoy en paz y me hace feliz el que te permitas ser feliz de nuevo... eso nunca lo olvides... - la mujer iba a darse la vuelta, pero se detuvo cuando Callie dijo su nombre._

_\- Laura... - silencio - Gracias... gracias por la vida que me diste, por la hija que tuvimos, por la sonrisas que compartimos, por los problemas que nos enseñaron y nos hicieron crecer.- Callie da un suspiro profundo - Gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida, siempre estarás en mi corazón. – Silencio - Gracias por venir a mí, siempre supiste cuando era el momento justo. - la morena sonrió y Laura reflejo la sonrisa._

_\- Escucha a tu corazón. – en silencio Callie asintió. – No te permitas perderla. La morena asintió, pero pronto su rostro se entristeció._

_\- Una cosa más... – la morena alcanzo a decir ante de otro silencio._

_\- Dime que es... - Callie bajo la mirada y las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos nuevamente._

_\- Emily... yo... ¿ella está contigo? , ¿Dónde está?, ¿Puedo verla?... – silencio - yo... la extraño tanto... - la mujer se acerco a ella y puso sus manos sobre los hombros._

_Callie se sorprendió, ¿por qué ahora podían acercare?_

_Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas._

_\- Todo vendrá a su tiempo... pero debes estar tranquila, ella está bien. - la mujer llevo sus manos al rostro de Callie y lo inclino para depositar un beso en su frente, luego miro a sus ojos... Callie puso sus manos sobre las de ellas. – Debo irme._

_\- ¿Por qué ahora te puedo tocar? ¿Por qué ahora puedo acercarme? - respiro hondo y cerro sus ojos._

_\- Porque me has dejado ir. Siempre estaré en tu corazón, pero eres libre Cal. Ha tomado tiempo pero lo has entendido... – silencio - Es hora de irme... - Callie asintió, sin abrir sus los ojos. Poco a poco sintió la falta de contacto y la voz se desvaneció._

_Cuando el contacto se había perdido completamente. Abrió los ojos lentamente._

_Respiró profundo y vio a lo lejos como la silueta de Laura se fue perdiendo tranquilamente. Callie llevo su mano a su collar y se aferro a él con fuerza._

. . .

La morena abrió los ojos de improviso, un poco desorientada se dio cuenta de donde estaba.

Su habitación, su cama.

Estaba acostada en su espalda y su mano se aferraba a su collar con fuerza.

Se incorporo lentamente y se sentó. Cerró los ojos.

Respiro profundo.

¿Había sido un sueño? ¿Había estado realmente en su playa?

¿Qué era lo que realmente había sucedido?

Se quedo en silencio pensando y conforme pasaron los minutos, sintió como una tranquilidad distinta se había posado en su interior.

Todo lo que la hacía confusa ya no lo hizo más, todas las dudas que tenía ya no las tuvo más, todos los miedos que tenía ya no la asustaron más. Todo lo que la angustiaba esta noche, ya no la angustiaba más.

Todos los recuerdos dolorosos de aquel día tan trágico, la dejaron. Porque debía recordar el amor, las risas y lo hermoso que le dejo a su vida Laura. No podía perderse en los recuerdos dolorosos, ni en lo que fue su vida cuando perdió lo que amaba y debía arrancar de si todos esos recuerdos que le avergonzaban. La vida era hermosa y debía vivirla, no ocultarse ni adormecerse. Siempre debería luchar por no caer en todo aquello que le hizo perderse de sí misma, pero debía caminar con la frente en alto; un día a la vez, pero mirando siempre hacia adelante.

Era como si de un momento a otro, toda una mochila pesada cayo de sus hombros.

Era como si su mente tuviese por primera vez claridad.

¿Era posible que Laura le hubiera visitado en sus sueños?

No lo sabía, pero lo que sabía era que lo sintió.

Y lo que sintió era real.

Bajo su mirada a su collar nuevamente.

Se le permitía ser feliz, una sonrisa cruzo en medio de las lágrimas. Lagrimas distinta a las que había experimentado durante toda la noche y cada día desde la muerte de Laura y su hija.

La vida cambia constantemente, el invierno no dura para siempre. Era hora de continuar con su vida y Callie sabía con certeza con quien quería compartir esa vida.

Arizona.

Pronto unas palabras retumbaron en su mente mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido.

"Recuerdas nuestra promesa", las palabras de Laura resonaron y los recuerdos se presentaron con ellas.

_\- Mañana es el día. - Laura hablo mientras descansaban juntas en su cama._

_\- Por fin... no puedo esperar más. - Callie beso la frente de su futura esposa, mientras la pelirroja se acurrucada en ella. - te amo tanto._

_\- Y yo a ti..._

_Silencio._

_\- Cal, hay algo que quiero que me prometas. - Laura cerró los ojos._

_\- ¿Qué es? - ella miro hacia abajo y la otra mujer tomo una respiración profunda._

_\- Te amo tanto y quiero que seas siempre feliz. – Silencio - El amor es el fruto más preciado que tenemos en nuestra vida y quiero dedicar cada segundo de ella a honrarlo. - pausa, más respiraciones profundas. - Mientras el aliento este en mi, te amare y sé que eso será reciproco; estoy segura que la única cosa que nos puede separar será que alguna de nosotras ya no esté... - Laura tenía un sentimiento extraño, que la hacía intranquila siempre y tenía que sacarlo._

_\- También lo creo... ¿pero porque pensar en eso? ¿Qué sucede?_

_\- No sucede nada... es solo que necesito me prometas algo... – silencio - Tu sabes que la vida se puede ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... - silencio - por eso quiero que me prometas que si mi hora llega antes que la tuya, tu corazón no se apagará con mi partida. Necesito saber que tras la tristeza y el dolor vendrá la sonrisa. Porque solo así sabré que mi vida no fue en vano, porque amarte significa querer tu felicidad... y quiero que seas feliz aún cuando yo no este y aún cuando no sea conmigo._

_\- Dios! no quiero pensar en ello... eso sucederá cuando envejezcamos, cuando nuestros hijos nos den nietos y bisnietos... nuestro tiempo llegará juntas, cuando seamos viejitas...- Callie sonrió._

_\- Cal... Por favor... - fue una súplica, sentía que debía decirlo por algún motivo que desconocía y que no podía dejar pasar._

_\- Te amo... y... no quiero pensar en ello... porque sé que si algo te pasa... - silencio - Dios! no... No voy a pensar en ello... – la morena respiró profundamente y toma fuerzas - Lo que planteas es difícil, pero entiendo porque lo haces... solo puedo prometer que lo intentaré, pero solo si me prometes lo mismo. Si mi hora llega antes que la tuya, quiero que tu corazón siga latiendo y tu sonrisa nunca se apague; aún cuando yo no esté... quiero tu felicidad aún, si es sin mí._

_\- Prometo que lo intentaré... pero espero no tener que experimentar la vida sin ti nunca... - unas lagrimas rodaron._

_\- Ni yo... - Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, el día antes de su boda, ambas estaban demasiado emocionales y los sentimientos estaban a flor de piel._

. . .

Callie se limpio las lágrimas ante el recuerdo, "su promesa". Ahora entendía porque Laura le había preguntado si lo recordaba.

Es tan extraña la vida, en ese tiempo era como si Laura siempre supo algo más del futuro de ellas.

Miro una vez más su collar, sus argollas colgaban junto con el corazón que le había comprado a Emily. La morena recordó cuando comenzó a llevarlo, mientras suavemente acaricia las argollas.

Fue el día de sus funerales.

_Callie estaba sentada en la cama de su habitación, su cuerpo derrotado, sus ojos rojos. Sus movimientos hasta allí habían sido mecánicos. Todo era como si se había detenido._

_No existía nada más. No había nada más. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Hoy eran los funerales de las dos personas más importantes de su vida, debía decir adiós y no estaba preparada para ello._

_Nunca lo estaría._

_Apenas respiraba, era como si le hubiesen quitado el aire de sus pulmones._

_Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y tomo una caja pequeña de terciopelo azul. La miro por un momento y luego lentamente la abrió._

_Saco un collar delgado con un colgante de corazón. Se lo había comprado a Emily para cuando creciera y pudiera llevarlo. Acaricio el corazón con sus dedos por un momento, luego llevo su mano al bolsillo para sacar la argolla de Laura que le habían entregado junto con sus pertenecías. La hizo rodar en sus dedos y la puso en el collar._

_Luego miro la suya en su dedo y después de algunos minutos se la saco, la colgó junto a la otra. Miro su dedo, una franja más clara le recordaba que algo estuvo allí por mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas rodaron._

_Se lo coloco el collar y contemplo como descansaba en su pecho._

_Llevaba una parte de la historia de cada una. Emily, Laura y ella._

_Su historia. Sus recuerdos._

_Lo agarro con fuerza y pensó en como su vida paso de la completa felicidad a la devastación total._

_Todo se volvió vacío y frío._

_Se levanto y salió de su habitación. _

. . .

_En la sala de estar, Mark la esperaba en silencio. No hubieron palabras, solo salieron camino a lo que sería su último adiós._

. . .

_El servicio fúnebre fue corto y privado. Le acompañaban sus amigos más cercanos y los padres de Laura._

_Su familia estaba en esos ataúdes; no había nadie más. Sus padres vivían, pero no existían en su vida; no porque ella se alejo de ellos o les dejo por elección, fue la decisión de ellos alejarse._

_Ellas eran su única familia directa y ya no estaban._

_Callie no hablo, no hubo ningún gesto en ella. Sus expresiones eran vacías._

_Mark no se alejaba de su lado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer._

_Cuando se quedo frente de los dos ataúdes, uno grande y otro más pequeño... y ya todos se habían alejado. Sus lágrimas volvieron y comenzaron a caer. Pronto los sollozos se hicieron más pesados y se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo, no había nada que pudiera hacer esto más fácil y menos doloroso._

_Se aferro a su collar y se dejo ir. _

_Ya no quería nada más, sintió como su corazón se apagó; como su sonrisa desapareció y como su cuerpo se entumeció. _

_Su mente se fue a la deriva._

_Desde ese día nunca se lo saco. Ese sería el recuerdo constante de lo que ya no tenía, de lo que había perdido por su culpa. _

_Porque sí, era su culpa; ella conducía, ella debió ser la que murió allí._

. . .

Callie volvió del pasado, aun con su mano en el collar.

Eso era el recuerdo al cual se había aferrado y el cual le había paralizado.

Un poco más de un año había pasado desde aquel día y después de mucho caminar, había vuelto del naufragio que fue su vida desde entonces.

Era hora de dejar ir los recuerdos y volver a vivir.

Pero vivir plenamente, consciente de lo que había perdido y de lo feliz que había sido; pero sobretodo consciente de lo que hoy tenía y de lo que podía tener. Consciente de que podía volver a ser feliz, que se le permitía sonreír.

Podía recordar, pero nunca más seria paralizada por ello.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, respiro sin dificultad como hace tiempo no se permitía. Lleno sus pulmones de aire renovado y no dolió.

Llevo sus manos por detrás de su cuello y desengancho la cadena. Se lo saco, lo miro un momento en su palma y recorrió con sus dedos las argollas y el corazón.

Luego se acerco a la mesita de noche y una caja de terciopelo azul seguía allí. Con mucho cuidado saco las argollas del collar y las coloco dentro, cerro sus ojos y junto con ellos la cajita.

Esto es lo que Laura le dijo debía hacer. Debía dejarla ir.

Pensó en Emily. Todo vendría a su tiempo.

Volvió a colgarse el collar de su pequeña. Su corazón latiría por siempre en ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Realmente este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, espero les guste.

Gracias a quienes leen y siguen por allí a pesar de los tiempos largos de espera, pero volví lo más pronto que pude.  
Nos vemos en el próximo!.

Espero sus comentarios, quiero saber lo que piensan. No olviden que ellos me animan, me llenan de energías y me empujan a continuar con más ganas.


	24. Chapter 24

_._

_\- (22 de diciembre 2013) -_

Arizona seguía teniendo una mala sensación y no ver a Callie le provocaba un apretón en el corazón. La rubia sabia que debía darle espacio. Ayer hablaron por teléfono y la morena dijo que no iría a trabajar, pero no estaba tranquila porque era todo lo que había escuchado de ella. Definitivamente no podía espantar esa mala sensación.

Había estado pensando en Callie y en lo que le pasaba, estaba segura de que no solo se trataba de trabajo y cansancio. Lo sentía en su piel. Sabia que la perdida del paciente le había removido algo en su interior y también creía que quizás la fecha podría estar haciéndola inquieta. Arizona suspiro, ansiaba poder estar con su novia cuando se sentía así.

Su mañana había sido lenta y ahora ya por la tarde se encontraba en su oficina. El ambiente era tranquilo y silencioso, por lo que su cabeza la llevaba a pensar y analizar mucho. Arizona estaba un poco molesta consigo misma de tanto pensar y pensar... ¿porque no solo mandaba un texto y salía de la incertidumbre?... era su novia, podía hacerlo... tenían confianza... ¿qué le asustaba?.

Quizás le asustaba saber que ella nunca sería suficiente para la morena, que la alejaría cada vez que su vida fuera inestable, tenia miedo de que Callie le diría en cualquier momento que no podía continuar con su relación porque que pesan más su pasado que su presente. "_Dios! estoy asustada"._

¿Pero por qué no la llamaba?, ¿Porque prefería conjeturar acerca de algo que no tenia certeza?

_"Soy realmente una idiota", _pensó para sí.

Si Callie estaba pasando por un bache, debía estar con ella; mostrarle su apoyo e intentar sacarla de donde se encontrara. Esa era su misión, su deber como pareja. ¿Que había estado pensando con solo esperar a que Callie se comunicará? ¿Y si Callie esperaba a que ella llamase?, _"Diablos!."_

Tan pronto como su cabeza se aclaro, saco su móvil para mandar ese texto y se dio cuenta de un mensaje. Era de Callie, hoy al medio día. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta?. Estaba tan centrada encontrando la razón de porque tenía tantas sensaciones extrañas y porque no sabía de su novia, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando ella misma le había mandado un texto.

* Hey! lamento no haber enviado noticias antes.  
Espero me hayas extrañado, porque yo sí!  
Nos vemos por ahí, Besos!

Callie lo había enviado más temprano, aun así la rubia respondió inmediatamente.

* Siento no haber respondido antes, recién vi el mensaje.  
Te extrañe demasiado, solo quiero verte...  
Bueno... y quiero ese beso en directo... ¿Dónde estás?

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, llego la respuesta; pero en forma de llamada. En el visor aparecía su novia y tan rápido como respondió, hablo.

\- Hey! Quiero verte! - _dijo la rubia ansiosamente._

\- Lo siento Doctor Robbins, no soy a quien quieres ver. - _de un momento a otro Arizona se sonrojo y sintió vergüenza, después de un momento de silencio se aclaro la garganta y hablo._ \- Yo... lo... lo siento. ¿No es el número de Callie?

\- Si lo es, es solo que la doctora esta en cirugía y me pidió me comunicará con usted.

\- Oh! - _la rubia asintió, pero la vergüenza no se pasaba_. - Mmmm, esto es incomodo... lo siento...

\- Ella dice que estará atascada hasta tarde en cirugía, que no le será posible verla.

\- Mmmm, bueno es una lástima. - _la rubia hace un silencio _\- Esta bien, dígale que no hay problemas que nos vemos mañana si se puede. - _Arizona estaba desilusionada, pero entendía_.

\- Dice que no se desanime y que quiere una sonrisa en su rostro... _\- la rubia sonríe, ¿tanto la conocía?_ \- pregunta que si puede esperarla en su apartamento una vez que usted termine, así pueden cenar juntas. Las llaves están donde siempre. - _la enfermera ríe ante la situación._

\- Por supuesto! - _la rubia salta, realmente la extrañaba; pero_ _luego guardo la compostura._

\- Eso es todo Doctor Robbins.

\- Adiós. – _La rubia colgó la llamada con una sonrisa en su rostro._

El día de Arizona o lo que quedaba de día se ilumino rápidamente, no podía esperar a que acabara la jornada para ver a su novia. Quería hablar con ella, la extrañaba y además quería saber si pasarían juntas la navidad. No sabía cómo preguntar o abordar el tema; pero aun así, con una sonrisa se preparo para continuar.

* * *

Para Callie hoy había sido un día completamente ocupado y extrañaba a su novia. No se veían desde el viernes y hoy había tenido la intención de llamarla, pero le fue imposible; por lo mismo en algún minuto solo envió un mensaje para hacerle saber que la extrañaba.

Ayer cuando se había quedado en casa, fue un día de mucho pensar. Había llamado a Arizona por la mañana y eso fue todo, sabia que no debía empujarla lejos; pero necesitaba ordenar su cabeza primero. El viernes había sido un día de muchas emociones fuertes y luego con la madrugada del sábado, necesitaba darse un minuto para respirar tranquila y asumir todo lo que había entendido.

No sabía muy bien que había ocurrido. Un sueño, una visión, su imaginación, un encuentro en el espacio y tiempo de Laura... no sabía, pero lo que había sentido y lo que había entendido... era real y eso le bastaba.

Hoy ya se sentía con sus emociones bajo control y con su corazón absolutamente tranquilo. Callie quería que el día llegara a su final de una vez por todas, había alguien esperando por ella en su apartamento y todo lo que quería era abrazar a su novia.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 20.00 hrs y Arizona se encontraba hace bastante tiempo en el departamento de Callie. Se había servido una copa de vino, estuvo en el sofá, dio varias vueltas de allá para acá y en un momento se detuvo en el pasillo quedándose perdida en las fotografías que colgaban en la pared.

Había muchas imágenes de Callie y Laura riendo, abrazadas y felices. Realmente la rubia no podía imaginar todo lo que había significado para Callie la pérdida de su persona. Todo lo que Arizona quería era poder significar mucho algún día, ella pensaba en que algún día podría compartir una historia tan hermosa y fuerte. No es que ella se comparara con Laura o la envidiara, pero anhelaba poder hacer feliz a la morena. Anhelaba y quería tantas cosas para ellas, que todo el pasado de Callie le provocaba inseguridades por momentos. ¿Será que algún día Callie la amaría, como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo?

\- Hey! - _una voz la sobresalto y la saco de sus meditaciones._

No había oído la puerta y mucho menos la entrada de Callie. Por un momento se sintió como una intrusa, inmiscuyéndose en los recuerdos de su novia; se sintió siendo atrapada en algo que no debía.

\- Lo siento no te oí... yo solo estaba... – _ella hablo mientras se dio la vuelta, pero su voz fue cortada tan pronto como Callie se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso._

No lo vio venir, fue de improviso; pero fue un beso sorpresivamente delicioso. Cuando se separaron, Callie la miro y le sonrió con ternura. La rubia intento colocar una sonrisa que no salio como esperaba que saliera, fue una sonrisa triste que se reflejo en sus ojos y ella no había querido que saliera así. La morena lo vio, se dio cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Que sucede? – _Callie sentía que había algo y le pregunto suavemente._

\- Nada... lo siento, yo solo me sentí atrapada... - _Arizona miro al suelo_ \- estaba viendo tus fotos y no quería parecer una intrusa. - _Callie ladeo la cabeza y con su mano levanto la barbilla de la rubia para que le hiciera frente._

\- No hay nada que no puedas ver... - _Arizona asiente, pero hay algo en sus ojos que Callie puede apreciar y su estomago se apretó_. - ¿Estás bien?.

\- Si, lo estoy. Solo miraba. - _se da vuelta nuevamente a las fotografías y Callie la observa con detenimiento. _\- Te ves tan hermosa en todas ellas, tu sonrisa, tus ojos... te vez tan feliz... - _su voz se apaga._

Callie podía sentir de que se trataba todo esto, el porqué su novia se veía tan vulnerable y quería hacer algo. La morena se acerco por detrás, la envolvió en un abrazo por la cintura y puso su mentón en el hombro. Miro las fotografías y sonrío a ellas, tomo una respiración profunda y observo el perfil de la rubia en silencio por un momento. Pensó en lo bien que se sentía tener Arizona de esa manera y quería que su novia se diera cuenta de que estaba allí... con ella.

\- Sí, fui muy feliz... - _silencio_ \- Laura me hizo muy feliz... - _Arizona trago grueso, pensaba que sus miedos eran confirmados y que debía conformarse con lo que Callie podía darle... solo lo que quedaba... solo una parte de su corazón... _\- Cuando se fue, mi mundo se derrumbo... sentí como fui muriendo lentamente... no creí posible volver a sentirme viva... comencé a desaparecer... – _Callie se detuvo y vio la reacción de Arizona._

La rubia suspiro profundamente y le dedico una sonrisa indicando que estaba escuchando. Pero Arizona tenía apretado el corazón, quería poder ser la persona de Callie; deseaba que pudiera pasar de Laura. Pero escucharla hablar, le hacía sentir que eso estaba muy lejos de ser. Sabía que su esposa estaría siempre en su corazón, pero deseaba que solo fuera parte de su pasado y ella ser su presente completamente.

Callie observo toda la meditación de Arizona, se veía insegura y vulnerable. Sabía que debía decir o hacer algo, para que supiera que no tenía nada que temer. Que ella estaba por fin, ciento por ciento para ella y su relación. Debía demostrarle que Laura ya no era un tema entre ellas.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? – _La morena por fin volvió a hablar_, se _acomodo un poco más cerca y la abrazo más fuerte _– Cuando te conocí, sentí que mi vida se comenzó a mover nuevamente... fue como si lentamente fui saliendo de un lugar oscuro... - _la rubia sonrío, entendía lo que trataba de hacer Callie y le encantaba como era de considerada._

\- Calliope... yo no hice nada - _la rubia no sabía que más decir._

\- Claro que lo hiciste – _Callie le sonrío_ \- Tu manera de ser, la forma en que llegaste a mí, la forma de insistir en ser mi amiga, el estar allí en mis crisis y no correr... todo eso hizo que te metieras en mi corazón sin darme cuenta. – _Silencio_ – bueno y debo decir que, como fui saliendo poco a poco del estado en que estaba mi vida... - _la morena se sonrío_ \- no pude evitar ver lo hermosa que eras... esos ojos tan azules comenzaron a ser necesarios para sentirme bien... – _Callie deposito un beso en su mejillas y la rubia sonrío_ – y esa sonrisa... comenzó a hacer cosas a mi corazón... y si bien en un primer momento quise negar e evitar todo lo que comenzaba a sentir... pronto no lo pude evitar... - _beso nuevamente su mejilla y la obligo a darse la vuelta._

Sin dejar de mantenerla cerca, Callie miro esos ojos que ahora quería ver para siempre. Le sonrío, acomodo un mechón de su cabello y acaricio su rostro solemnemente sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos. Podía ver todo a través de sus ojos, el miedo y el amor estaban allí. La rubia solo pudo sonreír y cerrar los ojos al tacto de Callie.

\- Se cuáles son tus miedos... – _Arizona abrió de improviso sus ojos_ \- Pero debes saber que tú me haces sonreír... tú has devuelto a mí algo que nunca creí volvería a sentir. - _Callie tomo una de las manos de la rubia y suavemente la llevo a su pecho._ \- ¿Puedes sentir el latido de mi corazón? – _la rubia solo guardo silencio._ \- Está golpeando fuerte y creo que podría salir de mi pecho... eso lo provocas tu, nadie más... tu simple presencia... tu sonrisa... el pensar en ti… - _la rubia estaba tratando de contener sus lagrimas, nunca nadie le había hablado con tanto cuidado, con tanto amor._ \- Todo de ti hace que mi corazón lata, tú eres la razón que le ha dado sentido a mi vida nuevamente... tú eres la razón por la cual pienso en que es posible ser feliz de nuevo. – _La morena hizo una pausa y desvió su mirada a las fotos en la pared_ \- Esas fotografías que ves allí, son solo hermosos recuerdos... – _Callie volvió su mirada a la rubia y apretó la mano de la rubia que mantenía en su pecho._ \- Laura ya no está aquí, pero tú sí y es la que hace que mi corazón quiera salir de mi pecho.

Arizona abrazo a Callie, se aferro a su cuello. Había tanto sentimiento en las palabras de Callie que la hacían sentirse incapaz de mantenerse de pie. La sinceridad de las palabras se reflejaban en sus ojos y lo agradeció en silencio. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar para tranquilizar su corazón. Se abrazaron en silencio por un momento más, Callie desvió su mirada a las imágenes mientras se abrazaban y sonrió; aquello era el recuerdo de su pasado... un pasado maravilloso, pero en sus brazos tenía su presente... un presente que quería convertir en futuro y que podría ser aun más maravilloso si trabajaban juntas por ello. La morena hundió su nariz en el cuello de Arizona y absorbió ese olor embriagador de su novia.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad se separaron. Se miraron profundamente con los ojos acuosos y se sonrieron, la rubia podía decir que había algo distinto en los ojos de Calliope; pero no podía determinarlo. Por primera vez no vio en sus ojos oscuridad, vacío, dolor o tristeza como tantas veces había visto. Hoy era distinto.

Se miraron y se perdieron, se acercaron lentamente buscando unir sus labios... fue un beso suave, lento y muy significativo. Sus lenguas se reunieron con reverencia y cuidado, sus corazones bombeaban esperanzas.

Se separaron y se sonrieron una vez más.

Callie se sentía bien, por fin se sentía en paz... ella se sentía viva.

Arizona sintió como volvió la tranquilidad a su corazón... ella se sentía feliz.

. . .

La noche continúo en tranquilidad. Cenaron y luego como ya era su costumbre, se acomodaron en el sofá; conversando, poniéndose al día, robándose besos y caricias. Callie estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas en la mesa de centro y Arizona estaba recostada en el sofá con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la morena. Callie la miraba y pasaba sus manos por el cabello rubio.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto - _la morena respondió._

\- Mmmm, es acerca de la noche de navidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ella? - _callie miraba su rostro sin dejar de acariciar suavemente su cabello._

\- Es solo que... yo no trabajo y no se... – _silencio_ – me preguntaba si querías ir a mi apartamento... si quieres y puedes... - _la morena se sonrió._

\- No, no trabajo y me encantaría estar contigo... - _silencio_ \- pero... ¿podríamos pasarla aquí?... sé que no hay nada aquí que parezca que estamos en navidad... es solo que el año pasado no existió para mi, ahora solo se acerco la fecha y no me di cuenta... pero podemos poner un árbol y darle más sentido a este apartamento... – _ella hablaba mientras miraba alrededor y hacia algunos gestos con sus manos._

\- No me importa donde sea, siempre que este contigo... - _ambos se miraron y sonrieron._

\- Gracias. - _Callie se inclino y beso su frente_.

Después de un momento más de tranquilidad. La rubia debió romper la burbuja en que estaban.

\- Creo que se está haciendo tarde, debería irme. Mañana tengo un día temprano.

\- Yo igual y no creo que pueda verte mucho. - _la morena puso cara de tristeza_ – pero quiero que me acompañes a buscar un árbol el 24 en la mañana... ¿puedes? - _mientras la rubia se ponía de pie, respondió._

\- Si. – _Arizona tomo las manos de Callie para que se levantara del sofá y le tiro._ \- vamos acompáñame a la puerta.

Caminaron de la mano y una vez estando frente a la puerta, Arizona la abrió y se voltio. Ambas se miraron en el umbral.

\- Bien, nos veremos entonces.

\- Si, buenas noches. _\- la rubia se inclino y beso a la morena. Era tan solo un beso de despedida._

Cuando Arizona se iba a separar, Callie tomo sus caderas y la acerco hacia ella. La rubia se vio sorprendida por el acto, pero lo disfruto.

El beso de suave se volvió a necesitado y ansioso, sus cuerpos se presionaron con fuerza. Después de un momento Callie separo sus labios solo un poco para hablar y un poco de aire. - Mmmm, me encanta sentirte así... cerca... muy cerca... - _volvió a besarla y acercarla a ella tanto como fuera posible. Callie se sentía más suelta, con más confianza y la rubia lo notaba. Eran de esas cosas distintas de esta noche. Fue el turno de Arizona para separarse un poquito y hablar._

\- Mumm... somos dos... - _silencio_ – a mí también me fascina... pero... si no dejas de... – _Callie busca sus labios y solo los agarra entre sus dientes por un momento y luego los dejo_. – Si no dejas de hacer eso o de besarme como lo haces... - _silencio, __respiraciones pesadas_ \- no creo que quiera salir de aquí.

Callie no parece estar procesando las palabras de Arizona, porque solo dice - Si, lo se... lo siento… - _pero mientras lo dice y va a separarse, empuja a la rubia contra el marco de la puerta abierta y la besa con total intensidad._

La morena quiere más de Arizona, no es la primera vez que se siente así; pero hoy es distinto, ya no hay nada que la ate, ni nada que le haga pensar que no puede. Es solo ella y su novia allí, compartiendo su momento. Laura es su pasado, un pasado que recordará siempre; pero esto que tiene en el presente es por lo que quiere luchar. Es lo que quiere esforzarse por hacer funcionar... aquí es donde quiere estar.

Callie quiere a Arizona, quiere dar ese paso que le falta... quiere conectar completamente con Arizona, quiere ser una con ella... quiere mostrarle cuanto significa para ella, pero sabe que no será esta noche; aún así quiere hacerle sentir a Arizona que quiere todo con ella y lo está haciendo explícitamente, pero sin palabras. Su cuerpo está hablando por ella.

La rubia esta en el cielo, le encanta sentir a Callie de esa manera... libre, confiada... la hace sentirse querida, deseada, única... pero sabe que deben parar. Hoy no es el día, ella lo sabe.

Lentamente comienzan a bajar la intensidad y poco a poco separan sus labios. Se miran y sus frentes se unen. Sus respiraciones son pesadas, se sienten bien... se sienten en completa sintonía.

\- Debo irme. – _La rubia hace un puchero._

\- Lo sé... – _Callie da un pequeño y sutil agarrón al labio inferior de la rubia._

\- Te extrañare.

\- Yo también.

\- Wow, es difícil dejarte. – _la rubia sonríe_.

\- Se de lo que hablas. - _sonríe_ \- pero todo a su tiempo. Ahora debemos descansar, mañana será un largo día.

\- Sí lo sé. _\- se separan_. - Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches.

Se dan un último beso y sus cuerpos se separan no de muy buena gana, ambas pueden sentir como el calor de la otra les deja. Arizona se comienza a alejar sin dar la vuelta, sin apartar su mirada de la morena. Callie mira a la rubia que hace adiós con la mano y lentamente gira para hacer su camino. La morena no cierra su puerta hasta que Arizona se pierde completamente de su vista en el ascensor.

Callie entra en su apartamento, cierra la puerta y apoya su espalda contra ella. Suspira y hecha su cabeza hacia atrás. Definitivamente esa mujer le ha cambiado la vida y quiere demostrárselo. Quiere hacerla feliz y ser feliz con ella.

.

.

.

* * *

Quiero saber lo que piensan! ;)


	25. Chapter 25

_._

_\- (24 de diciembre 2013) -_

Callie y Arizona se habían reunido temprano esta mañana. El frío clima de Seattle se enseñoreaba, nubes grises se asomaban en el cielo y el viento gélido estremecía sus cuerpos. Vestían chaquetas gruesas, bufandas se enrollaban en sus cuellos y guantes de lana cubrían sus manos. El vapor se escapaba por sus bocas, era el día más frío desde que había llegado el invierno y aun cuando el clima hacía de este día un poco melancólico, no había nada mejor que compartirlo juntas.

Caminaban de la mano, sonriendo y conversando mientras el dependiente del lugar al cual habían llegado les mostraba lo poco que quedaba. Si bien no era una buena fecha para encontrar un buen árbol, lograron encontrar algo más que decente y estaban felices. Ahora debían ir un centro comercial en busca de los adornos y todo lo necesario para darle un toque especial al apartamento de Callie.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente y disfrutaron de la simpleza de la cotidianidad, algo que encajaba con total naturalidad entre ellas; era como si llevasen toda una vida en común. El tomarse las manos, el robarse un beso, el detenerse en un abrazo, sonreírse ante la sorpresa de una broma; todo era simplemente increíble.

. . .

De regreso la temperatura del apartamento era considerablemente distinta al exterior y estaban agradecidas de su calefacción porque disfrutarían de la calidez del lugar. Por lo mismo cuando llegaron se despojaron de sus chaquetas e implementos para el frío y se sentaron a compartir un delicioso café, pronto comenzarían con su tarea.

Conversaban y se reían. Había recuerdos y la nostalgia por instantes se asomaba. Sus mentes vagaban a sus propios pensamientos y silencio era lo que compartían, pero nada era incómodo.

Arizona no dejaba de pensar en que todo lo que estaba viviendo era nuevo. Nunca compartió tanto y con tanta facilidad con otra persona, ni tampoco deseo hacerlo. Pero con Callie era distinto. Incluso ir de compras era algo que quería seguir haciendo, porque cuando había pedido su opinión en la compra de algo o le pregunto cómo se vería en casa o cualquier pequeña cosa, le hizo sentir parte de ella y algo tan simple como eso le daba una sensación de pertenencia. La morena la incorporaba en su vida de manera simple, sin esfuerzo y se encontró queriendo cosas que nunca antes deseo; cosas que nunca creyó podría desear. Ahora pensaba en un futuro, una vida en común y miraba con anhelo hacia adelante. Arizona se sonrío de sus pensamientos, estaba feliz de esta nueva etapa de su vida.

Así siguieron compartieron y la tarde paso sin darse cuenta. Callie escucho con mucha atención las historias que Arizona recordaba de ella y su hermano, las travesuras que hacían cuando eran pequeños y la vida con sus padres. La morena no podía dejar de sonreír ante lo adorable que era su novia, había un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando hablaba de su hermano o padres y eso a Callie le maravillaba; podía sentir cuan cercanos eran todos e imagino lo difícil que fue para ellos perder a Tim.

La morena dio un suspiro profundo. Mientras compartían todos esos recuerdos un destello cruzo su mente. El de su propia familia y el cómo sus padres se habían alejado de ella hace tantos años. Pero empujo rápidamente esos recuerdos, porque solo se debía centrar en que delante de ella estaba una mujer maravillosa que amenazaba con copar y arrasar con todo su corazón. La morena se sonrió ante la tranquilidad de sentía.

. . .

La noche había llegado y ninguna de ellas sabía si estas fiestas serian como tradicionalmente se celebran. Lo único que les importaba en este momento era estar juntas, las cenas y regalos no eran su prioridad.

Mientras que en el resto de las familias, posiblemente los niños estaban ansiosos por ir a dormir para que llegara pronto la mañana y recibir sus obsequios; Callie y Arizona estaba en silencio, mirando como las luces del árbol parpadean y brillan constantemente.

Finalmente todo lucia hermoso y Callie se sentía satisfecha, miro alrededor y después de mucho tiempo volvió a sentir su apartamento como un hogar nuevamente. La morena cerró los ojos, todo esto lo provocaba la mujer que tenía con ella; ya no sentía sola.

Pensamientos, recuerdos y anhelos se mecían en el ambiente. También silencios compartidos gratamente, que daba pasó a muchas sensaciones y sentimientos mezclados.

En un respiro, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaban en silencio, Callie tuvo que contener un nudo que comenzó a apretar su garganta. Volvió a respirar profundo, no quería estar triste; pero había algo en su corazón. Emily.

_"Todo vendrá a su tiempo"_, así había dicho Laura; pero inevitablemente su pequeña estaba allí y le causo melancolía. Volvió a respirar intentando manejar la emoción.

Arizona noto un cambio en Callie, pero no dijo nada. No podía ver completamente su rostro en estos momentos, pero la sentía intentando luchar con su respiración.

La rubia estaba sentada en el sofá frente al árbol, la morena estaba recostada con su cabeza en sus piernas y su cuerpo extendido de medio lado a lo largo del sofá.

Callie se perdió por un momento entre el constante parpadeo de las luces y la introspección. Se había ido a otro lugar sin querer, a un lugar donde existía su hija y donde la veía alrededor jugando, hablando, sonriendo y abrazándola. Era inevitable no pensar en su hija y en lo que podría estar haciendo con ella en estas fechas de no haber partido tan tempranamente.

Arizona se dio cuenta de ello, no necesitaba escuchar donde estaba su cabeza; solo se limitó a acariciar su cabello en un gesto de cuidado y amor. Después de un momento largo escucho la voz de Callie salir suavemente, casi con miedo.

\- Le extraño... _– lo dijo con su mirada perdida en las luces y se detuvo._

Arizona espero y le dio un apretón en el hombro para instarla a continuar. Ella creía que debía dejar salir todo lo que sentía y quería que su novia tuviese la confianza para llegar a ella con las cosas que guardaba en su corazón, esas que dejaba lejos del resto del mundo. Ella quería ser la persona de Callie, esa que conocía todo de ella; con la que se podría abrir sin importar que.

\- Extraño a Emily... – _Callie volvió a hablar, Arizona asintió y su mano fue al brazo de la morena; le acaricio delicadamente hacia arriba y abajo en un gesto de apoyo y comprensión. _\- me gustaría estuviese aquí, verla... – _Callie sonrió con tristeza_ y _después de un momento_ _se dio vueltas hacia la rubia, se acurruco y se escondió en Arizona como una niña pequeña. La rubia acomodo su cabello revuelto, despejando el costado de su rostro y le susurro._

\- Lo sé cariño... lo sé... – _Callie saco su rostro y miro hacia arriba a su novia._

\- No quiero estar triste - _una lagrima rodó por las mejillas de la morena_ \- estoy aquí, estoy contigo y quiero disfrutarlo... no quiero arruinarlo... – _la rubia con su pulgar seco la lagrima que se escapó de Callie y le dio un sonrisa._

\- No arruinas nada... estoy aquí para ti... estoy contigo, estás conmigo... lo estamos disfrutando... Emily es una parte importante de tu vida, por lo tanto lo es para mí también... ella estará con contigo siempre... - _una sonrisa de Callie asomo... _– Calliope... quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para ti... quiero que puedas decirme todo sin que sientas que arruinas algo o que está mal... quiero que confíes en mí, porque estoy aquí sin importar como sean los días... habrán días felices y otros quizás serán más tristes... pero quiero estar allí en todos... quiero conocer cada parte de ti y no solo un pedacito... – _la morena escucho en silencio, su corazón a pesar de la tristeza de no tener a Emily estaba hinchado y latiendo; aunque pareciera ilógico se sentía feliz también... se preguntaba si eso era posible._

\- Eres increíble ¿lo sabes? - _Arizona se ruborizo ante el cumplido, la morena suspiro profundo y la miro, casi no creyendo que era real... le sonrió y sintió alivio_ \- eres todo lo que podría pedir para recomenzar con mi vida... eres maravillosa...

La rubia se inclinó para depositar un suave beso en la frente de Callie y retrocedió mirándola con una sonrisa suave y sus ojos llenos de amor. Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad, Arizona quería decir cuánto la quería, decirle que la amaba... pero prefirió guardárselo, no era el momento.

La morena levanto su mano y suavemente la llevo al rostro de la rubia, con yemas de sus dedos le acaricio solo rozándola. Se quedó perdida en ese acto por un momento recorriendo con su mirada, por donde sus dedos se deslizaban, adorando y contemplando la belleza que tenía en frente. Arizona cerró los ojos mientras sentía y disfrutaba del suave tacto, se sentía absolutamente perdida en las emociones.

Lentamente Callie se incorporó y se sentó al lado de la rubia enfrentándola. Cuando Arizona sintió la pérdida del contacto abrió los ojos e inclino su cabeza hacia un lado con una suave sonrisa mientras la morena le miraba. Arizona de un momento a otro se sentía nerviosa. La morena miro a sus ojos y luego a sus labios, comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro. Callie sintió el nerviosismo de Arizona y se detuvo a milímetros, podía sentir la respiración de la rubia hacerle cosquillas.

Ambas sentían como si estaban a punto de su primer beso.

Pero no de cualquier primer beso. Se sentía como ese beso que sabes que cambiara tu mundo, ese que llevas esperando y soñando, ese que no creíste que podía existir o llegar. El que te hace ansiosa, que te pone los pelos de punta sin siquiera tocarse, el que te aprieta el estómago y hace que tu corazón quiera salir del pecho; ese que nos hace recortar los años porque no sabemos muy bien cómo empezar. El que va matando en la anticipación, que hace el momento previo casi eterno y parece que nunca llegara aun cuando lo queremos dar tan mal. Ese que hace que se detenga todo a tú alrededor y que provoca que el tiempo se congele.

Ese beso único y perfecto. Ese que sabes que quieres dar el resto de tu vida y que solo lo dejaras de dar cuando la vida se desvanezca frente a ti.

Callie conocía esa sensación, lo había vivido una vez antes; pero aun así era distinto. Estaba agradecida de todo lo que hasta ahora había vivido a pesar del dolor, guardaría toda su vida el maravilloso recuerdo de Laura. La morena sabía que todas las experiencias que se viven son distintas unas de otras y aquel primer amor había sido importante en su vida, por eso nunca se atrevería a compararlo. Cerraría ese libro que había llegado a su final y comenzaría uno completamente nuevo y distinto. Lo que sentía hoy era increíblemente poderoso, quizás porque había sido difícil volver a mirar hacia adelante y allí estaba el valor de esta nueva etapa. Tenía una nueva oportunidad de amar y dejaría todo en ella, porque era único y no comparable con nada.

Arizona no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si dejarse llevar o contenerse; sus nervios le hacían pequeña y la volvían torpe. No conocía esta sensación, nunca había experimentado algo así. Solo lo había soñado, lo había imaginado; pero nunca creyó que se haría real.

. . .

Fue así como todo pareció transcurrir en una eternidad, aun si solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Un suave y sutil contacto, que les hace sentir la inmensidad de sus sentimientos; se separan aun rozándose ínfimamente.

¿Qué les sucedía? No era la primera vez que compartían un beso, ya habían tenido más que eso; pero todo se sentía tan nuevo y poderoso.

Reanudan su conexión de forma lenta y sus labios se tocaron nuevamente... pequeños besos en una esquina, en la otra, solo en el labio inferior, agarres suaves... sus narices se rozan sin querer y se sonríen... juegan con su nerviosismo para ahuyentarlo... amagues de besos siguen, sus cabezas se ladean buscando encajar mejor y sus labios juntos bailan.

Solo se besan, solo labios; pero después de un momento sus lenguas quieren participar y tentativamente comienzan a pedir permiso. Se tocan y la corriente se enciende, se unen y el choque eléctrico se propaga... se enredan, se acarician y todos los circuitos explotan.

Se exploran intensamente ahora, labios y lenguas hacen que el nerviosismo inicial comience a disiparse para ir dando paso a otras sensaciones.

La morena es un poco inclinada hacia la rubia en el beso, una de sus manos se apoya en el respaldo del sofá y la otra en la rodilla de la rubia; mientras la propia mano de Arizona esta sobre la de la morena. No hay más que ese contacto corporal, con solo sus labios y lenguas interactuando; pero el espacio de la sala se hace cada vez más pequeño y el aire comienza a fallar.

Se separan, pero solo permitiendo el paso de un hilo de aire a través de sus bocas que están ligeramente entre abiertas; mientras sus lenguas salen en punta y se tocan, ninguna quiere dejar huir el momento. Solo intentan que sus pulmones reciban un poco de oxígeno. Callie trazan la forma de los labios de la rubia con su lengua y pronto Arizona agarra la suya entre sus dientes, la chupa. La morena atrapa los labios Arizona y vuelta otra vez, se besan.

Lenguas y labios mezclados, saboreando sensaciones únicas. Todo se siente diferente e inmenso, ninguna quiere dejar de sentirlo y lo quieren para el resto de sus vidas.

Hay algo en el aire, algo que parece hacer encoger la sala, algo de una fuerza estrepitosa. Es como estar en medio de un campo magnético o como si dos imanes de polos opuestos estuviesen uno frente a frente luchando con la fuerza de la física para no acoplarse completamente aún; pero no se pueden luchar con la fuerza que les atrae.

La intensidad de sus sentimientos y sensaciones han ido creciendo, ya los nervios se disiparon. Sus labios son cada vez más deseosos de atraparse y saborearse, es una danza sincronizada y sensual.

Sus manos ya no pueden estar quietas, la rubia comenzó a subir y bajar su mano por brazo de Callie. Mientras, la morena corre la suya desde la rodilla hacia arriba por el muslo, ida y vuelta, lentamente, cada vez más arriba. Ambas se exploran pero sin traspasar muchos límites, amagando a más pero sin romper las barreras que hasta el momento habían mantenido. Aun así, sus cuerpos comienzan a reaccionar y a rogar por más, es algo difícil de manejar y controlar. Sienten como si de un momento a otro el piso desaparecerá y juntas caerán a un abismo dulce y sin fin.

Callie podía sentir como un cosquilleo se está formando al final de su espina dorsal, era como si su cuerpo estaba comenzado a despertarse de un sueño profundo y largo. Eso era una sensación y una reacción que no cualquiera había despertado, ahora su cuerpo estaba reaccionando en sensaciones profundas y poderosas tan solo compartiendo besos y sutiles caricias. No es que no se haya sentido encendida antes con Arizona, pero hoy era distinto y doblemente intensificado. Ella sabía que era porque ya no había nada que la reprimiera, se sentía libre para disfrutar de su conexión... no había miedos, culpas, ni restricciones... su corazón latía por la mujer que tenía con ella y era todo lo que desde ahora en adelante quería sentir.

Arizona tampoco era indiferente a lo que pasaba y sentía como su cuerpo se encendía segundo a segundo de una manera inusitada. Sin embargo estaba contenida, no queriendo arruinar el momento con una mala decisión o cualquier cosa que pudiera romper lejos a Callie. Si bien hace días la morena había espantado todos sus miedos e inseguridades, no quería precipitarse; pero era difícil porque este momento superaba cualquier otro momento compartido, incluso aquella noche en la playa.

Pero de pronto, sin saber quién se movió primero, Callie estaba sentada recta contra el respaldo del sofá y Arizona estaba a horcajadas sobre ella. No supieron cómo estaban allí, solo fue un movimiento rápido y brusco que les hizo jadear en conjunto.

Dejaron de besarse para mirarse intensamente. En sus ojos la excitación y el deseo estaban reflejados. Callie subió sus manos por los muslos de la rubia y a llegar a sus caderas la atrajo fuertemente hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla, Arizona gimió e inmediatamente agarro el rostro de la morena con ambas manos y capturo sus labios apasionadamente.

Se besaron con intensidad, Callie se aferró al cuerpo de Arizona atrayéndola hacia ella tanto como pudo y la rubia no pudo evitar moverse sobre la morena; su cuerpo reaccionaba autónomamente.

Cada terminación nerviosa de ambas mujeres pulsaba incontrolablemente y querían llegar hasta el final, pero un rayo de lucidez cruzo la mente de la rubia pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo y se obligó a detenerse. Respiro profundo y se dio un momento, porque recordó que se estaban tomando las cosas con calma y no quería empujar.

Callie no entendía lo que pasaba y miro un poco confusa, aun así seguía embargada por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

\- Calliope... lo siento... yo no lo pude evitar. - _la morena solio asintió, estaba perdida en la otra mujer_ \- pero... deberíamos... parar... - _Arizona trato de decirlo más para sí misma que para Callie._

\- ¿Por qué? -_ la voz de la morena era un susurro. La rubia estaba en falta de palabras, la voz de Callie era increíblemente caliente._

\- Porque si no lo hacemos ahora... yo no podré detenerme luego... -_ la rubia solo quería seguir y perderse en Callie, pero la sola idea de que la morena se sintiera presionada y luego quisiera alejarse, le asustaba. _\- y... yo solo... -_ la morena le estaba haciendo la tarea difícil._

Mientras Arizona intentaba terminar lo que decía, Callie puso un beso en el cuello y dejo su nariz allí para atrapar el olor cautivante de su novia enviándole un escalofrió que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Arizona.

La mente de la morena parecía de alguna manera adormecida, pero estaba segura de lo que quería... quería a la rubia y necesitaba de ella, se sentía lista para el siguiente paso y quería demostrarle a su novia que estaba allí.

Callie se movió con Arizona sobre ella hacia la orilla de sofá. Se iba a levantar, cuando Arizona la detuvo. - Espera, que... ¿qué... haces?... - _silencio_ \- no quiero que te sientas presionada... está bien tomarse el tiempo que necesite, tú sabes que voy a esperar. - _La morena la miro y le sonrió, definitivamente adoraba a su novia._

– No me estas presionando... - _beso su mejilla_ \- quiero... _– deposito un beso en labios_ \- necesito... – _se acercó a su oído y le susurro._ – necesito más de ti... - _volvió para hacer frente a los ojos azules oscuros y puso su mano en el cuello de la rubia mientras con el pulgar rodaba en su barbilla _\- no quiero esperar más, todo lo que quiero lo tengo aquí... en ti... estoy lista y... – _se acercó para besarla, la boca de Arizona quedo entreabierta esperando y casi rosando sus labios se detuvo. _– quiero llevarte a mi cama... besarte... respirar tu aroma... sentir tu cuerpo... – _ capturar los labios de Arizona, pero la rubia se hecho hacia atrás._

\- ¿Tu... quieres? - _la rubia aún sin ser capaz de creer completamente lo que escuchaba pregunto._

\- Yo quiero todo contigo... – _Diciendo eso, no espero más y se levantó; con ello Arizona se bajó de ella y besándose fueron haciendo su camino a tientas hasta la habitación mientras sus camisas iban saliendo en el camino y quedaron solo en sujetador._

Traspasaron el umbral de la habitación y Callie atrapo a Arizona contra la pared, se consumieron en besos, sensaciones y toques. Todo lo experimentado era demasiado intenso. Se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, se acariciaban temiendo que en algún minuto desapareciera la otra.

En un respiro la morena subió a la rubia a su cintura y la mantuvo contra la pared. Arizona envolvió sus piernas alrededor y sus manos se aferraron a su cabello mientras se besaban, la sensación de Callie en su contra la amenazaba con derretir.

En un movimiento rápido la morena camino hacia la cama dejándola caer suavemente en su espalda y se quedó de pie observando a la rubia recostada, ella se apoyaba en sus codos sonriendo invitándole a unirse a ella; pero la morena se detuvo un momento para contemplar la belleza que tenía delante de ella. Allí le miraban los ojos que habían visto a través de ella y la sonrisa que había vuelto su oscuridad en luz. Se sentía abrumada por todo lo que estaba experimentando.

La rubia se acomodó más al medio sin apartar la mirada, Callie parecía adormecerla con los sus ojos marrones. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba; su corazón comenzó a latir aun con más fuerza cuando vio a la morena acercarse lentamente subiendo de rodillas a la cama.

Poco a poco fue acercándose y lo que antes era frenético, se había convertido de un momento a otro en lento y reverente, pero sin dejar nunca de ser excitante.

Callie fue acercándose al cuerpo de la rubia. Aun en sus rodillas se inclinó, dejando sus manos de apoyo a cada lado de la rubia... beso su frente, la punta de su nariz y dedico un momento a sus labios... luego bajo por el mentón, al cuello y volvió a sus labios... besos lentos, suaves y húmedos.

Se separó, respiro profundo y miro a su mujer.

\- Arizona... - _su voz salió suavemente e hizo_ _una pausa tratando de controlar su respiración -_ esta noche somos solo tú y yo... mi corazón es tuyo y está latiendo solo por ti – _Callie_ _estaba abriendo su corazón y entregándoselo completamente a Arizona. -_ No tengo miedos, ni dudas... yo... quiero todo contigo...

\- Calliope... – _guardo silencio por un momento _– lo sé, lo puedo sentir... y yo... quiero que sepas... – _silencio_ – Dios!... – _la rubia quería decir cómo se sentía pero estaba nerviosa _\- yo... te amo Calliope... - _trago el nudo en su garganta _\- No puedo guardarlo más, porque estalla aquí... - _puso su mano en el pecho _\- y me siento feliz... mi corazón es tuyo... todo lo que quiero es hacerte feliz, que seamos felices juntas... - _hizo una pausa_ \- no quiero asustarte con mis sentimientos, no necesito escuchar lo mismo de vuelta... es solo que no lo puedo contener más... y sé que tu... - _la rubia fue interrumpida por dos dedos que se pusieron en sus labios._

\- Shuuuu... puedo sentir que me amas cuando me miras, cuando me sonríes... y... haces que quiera amarte también... llegar aquí, estar así contigo hoy... no es simplemente el deseo de mi cuerpo... es también el de mi corazón, que le gano al miedo, a las culpas y al pasado... se hizo escuchar... esto no es solo acerca de sexo, esto se trata de amarnos; de entregarnos todo... era el paso que no podía dar, pero esta noche estoy segura... quiero hacerte el amor...

\- Calliope... - _la rubia no sabía dónde dejar todo lo que sentía, era tanto que no le cabía en el pecho._ \- yo... - _las palabras no podían salir. La morena le sonrió_.

\- También te amo Arizona, me has hecho volver a respirar.

\- Te amo... te amo tanto.

Fue así como las palabras murieron, ya estaba todo dicho; ahora era todo acerca del sentir y de amar.

Se acercaron al unísono y sus labios conectaron como una forma de sellar su declaración. El amor estaba allí, ambas lo sentían; ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de él y de lo que la vida tenía para ellas.

Mientras se besaban, comenzaron a explorarse nuevamente; pero esta vez sin las mismas prisas. Lo que quedaba de sus ropas fueron saliendo hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron completamente desnudos e hicieron contacto al fin... piel con piel, corazón con corazón... miradas profundas, amor, reverencia, adoración, deseo y excitación.

Sus pieles se rozaban, el calor aumentaba y sus cuerpos se estremecían. Poco a poco iban avivando el fuego que sabían les consumiría. Gemidos y respiraciones pesadas retumbaban en la habitación en ecos de amor.

Por momentos, la premura y la necesidad salvaje de atender cada rincón de sus cuerpos, les amenazaba con llevarlas en carrera directa y rápida al punto culminante de su conexión. Pero ralentizaban y bajaban el ritmo sin dejar huir el calor, solo queriendo tomar todo su tiempo para sentir y re-descubrir cada milímetro de sus cuerpos.

Arizona volteo a la morena para quedar a horcajadas sobre ella, las manos de Callie subían y bajaban por sus piernas. Se miraron por un momento, contemplándose y admirándose. Grabando todo de ellas en su mente y en su corazón. Esta no era como su primera vez, esto era distinto... ahora había confianza, conocimiento; pero sobre todo había libertad y amor.

La rubia recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo de Callie mientras esta con sus manos recorría sus piernas y se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado. Callie no llevaba las argollas en su collar... frunció su ceño y miro a la morena, ladeando su cabeza pregunto sin decir palabras; la morena solo sonrió y en sus ojos estaba la respuesta. Arizona sintió salir el corazón de su pecho, esto era lo que había deseado por tanto tiempo y ahora lo tenía... si bien ya se lo había dicho hace algún momento en palabras, ese acto solo confirmaba que la mujer que amaba había dejado ir su pasado y los miedos... se sentía realmente amada y sus propios miedos ya no existían.

La rubia beso sus labios y comenzó a bajar dejando besos a su paso... cuello, clavícula, pecho... Callie tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de todo... podía sentir la adoración que le estaba profesando la rubia, sentía el amor de su novia en cada toque y en cada beso.

Cuando llego al pecho beso su cicatriz y se separó, acaricio con sus dedos lentamente toda la longitud de la marca y la morena cerró los ojos. Volvió a dejar besos continuando su camino por el abdomen, su ombligo y sus costillas... volvió a detenerse, otra cicatriz. Un rayo de tristeza le invadió, cada marca en el cuerpo de Callie le hablaba de su dolor y el como marco su vida aquel trágico accidente... respiro profundo y allí mismo la rubia se hizo el propósito de hacerla feliz y estar para ella siempre, era todo lo que quería y para lo que quería vivir.

Para Arizona hoy era como si recién conocía el cuerpo de Callie, la vez anterior fue maravilloso; pero hoy sentía la confianza para recorrer cada rincón, para detenerse en cada pedacito de ella. Hoy sentía una conexión total, sin trabas, sin impedimentos. Hoy se habían dicho que se amaban... hoy se estaban entregando por primera vez en cuerpo y alma.

Hizo su camino de retorno hacia arriba, con la misma delicadeza y adoración, mientras encajaron sus cuerpos de forma perfecta y sus corazones amenazaban con salir fuera. Cuando estuvo frente al rostro de Callie, la miro, acaricio su rostro y la beso con ternura, con amor, con devoción, con deseo... la morena sonrió en el beso, esto se sentía como volver a nacer.

Se besaron con pasión, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, sus pechos se rozaban, sus bocas chocaban... la necesidad crecía y le estaban dando la bienvenida a besos cada vez más ardientes. Los rastros de humedad ya se podían evidenciar, cuerpos cada vez más sudorosos, respiraciones cada vez más pesadas y palpitaciones cada vez más descontroladas.

De un momento a otro, sin darse cuenta, Arizona estaba en su espalda y Callie sobre ella. La morena quería que esta noche se tratara de ella, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba, el cómo estaba agradecida de su paciencia. Quería hacerla sentir como nadie nunca la hizo sentir antes.

No se apresuraría, se tomaría su tiempo para llevarla al máximo del placer. Callie disfrutaba del sexo, a veces le gustaba duro, urgente, rápido... llegar con fuerza en medio de la locura y la premura... pero también le gustaba hacer uso de la paciencia y el tiempo... había todo un mundo por explorar que ella sabía podían llevarles aún más lejos en el placer y el éxtasis.

Cuando estuvo segura que la rubia había leído su mirada y sus intenciones, se separó y quedo en sus rodillas, una en medio de sus piernas y la otra por fuera. Se inclinó para dejar suavemente los brazos de la rubia hacia arriba sobre su cabeza y sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a acariciarla en recorridos largos... bajando por sus muñecas, antebrazos, axila, el costado de sus pechos, cintura, cadera, muslos y pantorrillas... sus manos se deslizaban en toques sutiles y delicados, alternando dedos, uñas y besos húmedos.

La morena estaba recorriendo cada centímetro del cuerpo de Arizona y la rubia sentía como su cuerpo empezaba hormiguear, por cada poro de su piel exudaba excitación y necesitaba tocar a Callie; pero en su intento sus brazos fueron obligados hacia arriba de nuevo.

Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba completamente excitada. La morena la estaba llevando a un mundo desconocido, un mundo nunca antes experimentado tan solo con toques y besos.

El sexo para la rubia era solo placer físico antes, que lo alcanzaba rápidamente; nunca dedico mucho tiempo a más, ni antes ni después del acto. Nunca se quejó, era bueno para ella de esa manera; pero esto era completamente distinto... era como si poco a poco iba acumulando más y más con cada caricia. Todo era absolutamente erótico y sensual, demasiado para contener. La manera en que Callie la tocaba, la miraba, le hablaba... todo era demasiado y ella estaba allí, a merced de la morena y su cuerpo ya no podía quedarse quieto.

Después de un tiempo creando una revolución en el cuerpo de la rubia, pero siempre evitando sus pechos y sus rincones más preciados, Callie comenzó a descender lentamente por el cuello dejando besos a su paso y jugando con su lengua para dejar rastros de humedad. Sus labios llegaron por primera vez a los pechos de la rubia, su lengua comenzó a trazar patrones alrededor y cuando hizo contacto con el pezón, sintió el endurecimiento bajo la punta de su lengua. Entonces lo atrapo en su boca, comenzó a chupar variando en intensidad, sin dejar su lengua quieta. Mientras sus dedos no dejaban de estimular el otro pecho.

Arizona podía sentir como si sus nervios estaban conectados, porque cada estimulación se replicaba como corrientes hasta a su bajo vientre. Sobre todo cuando Callie se dedicaba a su pecho derecho, era como si ese pecho estuviese conectado a través de algo invisible con su centro directamente; porque cada vez que Callie le estimulaba allí, sentía como si se descargaban corrientes directo a su sexo y era casi como tenerla entre sus piernas. No podía creer que la morena estaba descubriendo puntos de placer que ni ella misma sabía que tenía.

La rubia estaba totalmente perdida y entregada, nunca había sentido su cuerpo de esa manera. Todo lo que la morena hacia a ella era nuevo. Sus quejidos y gemidos era altos, su voz se hacía audible y su pelvis se movía a cada sensación que experimentada tratando de buscar fricción.

Callie sin de dejar la atención en los pechos de la rubia, comenzó a bajar una mano queriendo alcanzar aquel lugar donde solo ella tenía la libertad de explorar ahora. Bajando por el costado llego al hueso de la cadera y con su rodilla roso la sensibilidad de la rubia.

\- Ah! - _la boca de la rubia se abrió. Callie se hecho hacia atrás y le sonrió. Alejo su rodilla y sintió como la rubia quiso buscar la fricción desesperadamente._

\- Paciencia amor - _le dijo en voz suave y baja acercándose al oído._ \- veras que vale la pena... - _mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y se volvió para mirar los ojos de la rubia, mientras su mano empezó a aventurarse por el costado de su cuerpo más abajo._

Callie no podía dejar de mirar cada expresión y reacción de su novia, mientras su mano seguía descendiendo. Se detuvo cuando llego a la altura de sus rodillas para ir hacia entre sus piernas... recorría arriba y abajo interiormente, sin tocar lo que tanto quería Arizona.

La rubia extendió una de sus piernas a un costado involuntariamente y Callie se sonrió, sabía lo que necesitaba Arizona.

Sé separó y se colocó de manera más cómoda entre las piernas de la rubia, siempre de rodillas; sus manos fueron por debajo de las piernas de la rubia y se las doblo, instándola a dejar las plantas en el colchón.

La morena recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo esplendoroso que tenía delante de ella. Ojos azules oscurecidos, labios rosa, cuello alargado, pechos firmes, abdomen plano, caderas marcadas y piernas delicadas. Sin inhibiciones, ni cohibiciones, su mirada fue a su pelvis, se detuvo y luego viajo más abajo; se mordió el labio cuando vio los brillos visibles de excitación que se presentaban delante de ella.

Sus manos bajaron y subieron por los muslos internos de la rubia, mientras dejaba pequeños besos y mordiscos en sus piernas. Cuando al fin sus dedos hicieron el primer contacto sintió la humedad y el calor que irradiaba de la rubia.

Arizona se estremeció. Todo comenzó suave, pero con cada toque extra, con cada movimiento diferente, con cada recorrido que hacían los hábiles dedos de Callie sus pulsaciones se acrecentaban y su humedad se escapaba. - No dejes de hacer eso... -_ la voz ronca por la excitación salía y su cuerpo se movía a un ritmo sensual. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara de Callie, ver a la rubia de ese modo le estaba volviendo loca._

Callie estaba haciendo todo lo correcto y más. La respiración de Arizona se hacía cada vez más difícil. La morena con paciencia fue creando sensaciones cada vez más intensas, mientras alternaba movimientos rápidos con algunos más lentos. Arizona sabía que no necesitaba mucho más para dejarse ir porque Callie estaba estimulando cada punto de manera perfecta; pero quería más.

\- Calliope... necesito...

La morena sabía que es lo que necesitaba, pero bajo la intensidad de sus atenciones sin dejarlas completamente. Arizona lo noto y sintió el desespero de su cuerpo. - No... No te detengas... - _su voz salió apenas en un ruego y antes de que terminara de decir algo más, la morena sin previo aviso le penetro profundo con sus dedos y los dejo quietos._

\- Ah! – _la boca de la rubia_ _se abrió, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y se mordió el labio acomodándose a la sensación. Callie espero unos segundos para el acomodo y luego comenzar a crear un ritmo, entraba y salía mientras que con su pulgar estimulaba aquel punto perfecto._

Callie le dio un beso en una de sus rodilla y le hablo.- Abre más las piernas. - _ordeno y sin dejar de darle placer se acomodó de mejor modo entre las esbeltas y firmes piernas de Arizona para comenzar a acercarse, cuando estaba cerca con su otra mano extendió los pliegues de la rubia y su lengua fue directo a probarla._

\- Oh dios mío! -_ la rubia levanto sus caderas y agarro el cabello de la morena. Ya estaba allí, cerca, en el límite._

Callie continúo con sus ministraciones expertas, dedos y lengua se combinaron para llevar al alta a la rubia. La morena podía sentir su propia excitación y su humedad haciendo estragos, pero sabía ya llegaría su tiempo.

El ritmo fue creciendo y Arizona se estaba perdiendo, su voz hacía eco en la inmensidad de la habitación. El sudor aparecía en su pecho, su espalda se arqueaba, sus manos firmemente agarraban ahora las sabanas, su cabeza iba hacia atrás. Una sensación electrificada se extendía por cada rincón de su cuerpo y sentía como su sangre se acumulaba en sus nervios expuestos anticipándose a lo que ya venía.

Callie disfrutaba de los movimientos de la rubia, podía sentir como sus paredes interiores se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos; entonces doblo su dedo anular dentro de sus músculos para tocar el nervio que hizo convulsionar a la rubia.

\- Oh Mierda! - l_a rubia no podía pensar, su razón se estaba evaporando... ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Callie?_ \- Callio... Calliope... -_ su pensamiento se nublo._

Una fuerza abrazadora tomo control de cada fibra de su cuerpo y de su mente. Su cabeza bombeaba fuertemente, su rostro completamente enrojecido y su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento.

Pronto el ritmo ya no pudo ser controlado y se dejó ir, espasmos y contracciones involuntarias podía sentirse arrasar con cada parte en su bajo vientre. Se entregó a cada sensación poderosa y avasalladora que tomaba control de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, palabras incongruentes salían de su boca.

El vértigo de sus sensaciones y emociones, le sobrepasaban y arrasaban; sus movimientos eran frenéticos, ya no tenía control sobre sí misma. Hasta que llego y exploto, sintió como si el colchón de un momento a otro desapareció de bajo de su cuerpo; era como si iba cayendo en picada al precipicio más dulce jamás conocido. Llego al orgasmo más poderoso que jamás había tenido, apretó sus piernas fuertemente alrededor de la cabeza de Callie y se presionó sin contemplaciones a la boca de la morena... sus movimientos se aferraban a las ultimas sensaciones.

Callie comenzó a ceder, a ralentizar a medida que vio a la rubia ir bajando. Se separó quedando en sus rodillas pero antes de sacar sus dedos de Arizona... con malicia volvió a doblar su dedo anular y junto a eso presiono aquel nervio expuesto ultra sensible por las actividades realizadas.

\- Ah! - _dolor fue lo primero que sintió la rubia, pero acompañado del placer casi enfermizo que la reactivo y le hizo empujar sus caderas. La morena se sonrió, adoraba lo que veía y lo que estaba provocando. _\- Mierda santa! -_ El placer de Arizona se re-intensifico, su cuerpo tuvo vida propia a pesar del dolor; porque el placer que le provoco fue una locura y una bendita tortura._

Su mundo colapso, se entregó y cayó al precipicio del placer entregado por Callie. Su cabeza se apagó y su cuerpo se derrumbó, su humedad se derramo como nunca antes en su vida. Su pecho subía y bajaba, sus oídos zumbaban fuertemente, el corazón no dejaba de saltar a mil por hora y el oxígeno parecía faltarle.

Callie se detuvo, sus dedos aún estaban atrapados y podía sentir las paredes de la rubia pulsando todavía. Suavemente fue deslizándolos hacia afuera y paso su lengua suavemente antes de alejarse.

Se enderezo completamente entre las piernas de la rubia y miro a la mujer que amaba completamente extasiada, perdida y abandonada.

Arizona sintió el vació y la lengua suave, pero no podía hablar, no podía abrir los ojos. No podía reaccionar, trataba de controlar su respiración y nivelarla, pero parecía misión imposible.

Después de un momento, que pareció una eternidad, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y allí le esperaban unos marrones con total intensidad. Su cerebro estaba absolutamente apagado, no había palabras para explicar lo que había sentido. Su cuerpo aun lo sentía hormigueando por cada rincón, la morena había sacudido su mundo.

Callie sonrió, mientras Arizona intentaba volver a la tierra. - ¿Estas bien? -_ la morena miro a la rubia y esta solo pudo asentir._

En un movimiento Callie se arrastró hacia un lado de la rubia, se colocó de medio lado y apoyo su cabeza en la mano esperando a que la rubia pudiera abrir los ojos. Arizona sintió la mirada de su novia, volteo su cabeza y finalmente abrió los ojos para hacer contacto con los de Callie.

La morena la miro intensamente, se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió. Arizona, aún en medio de la bruma post orgásmica, se colocó de lado, enredo sus piernas, agarro el rostro de la morena y la beso. Cuando probo su propio sabor, no pudo dejar de moverse contra la pierna de Callie... seguía encendida, el calor no se había mudado y podía ir de nuevo con esta mujer, una y otra vez esta noche, sin importar si su vida se iba en el ello.

La morena se dio cuenta y sonrió, le encantaba sentir así a la rubia. Su mano se aventuró entre ellas nuevamente, pero Arizona con mucho esfuerzo agarro su muñeca. - Mierda. - _se apretó tanto como pudo a Callie, sin ningún tipo de movimiento; estaba rígida tratando de contenerse._

\- No... - _Callie se río._

\- Estas segura, tu cuerpo dice otra cosa - _la morena lo dijo susurrando y la rubia asintió con desespero. Callie estaba en absoluta necesidad de atención; pero si el cuerpo de rubia estaba listo de nuevo, ella la complacería._

Habían pasado solo unos minutos y la rubia no podía entender que le pasaba a su cuerpo. Sentía todo adolorido, pero aun así completamente sensible a cualquier estimulación.

\- Es tu turno. -_ se mordió los labios_ \- Yo podría seguir... y siento que puedo... aun cuando todo duele, aun quiero... diablos! no sé lo que me hiciste a mí... - _la morena mueve su pierna suavemente con una sonrisa maliciosa._ \- Demonios!... - _hizo una pausa y trago grueso_ \- quiero hacerte sentir tan bien como me has hecho sentir tú, quiero dedicarme solo a ti... - _respiro pesado, se estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse. - _pero dame unos minutos por favor y deja de...

Callie detuvo sus palabras con un beso, le encantaba como Arizona se preocupara por ella de igual manera, pero verla así deshaciéndose; le provocaba más.

Se separaron y la morena se acercó a su oído. Lo beso, jugo con su lengua allí un momento, chupo y soplo... un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia; definitivamente estaba encendida y no había forma de apagar el fuego. - Podemos hacerlo juntas – _le dijo Callie_ y _se movió en su contra._ \- También me gusta así, créeme... - _se sonrió, mordió su labio ante los ojos de la rubia y volvió a moverse en su contra, Arizona cerro los ojos._ \- Tendremos toda la noche para más... - _se sonrió._

La rubia asintió e instintivamente abrió más sus piernas para darle espacio al acomodo a la morena. Callie se acomodó uniendo sus centros y humedad, sus cuerpos se movieron sincronizadamente; suave en principio pero dando paso poco a poco a más.

Arizona puso las manos en las caderas de Callie y la morena al lado de la cabeza de la rubia apoyando su peso para no aplastarla. Sus pechos rebotan cerca de la cara de Arizona y esta no pudo evitar atraparlos en su boca. Lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo, creando placeres inigualables en la morena.

Callie estaba muy lista después de llevar a la rubia a su alta, todo aquello la tenía al borde; no necesitaba de mucho, pero aun así estaba dándole más larga al momento. Sentía las manos de Arizona recorrer su cuerpo, apretaba su trasero fuertemente y la presionaba aún más a ella.

Gemidos y quejidos se enfrentaba, era el preludio a su final.

Aceleración, presión, desaceleración, control y vuelta... rostros enrojecidos, respiraciones incontroladas... un ciclo que alternan para extender el máximo las sensaciones. Pero lo inminente se acercaba... calor, humedad, sangre bombeando con fuerza, corrientes recorriendo cada milímetro de sus cuerpos que les elevan a una sensación sublime.

Las palabras de Callie irrumpen, su respiración es errática y sus movimientos no paran. Su cuerpo va a explotar, deja caer su frente en el hombro de la rubia, muerde sus labios y abre su boca. - Ah! - _le siguen gruñidos y quejidos. Muerde el hombro de la rubia, se presiona contra ella en varios golpes fuertes e irregulares_. - Oh! - _levanta su frente y extiende su cuello hacia atrás, el sudor en su pecho brilla._

Arizona sigue el ritmo, ellas van al unísono y están allí; en el borde. Explosión de mil sensaciones distintas invaden sus cuerpos. Llegan, una detrás de la otra. Se presionan fuertemente una a la otra queriendo exprimir al máximo cada gota de placer. La liberación llego estruendosamente y viene el abandono de sus cuerpos.

Respiraciones enganchadas, no se mueven de su posición, intentan recuperar el aliento que parece suspendido en el espacio. Sus cuerpos ya no se mueven, pero están presionados firmemente... humedad mezclada y calor abrazador... sus frentes caen una contra otra... sus respiraciones se mezclan, sus labios se enredan suavemente y se separan. Se miran.

\- Te amo. -_ la morena lo declara._

\- Yo también te amo. - _Un beso suave._

Callie se remueve lentamente del cuerpo de la rubia y se coloca a su lado de espalda mirando el cielo. Solo unos segundos pasan y Arizona se acerca por el costado, se abraza a su cintura y coloca su cabeza en el pecho de la morena.

Sus respiraciones luchan por normalizarse y después de un momento de silencio, las palabras vuelven a hacerse presente.

\- Fue maravilloso - _la rubia habla_ – realmente increíble... en mi vida había experimentado nada igual. - _la morena besa su frente._

\- Eso sucede cuando haces el amor. -_ la morena acomoda el pelo de la rubia._ \- para mí también fue maravilloso.

\- Eres realmente increíble... solo dame unos minutos y me dedicare a ti... - _Callie se ríe._

\- Todo lo que necesito ya lo tengo... pero no me opondré si quieres darme más - _su sonrisa es amplia, Arizona se separa un poco y le mira._

_\- _Hey! También puedo romper tu mundo Calliope._ \- le hace un guiño y besa sus labios. - _solo dame unos minutos a que me recupere de lo que acabas de hacer a mí; que por cierto... wow!... -_ la morena la mira sensualmente._

\- No tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer a ti... esto es solo el comienzo. - _Arizona sonrió ante insinuación, el calor estaba regresando o ¿nunca se ha ido?_

\- No me caben dudas, pero antes te mostrare hasta donde te puedo llevar yo. - _la rubia le dio una mirada oscura llena de intenciones y arremetió en los labios de la morena, pero esta vez con la intención de dedicarse completamente a ella; no podía esperar más._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Creo que ya estamos casi al final y realmente espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Escribí dejando que las cosas fluyeran, pero aún así, no quisiera que esto haya salido morboso o de mal gusto porque no es lo que hago, lo que busco o lo quisiera que fuera. Así es que si sonó de ese modo mis disculpas.

No olviden que sus comentarios son los que me animan y me impulsan, los que me hacen mejorar y saber si voy por buen camino. Realmente quiero saber lo que piensan, así es que espero sus opiniones.

Hasta el próximo!


	26. Chapter 26

.

_\- (25 diciembre 2013) -_

La mañana estaba asomando por las ventanas y la claridad comenzaba a iluminar tenuemente la habitación. Ya era navidad. Arizona lentamente abrió sus ojos y apenas se removió en su lugar sintió su cuerpo adolorido y cansado, se sonrió pensando en los motivos. Se sentía completamente feliz, nunca había experimentado nada comparado a la noche anterior y la madrugada de hoy.

Se dio vueltas en su espalda esperando encontrar a su lado el cuerpo de Callie, pero no lo encontró. Se incorporó un poco y miro, _"esto no puede haber sido un sueño y menos una repetición de la noche de la playa",_ pensó para sí.

No era posible, esta vez era distinto; por lo tanto no entraría en pánico. Miro a su alrededor para alcanzar algo con que cubrirse y ver donde estaba Callie. Cuando iba a salir de la cama para alcanzar la prenda de ropa, una voz la interrumpió.

\- Hey! ¿A dónde vas? - _la rubia levanto la mirada y se encontró a Callie en la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja. Sonrió, no era un sueño._ \- Yo pensaba en despertarte con el desayuno, pero te adelantaste.

\- Wow! no te preocupes, has como si siguiera durmiendo... quiero saber cuál es tu forma de despertarme... - _La rubia le dio un guiño, se acomodó en la cama y se abrazó a la almohada como era su costumbre para dormir. Callie se río ante la ocurrencia, pero siguió su juego._

Callie se acercó a la mesita de noche, coloco la bandeja que traía con frutas, jugo y café. Sonrió ante la imagen de su novia con la espalda al descubierto. Sacó la ancha camiseta que llevaba puesta y se acomodó a su lado.

Se acercó poco a poco al cuerpo de la rubia y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por la columna. Se detuvo un momento en la parte baja, cercano al coxis, un punto que anoche descubrió que Arizona no podía evitar gemir cuando sus labios jugaban por allí. Esta mañana no fue la excepción, un gemido y un movimiento le informo a Callie lo que provocaba en la rubia.

Suavemente fue deslizando su cuerpo por sobre el de la rubia y sus labios fueron camino a su cuello y lo beso, podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia que estaba de medio lado. Afirmando sus manos a los costados para no aplastar a la rubia, pero dejando que sienta su cuerpo, se acercó a su oído y le hablo. - Buenos días, hermosa. _\- la rubia se sonrió_. - Te he traído el desayuno... ¿quieres comer? - _Callie lo dijo con un doble sentido, metió la lengua en el oído de la rubia y froto su pelvis en el trasero de la rubia._

\- Mmmm... Me encanta ser despertada así y sobre todo si podemos saborear algo rico – _la rubia se dio vuelta, sus pechos desnudos se rosaron y beso a la morena. Se miraron con amor y tranquilidad._

\- Feliz navidad – _Callie_ _picoteo los labios de Arizona_.

\- Feliz navidad - _la rubia respondió con una sonrisa de felicidad y se volvieron a besar. Sus piernas buscaron el acomodo y sus cuerpos encajaron perfectamente de modo instintivo. Aun cuando estaban agotadas seguían siendo sensible al más pequeño estimulo._

\- Mmmm, así como quiero repetir todo lo que hemos hecho... creo que debemos ganar algo de energía, muero de hambre... además te tengo un regalo. – _dijo la morena._

\- ¿Si?, yo no te tengo nada. No compre nada. - _la rubia miro con tristeza._

\- Hey! no necesitas comprar nada, ya me has dado el mejor regalo... tú, el despertar a tu lado y poder sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío... no necesito nada más.

\- Pero tú... _– la morena la interrumpió._

\- Yo no compre nada, solo es algo que quiero darte... algo que quiero que tengas. - _Callie salió del cuerpo de Arizona, se acercó a la mesita de noche, saco una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo con una amarra y se la entrego._ \- Ábrela. - _Arizona la miro con extrañeza y desato el pequeño lazo. Miro el contenido._

\- Calliope... – _volvió sus ojos a Callie._

\- Mira sé que quizás sea demasiado rápido... no quiero asustarte, pero quiero que la tengas... - _Arizona volvió a la bolsa y saco una llave. La hizo girar en sus dedos y quería hablar pero estaba en escases de palabras. Dándose cuenta de esto, Callie prosiguió. _\- Quiero que tengas la libertad de venir a este lugar cuando quieras, a la hora que quieras. Es solo una llave, pero de algún modo representa lo has hecho en mi vida... eres esa llave Arizona... tu abriste las cerraduras de mi corazón y ahora es todo tuyo. Así también quiero que sea este lugar para ti... pero si es demasiado... lo entiendo...

\- Yo... Calliope... no sé qué decir. _– La rubia estaba completamente congelada, pero no de esos malos congelamientos. Era solo que no vio venir nada de esto y Callie le seguía sorprendiendo. Anoche sus miedos e inseguridades se habían esfumado, ahora estaba absolutamente segura de lo que significaba para la morena. – _es demasiado en tan poco tiempo..._ –_

Callie se sintió algo desilusionada pero no haría una gran cosa de ello. Arizona noto como cambiaron los ojos de la morena y no era su intención que Callie entendiera algo equivocado de sus palabras anteriores. – No, no me mal interpretes... quería decir que es demasiado lo que ha sucedido en tan poco y siento que no cabe todo en mí. Me encanta lo que me estás dando y lo te lo agradezco... Te amo Calliope. – _la morena se ilumino con sus palabras y sonrisa_.

\- Yo también te amo.

\- Te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y quiero ser parte de ti... de todo lo que eso significa, quiero todo contigo... un futuro, una vida... - _la rubia ya no se guardaba nada. Callie sonrío._

\- Yo quiero lo mismo...

Se volvieron a acercar y tan pronto como sus labios estuvieron uno sobre otros, sus cuerpos vibraron y todo comenzó de nuevo. No había manera que ahora no quisieran disfrutar al máximo de su conexión tanto física como espiritual, era increíble lo que ambas sentían. El ambiente se cargaba a su alrededor y era como si solo ellas existiesen en el mundo.

Este era el lugar en que ambas querían quedarse por el resto de sus vidas, el lugar que estaba destinado para ellas. Ese que se construía cuando estaban una frente a la otra y no importaba donde físicamente estuviese, siempre que estuviesen juntas.

El tiempo diría que venía para ellas, como su futuro se construiría. Pero no tenían miedo, no había inseguridades. Solo había amor y esperanza de un esplendoroso futuro.

Esta era la historia que construirían juntas, una donde abrían altos y bajos; porque la vida era así. Pero donde dejarían todo de ellas para ser felices y para avanzar.

Su historia comenzaba, con un te amo y una intensión de futuro..

. . .

Punto de vista Callie

_"Mientras el latido del corazón persista, aun si es doloroso y apenas se siente, existirá la esperanza;  
y algo puede suceder que nos permita revivir y volver a creer."_

_. . ._

¿Qué nos queda?

. . .

Tras el más débil de los latidos aun hay vida y mientras esta se manifieste, existirá la esperanza. Porque la esperanza esta en la determinación y el valor para luchar. Es una forma y un estado para enfrentar la vida... es algo invisible que nos mueve y puede ser el motor que de nuestra vida... es confiar, es esperar más, es tener fe... es creer que la vida puede ser mejor, darle sentido... la esperanza nos inspira y nos levanta cuanto cualquier otro recurso parece desaparecer.

Algunos la encuentran en el amor, en la amistad, en el interior de cada uno. Algunos buscan en alguna fuerza del universo, en humanidad, en la naturaleza, en Dios o simplemente en algún lado del corazón.

Pero no importa donde la encontremos, lo importante es alcanzarla y hacerla nuestra; porque cuando ella permanece en nosotros podemos ver la vida con otros ojos. Pero para ello hay que decidirse... ¿Continuamos a pesar de lo duro que sea o nos hundimos irremediablemente sin luchar?

En nosotros está el poder para hacer de nuestra vida algo especial, pero siempre debemos hacerle frente sin importar lo difícil que sea; solo así podremos abrazar la esperanza de que algo pueda cambiar y podamos volver a creer... en uno mismo, en la amistad, en el amor o simplemente encontrar la paz de un agitado y malogrado corazón.

Yo fui consiente de ese latido cuando no quería escucharlo, cuando buscaba apagarlo; allí me decidí a continuar a pesar de lo duro era. Y en ese intentar me encontré la esperanza, escondida en un rincón de mi corazón y sin querer una oportunidad se asomo.

Hoy un libro nuevo comienzo a escribir, uno donde soy el escritor y el protagonista... uno del cual no descansare para que su final sea el mejor, quizás a la vida le da por decir algo distinto y hayan capítulos que no sean todo lo que quiero. Pero aun allí no tranzare, ni claudicare... porque decidí vivir y vivir a pesar de lo duro que sea, porque allí radica el valor verdadero de las cosas... en el luchar, en levantarse, en el intentarlo... y en ello quiero creer que hay recompensa.

Yo empecé en un intento, en la determinación de hacer algo por mí otra vez... allí la esperanza se manifestó en mi corazón y mi oportunidad llego en un oleaje que nunca vi venir, cruzo como un rayo de luz mi oscuridad y me atrapo en medio de la sencillez de una sonrisa y la grandeza del amor.

Quiero tener la esperanza, aferrada a mí, hasta mi último suspiro... porque ahora se, que incluso allí puedo permitirme vivir... en un último beso, en un último abrazo, en una última mirada, en una última palabra, en una última sonrisa... simplemente en la sencillez de la vida...

.

.

.

* * *

_Es el final, lamento si no fue lo que esperaban; pero sentí dejarlo hasta aquí. Este capitulo no me llevo mucho tiempo porque fue un poco de lo que quedo del anterior. __Se que algunos no se esperaban el final tan pronto, pero creí que terminarlo allí guardaría la esencia de la historia y quizás seguir hubiese significado alargarla innecesariamente. _

_En fin... tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados con esta historia, mucho arranque de mi para escribir esto; de mis propios sentimientos experimentados, de experiencias de vida, de pensamientos, de creencias. Removí un montón de cosas... cosas que en algún minuto de mi vida he sentido u experimentado, de manera diferente por supuesto porque esta no es mi historia; es ficción. Pero para llegar a ella de la manera que quería, debí navegar en mi interior... porque escribir por escribir nunca fue mi intención. Debo decir que hacerlo fue una especie de catarsis, de terapia... pero el hecho de escribir de esta manera me sorprendió gratamente y agradezco el respeto que siempre mostraron a mi trabajo._

_Fue difícil llegar hasta aquí, porque deje de escribir por algún tiempo largo y retomar se me hizo cuesta arriba. Pero aquí estamos terminándola y despidiéndonos de ella._

_Agradezco a todos quienes le dieron una oportunidad a pesar de lo densa que era. Gracias por sus follows y favoritos, por sus reviews y pm... ellos siempre me animaban a seguir, a mejorar, me llenaban de buenas energías y me empujaban. Gracias también por todas aquellas visitas silenciosas, espero que les haya agradado._

_Me encanto compartir con ustedes. __Gracias infinitas por acompañarme en este viaje._


End file.
